BattleField Domination (End of Part 1)
by Code of Codex
Summary: BattleField Domination, an adventure which follow our heroes to save the world. Can they save the world or will they fall and crash. (End of Part 1)
1. Oc information

**Hello everyone, I believe I will make a ocs accepting story because I realise if I add ocs in The Journey it won't exactly will be fair for other characters so then with help from Chief of Storm giving me some idea of having an arena where summoners usually do meet. I've decide to make this ocs story, there won't be Karl since I never seen him appear in the arena only Seria….. Just Seria so yeah no Karl. Anyways here are the information what you need to add for you ocs, you can have one unless your ocs have a twin like Angel and Akuma**

Name: (Up to you if you want a last name and middle name, or an nickname)  
Age:

Gender:

Birthdate:

Eye colour:

Hair colour/Length:

Skin Colour: (I am not raciest so don't say it!)

Height:

Style:

Rank: (If you start as rookie then turn your units to a 5* or 4* depending on the units)  
Personality:

Weapons/Abilities:

Background:  
Hobbies/Likes/Dislike:

Units: (Use the units that you have in your Brave frontier account and if some units that you have are taken then you can have one random unit to your team.)

Crush: (Just message me about the person you want your characters to have a crush on, it can't be units since well there units. Angel and Akuma won't have relationship with the units. We won't have the summoners like Karl etc because… I don't really see any of them at the arena sadly, also note in the further chapter like maybe chap 5 and you want your characters to crush on someone message me!)

Extra: (Like random titles or other things)

 **Heres an example with the twins**

 _Name: Angel Kiyo_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Birthdate: December 16th_

 _Eye colour: bright blue as the sky_

 _Hair Colour/Length: Long snow white that reaches to her thighs_

 _Skin Colour: Pale but not unhealthy pale_

 _Height: 5'5"ft_

 _Style: commonly wears white kneelength sundress and light blue jacket with a blue topaz gem as necklace._

 _Rank: Rookie_

 _Personality: A gentle, kind and happy girl that enjoys spending time with other, she is the more level-headed and intelligent twin, she is known for being sweet and caring but can be ignorant when it come to her own love life and things that could be dangerous, she can be quite stubborn depending on the situation. She is very protective of her friends and family if they were hurt._

 _Weapons/Abilities: controlling the element of earth, water and light, she is still learning how to control the other 3 elements. Use her dagger for when things get ugly, if her life is threatened her dagger will turn into a one-handed white sword._

 _Background: She use to live a noble life with her family until her father was killed and her mother had took them away from the noble life. She was able to adjust to living in a small house and was happy as she befriend blue haired boy with her twin brother, yet that did not last as her mother passed away from terrible illness leaving her mother a terrible secret for her to hold on for the rest of her life._

 _Hobbies/Likes/Dislikes: Enjoys making flower crowns while singing, reading any type of books, drawing, stargazing and chatting with her twin and units. Likes flowers, sweet food (especially strawberry short cake) books, stars, units, animals and games. Dislikes bugs, pitch darkness, scary rumors, losing her twin, someone being bullied and being look down as if a bug._

 _Units: Quaid (leader 5*), Colt (Co-leader 5*), Aaron (5*), Alyut (4*), Luther (4*)_

 _Crush: None (Since Summoners and Units won't be romance there will be none, she also just starting out)_

 _Extra:_ _Impressed or shock she will speak a mix of greek and japanese even though she is half british and half japanese. When angry, frighten and sad together she will swear._

* * *

 _Name: Akuma Kiyo_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Birthdate: December 16th_

 _Eye Colour: Crimson Red as the blood_

 _Hair Colour/Length: jet black hair that reaches to his neck_

 _Skin Colour: Pale but not unhealthy pale_

 _Height: 6'4"ft_

 _Style: Wears red t-shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans with red sneakers and has a strap with greatsword connect to it._

 _Rank: Titan_

 _Personality: A violent man that usually keep to himself and only share around with his friends and twin, but when befriended he is fiercely loyal and is willing to quickly defend his friends. When he shows thing like if he cares or is being kind, he will quickly make up a excuse on why he did and not showing his true feelings (Tsundere for short). Is known to hide his pain from others to not burden them and out of the twins, he is more short temper and is more likely the brawns but he isn't stupid but not smart as Angel._

 _Weapons/Abilities: uses giant black greatsword but knows how to use judo and karate._

 _Background: Like his twin sister, he use to live a noble life but compare to his sister for her sake, something dark and evil was sealed inside of him like his father. Just to protect her but when his father was killed with his own eyes he was filled with rage and vengeance and vow to end the person who killed his father but that was stopped when his mother's last dying wish for him to protect his twin and that how he began to train, to protect the last thing that mean most to him, his sister._

 _Hobbies/Likes/Dislikes: Likes to dance when no one is around, enjoys cloud watching, training, napping. Likes fights, the flower crowns that his twin makes, clouds, weapons, spicy food (especially curry). Dislikes males using his sister, his sister being hurt, people that hurt the innocent for fun, abusive people and nicknames (Aku, Ma, TsuMa, etc)_

 _Units: Claire (leader 7*), Tridon (Co-leader 6*), Uda (6*), Zephyr (6*), Priscilla (5*)_

 _Crush: None (to focus on training and watching Angel)_

 _Extra: His title The Bloody King of Hearts (BKH)_

 _He tends to have bipolar personality, 1 minutes he calm and next he freaking out_

 _He swears a lot, he also has his eye to twitch when he angry and is willing to burst_

 _He has this weird ability to sense cute things that are happening around Angel when it comes to relationship and would come running to stop them._

 **Okay thats are the examples from our twins, you can message me on PM or post it on comment, but I highly recommend to PM me for this.**

 **The taken units are:**

 **Colt, Quaid, Aaron, Claire, Tridon, Uda, Zephyr, Priscilla, Luther, Alyut.**

 **First 5 to join will get a special chapter for their character.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Hmm, what's going on over there…." Akuma muttered quietly as he walk towards some of the crowding summoners that were blocking the bulletin board. "Oi what the fuck is going on here?" he growled causing group to turn to him.

"W-well there some new summoners that should be arriving here to the arena to join." One of the male stutters as Akuma huffed annoyed as he left.

"Why should I fucking care if some rookies show up?" Akuma quietly spoke to himself until he felt someone colliding into his back. "What the fuck?!"

"Brother! I missed you!"

"Angel?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Akuma unwrapped Angel's arm as he turn to stare at her with his eyes widen in shock.

"I'm starting out here in the arena! I've just arrived today and I heard few more will be arriving soon!" Angel chirped causing Akuma to freak out.

"WHAT?! SIS YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT! WHAT IF SOME GUYS KIDNAPS YOU AND-"

"Calm down brother! I'll be fine, I have my units with me!" Angel smiled causing Akuma to grab her and shook her back and forth.

"UNITS?! WHEN, HOW AND WHY?! ANSWER ME SIS!" Akuma screeched.

"B-Brother stop shaking me, p-please I'm gonna be sick!" Angel spoke quickly as Akuma let go of her. "Are you okay?! You aren't hurt?!"

"I'm fine brother, please calm down. I got them the same day we got our ability to summons but I just didn't focus on it but my studies instead, I came here because It's been 4 months and I missed you." Angel spoke softly as Akuma's eyes soften.

"Sorry sis, it's just there not a lot of people I get along here but now you're here I think it be a better place" Akuma smiled gently at his sister. "Anyways I take you to the cafeteria, they have some nice food!" Akuma quickly grasped Angel's hand as they began to walk (or Dragged in Angel's case) down the hall.

* * *

Angel sat happily eating a strawberry shortcake with a smile on her face, Akuma had small smile on his face as he watch his twin munch happily on the cake but he soon frown when he heard couple of people whispering about them causing his eyes to narrow and turn his head to see couple of guys glancing at them while whispering rudely.

"Did you see that girl? How did BKH snatch a pretty one like her?"

"He doesn't deserve someone pretty."

"I bet if I asked her out, she'll leave him"

"He must have threaten her, what disgusting bast-"

"Hey! You leave my brother alone you jerks! Never in my years will I date some nasty jerks like you! You don't even understand him like I do so bugger off or I'll make you!" Angel shouted as she glare angrily at the group of man.

Angrily and little humiliated, the group of man stood up and walked right up to the twins table as they glare down at the two. One of man was about to grab Angel's hand but only for Akuma to grab the man's hand as a deep snarl left his throat, he glare angrily while grabbing the fork from Angel's hand and pointing it at the man's face causing his group and himself to shake in fear from the pointy metal fork.

"Now you listen here jackass, if you and your fucking gang touches my twin sister, then I will use this fucking fork here and jam it up right up your fuck asshole and pull it out and make you eat your own fucking shit by stuffing it down your fucking throat!" Akuma snarled. "You got it fucker?!" Akuma snapped.

"S-SIR YES SIR!" They screeched as they ran off in fear.

"You were harsh again brother." Angel smiled as she looked up at Akuma.

"Not my fault they tried to touch you!" Akuma huffed as he sat back down.

"You know you made me lose my appetite on eating this yummy cake…"

"Shit, did I?"

"Yes because you decide to take my fork and threaten him that you shove my fork in his butt, that's disgusting brother!"

"Sorry…"

* * *

"So did you meet any of the new rookies?" Akuma asked.

"Hmm… Not yet, I was the first one to arrived. Maybe more of them will arrived!" Angel spoke excitedly.

Akuma huffed angrily as he lay his head flat on the table, Angel looked at Akuma with a soft gaze before laying her head down on table causing their head to touch. A snicker left Akuma's mouth as Angel smiled softly at the sound, there was no sound in the cafeteria since they were the only one here but this silence was relaxing and calming for the two until Akuma heard soft cute snores causing him to lift his head and grin at the sight of his sister already napping.

He got up and lifted his sister on his back as he adjust her to be in comfortable position, he began to walk away towards the girl's dorm with Angel's key dorm in his hand. He passed by couple of people who looked at the two weirdly but he ignore it and kept walking, his face was calm for once with no frown or angry scowl on his face just a calm blank face but if one were to look into his eyes, they would see the joy in his eyes.

"It's nice to have you back sis, I'm glad you're fine… I just hope nothing messes with you or hell will break lose if that happen." Akuma smiled a small soft smile as he quietly spoke to the sleeping Angel.

She made no sound but the soft quiet snores as she snuggled close to Akuma gathering his body heat causing a smile to bloom on her face making her sigh in happiness, her hands clutched tightly on his jacket. Akuma smile grew at the action, as he stop in front of a door that had Angel's name on to side, he adjust her on to his other hand while grabbing the key and inserting it in the keyhole and unlocking it as he open the door to her room.

He walked in and headed straight towards the soft fluffy blue bed as he lay Angel down quietly before looking around the room until he notice her suitcases still there and aren't unpacked, he merely rolled his eyes but smiled softly knowing that she went looking for him first and before Akuma could help unpack her stuff, he heard a soft ding sound as he look at the clock and frown at the time. He quickly left but not before closing her door and locking it just in case as he head down the hallway to the boy's room to get his great-sword from his own room, a sinister smirk appeared on his face when he thought of the battle he was going to face.

* * *

Akuma stood on the other side of arena with his units around him as he blankly look at the other person in front of him, Claire had lifted her lance as she smirks, Tridon blankly stare at the opponent's units with no emotion in his eyes, Uda looked boredly at the group before merely rolling his eyes at the sight, Zephry just looked at Akuma before looking at the enemy and Priscilla just smiled as she held her swords tightly while looking at the enemies units.

"So we meet again… The one that tried to touch my sister." Akuma spoke menacingly. "Do you know what happens to those who harm my sister?... No? Well I'll make their battle a living hell!" Akuma smiled madly.

Akuma lifted his black greatsword as he charged in with his units taking the man's units attention leaving Akuma and him to fight alone, when Akuma's blade met with the man's sword as sparks flied but the man began to trembled as he felt the intense angry sinister look in Akuma's eyes causing him to stumbled back in shocked from the feeling.

"I'm not called the Bloody King of Hearts for nothing!" Akuma shouted as he quickly swing his blade down at the man.

* * *

 **Here is the start of our chapter! I'll probably should get like certains day on which story I would be working on, but when summer comes and I don't have summer school and pass my exams. I'll probably work on them a lot then.**


	3. Auren and Auriel

_Auren and Auriel_

"It's him again brother, the Bloody King of Hearts." I glance at my sister before glancing out of the window and seeing the dark titan rank destroying one of the males.

"For someone really young he reach to titan pretty fast…" I muttered quietly enough for my sister to hear. "But he's quite rude and disrespectful even to the higher ranks, that's what I've been hearing about him."

I glare at the boy's form as his teams and himself completely annihilates the man, the man lay knocked out as his units disappeared. The dark man began to walk away but suddenly stop as he turn towards the window where I and my sister Auriel was looking through, I saw him glare at me as I return the glare back. He left with a scowl on his face but I kept glaring at the spot where he last stood until Auriel called out for me, as I turn towards her and began walking after her.

As the two of us walked down the hall, many people looked at us with amazement, fear or jealousy but I pay no attention to them as well as my sister who ignore them until soft spoken voice called out for us making Auriel and I to turn to the voice to see a innocent angelic looking girl who ran towards us with a worrisome expression.

I notice that she must of been one of the new summoners but yet I felt a strong power radiating off of her that couldn't be a rookie rank but I made no movement of it as I stared at her.

"Um pardon me but have you seen my twin brother?" She asked her sky blue eyes staring back at our obsidian eyes.

"We might or we might not, can you give us his name and maybe some details?" My sister asked.

"Well his name is Akuma, he 16 like my age, he's 6'4"ft and has blood red eyes" Did she say 16?

I mean no one around 16 should be 6'4"ft! I'm 19 and yet I'm 5'10"ft, I would scream that was total bullshit but that not in my personality to shout and his name is Akuma that definitely means demon and blood red eyes?! Now I seriously doubt he's human.

"Sorry we don't know anyone of that name." My sister answered as the girl look down with troublesome expression.

"I see thank you for trying to help… My name is Angel Kiyo nice to meet you um..."

"Auren and this is my twin sister Auriel." I answered emtionlessly.

"Oh! Well it's nice to meet you two! I just started today so it's nice to meet new people!" She chirped.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO FUCKS DOING WITH MY SISTER!" A man screeched as he stormed towards us.

I quickly recognize him from the dark one at the arena, I began to glare at him when he arrive and damn... He was tall, Angel wasn't kidding when she said her brother was 6'4"ft but that still didn't change the fact he was rude and disrespectful.

"Someone like you shouldn't even reach that rank." I said with a blank look as his eyes narrow.

"You got a problem with me shortstack?!" I began to scowl and was going to punish him until Angel smacked her brother.

"My deepest apologies Auren! My brother is very protective and is willing to hurt someone that could be a threat to me!" Angel bowed in respect.

"Don't worry about this Angel, you don't have to apologies in his place." My sister spoke calmly.

I watch as a bright smile was planted on her face and frown was on Akuma's face when he looked away angrily, I heard people began to talk about us and at the corner of my eye I saw Akuma scowl began to deepen as his eyes narrow angrily and his eye began to twitch.

"It's the Silence's twins and the Bloody King of hearts!"

"There's a really innocent girl there! Are they going to kill her?!"

"I bet they are ganging up on her!"

"Those twins are so creepy with their stupid emotionless-"

"HEY FUCKERS IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, THEN FUCKING SAY IT TO OUR FACE YOU FUCKING PUSSY!" Akuma screamed out as the silence enveloped the room.

"I FUCKING THOUGHT SO, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I watch as the group of people ran out with fear in their eyes.

"Brother! You should ignore them!" I heard Angel scolded angrily. "Screaming out and threatening them like that isn't a great thing!"

"Well I fucking hate how people think so badly of people for being different! I mean Auriel and Auren aren't any different than average humans, so what if they can't show emotions expect eyes of a fucking dead fish." I frowned as Auriel glare angrily at Akuma. "But that doesn't fucking mean to be a jackass and fucking spread nasty rumors, when I find that fucker who did spread those rumors. I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"What if it's a her?"

"I'll still fucking kick her ass!" Akuma huffed. "let's just go get some snacks."

Akuma quickly threw Angel and Auriel over his shoulder as his sister let out squeak and Auriel to have her eyes widen before it return to normal. I watch him walk off with the two girls until he turn to me and use his head to gesture to follow him and since he has my sister I had no choice but to follow him, as I walked by his side and stared in front of me with bored expression I heard my name being called by Akuma causing me to let out a hum in responses.

"If your Auren, you wouldn't happen to be Nightmare's Silence and Auriel to be Shadow's Silence? Otherwise known as the Twins of Silence."

"Where you hear that?" Auriel question. "and can you let me down?"

Akuma gently place Auriel down and held Angel like she was a toddler, Auriel had quickly walked by my side as we began to walk again. Akuma glances at us and look straight leaving me to wonder if he was bipolar since he did shout few minutes ago and now he's calm, leaving me to doubt if he really is normal.

"You two are pretty popular with some lower ranks and few high ranks, it's silence this and silence that. Get's annoying after hearing it for a thousand times." He spoke bluntly. "Ah here we are, I want some curry now..."

* * *

We sat at the table looking at each other as the awkward tension kept swimming by, Auriel was munching on an riceball but stopped when she notice me looking at her with uncomfortable look as she give me awkward smile to reassure me before turning back and munching on her riceball, Angel sat there eating the cake happily and cheerfully while Akuma was scarfing down a bowl of rice curry. I picked up my sushi and ate it quietly while analyzing the two opposite twins.

"Aure-kun and Auri-chan why are you two so quiet?" Aure-kun, Auri-chan? What?

"Are you japanese?" Auriel asked as I nodded towards the question.

"We're half british and half japanese, we know japanese and greek." She answered cheerfully.

"Do you know anime and manga?" I asked as Angel's eyes brighten.

"Manga is just like books so I enjoy reading them! Do you know Akuma actually love them and enjoys reading those shoujo manga, I also like them too!" I saw Akuma's face redden as he covered half of his face with his arm.

"I DO NOT LIKE SHOUJO MANGA, BAKA BAKA!" He shouted as his face was red like a tomato. "I'M GOING BACK TO MY DOMÁTIO, YOU BAKA!"

We watch as he storm off with his face red and slam the door leaving a quiet silent until Angel began to giggle quietly causing Auriel and I to stare at her, she softly smiled as she stare at the door before looking at us with a big grin.

"My brother can be such a tsundere!" Angel chirped happily.

"Yeah he fits the tsundere role very well." I commented as Auriel nodded along.

"When he goes into tsundere mode, I usually call him Tsuma. Adding 'Tsu' from tsundere and 'Ma' from Akuma to make Tsuma! He finds that name annoying but I quite enjoy the name!"

"Ah I should get going, it's was nice to talk to you two! I hope we see each other again!" Angel had got up and left causing us to stood up and leaving the room as well.

* * *

"Auriel what do you think of the rookie and the titan?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"She's nice but she seems really naive yet I have this feeling she hiding something from the people and as for him, he's very violent and rude but like her I get the feeling there something he isn't telling us." She answered as I nodded.

"I get the feeling too when I met them but they hadn't done anything yet for us to take action…" I said.

"You think they can surpass us?" Auriel asked.

"It'll probably take Angel awhile but Akuma I don't know, he powerful but he's reckless."

"Let's see how far they'll go to achieve their ranks."

* * *

 **Finish! Here is Auren and Auriel and the taken units will be listed here!**

 **Quaid, Colt, Luther, Aaron, Alyut, Claire, Tridon, Zephry, Uda, Priscilla, Raaga Toutetsu, Nemisis Gear, Kira and Elimo, Diana, Rize, Edea, Rigness and Yura, Rigness, Lairo, Rowgen, Eva and Zergel**

 **Auren and Auriel are TrueDragon117 OCs**


	4. Aymeko

_Aymeko_

I was out in the halls walking quickly to my room since I left my bow, arrows and knife behind but sadly I didn't make far when bunch of guys surround me, I felt my heart hammering against my chest but I show no sign of weakness towards them. I muster up the best glare I could but it only made them flinch a bit until I must of realise that some of them must of been a higher rank than me.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here~" My face scrunch up in disgust causing the group of man to frown.

"Now you listen here bitch!" The man grabbed me by my wrist and I quickly headbutted him but his goons grabbed me from behind and restrain me as I struggle helplessly.

I saw the creepy glint in his eyes as I continue my glare, his hand reach toward my chest causing me to struggle in more and before he could reach to touch it something black and dark sent him flying. I couldn't see since I was quickly taken by my captor but I saw the colour red and black before I felt him ran, I looked up to see who saved me was a man with deep crimson red eyes and jet black hair as it was ruffled, his skin was pale but it suited him.

He suddenly stop and looked around before placing me back on my two feet and stare or more like glare down at me, I stare back up of him and felt my heart increase in fear. His red eyes stare down at me like as I was his prey and he was the predator waiting to kill me, but I did not falter or show weakness toward him, I stood tall and glare at him until a happy soft chirped cause us to look toward the direction of a white-headed and sky blue eyes girl running toward the dark looking male.

"Tsuma! I found you and your bullying a girl! That's so rude and impolite!" the innocent girl scolded 'Tsuma'

"It's not Tsuma and I wasn't bullying her! I was saving her from those creeps that tried to touch you before!" He shouted back causing me to cringe.

"Really?! Did my brother, Akuma really saved you?!" She asked with her eyes widen.

"Yes he did, um may I know who you are?" I asked her making the girl smiled softly at me as I shuffled my feet quietly.

"My name is Angel and that's my twin brother Akuma!" I shuffled my feet and took step back causing Angel to tilt her head curiously and Akuma to frown at my action.

"I'm Aymeko but I should get going…." I turned around and began to head down the hall until I heard someone hollered.

"Hey if those guys bother you scream out my brother's name and he'll come to help you!" She hollered causing me to turn and nodded towards her as I left the twins.

* * *

Should I trust them? They seem nice, well Angel seem nice, Akuma seem to hate me. The nice and innocent ones are usually the people you can't trust but she seem really nice accepting but I can't get rid of this feeling that she hiding something like Akuma. I shouldn't trust them just yet, maybe if I keep my eye out I can see what type of person they truly are.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" I almost squeal and shock and look beside me to see Akuma drinking a can of soda while looking at the trees dance with the wind. "For someone older then me by three years, you get scared pretty easy."

"Y-you're sixteen?" Damn it I stuttered, come on Aymeko get it together but someone his height is pretty hard to believe his age.

"Is it weird for us being sixteen? Sometime I don't think we even are sixteen" He huffed while handling me a can of soda. "Don't think this as nice gesture, my sister just told me that I need be nice to you for her sake."

"Right…" I grab the soda and look down on it, soon the awkward tension surround us as I begin to fidget nervously and glancing at Akuma wearily.

"You seriously have some fucking trust issues but then again I am the same." I looked at him as my hand tightly clutch the drink. "My sister and I live through a tough time but a old friend of ours helped us because of him my sister learns to forgive and trust but she never forgets, as for me I came to have trust issues with people because of the things I see and the blood I wish to spill, Angel and my friend is all I have left in my life and I can't lose them. If I did lose her or my pal I probably lose it, they are a single string of thread that's keeping me afloat, I understand the feeling of not trusting anyone but you can trust Angel, you can trust her. Unlike everyone here, my sister fear the dark, she gets scared easily and when she sees a bug she freak out and run crying to anyone."

I saw him smile, a small one but it was soft and caring as he seem to look back at the past. My grip on the can loosen as I looked at the trees with him… I want to find someone that would look at me like that with those soft caring eyes, I want to find someone that willing to give me that soft smile that would be directed towards me.

"I need get going, sis would probably get herself in trouble…. Again." He huffed annoyed as he stood up and threw the can into a bin before walking away.

"Wait!" I saw him stop and glance at me. "When can I see the two of you again?"

I saw him grin those sharp teeth shining as his eyes were closed in delight. "Whenever you want, my sister would be over joy to have another friend." Then his face redden as his eyes widen. "I don't give a fuck if you came to see me BAKA! It's not like I want be your friend you BAKA BAKA!"

I saw him stomp away angrily with his ears tainted red, I couldn't help smile at the fact. I began to walk away back to my dorm, my head was consumed with the thoughts of befriending the twins a small smile was on my face as I held my head up high.

"What a strange couple of kids..."

* * *

I sat down in my room drawing as I look happily at the drawings I made, the picture holding a beautiful dove and handsome looking raven reminding me of the twins I met. I frown bit as I thought of how they could live so free and happy while I was caged, I flipped the page to a robin that look sadly and lonely in the cage. I looked up at the mirror as I touched my dark red shoulder length hair and stare right at my own brown eyes.

"Like the robin, I am caged to be alone." I muttered softly until my page was softly turn to the picture of a dove, raven and robin flying together with few manys birds flying beside them.

"Maybe with them, I could feel something that I desire for so long." I smiled softly before closing my sketchbook.

* * *

 **This is AwesomeRaven's Ocs Aymeko. The 5 special chapters are taken but you can still join but your character won't have special chapter dedicated to them. So far Akuma and Angel had no idea what their age is since they seem act older then what they seem! Age is just a number~**

 **I hope I didn't screw up the characters!**

 **Quaid, Colt, Luther, Aaron, Alyut**

 **Claire, Tridon, Zephry, Uda, Priscilla**

 **Raaga Toutetsu, Nemisis Gear, Kira and Elimo**

 **Diana, Rize, Edea, Rigness and Yura**

 **Lairo, Rowgen, Eva and Zergel**

 **Rosetta, Rinon, Feeva, Reis, Zell Deus, and Dion**

 **Fadahl, Reeze, Bargus, Grybe and Eze**

 **Zelnite, Elza, Nemia, Darvanshel, Arnus**


	5. Tatsura Drakos

_Tatsura Drakos_

"It's the Revelation Knight!"

"She so pretty!"

"You think I have a chance with her?"

"It's so fucking creepy how she has no friends!"

"I heard she killed her own friends!"

"No way! Seriously?"

I mentally sigh angrily as I kept my face blank and walking down the hall I kept my eyes to the ground seeing as I enjoy the floor's pattern but I didn't make it far when a pair of highs heel block my path, I looked up angrily as I glare at the girl who stopped me causing her to flinch but she still stood still as she flipped her hair and look at me in disgust. If she didn't dress so little, had so much makeup and didn't have a shitty personality she would've of been pretty.

"Ew look what the sewage dragged in!" She sneered as the other girls laugh.

I didn't respond as I tried get by them but she push me causing me to snarl at them but they only laugh, I clutch my hands tightly as I heard more whispers how I the Revelation Knight is weak and couldn't stand up to a couple of girls. I was going to snap at her until the girl was sent flying to the wall as the sound of her nose breaking could be heard.

"Sis I told you the last time you can't fucking control fire like!" We all turned towards to see two people a dark looking man and a innocent girl.

"I didn't hurt anyone!" The girl whined and I thought back of the blast that sent one of the girls to smash their nose into a wall.

"THAT WAS YOU?! YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" The girl stood up and stomped her ways to the girl as she lifted her hand to smack her but she was lifted by the hand and was sent flying out of the window. Hard.

"Who else want to fucking mess with her? I will gladly beat the shit out of you girls." He snarled as he crack his knuckles causing the group of girls to run away scream apologies leaving me with the two.

"Hi there my name is Angel! That's my twin brother Akuma sorry if he scared you, he isn't one for people sadly." She smiled happily as he frown.

"Tatsura…" I muttered quietly.

"What a nice name!" she chirped.

"Tatsura? As in Tatsura Drakos the Revelation Knight?" I saw Akuma looked down at me as I nodded.

"And you are Akuma Kiyo the Bloody King of Hearts. I heard you are close to achieving the rank Juggernaut." I saw Angel looked at her brother curiously.

"Why are you called Bloody King of Hearts. That's a weird nickname!" She said causing Akuma to glare angrily at her.

"The only reason why I'm called that is because I put fear into their hearts and when I fight, it's a bloody fight." He huffed annoyed.

"Uwaaai Sugoiiiii!" She looked at Akuma with her eyes widen in shock.

"Stop that!" He snapped causing her to giggle.

A ghost smiled appeared on my lips as I watch their reaction making me miss the feeling of having a sister having my back and the warmth and kindness from her. Until Angel quickly gasped happily and ran off towards to a pair of another set of twins and tackle hug the two of them, Akuma grumbled under his breath before turning to me.

"..."

"..."

We stared at each other awkwardly with his own crimson eyes staring into my own, I play with my bangs a bit as I looked back up at Akuma before looking away since I wasn't use to talking to someone since I was more use to be in the background and fighting but to engage in with someone is difficult for me. Oh sister if you were here what would you do.

"... How old are you?" real smooth Akuma real smooth, I mentally face palm.

"19" I answered as Akuma began to randomly whine.

"WHY IS EVERYONE OLDER THAN ME BUT SHORTER THAN ME!" He screamed out causing me to jump.

"Brother! Your older then me by five minutes!" Angel called out.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!"

What have I got myself into? I merely watch Akuma freak out as he whine at Angel who had gotten back from talking with the other twins I saw.

* * *

I sat down on the chair looking around the library while Angel and I waited for Akuma to get back from gathering his books, I sighed softly causing Angel to look up and smile at me. I tried to return smile but since I was anti-social it was difficult for me, I looked down on what Angel was reading to find a book of magic for fire, dark and lightning. I looked up at her curiously as she held her eyes close and trying to focus, out of the corner of my eye I saw Akuma come back and sat down beside Angel with couple of books I actually notice a colour book cover and took it.

"O-Oi give that back!" Akuma reached out to grab it but I already saw the cover of it.

Kimi ni Todoke. That was the title before Akuma snatched back with his face flush red as he stuttered curse words at me, Angel look up and notice her brother, Akuma's reaction as she giggle causing him to redden even more.

"SHUT UP BAKA! I-I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS IN MY STACKS OF BOOKS! I DON'T EVEN LIKE THIS MANGA BAKA BAKA!" Akuma stood up and storm out of library with his face flushed entirely red as steam could be seen coming out of his ear.

"Heh, brother always deny his true feelings" Angel gently picked up the Kimi ni Todoke book. "We both love mangas but he doesn't enjoy letting people know about, he's think it make him look weak." She spoke so softly that even the birds stop singing.

"Weakness is strength, with weakness you can grow from it." I said causing Angel to look up and smile at me.

"Thanks, I should tell that to Akuma… You know for someone that have trouble talking with people, you're really nice. I hope we get to see each other again!" I watch her walk out with couple of books in her arms but I felt happy to know that they would join seeing me again.

* * *

I looked around quietly before looking at of the window watching the cloud roll by slowly. I look down from the second floor and saw Akuma running around screaming as he was running some random guy who was crying for mercy.

"Kids these days" I muttered quietly as I watch Angel ran after her brother screaming for him to stop but apparently the victim's scream over power hers.

"Hey sister, I met two strange people. They were twins and when I look at them, it makes me miss living the life with you… The arena hadn't brought my reason to live but maybe with the twins being active, life might get more interesting"

* * *

 **Tatsura Drakos is Cosmic Hacker ocs!**

 **Here are the taken units**

 **Quaid, Colt, Luther, Aaron, Alyut**

 **Claire, Tridon, Zephry, Uda, Priscilla**

 **Raaga Toutetsu, Nemisis Gear, Kira and Elimo**

 **Diana, Rize, Edea, Rigness and Yura**

 **Aymeko: Serin, Lairo, Rowgen, Eva and Zergel**

 **Rosetta, Rinon, Feeva, Reis, Zell Deus, and Dion**

 **Fadahl, Reeze, Bargus, Grybe and Eze**

 **Zelnite, Elza, Nemia, Darvanshel**

 **Serigo, Kuda, Lance, Loch and Luka**


	6. Mark Theran

_Mark Theran_

I walked down while humming happily with my katana at the side, I check my ranking board and saw my name on the Dragoon list making me grin happily as I began to walk down the hallway whistling while saying hello to few people who grin and return the hello back until when I turn the corner I bump into someone causing me to look slightly up and gape at him.

"You need to look where you're going! What if I have a fucking sword and you just happen to bump into me and then fucking stab me with it!" I watched the red eye man began to rant and scolded me at the same time.

"I think you need to watch what you speak or you're are going to hurt someone with your…. Words" I said bluntly causing the male to grab me my shirt and raise his fist until a soft spoken voice stopped him.

"Akuma! What are you doing!" The male let go of me and turn to the innocent girl as she held the male's hand. "He must've of just being honest, so don't hurt people for trying to get by! Beside he isn't like that other guys so just let him go." I watch amaze how the dark male calm down just simple words from the girl.

My face redden as she turn to me with a soft smile that made my heart melt, I could sense the murderous glare that the male was glaring at me until he quickly wrapped his arms around the innocent girl causing her to squeak adorably. She was so sweet, gentle and frail when she squeaked but I was brought out of my trance as I glare at the demonic man.

"Unhand her!" I snapped at him causing the man to snarl at me.

"Fuck off! This is my twin sister!" The man snarl causing my eyes to widen as I look between the two.

"Sorry, my brother Akuma is known to snap at anyone. My name is Angel and I'm one of the new rookies!" My face flush at her adorable chirp. "This here is my twin brother Akuma he is the Bloody King of Hearts and is in the rank of the titans!"

My eyes widen as I stare at the man before me causing a grin to make it's way on to my face making Akuma to shift awkwardly under my grinning gaze, he began to scowl and a deep growl left his throat causing me shiver but I pushed it aside. Angel watches us cluelessly before walking away causing my heart to tug a string as she walked over towards an another white headed girl with red eyes.

"Stop staring at my sister!" Akuma snapped at me as I turn to him. "Now what the fuck you want that you gotta smile so creepily." He huffed.

"I challenge you!" I said with confidence in my voice.

"...You?... Pffft HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOLY FUCK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T BREATHE HAHAHAHAHAHA" I jump at sound as he held his stomach laughing, I felt something dark rising from him causing me to shiver.

"Brother?" Angel had quickly ran back with the white headed girl running behind her. "Are you alright?!"

"A-ah never better!" The darkness disappeared quickly as Angel came back with worrisome look on her face.

"Are you sure, you did laugh quite loudly." Angel spoke as she held Akuma's hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Akuma turn to me as he look down at me. "Sorry but I already fought and Angel's battle is coming up soon… You can watch but it won't happen until maybe the afternoon"

"But I want to fight you!" I said with determination in my eyes.

"No my answer will be no, I need to rest and god forbid that if I fight another round I will eat all the food in the cafeteria until there none left so all of you could go starve to death!" Akuma huffed angrily.

Angel stopped and looked at me. "Ah we didn't get your name…" Angel said as she stare at me with her sky blue eyes.

"The name Mark Theran, we should hang out!" I grin hoping for a yes from her.

"Ah sorry Mark I'll be probably busy after my first battle since I need to begin my training, brother's rules if I want to stay here." Angel smile sadly causing me to frown sadly. "Maybe when I achieve a higher rank that all of us could hang out, right brother?"

"Yeah sure, now come on let's go you're slacking!" Akuma said as he lifted Angel and began to walk away. "Later Mark but we need to go!"

"Bye Mark!" Angel waved as he wave back.

This reminds me of the cliche love stories I usually saw, now I truly wonder what my ending will be like for myself.

* * *

I sat on the ledge of the window and look down as I watch the twins run around with their units, Angel seem to be struggling quite bit with the training but her light unit I believe his name is Alyut was protecting her from Zephry's attack as she got up into ready stance. Apparently both side stop when Angel ran up to a girl with dark red hair and tackle her into a hug causing Akuma to spout curses for her to leave so suddenly.

"What do you think of their units Fadahl?" I turn to look at my light unit who was watching a green haired knight and two blue hair twin knights chatting with one of another. "Fadahl?"

"I never expect Quaid, Colt and Claire to nearly share the same summoner to the point where they could see each other as much as they wish to." Fadhal spoke.

"Is that so?" I watch as Angel dragged the red headed girl towards the ten units that were talking and quickly began to introduce her to them. "What should we do then?"

"I advise us to be extra careful if you wish to challenge the dark one, he's powerful and fast but he is reckless so we must use that to our advantage." He spoke calmly.

"Are you glad to see your friends again?" I look towards Fadahl who stare at the wall.

"There are only three of them, two more remain missing from my sight but yes I am glad to see they are well…" He look back to me with kindness in his eyes.

"Don't worry Fadahl, I believe you see the other two one day." I look back outside to see a sight behold as Akuma was chasing after Colt with Claire behind him and Angel trying to stop it while the other units and the other white headed girl found this amusing to them.

I will have my fight with you Akuma, so be ready because I won't back down until you accept my challenge.

* * *

 **Mark Theran is Chief of Storm OCS**

 **1 more special chapter with one more ocs before all the ocs will meet and speak! It's almost time to let the dogs out! Some reason the special keeps getting short and shorter... Probably because I'm stuck here at school for nearly 4 hours waiting for my ride to pick me up**

 **Here are the taken units!**

 **Quaid, Colt, Luther, Aaron, Alyut**

 **Claire, Tridon, Zephry, Uda, Priscilla**

 **Raaga Toutetsu, Nemisis Gear, Kira and Elimo**

 **Diana, Rize, Edea, Rigness and Yura**

 **Serin, Lairo, Rowgen, Eva and Zergel**

 **Rosetta, Rinon, Feeva, Reis, Zell Deus, and Dion**

 **Fadahl, Reeze, Bargus, Grybe and Eze**

 **Zelnite, Elza, Nemia, Darvanshel, Arnus**

 **Serigo, Kuda, Lance, Loch and Luka**

 **Fei, Kajah, Semira, Lidith, Phee**


	7. Darkness Kuro

_Darkness Kuro_

I blink at the tall building in front of me as I heaved a quiet sigh before entering the building, I walked around the area until I notice two summoners seem to stand out from the crowd was a man that tower over everyone and had scowl on his face as he seem to searching for something or for someone, he was dark looking almost demonic but he had face and emotions of a normal human being yet I can't shake this feeling that he isn't what he was suppose to be.

I notice something white beside him and it was a girl that reaches nearly around his stomach, compare to him, she had more innocent and pure look that seem unreal for a human being to possess but like the dark one he felt that she was not what she was meant to be but he quickly ignore them when he bump into a man with red hair and eyepatch on his eye as sharp horns were on his head.

"Shit sorry man." He was a unit, his looks and weapon at his side screams unit. "I slapped my summoner's brother and he is piss as shit." I watch as he crouch down hiding but it didn't so well when sound of snarl can be heard from behind me.

"Luther get your ass over here." I turn to see the dark male glaring down at the unit known as Luther.

"Brother don't be harsh on Luther! He didn't mean it so stop bullying him!" The girl scolded her brother causing Luther to run behind the innocent girl and quickly used her as a shield from her brother. "It's alright Luther, I won't let brother hurt you."

"Don't fucking baby him!"

"Behave!" She scolded him as the man huffed angrily, she turn towards me and bow respectfully. "I am sorry for my brother and my unit to cause you trouble sir. My name is Angel Kiyo, the one with the scowl is my twin brother Akuma Kiyo, you already met Luther."

"Right… I am Darkness Kuro." I answer with monotone expression.

"...That's a fucking weird name, it's sound more like a title the an name" Akuma snorted causing Angel to jabbed him in the gut. "Ow!"

"You may call me Kuro then…." I spoke.

"Nice to meet you Kuro! Hey are you starting as a rookie because I am! My brother here is titan almost close to juggernaut and I'm just starting today!" Angel smiled brightly at me but I show no emotion as I stare at her. "Oh by the way are you staying at the dorms?"

"Yes I am a rookie and no I am staying at my house or the inn." I answer causing Angel to nod and smile gently at me.

"I guess I would stay there too if I want to avoid the people here, there aren't many nice one only maybe a few I met so far." Angel commented.

"That creep is not nice, he fucking stared at you like a piece of meat!" I watch as Akuma snarled angrily.

"Brother you think everyones a creep…" Angel muttered quietly.

"Because it's true! I rather have you date a fucking rock then anyone!" The three of us, Luther, Angel and myself stare at Akuma as if he was an escaped mental patient.

"Brother… I am not interested in romance of right now since I did promise you and him that I would train so please save your worries!" I watch as she huffed annoyed.

"B-But what if like Kuro or some other guys comes and snatch you away from me?!" I heard him whine as he quickly cling to her.

"I just met everyone, love takes time and I won't be able to fall in love when I have you to worry about." Angel smiled causing Akuma to relax and let go of her. "Sorry that you have to awkwardly watch us."

"It's fine… You have a strange way of showing kindness" I spoke causing Angel to smile lightly and rub the back of her neck.

"Do I now? Then I apologies for it" Angel looked away with embarrassed blush.

"... Why?"

We all look to Akuma and stared at him before he start to whine and cling to Angel causing a squeak to leave her mouth, he was crying crocodile tears as Angel struggle to be free from her brother's grip.

"Luther… Is he… Always like this?" I turn to Luther who just nodded and stare at the twins.

"Akuma has a bipolar personality and it usually happens randomly." I nodded and began to walk away but I left with goodbye as the twins and Luther return the gesture.

As soon my back was turn I heard Akuma screeching, Luther screaming for mercy and Angel calling for them to stop but it was no use as the sound of crashing and random screeches of anger and scream cause myself to stiffen making me speed walk away from the crime scene.

* * *

I sat down quietly as Arus suddenly appear beside me and quickly grasped my shoulder nearly scaring me half to death at the sudden appearance, he began to shake me back and forth as a huge grin was on his face. He was squealing in joy and nearly made me deaf before I grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"What is it Arus that you need to do that!" I glare at Arus who just grin.

"IT'S PRISCILLA! I CAN SENSE HER NEAR THE EVIL LOOKING MAN!" Arus quickly got up and grabbed my arm. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HER FROM THAT EVIL MAN"

I sighed angrily as I looked out of the window took notice of the twins running around well more like a wild goose chase, I took notice of their units chasing after them and Arus must have notice as he ran to the window and began screaming for her name, Priscilla looked up and notice Arus but she looked away embarrassed as she ran off where the units went leaving dejected Arus who sat in the corner.

"S-she didn't even say hi to me…" I was going to comment until he suddenly stood up. "IT MUST HAVE BEEN THAT DEMON SUMMONER! KURO, WE MUST DESTROY THAT MAN AND FREE MY BELOVED FROM HIS GRASP!"

"Arus why are you so…. Loud now?" I asked as I stepped away from him slightly.

"Because I haven't seen Priscilla for such a long time and now I found her in that monster's grasp!" Arus spoke as he began to pace.

"He doesn't seem evil… More likely just violent and-"

"HE IS EVIL! KURO WE MUST DESTROY HIM!"

"Arus we are rookies not somewhere at his level!" I stood up angrily. "How about we just talk to them…"

"Fine"

* * *

 **Darkness Kuro is Chiffonshrimp94 and he is the last special person that get special chapter now all the ocs shall meet in next chapter! Romance will soon bloom and I, Code FINALLY GOT THAT JERK OF RAAGA with Kira on the side as Rowgen come in!**

 **Here are the taken OCs**

 **Quaid, Colt, Luther, Aaron, Alyut**

 **Claire, Tridon, Zephry, Uda, Priscilla**

 **Raaga Toutetsu, Nemisis Gear, Kira and Elimo**

 **Diana, Rize, Edea, Rigness and Yura**

 **Serin, Lairo, Rowgen, Eva and Zergel**

 **Rosetta, Rinon, Feeva, Reis, Zell Deus, and Dion**

 **Fadahl, Reeze, Bargus, Grybe and Eze**

 **Zelnite, Elza, Nemia, Darvanshel, Arus**

 **Serigo, Kuda, Lance, Loch and Luka**

 **Fei, Kajah, Semira, Lidith, Phee**

 **Kikuri, Alpha, Ivris, Zellha, Selena and Shera**


	8. Chapter 7

**I have too much Quaid and Aaron…. 4 Quaids and 4 Aarons….**.

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

"Hurry up sis, it's almost time for the rookie battle!" I called out looking back towards my twin who struggle to keep up with me.

"A-ah wait up brother!" Angel cried out as I walk back to her and lifted her up before sprinting down the hall as my sister cling tightly to me.

People moved out quickly as they saw me sprinting down the hall with Angel clinging tightly on to my neck, I kept sprinting until I saw the archway to arena and came to whole stop as I breathe heavily from running but I stood straight and place down Angel with ease. She quickly smile at me before walking down the stairs and towards the middle were two rookies were waiting with one of the cloaked man, I quickly recognise Kuro but there was a blonde girl next to him but my attention turn toward Angel when I sat down next to a familiar person causing a tick mark appear on my head.

"Akuma."

"Auren."

"Hello Akuma, it's seem that there only three rookies this time…" I looked to Auriel who stare at the three new people.

"Hi Akuma, now fight me!" Mark chirped behind me causing me to turn and glare at him.

"NO! God damn it Mark, there's announcement going on!" I snapped at him.

"Hey is this spot taken?" I turn my head to stare at a male brunette who brown eyes stare back at me.

"No, you can sit there. It's not like I secretly want you here so I can fuck the shit-"

"BROTHER LANGUAGE!" All eyes were turn to the center as my sister was being held tightly by her commander unit, Quaid, who just grin at me and wave.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU HEAR?!" I got up causing everyone to look at me. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU LOOKING AT?! THERE NOTHING TO SEE HERE! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING BUTT-NAKED WHILE I AM SHITTING ON THIS CHAIR?! DO YOU SEE THE SHIT ON MY CHAIR?! IF NOT THEN FUCKING STOP STARING ASSHOLES!" I sat down with a huff as everyone to look away quietly but few people were staring at me but I ignore them.

"A-anyways, my name is Locus and the four of you are?" The brunette known as Locus asked as he stuttered.

"The name is Mark Theran nice to meet you pal!" Mark spoke as he shook hands with Locus.

"I am Auriel, this is my twin brother Auren and the one that pouting is Akuma." I glare at Auriel but I look back until I notice two familiar faces in front of me that were staring at us.

"Hi Akuma and hello Locus,Mark, Auriel and Auren, my name is Aymeko and the person beside me is Tatsura." Aymeko spoke as I began to slowly doze off.

"Hello…." Tatsura spoke quietly until something wet and sticky landed on my head. "Akuma there's a can of soda on your head."

I could sense Auren smirking but he had that stupid blank look on his face but I know better, he has this stupid damn fucking smug smirk that no one could see it but I know better behind those soulless eyes, deep down he is laughing at me. Laughing at my misery, fuck you Auren I will get my revenge.

"A-ah I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to spill my drink on you!" The six of us turn toward a girl with ash grey hair that turn white at the end as her red eyes stare right back,

"... WHAT IS THE FUCK WITH WHITE HAIR AND RED EYES! IT'S LIKE THE GOD IS SAYING THAT I SHOULD FUCK MY SISTER AND HAVE BABIES WITH HER!" I shouted as a ball of light whack me in the head. "OW FUCK!" as I cringe and rubbed my head.

"BROTHER YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" I turn to my sis who had another ball of light in her hand.

"B-BUT-"

"BEHAVE!"

I quickly sat down as I began to pout angrily, Locus snickered causing me to glare at him while the clumsy girl got down and handed me some napkins, as she began to furiously try to clean up my hair from the soda she spill. Auren looked away as he turn back to watch the rookies as they began to step next to each other, Auriel looked at me amusingly behind those obsidians eyes that share with the jerk Auren.

"I-I'm so sorry mister! My name is Cecelia and I didn't mean to spill my drink on you!" The girl known as Cecelia apologises constantly.

"Don't apologies, Akuma isn't that mad. Knowing him he just upset, so don't worry about him." Aymeko looked at Cecelia who nodded hesitantly.

"R-right, well um who are all of you?" Cecelia asked as she looked at everyone.

"My name is Aymeko." Aymeko spoke as her brown eyes shine brightly.

"Tatsura…." She mumbled quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

"My name is Locus! Nice to meet you Cecelia." He spoke happily.

"I am Mark it's great to meet you Cec!"

"I am Auriel this is my brother Auren… You already met Akuma, the one you spill your drink on and the girl with the innocent and pure look in the arena is his twin sister, Angel is her name" Auriel spoke calmly as all eyes train to Angel and the two other rookies.

* * *

A man wearing a large dark blue cloak stood in the middle with three of the rookies as they each stand side by side with each other. Kuro stood there as his eyes stare coldly at nothing but he would glance at Angel and the small blonde hair girl that was shuffling her feet shyly as she held her head down, Angel was watching her brother interacting while a soft smile was on face.

"... WHAT IS THE FUCK WITH WHITE HAIR AND RED EYES! IT'S LIKE THE GOD IS SAYING THAT I SHOULD FUCK MY SISTER AND HAVE BABIES WITH HER!" Angel's eyes widen as her face turn red, Kuro looked at her with his eyes widen and lastly the blonde hair look up at Akuma who screeched.

Angel raise her right hand slightly as a white ball of light appear in it, with a flick of her wrist the ball of light was sent spiraling in full speed as it struck Akuma in the head causing him to cringe as he grab his head. "OW FUCK!"

"BROTHER YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Angel shouted as she quickly summon another ball of light.

"B-BUT-"

"BEHAVE!"

Angel sigh softly as she watch her brother sat down before the cloak man chuckle causing Angel's cheeks to lit up, embarrassed she look down at her white flats and shuffle her feet around, Kuro watch with amusement dancing in his heterochromia eyes but beside him the shy girl narrow her eyes slightly at Angel as she remember the words being repeated in her head but she shook it off when she saw the cloak standing straight and tall.

"Well after that introduction! Everyone I introduce you to our three newest addition! The man standing with one right red eye and one left blue eye is Darkness Kuro, the sweet shy girl with blonde pigtail and deep sea blue eyes is Noelle Lu and last but least is the girl related to the very violent man is Angel Kiyo. These three are our newest addition as they are our newest rookies so treat them kindly!" The man spoke deeply. "Now let the fight between the three begin!"

* * *

The three summoner stood at their own sides with their units summon, on Angel's side Quaid was grinning happily as Colt smack him and began to scold him for being too carefree, Luther was snickering while he poked at Aaron causing the said demon to glare at him angrily, Alyut sigh and began to help Aaron by scolding Luther before smacking him while Angel tried to stop Colt from hitting Quaid.

Kuro stood with his arms cross as his units stand by him, Zelnite held his knives tightly into his hands as he glance at the units around him, Elza lean on her scythe as she stare deadly at the two summoners, Darvanshel shift his sword and shield bit as he got comfortable, Nemia was cracking her knuckles as a huge grin was on her face while hopping around and lastly Arus was glaring at Akuma with anger causing Akuma to glare back.

Noelle look down nervously but look back up with determination as she tightly held her scythe with her units backing her up, Lidith had began to give Noelle a pep talk as Phee glare angrily at Luther, Fei was scanning the group of other units as he was forming the plan in his head, Kajah and Semira began to discuss the plans quietly towards themselves while taking caution of who could be listening and who to watch out for.

As the sound of bell ring signalling the battle to begin, the units and summoners charged at each other, Kuro's gloves skull clashed with Alyut's blade causing the dark and light energy to clash violently, swords began to clash as blast of magic were sent, Aaron had quickly went head to head with Semira as they both began to blast their dark magic at each, Nemia went charging straight at Kajah who send blasts of dark magic at her. Luther snarl angrily as his blade clashed with Arus who return the snarl, they swung their blade over and over causing their blades to clash with sparks flying dangerously.

Phee was getting frustrated as she sends blast of water at Darvanshel who kept using his shield to block the attack but it took a toll on him as he was the fire type, Elza and Noelle's scythe crash against each other the two skillfully swung their scythe at each other causing more crashes, while Quaid and Zelnite charged at each other with great speed as the two were blurs but the sound of their blades crashing against each other could be heard, sparks were usually seen flying as the two would crash full force from the speed. Fei had began his fury of attack causing Colt to go in defense mode as he quickly block them with his sword while trying to find an opening from Fei but only to have to block some more from the attacks that Fei were sending, Angel was running as she dodge the blade of Lidith who kept trying to strike Angel down.

Luther took notice of Angel's distress and quickly push Arus back before rushing at Lidith as his body slammed into Lidith causing the two to tumble to the floor, Angel quickly stood back and lifted her hands as the pebbles began to float in the air. Sound of the crowd cheering louder at the sight of fight going to the next level while the pebbles were sent right at Fei who quickly dodge giving Colt the time to take a step back and began his assault. Arus growl at Luther but he took notice of Angel and went straight at her with his sword but before he could bring down his sword, Alyut had intervene and push Arus back before charging at him with his own blade.

Noelle glare angrily at Luther for colliding with Lidith and charge straight Luther who had his back turn as she swung her scythe high but Elza was close behind and was going to strike her from the back until Phee blast her water straight at Elza sending her back causing Darvanshel to block the next incoming blast sent towards Elza.

Kuro quickly dodge as an incoming ball of light fly past him and quickly explode causing him to glare at Angel but he quickly took notice of her sending a blast of water straight at Noelle knocking her away from bringing her scythe down on Luther, with his chance Kuro charge straight at Angel and brought his fist down but only for it to crash with a dagger. Angel's hand shook at the impact as she tightly held on to the dagger causing her feet to skid back slightly but Quaid came and scoop up Angel as he narrowly dodge Zelnite's blade.

Semira and Aaron were sending dark magic left and right as they glare at each other hatefully, until Semira took notice of Noelle getting up but Elza was heading towards Noelle with her scythe raised, quickly as she could Semira blast dark magic straight at Elza only slowing her down but giving enough time for Noelle to get up wit determination as the two scythe wielders crashed at each other.

* * *

"Woah!" Mark spoke shocked at the fight happening before him. "I never seen such intense battle with the rookies!"

"Shit that bastard Arus almost hurt my sister!" Akuma snarled.

"This year rookies sure have gotten interesting." Tatsura spoke. "The last batch of rookies were to scared and lazy... "

"They have a strong bond with their units… They must have put their trust in them with their lives same with the units." Auren spoke bluntly. "At least these threes are better than the rookies from last time."

"That so cool, so many strong units clashing against one of another!" Locus spoke excitedly.

"Yeah but someone is going to fall!" Aymeko said as she lean forward trying to see most of the fights. "We just don't know who!"

"I hope none of them get hurt to badly!" Cecelia spoke but sound of crazy laughter could be heard as the group turn to a man with white hair and blue eyes as he laugh crazily.

"What are you laughing at?" Locus spoke causing the white head to grin crazily at the group.

"The weapons! Look how beautifully they shine so brilliantly!" He snickers.

"You should sit down or you're going to tumble~" The girl with dark blonde streak hair cooed as her red eyes shine happily at the man with love and adoration in her eyes.

"Are you in relationship?" Mark spoke curiously and bluntly as the air headed he was.

The girl and boy went silent as they began to glare deadly at Mark who just look curiously at the two, the boy quickly charged at Mark but before he could tear him open his arms were grabbed by Auren and Akuma as they glare at him deadly, Locus push Mark behind him as he held his sword up and point it at the white hair man keeping Mark away from the man.

The girl had summoned her golem to attack Mark but Feeva, Diana, Rowgen and Alpha have appeared stopping Golem from attacking Mark, Rowgen used his sniper as it was pointing straight at the Golem's head waiting for it to move, Alpha sword blocked Golem's punch his eyes narrow, Feeva and Diana were on the golem's shoulder as their blade were around it's neck waiting to cut it off entirely.

"What do you think you are doing attacking people out of the arena fight, it's against the rules to fight people out of the arena, you be kicked out." Auren's eyes narrow.

"When we let go of your arm, you better fucking sit down and take that Golem away before it'll get worse. Do you fucking understand us?" Akuma snarl causing the man and woman to shiver at the glare that Akuma and Auren were sending them.

"No harm will come to the innocents or you shall face the punishment." Tatsura spoke deadly.

"If you wish to keep your rank here in the arena you better obey now." Auriel spoke blankly but the hidden threat could be heard causing shivers down people's spine.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to hurt another person!" Cecelia spoke as she glare at the two.

"Called off your Golem or we will use force and have you kicked out." Aymeko spoke as venom drip from her voice.

"Do you know who the fuck we are?!" The man smiled viciously at the two. "We are the son and daughter of the famous summoner so we are-"

"Shut the fuck up asshole! I don't give a shit if you're some fucking hot shot, you and her are no fucking different from me, this emotionless asshole, his fucking twin, the fucking air head, that damn warrior, the little robin, the knight and the clumsy girl. In here you are fucking equal with us so if you dare think that you could hurt someone for asking a question nicely then I can't say that you or that girl will be alive!" Akuma's grip tighten. "Some of us here seen hell and probably experience it, we fucking feel pain that something that no one should feel and because of that, we aren't fucking scared of you assholes!"

"Sit down now!" Auren said with his voice dipped in venom.

The man and the woman began to nod as the Golem to disappear with the other units and Akuma and Auren to let go of the man arm. Mark breathe deeply as he shook off the tension from the area as he sat back down, his hands shook from the scary feeling that the group he was sitting with but he shook it off when he notice the group sending concern looks, well expect for Akuma, Auriel and Auren. (Akuma was glaring at Mark while the twins stare blankly at him)

"We like a name to know who you are and a reason why you attack Mark." Tatsura said seriously.

"... Ace, I am Ace… That girl is my sister name Evelyne…" The man known as Ace looked away from the group's intense stare. "We only attacked him because people kept asking if we are dating a lot of time so we got sick of it…"

"That's fucking it?" Akuma spoke up causing the two to look at him. "Seriously what the fuck? That girl down there is my twin and we are close as fuck and people ask us sometimes if we are in relationship, hell yeah I would be mad but people are fucking people! You also have the same name as my dad" Akuma mutter the last part quietly.

"He is correct, Auren and I are close even if people were to ask doesn't mean that we try to kill them." Auriel spoke.

"I have a brother too and I love him very much, even if people were to ask if we were actually dating. We don't go after someone and try hurt them to the core." Cecelia chirped.

"Beside Mark is a bit of an air-headed so don't mind him when he say stupid stuff." Locus spoke.

"IT'S A TIE!" The group turn to see Angel lying on the floor as she was bleeding around her body while Kuro struggle to get up but fell back down as blood pool around his legs and lastly Noelle had many cuts and bruises as they bled causing her to cringe and curl up a bit on the floor. Their units had disappeared but not without leaving traces of blood around the battlefield.

"Angel?! HOLD ON SIS I'M COMING"

* * *

 **Noelle Lu belongs to Anime Moon Jade**

 **Ace and Evelyne belongs to Garth Kaiser**

 **Cecelia Obscruite Roland belongs to derpywishes**

 **Locus belongs to Republic of Potato**

 **Here are the taken units**

 **Quaid, Colt, Luther, Aaron, Alyut**

 **Claire, Tridon, Zephry, Uda, Priscilla**

 **Raaga Toutetsu, Nemisis Gear, Kira and Elimo**

 **Diana, Rize, Edea, Rigness and Yura**

 **Serin, Lairo, Rowgen, Eva and Zergel**

 **Rosetta, Rinon, Feeva, Reis, Zell Deus,**

 **Fadahl, Reeze, Bargus, Grybe and Eze**

 **Zelnite, Elza, Nemia, Darvanshel, Arus**

 **Serigo, Kuda, Lance, Loch and Luka**

 **Fei, Kajah, Semira, Lidith, Phee**

 **Kikuri, Alpha, Ivris, Zellha, Selena**

 **Fiora, Il &Mina, Aem, Logan, Ronel**

 **Golem, Lancia, Elulu, Weiss, Rashil**


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"Sis are you sure you're going to be fine?" Akuma spoke as he held Angel's hand tightly.

"I'm fine brother, we got our wounds heal and can move freely." Angel chirped as she got out of the bed gently. "I see you met some new people! Hello I am Angel Kiyo I'm Akuma's twin sister."

"Hi my name is Locus and I'm a warrior!" Locus smiled.

"I'm glad you're alright Angel my name is Cecelia!" Cecelia chirped as she stare at Angel happily.

"You took quite a hit, my name is Evelyne and this is my brother Ace!" Evelyne smiled as Ace grin crazily.

"Ace? Oh wow that just like my papa name!" Angel chirped. "You kinda look like me expect darker eyes!" Ace eyes shine happily.

"Your right! I never notice!" Ace grin crazily. "Maybe we are bound to become one of the strongest summoners in the world! HAHAHA" Ace began to cackle while Angel giggle causing Akuma to freak and hug his sister tight.

"AWAY FROM HER YOU DEMONIC SPAWN!" Akuma screeched as he tightly held Angel.

"You shouldn't be saying that since you're also a demon spawn." Auren spoke causing Akuma to growl annoyed.

"Shut up shortie, at least I'm not short midget that fucking nineteen years old that can't grow up like a normal person!" Akuma snapped causing Auren to glare at him.

"At least I'm not some overgrown man child that couldn't stay calm for a second." Auren bark back as the two press their foreheads together glaring at each other.

"Just kiss god damn it!" Kuro shouted as he got off the medical bed. "We don't need your sexual frustration staining the air!"

"W-WHAT?! EW FUCK NO I RATHER FUCK MY SISTER THEN FUCK THIS GUY!" Akuma shiver as he glare at Kuro.

"WHAT?! THAT DISGUSTING!" Aymeko shout.

"Agreed that is disturbing..." Tatsura spoke as she stare at Akuma.

"WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU?!" Mark screech as he stare at Akuma horrified. "YOU DON'T JUST RANDOMLY SAY YOU WANT TO FUCK SOMEONE ESPECIALLY YOUR SISTER!"

The group began to yell at each other as they argue with Akuma the people that avoid the fight was Tatsura, Auren, Auriel, Kuro, Evelyne, Angel, Cecelia and the girl Noelle watch as the group were arguing at each other. Evelyne turn toward Noelle and smiled at her causing Noelle to look down on her hand and away from Evelyne's red eyes.

"Hi Noelle right? My name is Evelyne." She chirped causing Angel, Auriel and Tatsura to turn toward her.

"I'm Tatsura" She spoke calmly while keeping an eye on the group.

"Auriel, the one beside me is my twin brother Auren."

"I am Cecelia nice to meet you Noelle!" Cecelia smile brightly.

"My name is Angel! The one screaming and swearing his head off is my twin brother." Angel chirped.

Noelle couldn't put her finger on it but she didn't like this feeling that Angel was hiding, as she stare at white hair girl with sky blue eyes known as Angel, smile at her. Noelle couldn't shake the feeling and quickly increase her guard around Angel, Cecelia and Evelyne, she look down at her hands until she felt something landed on her lap with thud causing her to jump in surprise.

"Did you fucking seriously have to punch me?!" Akuma snapped as he got up and rub his jaw.

"Awww come on it's not fun if we don't punch each other!" Ace cackled causing Akuma to lunge at him and quickly grab him before giving a hard noogie. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Brother!" A man with short blood red hair barge into room and pause as the entire group stare at him. "Uh… Is Kuro here?"

"Kuroi? What are you doing here?" Kuro spoke up.

"A-ah I saw you got hurt and I came to check on you." Kuroi fidget as he stare down at the floor. "I didn't know there were other people here…"

Ace quickly pushed Akuma off of him who crashed into Mark and the two fell down with a crash, Locus laugh at the sight as he held his stomach causing Akuma spout curses and got up before whacking Locus in the head. Noelle's eyes were staring at Akuma as he furiously whack Locus, she didn't know how to feel to see someone openingly yelling at someone and furiously hurting someone.

"We should go to the beach!" Cecelia piped up causing the group to be silence. "I mean the rookies here had a tough time for their fight so I thought they could use a well deserving break!"

"That sound like a reasonable idea!" Aymeko spoke while the rest of group nodded at the idea.

"I think resting at the beach sound nice, right brother?" Auriel glance at her brother who nodded.

"Then we should definitely hit the beach!" Evelyne smiled as she clapped her hands in delight.

"I bet we find a giant shark that we could use to have as a weapon with it's fangs" Ace cackled causing Mark to shuffle behind Locus and Akuma to whack him.

"Oh I got the greatest idea! How about we girls go change and get out bathing suit while we meet you boys at the beach!" Aymeko spoke as Cecelia and Evelyne squeal at the idea.

Evelyne quickly grabbed Angel and Noelle as she ran out of the medical room with Cecelia who dragged Tatsura and Auriel. Aymeko quickly ran after the girls leaving the boys behind, Akuma stood there trying to let the situation sink as he began to freak causing Mark and Locus to tackle Akuma to restrain him but they could only grab his arms and stomach since Akuma tower over everyone with his height of 6'4"ft.

"Does this happen often?" Kuroi asked Auren nervously as Auren sighed and nodded.

"Even if I met him for the first day, I think that how he is, I usually seen him storming around and yelling when angry." Auren commented as he stare at Akuma who was spinning around trying to get Mark and Locus off.

"GET OFF OF ME ASSHOLE!" Akuma screeched until Ace jump and began to cling on to Akuma. "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!"

"... I don't think some of them are even sane." Kuro muttered as he got up and stood next Auren. "We should get going or we be in trouble with the females." Kuro sighed.

"T-then I should get going…" Kuroi muttered until Auren stopped him.

"Come with us, better have another normal person…" Auren spoke as he gestured to the non-normal people with his head.

"R-right!" Kuroi nodded as he smile at the group in front of him.

* * *

"Ooooh this would be cute on you Tetsura!" Evelyne squeal as she held up a very skimpy swimsuit.

"D-don't you think that show too much skin?" Tatsura stuttered as her eyes widen at the swimsuit.

"Say the one that wears short skirt!" Aymeko chimed in as she twirl around in red two piece bikini with white stars.

"You think the guys will like the swimsuits?" Cecelia spoke up as she look in the racket of swimsuits.

"Do you have a crush on anyone Cecelia?" Auriel spoke up as she held black one piece and dark navy two piece.

"W-what! No I don't!" Cecelia spoke as her face light up.

Evelyne eyes glinted evilly as she closed in on Cecelia with Aymeko backing her up. "Aw come on, we're all girls here! There must be someone that caught your eye!"

"The guys we only know is Auren, Akuma, Mark, Locus, Ace, that Kuro and his brother Kuroi so there has to be someone you like!" Aymeko spoke.

Angel chuckle at the scene as she glance at Noelle who looked away from Angel but she just merely smile and hand Noelle a baby blue two piece with ruffles, Noelle's face turn red at the swimsuit but nodded her head in thank as she held the swimsuit.

"T-There no one! I don't like anyone!" Cecelia spoke as she covered her red face.

"I know Auren is handsome with that mysterious aura he holds and those muscles hiding unless that not your type of guy, maybe Mark he is adorable with his cute personality and cute brown eyes, oh oh how about Locus, he cute too with that cute protective personality when he defend Mark, how about my brother Ace! He is quite a charmer with his personality, he isn't all crazy! No no wait about Kuro! He is dark and cool looking guy, he pretty hot to with his different eye color!" Evelyne was swooning at the guys she was listing off while Cecelia's face turn bright red after each name. "Maybe that new guy Kuroi! He is quite a adorable and he so shy, that so cute unless Akuma is your type, sure he hot like the other guy and his height is a big plus then again he kind of violent." Evelyne trail off as she began to think.

"He's not that violent, he just a tsundere." Auriel spoke up. "My brother and I seen it first hand."

"True, Akuma did try to deny things a lot when I met him!" Aymeko spoke up as her head tilted.

"Does that mean you girls lllllllike Akuma?" Evelyne grin causing some of the girls blushed angrily.

"What make you think that?! What if I like maybe uh…. Mark!" Aymeko spoke up.

"So you like Mark?" Tatsura spoke up causing Aymeko to flare.

"NO! I'M JUST SAYING!" Aymeko huff.

"I have no time for romance, it's just a waste of time!" Auriel turn away but slight pink dusted her cheeks.

"Your blushing Auriel! That so cute!" Angel spoke up causing Auriel to glare at Angel.

Noelle stood at the side as she watch the girls argue with blushes on their faces, she kept observing the girls when she felt something tap her shoulder making her turn her head to see Tatsura giving her an awkward smile. Noelle give her a nervous smile as she looked away.

"Do you like anyone?" Tatsura spoke quietly.

"N-Not really, I just met everyone…." Noelle spoke as Tatsura nodded in understanding.

"Angel! Who do you like?" Aymeko spoke up as she direct the attention towards the said girl.

"Eto…. My brother and my best friend?" Angel tilted her head as she rubbed back of her head.

"No, Angel not that type of like, you know that like like type!" Cecelia spoke up.

"I would like to know, since you have a over protective brother that would kill anyone." Tatsura spoke causing everybody to look at her. "W-what?"

"That the most I heard you speak." Auriel said with shocked tone in her voice.

"A-agreed…" Noelle fidgeted.

"W-well I was just asking Angel if she like someone…" She muttered quietly.

"To answer that question, I love no one… Not with him suffering" Angel mutter the last part quietly but Auriel and Tatsura caught wind of that and stare at Angel.

"Whaaaat! You gotta have someone! I mean you're really beautiful!" Evelyne cried out as she grabbed Angel's shoulder.

"Maybe in the future I would fall but not right now!" Angel smiled but the girls had took notice how fake it was but they didn't push it.

Noelle clench her hands tightly as she become more wearily of Angel, the same word flashing in her mind as she stare at Angel as if the said girl was going to kill her. Noelle took a step back causing Cecelia and Evelyne to notice but they take no action as they saw her calm down, after picking their swimsuit and leaving for the beach. Noelle had begun to take glances at Angel even more afraid of her, Aymeko notice Noelle's behavior and frown planning to give a talking towards Noelle later after the beach visit.

* * *

The sun was blaring down as the ocean water crash, it was peaceful until someone insane laughter was heard before a huge smack resonated as cry of pain follow and laughter rang. Akuma had smacked Ace in the face with a beach ball while Locus and Mark were leaning on each laughing as if their life depended on it, Auren sigh deeply as he began to set up the towels and umbrellas with the help of Kuro and Kuroi as he thank them with a bow.

The girls were far off chatting until they stopped as their eyes travel over the boy's body, if one could look closely they could see the lewd thoughts that some of the girls were having very lewd thoughts. Auren's muscles bulged as he lift up the drink cooler, as he bend down to grab a can of soda showing his perfectly ass (He got the booty? He dooooooo~). Locus and Mark's leans body yet buff body were twitching as they thought that having an arm wrestle match would be great idea on the sand, Kuro's body was buff as he had Ace in a headlock, his arms twitch with movement but he took no notice as he noogie the hell out of Ace who cried in pain.

Kuroi stretched as his lean body cracked not without having his muscles twitch at the slight action while letting out a satisfied hum, he lean back and lay on the sandy sand his eyes close happily. Ace was able to escape from Kuro's wrath as he ran while laughing, his lean structure glistening with sweat as the sun blare down at him making him seem like a normal person, Akuma stood tall as he seem to be looking for someone, sweat slid down to his muscles as it twitch from the movement he was doing.

"Brother!" Angel cheer happily causing the girls to snap out of their trance as they watch Angel tackle hug her brother, Akuma grin but it vanish as he began to screech.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH CLOTH TO COVER YOU!" Akuma pointed out as he stare at his sister who wore black swim shorts and black bikini top.

"I brought your white sweater just in case brother so don't be upset!" Angel look at Akuma with pleading eyes causing him sigh and nod.

"Fine…. Just stay close to me…. Auren or Kuro at least with him, he can't do romance for shit and isn't fucking crazy…" Akuma muttered.

"I heard that." Auren called out.

"AT LEAST I'M BETTER AT ROMANCE THAN YOU!"

None of you want to know what some of the boys are thinking….. When lewd, very lewd thoughts are appearing in their heads when they are staring at the girls. Let's just say….. It would make Akuma and Auren cry in fear at the sight. Now back to our Auren and Akuma.

"Are you sure about that? Beanstalk." A tick mark appeared on Akuma's head as Ace appeared beside them with a giant grin on his face as he smile evilly.

"How about a contest? Since the two of you have twins sister…." Ace trail off as his eyes glint dangerously.

"Are you fucking seriously Ace?! NO!" Angel quietly walk away toward the girls to avoid the fight.

"I hate to agreed with this beanstalk but no." Auren glare at Ace who just grin.

"Awwww are you guys wussing out? Man you two aren't even man enough up just for a little contest" Auren and Akuma glare at Ace angrily.

"Fine! What's the contest about!" They both snarl at Ace who raise his hands in defense, as the other guys walk up to them.

"What's going on?" Mark chirped as he lean on Locus.

"Oh we're having a contest! Between Auren and Akuma to see who is better!" Ace cackled.

"We should place bets on who is going to win!" Locus spoke up.

"I think it's a bad idea." Kuro spoke as he look at Locus.

"B-but we should try brother…." Kuroi said.

"Anyway here is the game! Since you two have twins, Auren I want you take Angel's swimsuit top off that same goes for you Akuma and whoever lives before the other one's death then you win so that mean one of you is better than the other!" Ace chirped.

"... Auriel is going to fucking kick my ass." Akuma grumbled.

"I'm kinda glad I got someone that isn't going to kill me." Auren muttered.

"No Auren…. Angel's units will kill as she will use her magic to repeatedly until you are knocked out." Akuma spoke as he starts walking to his doom.

"...Fuck" Auren muttered as he went after Angel.

"I'm betting on Auren for fifteen zel!" Mark said causing Kuro to smack him.

"Then I bet for Akuma for twenty zel!" Locus spoke up.

"I um I guess I bet for Akuma, since titans stick together." Kuroi shuffled nervously. "I bet fifteen zel."

Ace grin as he stare at Kuro causing the rest of guys to stare at Kuro, the pressure began to weigh on him before he finally give in with a sigh causing the guys to let out a loud cheer of joy, Kuro took out five zel causing Ace to give snide remark of how he was cheapskate until he was crying for mercy as he pleaded for Kuro to stop hurting him.

* * *

Auriel was sitting with the rest of the girls when she saw her brother and Akuma walking up to them their faces red but Auren had more faint red compare to Akuma who face was red as a cherry, Auriel turn to Angel and nudged her causing Angel to turn as smile at her brother while waving happily towards the two but they did not reply with a nod or a wave causing Angel to look at them worryingly.

Angel got up with Auriel as she was also worry about her brother, the two girls looked at each other and walk up to the two boys as the others girls were watching with a few snickers here and there, but when the girls arrived in front of them. Everything went in slow motion as their eyes widen and the girls behind them have their jaws drop in shock, Angel's black swim top and Auriel's dark navy blue swim top fell to the ground as Akuma and Auren's hands went back to their side.

Quaid, Colt, Aaron, Alyut, Luther, Diana, Rize, Edea, Rigness and Yura appear with anger and fury in their eyes. Akuma and Auren looked at each as they fucking book it as if their life depend on it (Which it is). The six units Rigness, Luther, Aaron, Alyut, Colt and Quaid give chase with their weapons in hand as they chase after the two boys. The four unit girls quickly rush to Angel and Auriel's side as they began to cover them up with a tower as they said soothing word to the girls, Diana and Rize nodded toward each other as they dash off after the other units.

"I hate your brother Auriel…" Angel muttered her face entirely red.

"I hate your brother too Angel…" Auriel spoke as she tried cover her red face.

Akuma and Auren were running for their lives as they avoid the males units attack when they saw Diana and Rize coming at them with the intent to kill causing the two to run faster, the boys watching amusingly at the scene when they saw Akuma and Auren running for it.

"WHY THE FUCK DID WE DO THIS AUREN?!"

"WHY DID WE EVEN AGREE TO THIS AKUMA?!"

Sadly they couldn't reach to safety when they felt two people tackling them down, they turn their eyes to see Quaid and Diana their eyes flashing angrily. The rest of units join up as the glare down at the two, the sounds of Akuma and Auren shouting in fear before sound of punches and kick could be heard until their shouting stop.

The units had look at the work they done and nodded happily before leaving Akuma and Auren buried in sand near the crashing waves as the two struggle to escape, a crab was scuttling by and snip Akuma in the nose causing him to yelp as Auren mentally grin at the sight until something wet and white fell on Auren's head causing Akuma to burst out laughing.

"This is your fault Akuma…" Auren spoke as he glare at the incoming waves that were getting closer to them.

"HEY! You agree to this too- ACK!" the waves have came and crashed into Auren and Akuma as seaweed slapped them in the face.

* * *

After the swim top incident, apologising to the girls and kicking Ace's ass, Akuma smirked evilly as he held something wet and stick in his hand before he fling it at the unexpected Auren.

"AUREN!" Akuma screamed out.

"What-" _Splat_

Akuma began to laugh as he clutch his stomach, his hand pointed at the white sticky substance known as ice cream dripped down from Auren's face, Ace had seen this and began to cackle evilly as he lean on Akuma. Kuro face palm at the scene, as Auriel just sigh and return back to her conversation with Kuroi and Noelle until a sudden scream causing them to jump and turn as they watch Auren chasing after Akuma and Ace who scream for their life.

Cecelia and Evelyne were giggling as they were building a sand castle together while chatting happily, Aymeko just lay under the umbrella as she was napping a blissful dream leaving Mark and Locus as they were holding a crab and sneaking behind the unsuspected Kuro.

Tetsura and Angel were sitting far off as they stare at the ocean, Angel had kept her legs close to her body and manage a small smile as Tetsura glance at her. Noelle wasn't far as she left to go gather some seashells when she notice Angel and Tetsura sitting alone but she quickly hid near by a boulder when she saw Auriel walking toward them.

"You seem to have something you wish to say Tetsura." Angel glance at Tetsura who merely look back.

"We have something to ask of you." Auriel spoke as she walked over and sat next to Tetsura.

"Oh? Really then please do ask." Angel chirped with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean 'Not with him suffering'" Tetsura spoke as her eyes narrow questioningly. Angel's smile turn to a scowl her eyes narrow as she clench her hands tight in a fist, something that the sweet Angel wouldn't do.

"There are things that must be kept a secret and must stay a secret, I can't tell you anything" Angel spoke as she got up and walked away from the group.

Noelle heart began to beat faster as she quietly walk after Angel silently, something kept repeating in her mind as her breathing became faster, her eyes slowly began to form red.

 _The most kindest are often the most cruelest._

' _She hiding something that could kill everyone, I must protect them'_

* * *

 **Kuroi is Chiffronshrimp94!**

 **Here is a question! What is your character's theme song?!**

 **Angel and Akuma share theme song called Break the World by Nine Lashes, One of Us by Sarah Simmons and Sad Song By We The Kings Ft. Elena Coats**

 **Akuma own theme song called My Demons by Starset, Kill the Lights by Set It Off and Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off.**

 **Angel own theme song called by On My Own by Ashes Remain, Calls Me Home by Shannon LaBrie and Centuries by Fall Out Boys**


	10. Chapter 9

**Omg I should of use final fantasy song they are fucking awesome!**

 **Angel and Akuma theme song should be 'To Zanarkand'**

 **Anyways I want you to listen to - Insanity by Frost Mix on quote saying 'Forgive me Angel'.**

 **Unless you want japanese style then here is**

【KoKo】iNSaNiTY 【りｓｔ】

 **This is Akuma another theme song and you find out why I use Insanity so look for this quote and play the music**

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

Angel had separated herself from the group as she look at the ocean with sad eyes until she heard someone's footstep, she turn and smile at Noelle but she soon frown when she notice Noelle glaring at her. The blue in Noelle eye was turning and she didn't took notice of it.

"Noelle what's wrong?" Angel asked causing Noelle's hand to clench.

"Angel… What are you hiding?!" Noelle screech at Angel causing her to stumble back from the sudden act.

"N-Noelle what do you mean?" Angel asked frighteningly.

"Y-You're planning something that's going to kill everyone!" Noelle said causing Angel's eyes to widen.

"I wouldn't do that! I wouldn't hurt anybody I'm keeping them away from the danger!"

"LIAR!" Noelle snapped as her eye began to glow a bloody red. "THE MOST KINDEST ARE THE MOST CRUELEST!"

"Whoever told you that was a lie! I like everyone here I wouldn't dare hurt them!" Angel pleaded.

"That's what they all say, you are hiding something that will hurt everybody! I refuse to allow it! Angel I'm sorry but… I can't allow you hurt anyone!" Noelle charged as she summon her scythe.

Colt quickly appeared as he raise his sword to block Noelle. He glare at Noelle and push her back with his sword, Angel untie the white sweater around her waist and put it on as she zipped it up and began to use the water to tie Noelle up. Semira quickly appeared and blast it with her own dark magic, causing Angel to panic as Noelle charge straight at her, Aaron and Alyut appeared making Alyut's sword clash against Noelle's scythe, Aaron quickly grabbed Angel and move away as Quaid and Luther appeared. Fei, Phee, Kajah and Lidith appeared with their weapons raised and magic ready as they attack the units, Noelle went straight after Aaron and Angel with Phee aiding her.

"Stop Noelle! This isn't you!" Angel called out as she tightly clung to Aaron who tried his best to dodge the incoming attack from Phee and Noelle. "I don't want to fight you!"

Noelle did not respond as her red eye constantly glow, Phee sent blast of water at Aaron when he moved from Noelle causing him to tumble as he tightly clutch Angel to his body while taking the full impact, Alyut saw this and push Lidith back and went to Aaron and Angel's aid but Phee blast water magic at him causing him to jump back as his eyes widen in horror as he saw Noelle's scythe in the air as it began to swing down on Angel and Aaron causing the other units took notice as their eyes widen in fear.

"ANGEL! AARON!" The sound of the units screaming as they saw the scythe going down.

"Forgive me Angel…" Noelle spoke.

Aaron quickly roll out of the way but the scythe had made deep gash on his back, Angel look horrified as she quickly began to heal Aaron but Noelle got closer and raise her scythe again causing Angel to quickly lay over Aaron as she covered him, Noelle tried to swing her scythe down but something grabbed her wrist causing her to turn her head and glare at the person.

* * *

"I cAn'T lEt YoU hUrT hEr~" Noelle's eyes widen as her red eye stare back into a red slitted pupil that is surrounded by black.

"W-What?!" Noelle stumbled back as she glare at Akuma who only had his eyes change but the air around him changed.

"Noelle Akuma and Angel?!" The group had arrived but were shocked to see Angel trying to heal Aaron, Noelle's scythe stain with Aaron's blood and her eyes glowing red.

"RUN EVERYONE PLEASE RUN!" Angel cried out causing the group to turn to her.

Akuma began to laugh out loud causing the units to be summoned as they began to protect their summoners, Noelle unit quickly went to her side as they glare at Akuma, Angel's units quickly arrived Angel's side as they stood in front of Akuma, blocking his sight from her.

"Who the hell are you?!" Mark snapped.

"I aM aKuMa~" The multiple dark voices start to appear as his skin turn grey and dark, black markings began to cover his entire body and around his face, four horns appeared on his head like a dragon as his teeth grew sharp, his nails began to form into claws and finally a dark black tail swish around as large black feathery wings appear from his back.

"What the fuck?!" Kuro spoke up as he look at the thing that harbor Akuma's body.

"WhY aRe YoU hUrTiNg ThYsÍa… OnLy He AnD i CaN kIlL tHySíA, YoU mUsT dIe HuMaNs~" The Demon charged at everyone with immense speed his black greatsword in his hand as his blade clashed with Mark's katana but it slowly began to crack.

"Damn it Akuma come back!" Mark bark causing the thing to laugh.

The groups had summon their weapons and charge at the demon but he merely laugh as he avoid everyone attacks, his entire eyes blacken and the only glow of his red slit pupil shrink into insanity as they narrow and quickly before anyone could see he had destroy all the unit that were standing. The summoner's eyes widen in shock, their units disappear in a white light as their blood was spill to the floor, the demon grin showing his sharp row of teeth causing shiver to run down their spine, the sun began to disappear into the cloud covering everything from the light.

"W-What are you?!" Cecelia cried out receiving a deep insane laughter.

"YoU dOn'T kNoW? i ThOuGhT yOu WoUlD fIgUrE iT bY nOw~" The demon cackle as his bloody dark grey hand was risen to his face, he began to lick the blood of the units off of it showing the black marking. The demon eyes turn to Noelle causing her to flinch as her red eye disappear fully from the Demon stares alone, his eyes turn to Kuroi who snarl at the demon but that only made the Demon grin and laugh "YoU tHiNk DaRkNeSs Is YoUr AlLy BuT yOu MeReLy AdOpTeD tHe DaRk. I wAs BoRn In It… MoLdEd By It, ThE sHaDoWs BeTrAy YoU bEcAuSe ThEy BeLoNg To…. ME!" The Demon went straight at Kuroi but when Kuroi tried to use udas eye but it was not activating as his eyes widen in shock when he saw the Demon in front of him, smiling.

"HEY OVER HERE FUCKER!" Ace shouted as brought his own greatsword down but it broke when it make contact with the Demon's own dark greatsword, Ace's eyes widen in shock before Kuro quickly grab Ace and pull him away as the Demon brought his greatsword down missing Ace by an inch.

Evelyne tried to conjure her dark magic but nothing happen as she close her eyes and tried to use her dark magic but it didn't work as if the dark magic was in someone else control, her eyes widen in fear when she stare back at the red pupil "HeRe In ThE dArKnEsS i OfFeR yOu, EtErNaL sLeEp!"

"SIS!" Ace screamed out, Evelyne tried to punch the Demon but it's tail stopped her as he began to twist her wrist causing her to cry out in pain, he raise his blade as it began to descend down to Evelyne.

Aymeko and Cecelia quickly pull back their bow and aim straight at the Demon but it was knocked away as his own dark magic swirl around him,Tatsura, Kuro, Kuroi, Auren, Locus and Auriel quickly charge straight at the Demon but avoided the attack as he chuckle darkly. Ace quickly ran over to Evelyne and held her as she was sobbing from the fear, darkness and the insanity that swam in the Demon's eye.

Auren growl as he look at the Demon dead in the eye, he ran straight at the Demon with his katana tightly in his hand. Auriel join in with her brother as her eyes held anger, her katana raised in the air but as the twin's katana clashes with the Demon's sword but the sudden dark magic sent them flying, Mark, Kuroi, Kuro and Locus had quickly caught Auren and Auriel from crashing hard to the boulders around them. Noelle's hands began to shake but she breathe in and quickly as she charge in with her scythe raise but it made no contact with the Demon, her scythe drop to ground with a thud, her hands quickly flew to the Demon's wrist trying to pry it off of her neck.

The Demon chuckle and began to slowly squeeze Noelle's neck. "YoU wHo TrIeD tO kIlL tHySíA, wIlL dIe In My HaNdS. fOr YoU wHo TrIeD tO KiLl ÁrChOnTaS's ThYsÍa, yOu WhO tRiEd To KiLl My NiNgYō, ThIs WiLl Be YoUr EnD!" The Demon grin as his claw like hands dig into Noelle's neck while he began to squeeze her neck, blood start to trickle down her neck as she thrash around tears appearing in her eyes.

The summoners went to charge at the Demon but dark magic appear from the ground creating a wall separating them from attacking the Demon, they began to shout, yell and scream to the Demon to release Noelle. The Demon laugh as he watch Noelle slowly losing conscious, until the Demon began to screech in pain as a white light passed through the dark wall and hit directly into the Demon's gut. The Demon turn and glare, he threw Noelle away as she crashes to the floor she starts to cough wildly making everyone rush to her and check for anything lethal that could kill her, suddenly the dark magic began to form a pathway. This had caught everybody's attention as their eyes widen, they began to yell and scream Cecelia and Aymeko stood up with their bow in hands as they fired many arrows at the Demon trying to stop him but they were destroy by the dark wall the separates them.

The Demon ignore them as he began to walk towards Angel his greatsword in his hand as a large scowl was on his dark grey face, darkness flicker around him angrily. "HoW dArE yOu StOp Me My AnGeL!" He began to charge right at her, his sword raised.

Angel grabbed her hands together, her eyes close tightly. Her mouth began to move but no sound could be heard leaving her lips, she glow faintly of light color. Her lips began to move faster as the light glow increases around her, the Demon had arrived in front of her, his greatsword in the air as he began to swing down.

"DIE THYSÍA!"

 _Forgive me..._

* * *

 **OMG DRAMA…..**

 **Just a fun day at the beach turn into drama…. I had to do it because I want Noelle to have more her time since there was less of her in last chapter but then… This happen… Anyways I ship**

 **Auren x Akuma JK JK JK It's just hilarious between a cool headed Kuudere clashing with a hot headed Tsundere, they are like the total opposite of each other. The one true pairing I ship with is….**

 **Well nothing right now…. Blah**


	11. Chapter 10

**ARGAHHHHH THE TEARS! Everyone play Aeris's Theme Final Fantasy when you see this horizontal line, don't play it now play it on the 2nd line!**

 **Aeris's Theme - Piano version**

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

"DIE THYSÍA!"

 _Forgive me…._

… _._

 _I love you brother..._

 _….._

 _I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry..._

… _.._

… _.I love you…. My dearest sister_

 _CLASH_

"Ah… Ha… W-We made it..." Angel open her eyes as she looked up, her eyes widen in shock at the tired panting form.

"U-Uda?" Angel whispered.

Uda quickly pushed the Demon back as four more of Akuma's units appeared but dark magic flicker around them causing them to cringe in pain. Zephry was in more worst condition as he was a dark type but he stood strong, Tridon glare at the Demon, Claire snarl angrily as she lifted her lance, Priscilla had look of pain as she stare at the Demon and Uda cringe at the pain but he kept himself in front of Angel as he block the Demon from reaching her.

"L-Lady Angel….. Sorry we are late but w-we can't hold on for long…. P-Please begin the Tears of Salvation chant for him, we'll tried to hold him o-off as long as we can…." Zephry panted as he tried stand up straight.

"Don't worry about us Lady Angel… We aren't Akuma's units for no reason. We fought with him in many battles, we won't allow our summoner to be in this demonic state" Tridon spoke calmly.

"B-But!"

"Dear Angel, please don't worry about us. We are fighting because we love both you and Akuma so allow us to do the job and that is to protect you and save our Summoner." Priscilla spoke softly but the pain could be seen in her eyes.

"Leave him to us Lady Angel! Zephry you are in charge getting rid of the wall, with him around you can't use you powers." Claire command as Zephry nodded. "Everyone else you are with me! NOW ATTACK!" The four units charged straight at the Demon.

Zephry quickly ran as best he could before he kneel down in front of the wall and began to find the opening while allowing Angel to return to her chanting. The rest of the summoners ran around and reach to where Zephry was kneeling as their eyes were filled with panic and concern, as the sounds of metal clashing and movement could be heard from the fight with Akuma's unit and the Demon.

"Zephry is there something we can do?!" Locus spoke causing Zephry to nod.

"Light magic… We need light to b-beat dark wall." Zephry breathe in heavily as his body shook.

"I-I have this amulet that posses light and dark magic!" Cecelia said as she reveal a amulet.

"Q-Quickly use it and give L-Lady Angel more time for her to complete the Tears of Salvation…" The sound of blade pierce something soft as Zephry turn back and his eyes filled with pain as he watch Uda fall with his armour bloody and his sword left on the ground as he disappeared. "H-Hurry!"

Cecelia nodded as her shaking hand grasped the amulet and began to use it. The rest watch with their eyes filled with pain and horror as the Demon pierce his blade through Priscilla who let our piercing scream, Tridon quickly attack the Demon causing it to move back as Priscilla's body fell to the floor with a thud as she began to disappear leaving puddle of blood in her place.

Mark look down at his crack katana his eyes narrow as he held it tightly, Kuro and Kuroi glance at each other their eyes filled with pain at what they saw in front of them, Noelle was being supported by Aymeko while watching the horror as tears were streaming down her face hearing the units scream of pain. Aymeko tried to look away from the sight but hearing the cry of pain from Tridon could be heard causing her to look, Ace tightly held Evelyne close his face serious as his crazy personality was replace and for once in his life, he never want to see this not to someone that he had grown fond of as a friend.

"I-I got it!" The amulet let out a white glow as it break apart of the wall allowing the summoners to run in just as the Demon took down Claire in a single swipe as she fell and disappear.

The Demon snarl at the interruptions before the Demon went straight at Angel his blade swung down but Zephry stood in front of Angel quickly as the blade struck him allowing blood to gush out from his neck to his chest, Tatsura quickly charged at the Demon pushing him away from Angel as Zephry disappeared.

"Do NoT gEt In My WaY hUmAn!" The Demon snarled.

"If you want to kill her then you gotta get through us!" Auriel bark as she stand beside Tatsura.

"Like hell we let you try kill Angel!" Tatsura snarled

"Evelyne, Kuro, Kuroi, and Ace stay back, defend Angel. Without your magic you can't fight him. Some of you weapons won't be match with him it proves with Ace's sword breaking. We can't have our fighter to go straight at him, his blade will cut your hand our weapons are cracked and if it breaks then go back to defend Angel!" Auren began to bark commands as the others nodded rushing toward Tatsura and Auriel's side.

"WhY mUsT yOu GeT iN mY wAy?!" The Demon growl.

"We can't let you hurt anyone else!" Noelle spoke up.

"WeReN't YoU tHe OnE tHaT wAnTeD tO kIlL hEr?" Noelle flinched but she didn't falter.

"You took Akuma from us and we are here to get him back!" Locus snapped as he raise his own sword.

"FiNe, ThEn YoU sHaLl AlL dIe!" The Demon charge straight at the group their weapons raise as they block the greatsword but their weapons began to slowly crack.

Aymeko and Cecelia pull their bow back and began to fire arrows straight at the Demon, Auren quickly went head to head with the Demon but was knocked back by it's tail as Auren was sent flying having Kuro having to jump and grab Auren from flying out of the dark wall.

"O holy light that protect us and balance what evil that hides, the blood of our comrade that fallen in battle lay waste because of our doing. As darkness falls thy called the light to shine down on us one last time to aid this man who thy lost himself in his inner darkness that flow in his veins, O holy light that bless us with it's kindness please save this man again to prevent the chaos to rain down on this world. In the name of the God's light I Angel the Creation of Light itself, the child of high priestess I call upon the Tears of Salvation to seal the darkness once again!" The Demon eyes widen as it look toward the mixture of color light surrounding Angel and began to dash toward her but Mark and Locus stood in front of the Demon with their swords in hand as they block the Demon from getting toward Angel.

A blast of light descend from the light and hit directly at the Demon, Kuroi and Ace quickly ran to Mark and Locus as they grab the two brunettes and drag them away before the blast could hit them as the sound of piercing scream could be heard causing everyone to cover their ears from the scream, Angel suddenly collapsed to the floor as mixture of color lights spark around her. The white light disappear as Akuma's body was revert to normal but he fell to the floor with a thud, as dark sparks flicker around his body before disappearing.

"It's over?" Kuroi spoke up.

"Y-yeah…" Ayemko spoke.

Auren walked over to Akuma's body and lifted him up as he glance around the beach that was covered in blood, Tatsura quickly rush over to Angel as she lift her up gently and nodded toward Auriel who nodded. Ace lifted up Evelyne who held her twisted wrist as she whimper softly, Cecelia began to walk ahead with Aymeko as they kept eye on Noelle hoping she wouldn't collapse.

"The twins have a lot explaining to do…." Kuro mutter.

"Why do you think Akuma…. Transform into that…. Thing?" Mark spoke softly.

"We won't know until we ask Angel or Akuma." Locus spoke up as he told his best friend.

* * *

The group stare through the windows of medical room as the twins as they slept quietly, the leader of Angel's squad Quaid stood his hand into a fist, he had recovered quickly as for his other comrades were healing. The group watch Quaid held Angel's hand softly as he whisper apologies over and over, they could hear the unit's hiccups and sobs while the whisper apologies came one after another, he beg and pleaded for her to open her sky blue eyes and smile at him again.

"He seem really attach to Angel…" Cecelia spoke up as they watch Quaid quiver.

"He's blaming himself for not protecting her. He was the leader of her squad and he is blaming himself for failing her." Auren said as he saw Quaid tried to wipe the tears away. "Her units must be blaming themselves for allowing this to happen…."

"T-This is all my fault, i-if I haven't-" Noelle looked up when she felt Evelyne give her a hug.

"It's not your fault, no one knew this would happen…" She spoke soothingly.

A white light began to appear as they saw Colt's form, he grabbed Quaid shoulder, Colt was still batter and bruise but it didn't affect him as he stare sadly at Angel's sleeping form. Quaid shrugged Colt off of his shoulder and began to apologise over and over leaving Colt to try prevent tears falling from his face.

"This isn't your fault Quaid…. It's no ones fault…." Colt spoke roughly while trying prevent himself from shedding a tear.

"No Colt…. THIS IS MY DAMN FAULT!" Quaid shouted as more tears fell. "... I WAS THE ONE THAT LET HER DOWN COLT! I WAS THE LEADER OF OUR SQUAD I WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR OUR WELL-BEINGS AND HER, IF I WAS ONLY STRONG ENOUGH SHE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS CONDITION, SHE WOULDN'T BE AFRAID AND SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TO WAIT FOR HER DEATH TO COME!"

"That enough Quaid!" Colt snapped but Quaid didn't listen.

"T-This is all my fault…. If I was only stronger…. Strong enough then maybe..." Quaid sobbed until something soft touch his hand causing him to look down as tears fell on the small hand.

"I-It's not your fault Quaid…. It's no ones fault…." Angel eyes looked up softly as smile was on her face. "You all did your best and I'm happy that all of you are willing to protect someone as weak as me… I don't deserve any of you… You are all so kind, so kind…" She smiled causing Colt to tear up.

"W-We don't deserve you Angel... You are to kind to us…. Willing to open your arms for us" Colt tried to rub the tears away.

"Are you crying Colt?" She ask softly.

"F-For once yes! Even if we fail you, you still love us no matter what!" Colt spoke as Quaid nodded. "Even if you were to die you still won't blame us! Why must you care for us so much!"

"It's because I like- No…. It's because I love everyone…. Can you tell Alyut, Luther and Aaron that I don't blame them and that I love them and that I will never hate them" Angel spoke as she look up to the ceiling. "Right now I'm tired of using my powers…. I need some sleep…"

"Y-yeah anything for you Angel! J-just when you wake up again let's hang out again alright!" Quaid spoke quickly causing Angel to smile and nod as she softly smile, her eyes close and she went back to blissful sleep.

"... I never expected this…." Ace spoke softly.

Quaid and Colt left the medical room as they turn towards the summoners, their eyes held with sadness and grieve. The group began to pity to watch them, Colt walked up and glare at everyone seriously but the sadness and his puffy eyes did not make him much of threat instead he looked like a child losing someone.

"Do you want to know why Akuma turn? Do you want to know so that this wouldn't happen in the future for everyone's sake…. We were lucky if Uda, Claire, Priscilla, Tridon and Zephry didn't appear then they would have killed each other." Colt spoke.

"Tell us…. Tell us why this happen…"

* * *

 **Anyways this is actually part of Angel and Akuma's background, it also in my other story The Journey.**

 **So yeah I nearly cried…. Only some part shall be revealed about the twins while the rest will be in the story called The Journey.**


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Everybody sat around the table in the library as they stare at the two units, Quaid's eyes were puffy and red as Colt had serious face on but the tear stain face give away his true feelings. Colt eyes turn toward Noelle causing her to shuffle around in her seat, his eyes narrow but he heard Kuro clearing his throat attracting Colt's attention towards him.

"Can you explain to us how…. Akuma turn?" Kuro spoke up.

"First…. I would like an explanation on why, she attack our summoner!" Colt snapped as he glare at Noelle. "Because I recalled she tried to kill Angel."

"I-I didn't mean too…. I remember a voice said that the most kindest are often the most cruelest…" Noelle spoke softly.

"Often? Then that doesn't mean every damn people in the world is cruel!" Colt snarl.

"Hey you leave her alone!" Locus snapped at Colt.

"She tried to kill our summoner!" Colt glare at Locus.

"Colt stand down." Quaid spoke causing Colt to sit back down and look away angrily. "Noelle can you explain to us why you attack her?" Quaid looked up at Noelle with a broken-hearted face.

"I-It's my illness…. Whenever I go mad, angry or people asking my past… I lose it, my half sister calls it Bloody eye because how my blue eye turn blood red and I must of attack Angel because I got angry that she would've of hurt someone when she was holding a secret…. I gain this illness when I was at the age of five and by then my parents abandon me for it so I couldn't trust Angel in fear that she would hurt me or the others…. I'm sorry for everything I've done!" Noelle pleaded as she stood up and bow deeply. "I didn't mean to hurt her! I couldn't control it! I didn't even want to kill her, please forgive me and my terrible actions!"

"It's not up to us to decide Noelle… It's up to her if she is willing to forgive you or not…." Quaid said softly. "Now we know you truly mean no harm to Angel… I guess we can tell you about Akuma's condition but I need to ask, Kuroi in battle before we all fell, you were trying to active something, please tell us what you were trying to active."

"I have this ability to use udas eye and it controls the element of dark, light, thunder and fire but after ten seconds I lose control of myself…. My brother Kuro also has an ability and when he is in rage his gloves on him will start climbing up on him and until they gain full over him, lastly we have this ability called Skull Transformation, we are sort of curse and when our curse is lifted we change but for the cost of this ability is our sanity." Kuroi spoke without stuttering leaving some shock about his shyness disappearing for a second. "Yet I couldn't active udas eye…."

"My red eye disappeared very quickly then last time." Noelle spoke.

"It's because of Akuma or in other words we like to call him Yokai, it not much of difference between Akuma and Yokai but… We think it's fitting because when Akuma turn… He looked like a mixture of a monster itself, demon, fallen angel, dragon, anything that could pop up in your mind. Akuma just mean Demon itself but Yokai means all kind of creatures…. We believe it's not fitting to give that thing the same name as Angel's twin since Akuma means so much to her." Quaid spoke as he lean back on the chair looking at the ceiling.

"But…. Why did he turn…. I remember last time we saw him was at the beach with Auren before he ran off." Tatsura said out loud as she look at Auren. "Auren do you know what you saw before Akuma ran off?"

"... I was chasing after him and Ace until Akuma stopped suddenly, Ace had stop when he didn't hear Akuma's laughter so we both walk in front of Akuma calling for his name but his eyes were widen and he seem like he was in a trance…. The only thing we last heard was 'Thysía' before he ran off. I think he spoke Greek." Auren said.

"Thysía means…. Sacrifice" Colt said quietly but the whole group heard it as their eyes widen in shock.

"W-What do you mean sacrifice?!" Aymeko spoke up.

"It means what it means…" Colt snarl.

"Do you know why Akuma turn?" Auriel cut to the chase as Quaid nodded.

"Because Angel was going to die, if her life is threatened then voices will appear in Akuma's head and will tell him that she will die, she will be killed and her killer will get away. Then he would ask if he could stop Angel's death to come, the darkness would said to embrace it's power, accept it's darkness as his own…. This happen few times before and we got away with pure luck." Quaid answer before a sorrowful expression took place. "His units still stay with him even if he were to be posses, they stay with him even if he hurt them because they care for him, they don't want to see him walk down this painful path alone while his own twin suffer the same path she going through"

"How did it all started?" Cecelia asked. "How did Akuma gain this power."

"He did not gain this power Cecelia…. He was born with it but it was in slumber until his dad awaken it." Quaid spoke as Ace's eyes widen.

"Didn't Angel said her dad share same name as my brother." Evelyne said as Quaid and Colt nodded.

"Yes…. His name was Ace Kiyo, he was the commander of the Imperial Guards. Some believe he wasn't even human because of his abilities and his way of fighting, little did they know they were right." Colt spoke causing everyone eyes to widen a bit. "Ace Kiyo had darkness running in his veins just like Akuma but unlike him, Ace Kiyo could control and use it freely while Akuma lose control over it…. The dark blood running in their veins are darkness itself, when they turn just like how Akuma turn, they are powerful, untouchable and unkillable. The reason why none of your abilities or dark magic work was because of them, as long they are still in that demonic form then your darkness, your madness will be theirs to control."

"What about Noelle's bloody eye?" Ace asked.

"The eye lost it power when it stepped in…" Quaid said.

"Ace Kiyo, awaken Akuma's dark blood in him at such a young age making it hard for him to control-" Tatsura slam her hand on her the table.

"How could he?! He turn his son into a monster-" Colt glare at Tatsura as Quaid stood up suddenly.

"Ace Kiyo was a good man! He love the two with all his heart but he knew that he was going to die soon! He did the only one thing that could protect Angel was to awaken the blood inside of Akuma, he knew it was to early for Akuma but he had no choice for his childrens future he had to awaken that blood." Quaid breathe heavily. "After three weeks of awakening that blood in Akuma, Ace Kiyo was killed…. Killed by his own comrade in cold blood and Akuma saw it all, he saw his father dying in front of him and this cause the dark blood to risen in strength when Akuma began to seek vengeance."

"But when his mother died, the former high priestess. She asked him to protect Angel with his life and he agreed, his quest for vengeance was halted causing the dark blood to seek it target on Angel knowing that she would stand in it's way for chaos if she still lives." Colt finished for Quaid.

"How do we stop it if it come out again?" Mark spoke as Locus, Aymeko, Cecelia and Evelyne nodded.

"Only Angel can stop him, Tears of Salvation is a chant only she knows herself but it take so much power and time that we have to be careful or Angel will die if we are not. Light magic can only hurt him but can't revert him back to normal…" Quaid said. "There are many secrets that Angel and Akuma are hiding and this is one of them, we are telling you to this so that in the future you'll never let Angel be close to death or he will appear and begin his reign of chaos"

"What if she does die? Not that we let her die but what if she did die?" Mark asked.

"Then this world…. Will fall into darkness, everyone will be consume by madness and darkness then those who were pure will be slaughtered. Gods can't even stop him not even Lord Lucius or The Karna Masta because Akuma and the Yokai….. They are darkness itself, they are the essence of destruction and chaos. Akuma is holding on by a thread before he fall mad himself, the thread that keep his sanity from cracking is Angel and his friend." Colt spoke as he lean back on the chair.

"Who is this friend that made them so special?" Tatsura asked as Quaid sighed.

"That friend is a good friend of Akuma and Angel, they were best friend since kids and still are to this age. His name was Karl, a good fellow, pretty nice one and looks like a pretty boy, I hate to admit this but I was always jealous of him for having the best relationship with Angel…." Quaid spoke.

"Is Angel and Karl in relationship?" A jealous tone could be heard but no one could tell who.

"No not really…. Well I don't know…. You'll have to ask Angel about it yourself." Colt said.

"Wait…. How is Angel so important in all this?" Cecelia spoke up causing few other people to agree. "I remember you saying Angel was a sacrifice, a sacrifice to what exactly?"

"... Angel is-" The sound of door being slammed open as angrily footstep could be heard as the group turn their heads at the sight.

* * *

"You will not fucking speak about Angel's problem so carefree! I don't give a fucking damn if your telling about mine but you will never tell Angel's life until she is fucking ready!" Everyone's eyes widen as Akuma was glaring at everyone while stomping his way there.

"A-Akuma you shouldn't be out of bed-" Aymeko was cut of as Akuma stormed in but they could see the exhaustion clouding his eyes.

"I don't fucking care about my sleep, right now I care about is that these two don't spill without having Angel's knowledges of this…. Colt, Quaid have you even fucking thought for a minute about her feelings about this?!" Akuma glare at the two units who look down ashamed.

"Akuma they were going to tell us on why Angel is so important that your father had to awaken that thing inside of you." Auren spoke up as he stand up glaring at Akuma.

"You wouldn't even fucking understand it, you won't understand how she feels about everything going on in her life. No you never understand her burdens…." Akuma nearly collapse if Kuro didn't stop him from collapsing. "Compare to all of your fucking bullshit of an past, her is just unbearable… Having father and mother die then being burdened with this thing, then having a twin that couldn't control his power and she couldn't even make friends without getting attached to them…. Than befriending Karl her heart breaks everytime, she thinks about how she's is going to tell Karl that she is going to die soon"

"W-what you means by this?" Noelle spoke softly.

"You fucking don't get do you?" Akuma's head was low but if one look closely they could see tears forming in his eyes. "All of you are fucking stupid… Maybe it's just me being the stupid one…." Akuma mutter the last part to himself.

"Angel from the very beginning even when she was born, my sister, Angel Kiyo just like my father Ace Kiyo…. She knew she was going to die and she was ready for it…. My own damn sister was ready to be killed since the day we were born!" Akuma looked up as he glare at everyone tears streaming down his face.

"Do you know what it's like for me?! I live in such ignorant life while my sister was ready to die from the start until I start to realize the suffering my sister has been going through only when my father awaken that stupid damn blood inside of me." He breathe heavily as he looked down frustrated.

"You'll need to rest Akuma, your exhausted! You don't know what you're saying!" Evelyne spoke up causing Akuma to slam his fist against the wall causing Quaid to get up and rush to his side as Kuro stepped back hoping to avoid getting socked in the face.

"I KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING….. I'm not fucking stupid…. Every single fucking day I wake up crying, crying that my own sister was killed by my own fucking hands and her last words saying that I betrayed her, I hurt her… I rather live in a fucking life of solitude and pain then having know that I killed my own sister with my own hands... Quaid just…. Just take me back to the medical room." Akuma spoke as he quickly lean on Quaid.

"Right…. Everyone I think it best for you to rest and maybe give the twins the time to cool off a bit…" Quaid spoke as he began to guide Akuma out letting the door shut softly on their way out.

"... Angel is…. Someone we all love, so forgive our outburst…." Colt muttered quietly.

"D-do you mean as in romantic affection?" Cecelia squeaked.

"... I wish that she could see us in that type of affection….." Colt spoke quietly as he began to disappear in the light.

* * *

 **Sooooo now I have been thinking…. WHO DO I PAIR UP WITH WHO?!**

 **Akuma is your average tsundere but carry a deep burden and is willing to push anyone away for seeing his dark side**

 **Kuro is a quiet cold male but can be pretty nice and sweet, just need to try a little hard to crack him open (Not literally, you probably kill him)**

 **Auren is like your kundere person but isn't all that heartless, is very loyal and can be quite protective to those he care**

 **Kuroi is the exact opposite of Kuro, very shy and adorable. Probably has another side if you know what I mean *wink* *wink* JK JK XD**

 **Ace is your crazy man that can be quite the daredevil but he can be sweet and kind…. When he decide not to do stupid shit like that beach bet.**

 **Mark is your air-headed sweetheart, pretty blunt but he means well. Just hope he doesn't piss Noelle off, or Akuma, or Ace or anyone.**

 **Locus is your friendly, go-happy lucky guy very kind boy but he can be pretty evil when it come to his tricks…. Like the crab and Kuro's swim shorts**

 **Here are the girls**

 **Angel is your soft hearted, sweet gentle girl but carry something dark and is willing to go far to keep everyone away from it just to protect them**

 **Cecelia a very happy, energetic girl clumsy but can be quite cute having a very cheery attitude that could brighten anyone's day.**

 **Auriel like Auren she is not entire heartless, she is more talkative and is more emotional than her brother but she is trying to be strong.**

 **Noelle a very shy and clumsy girl that had trust issues since the day she was five but break that shell of hers and she can be quite the social butterfly .**

 **Tatsura your socially awkward girl but can be kind and sweet but doesn't know how to show it well and would have problem trying to express it.**

 **Aymeko your strong spirited girl that can't trust guys but is willing to protect them as long they are her friends.**

 **Evelyne the kind and smart girl with quite the eye for fashion, unlike Ace, she is not crazy and wouldn't try to do crazy shit as she enjoys reading bit more and learning new things.**

 **I'm kinda tempted to pair everyone with their units…. Just tempted but not willingly.**

 **A slight Quaid x Angel x Colt because I was suppose to write The Journey's next chapter**

 **Now tell me…. WHO SHOULD I PAIR UP!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Blah romance…. I can never figure the best person to ship with who**

* * *

 _Chapter 12_

 _Auren…._

 _"Who's there?" I asked._

… _. Auren…._

" _Hello?"_

 _Heartless….. Heartless….. Heartless_

" _What do you want from me?" I snarl a bit._

 _Splat_

 _"Auren what are you doing? The others are waiting for you." Auriel called out._

" _Auriel?… Yeah I'm coming-" My eyes widen at the sight._

 _sPlat_

" _A-Auriel? No… No… You were standing right in front of me! Don't die on me please! Come on open your eyes just tell me you're joking." I screamed as I took out the sword in my sister's body and held her close._

 _Splat_

" _Auren you're going to get dirt on your clothes just kneeling like that." Voice chirped_

 _"Mark! A-Auriel…. W-Where she go?! She was right in front of me!" I look down to see nothing but I could see the blood on my hands but when I look up my eyes widen as a blade came down._

 _spLat_

" _M-Mark? H-Hey get up! Come on don't joke around! If it a prank to get me to react then you got it now Mark, now wake up!" I look at his body that was cut in half._

 _SPlat_

" _Auren? You seem out of it, right Kuroi?" A low voice spoke._

" _A-Auren are you tired, you seem pale" As a shy voice spoke up_

 _"Kuroi, Kuro! Mark and Auriel died right in front of me, I saw Mark entire body cut in half and Auriel with a sword buried deep in her!" I explain to them but their expression did not change as I tried to grab them before my arm fell limp by my side_

 _splAt_

" _Kuro?! Kuroi?! God no! Get up you two!" I stare at their bloody bodies that lay clump together._

 _SPLat_

" _Hey Auren! The girls and I are heading to get some drinks!" A voice chirped._

" _Y-Yeah I think you should come…." Noelle's stuttered could be recognisable._

 _"..."_

" _Tatsura you need to be more talkative sometimes!" A voice of scolding mother could be heard._

 _"Aymeko I think Tatsura is fine the way she is right?" A happy voice piped in._

 _"Thank you Cecelia." a quiet reply was heard._

" _E-Evelyne said she was paying…"_

 _"Aw Noelle you're such a cutie sometimes" Evelyne spoke happily_

 _"Girls! Everybody is dyin-" My voice was caught in my throat as I watch it happen._

 _splaT_

" _Why?! What is this! What's going on, why is everyone dying! Why them?!"_

 _splat_

" _Hey Auren want to bet on me!" A cheery voice spoke_

 _"HAHA! Like he'll bet on you, Locus! Auren would surely bet for me!" A crazy voice spoke._

 _"No way Ace!"_

" _Ace, Locus we need to leave now! It's not safe everyone is dying!" I stood up but I was frozen._

 _SPLAT_

" _... Ace?... Locus? Why are they dead?! W-Why am I still alive while they all die?!" I stare at the ropes that were hanging both Ace and Locus in the air._

 _SPLAT_

" _A-Auren?" a soft voice spoke causing me to turn around quickly._

" _Angel?! Thank the heavens you are alright! Where's Akuma?! Are you hurt?!" I ran towards her with relief in my eyes._

" _W-Why?" She whispered quietly._

 _"A-Angel? W-Why are you shaking, why are you looking at me like?" Her body trembled in fear as her eyes stare at me like I was a terrifying monster._

 _I reached my hand out towards her until she slapped it and began to scream "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU KILLER!"_

 _"A-Angel?! What are you talking about?!" I pleaded as my hands shook._

 _"AUREN YOU KILLED EVERYONE, AURIEL, MARK, KURO, KUROI, EVELYNE, TATSURA, CECELIA, NOELLE, AYMEKO, LOCUS AND ACE!" She spoke as tears fell from her eyes._

" _I wouldn't do that Angel! I-I'll never kill anyone!" I spoke as I grabbed Angel's shoulder._

 _SpLaT_

" _Gack….. W-why?, ack…. A… Auren…." Blood dripped out from Angel's mouth as a dagger was embedded in her chest._

 _"No… Angel?! Wake up! It's not funny so stop joking!" I cried out as I shaked her corpse._

 _sPlAt_

" _Oh god why won't you wake up?!" I screamed out as I stare at her lifeless dull eyes._

 _….. Killer…._

 _"Please wake up! Why won't anyone of you wake up!" I look around me and those same dull lifeless eyes stared back at me, I couldn't look at their lifeless eyes staring at me as if I truly kill them._

 _…. Murderer…._

" _I didn't kill any of them!"_

 _Yet your hands are stained in blood, the blood of your loved ones….._

" _It's not my fault! I didn't mean it! H-How could this happen?!"_

 _You killed them because you fell into madness…. Do you want the power to stop it_

 _"YES! JUST GIVE ME-"_

" _Don't fall for it Auren!" My head whipped around to the voice as my eyes widen._

 _"A-Akuma?" I called out as my mind was filled with fear of having Akuma die in my eyes._

 _"... Auren this isn't you…." The first time he spoke softly as he kneel in front of my broken-minded form._

 _"Y-You need get out of here before they kill you too!" I cried out for him to leave._

 _"... Auren what you're seeing is fake….. They want you to fall into insanity. They want to get rid of you….. They want to get rid of everyone, bit by bit starting with you first." Akuma spoke as he forces me to stand up._

 _"W-What?"_

 _"This whole thing is fake don't fall for it…. Yokai is dragging the strongest into his darkest domain when they are asleep…." He said._

 _"T-Then how are you in here?!" I spoke as I look at him, his expression was one of the calmest thing I seen._

 _"... Because this is my everlasting nightmare for eternity until I die….. You should get going. The door is right there, I advise you to hurry up before they come and drag you back in here, when you get back be yourself don't tell anyone of this… Last thing I need to have that everyone is going to go mad and try to force us to rest." Akuma spoke as a door was suddenly beside him._

" _What about you?" My mind slowly start to feel at ease with his appearance that wasn't the Yokai's tricks._

" _I need to wake up on my own, now get going." He pushes me through the door._

 _I turn to call him back but I saw pale hands they were sickly white hands as they grab Akuma, I tried to run back to him but the door slowly began to close and I felt as the door was moving farther away from me. The hands were swarming around him grabbing anywhere they could get their hold on, the last thing I saw before the door close was Akuma's red eyes staring at me before that white hand grabbed his face causing the door to let out a slam as a painful and horrified scream echoed when the door was slam shut._

* * *

My eyes snapped open I looked around my room until I notice Claire was sitting nearby as she looked at me, I immediately sat up until I felt someone pushing me back down gently causing my eyes to turn to Priscilla who smile down at me before returning back to her discussion with Raaga. Kira was quietly talking with Uda but I couldn't hear much from them, Elimo was chatting happily with Claire who merely nodded and I saw Toutetsu, Nemisis, Tridon and Zephry were busy talking about my condition until it brought me back to why I was awake.

"What happen…" I called out bring all the units eyes toward me.

"... Yokai, the thing that attacked everybody at the beach dragged you in Akuma's nightmare to weaken you and kill you. As long as you are alive Yokai would try to drag you back until it kills you." Uda spoke up.

"Auren here, I've gotten this from Claire. She said when you go to sleep leave this near you." Raaga said as he place down box that seem to glow with comforting light.

"What is it?" I asked before opening the box as a soothing sound began to play as my blank face soften a bit at the music.

"Well you already know now, it's a music box made by Angel herself. She love this song lot that she sings it when she feels down or when trying to calm someone. She calls it 'Dear' apparently her mother taught her this song…." Claire spoke as Elimo hum along to it.

"Wow I love the tune! It's so nice and sweet!" Elimo smiled.

"Why did you give it to me if this belong to Angel?" I asked curiously.

"Lord Akuma summon us even in our sleep but we know what he wanted and when Lady Angel woke up from our sudden appearance she had already questioned us. We told her about your condition and she quickly handed us this music box and requested to give it to you." Tridon spoke causing Kira to groan.

"Whats a lame music box going to do? Chase away Yokai? Ha fat chance!" Kira sneered causing Zephry to glare and step up until Uda stop him.

"You should be polite, Kira" Toutetsu spoke up.

"As long as that music box is playing it won't corrupt Auren and will signal Akuma that Auren is in the area while guiding Akuma to Auren and send him back." Uda spoke.

I close the music box and set it aside as I stare at the units surrounding me, when I heard the sound of footsteps getting closer to my room that I was staying in as the rest of the units to disappear but Claire herself, she glare at me with her serious look on her face before she began to speak..

"You must not tell anyone of this, for his and your safety." Claire said as she disappeared.

"Auren? Are you in there, the others are waiting you."

* * *

 **Auren poor boy having a frightening nightmare that was trying to kill him, what will happen to the other characters?**

 **Anyways my question what is your top 3 shipping list? I really can't decide who my favourite since I like all of them.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Alright everyone! Great news**

 **Chief of Storm (aka the owner of Mark) Is allowing me to pair anyone up with Mark**

 **RepublicOfPotato (Aka the owner of Locus) (Funny thing is I'm eating soup with potatoes) Is allowing me to pair anyone up with Locus.**

 **Chiffonshrimp94 (Aka the owner of Kuro and Kuroi) Is allowing me to pair anyone up with Kuro and Kuroi**

 **xXCodeXx (Aka the owner of Angel and Akuma) Is allowing me to pair anyone up with Angel and Akuma (That me so idk why I put it there)**

 **GREATER NEWS**

 **If you have oc you want to submit! You can submit them now but they won't appear in few chapters depending on the list….. You'll find out soon.**

 **EVEN GREATER NEWS**

 **I know 4 ocs that I am pairing up but I need two approval…. Garth and Jade….. I know you're reading this…. Approve…. Approve for the shipping…. FOR THE SHIPPING**

* * *

 _Chapter 13_

No sound could be heard as everyone was gather in one room, they looked around each other as the tension was thick and the silence was suffocating them. No one dare move or make a sound, as if they were hiding something, Angel was awake as she look down at her hands, they were trembling but she hid it well.

"I'm leaving…." Mark spoke up as all eyes were turn to him.

"W-What? Why?" Evelyne asked. "Are you leaving for good?"

"No… It's just that I need leave to train stronger… When fighting the de- I mean Yokai…. I realise how weak I was compare to him and I hate it! All of our units died just in a snap and we couldn't handle him ourselves! There was also lot more of us then him…" Mark said as the group eyes widen.

"You can't leave!" Evelyne cried out causing Ace to look at her shock.

"Are you still mad about me asking that question? If so I'm sorry Evelyne for even asking that!" Mark bowed deeply.

"It's not that-"

"Enough…." Auren spoke up as he stood. "I agree with Mark…. We all need to leave and train, train to become stronger…. Yokai was strong, unbelievably strong and we need to be equal strength with him if we wish to have a better shot against him."

"Three years…." Angel mutter softly as all eyes turn to her.

"Three years for what Angel?" Cecelia asked.

"I want all of you to train for three years and return…. Three years is a long time but it's enough time to allow you all to go." Angel spoke as she look up.

"A-Are you sure?" Kuroi asked.

"Kuroi is right…. What if he turn while we're away?" Kuro said as he lean back on the chair.

"He wouldn't, I'll be by his side and my units…." Angel answered.

"A-Are you sure Angel? I mean some of us-"

"Noelle it's fine… All of you need to overcome your monsters…. We can no longer overcome ours but you can…." Angel stood up and smiled softly as she left the room.

Tatsura frown and look down at her hands until she felt something tapping her shoulder, she looked up and met brown eyes that belong to Locus as he stared at her causing her to look back down again as she began to fidget under Locus's gaze.

"Hey you alright Tatsura?" Locus spoke softly surprising Tatsura that he could even speak that soft.

"Y-yes… I'm fine, do not worry about me…" Tatsura muttered causing Locus to blink owlishly.

"How can I not worry?... Ah I got it! After our three year training I'm going to break you out of that socially awkward shell! Like it or not!" Locus grinned causing Tatsura to shuffle her seat away a bit.

"Oi Locus what are you whispering back there!" Kuro snapped at Locus causing him to jump.

"What!" Locus whined. "Are you still mad about the crab thing?!"

"Ya think?! You shove a crab in my shorts!" Kuro snapped at Locus who whine.

"HAHA, I'M TOTALLY GONNA MISS THIS!" Ace laughed loudly.

"C-calm down Ace" Kuroi muttered as Noelle give awkward smile toward Kuroi.

"I hope Angel and Akuma will be fine without us…." Aymeko spoke quietly.

"They will be fine… Akuma and Angel are strong!" Cecelia chirped.

"Your right! They believe in us to get strong so we need to believe in them!" Aymeko brighten up.

"Brother…. Should we check on Angel?" Auriel spoke quietly.

"... We should…. Guess thank her for being kind to us and saying our farewell towards her first and Akuma…." Auren and Auriel got up and began to leave room until the crazy idiot screamed out loudly for them.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?!" Ace screamed.

"Saying our farewells, toward the twins." Auriel spoke as she drag Auren out.

"We should do the same..." Noelle spoke as the other nodded.

* * *

Angel sat on the piano bench as she softly smile at the piano key, Akuma sat near the window as he stared outside his hands on his lap. The sound of door being open cause the twins to turn their head and see Auren and Auriel standing there, Angel smiled softly at them as she wave, Akuma looked back out of the window after giving them a curt nod.

"What brings you two over here?" Angel asked kindly.

"To say our farewells and thanking you for being kind to us." Auriel spoke up causing Angel to grin. "Brother don't you have something to say?"

"... Thank you for standing up for us when those summoners insulted us….." Auren grumbled as Akuma smirked.

"Well what do we here? The fucking great Auren saying thanks?! Oh my I feel so fucking honor!" Auren glared at Akuma.

"Don't push it asshole" Akuma faked gasp as he held his chest in his hand.

"Did Auren just swear?! Oh my I'm having a heart attack!" Akuma fakely gasp.

"Take it seriously Akuma" Auriel scolded Akuma who just snicker. "We are trying to say our thanks and say goodbye but all you-" She pause mid-sentence as her and Auren's eyes widen causing Angel to giggle at their expression.

Akuma had huge grin his eyes close, something that the violent Akuma wouldn't have done. "I'm grateful for what you all had done for us…. Even if you seen what I can become, none of you had abandon us….. Thank you." Akuma's face went pink as he cover it his arms. "DON'T EXPECT ME TO SAY IT AGAIN BAKA!

"THANK YOU TOO AKUMA!" The group barged in as tears were streaming down their face scaring Akuma and Angel from the outburst.

"THANK YOU BEING NICE TO US AKUMA, BUT YOU STILL OWE ME A FIGHT!" Mark yelled.

"I'LL NEVER FORGET YOUR KINDNESS AKUMA AND ANGEL" Aymeko bowed.

"EVEN IF YOU NEARLY KICKED OUR ASS BUT I'M GLAD WE BEFRIEND YOU!" Ace flail his arms around as Evelyne nodded.

"I'M GLAD I SAT NEXT TO YOU AND BEING YOUR FRIEND!" Locus screamed.

"EVEN IF I SPILL MY DRINK ON YOU, YOU DIDN'T SCREAM AT ME AND I'M THANKFUL FOR IT" Evelyne screamed out.

"Why is everyone screaming…." Auren muttered.

"T-THANK YOU FOR BRINGING ME ALONG WITH YOU AND I'M HAPPY FOR IT!" Kuroi stutter his face red.

"... Ah…. THANK YOU ANGEL AND AKUMA, THANK YOU FOR NOT HATING ME!" Noelle screamed out her face redder than Kuroi.

"... Thanks for not leaving me for being cold hearted." Kuro spoke getting kick in the shin by Locus.

"SAY IT LOUDER!" Locus shouted causing a tick mark appear on Kuro's head as he latch Locus's in a choke hold and began to choke him.

"... The sun is setting… You should get going now…." Angel smiled softly as Akuma cover his red face with his hands.

"Right…. Farewell Angel and Akuma, until we all meet in three years than." Auren bowed as everybody follow along bowing towards the twins. "So don't give yourself to Yokai!"

* * *

Angel and Akuma stand alone in the room, they looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Akuma open the windows as he saw the group leaving the area. Angel nodded as she began to play the piano letting the melodies flow out, (play【soundless voice】 -を歌ってみた 【中文字幕】) Akuma stood straight as his voice began to carry the melody.

 **At night when silence**

 **Envelops the town**

 **It is raining white (snow)**

 **I hold up my palms**

 **The snow melts as soon as I touched it**

 **A transient piece of life**

The group turn when the sound of male singing caught their attention, they saw a window open on the third floor as they realize the sound coming from the place they left causing them to smile at the open window before they walk away with their head held up high.

 **Snow accumulates without a sound**

 **Like light**

 **You smile as you gathered it**

 **Hey, how do I sound?**

 **Even if I reply, you**

 **Cannot hear anymore**

' _We'll be back you two….. Just hang in for us….'_

' _When we become stronger, we won't let the two of you walk this painful road alone not now and not ever….'_

 **Say you're in pain**

 **Say you're lonely**

 **I'll find you**

 **Wherever you are...**

 **Don't leave me behind, aren't we always**

 **Together as one?**

Tears were falling from Angel's eyes as Akuma kept going as he watch the group leave he smile sadly as he watch the group walk right out, he watch them walk farther and farther before they all separated before their little form disappear. Akuma left the window as he sat beside Angel, he lean his head gently on to Angel his eyes close but he kept going.

 **As the snow becomes thicker**

 **You gradually fade away**

 **I can't do anything but embrace you**

' _I don't know how all of you are going to get stronger but…. Come back soon.'_

 **I wish, just one more time**

 **To hear your voice**

 **One more time, just one more time...**

 **Say my name...**

' _I pray for your safety…. So please don't die out there, I don't think we can handle losing a friend…'_

 **From your unfocused, blank eyes**

 **A drop appeared**

' _Farewell everyone, until we meet again, Akuma and I will be waiting for you all to return.'_

 **In this gray world**

 **Everything has stopped**

 **Except for the quietly falling snow**

Akuma lifted his head off of Angel and look up at ceiling as his voice kept ringing through the room and the sound of the piano accompanying kept playing as the melody dance around them.

 **You are becoming cold**

 **Your voice has not come back**

 **We've given up understanding each other**

 **Hear my voice, smile for me once more**

 **I have ran out of tears**

 **I cannot**

 **Melt you...**

Their melody slowly drifted into the wind as the cherry blossom tree began to dance away, slowly white light began to fell from the sky, the separated group look up to it as their hands reach for feeling the calm comforting light. The light brought comfort for them as the determination began to take place for the goal to become strong to protect each other.

 **If possible, my voice**

 **Take it all away**

 **And give it to the person dear to me**

 _How far will you go for them?_

 **If I'll be in a world alone**

 **Without you**

 **Just...**

 **Take me away**

 **With you**

' _... Until my last dying breath'_

 **I love you, even that**

 **Cannot be said**

 **Our era**

 **Is about to close**

 **Forever**

 _Why do you fight for them?_

 **Even if I shout, I can't get**

 **You or your voice back**

" _Because they are my friends, they were kind to all of us.'_

 **To the falling snow**

 **Please don't stop falling**

 **Take me away with her**

 _You will be killed in the progress._

 **Everything transient, my voice, my life**

 **Erase all of them**

' _Then so be it…. As long they are..._

 **Until all is white…**

 _Free…._

* * *

 **Chapter 13 done!**

 **So three will be passing so I will request is there any changes toward them in 3 years. Here is the list.**

 **Age: (3 years by now)**

 **Appearance: (any changes to that)**

 **Weapons/ Abilities: (Was there any changes to their weapon or has their magic increased)**

 **Brave Burst: (Did your character gain a brave burst)**

 **Extra: (Did achieve something or have the learn something really cool that could be like POW BAM KABLAM!)**


	15. Shipping Information!

**HELLO EVERYONE I AM CODE THE CREATOR OF THE JOURNEY AND BATTLEFIELD DOMINATION, I ALSO OWE AKUMA AND ANGEL!**

 **Akuma: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH YOUR NOTICE!**

 **Pmsing bitch….**

 **Akuma: WHAT?!**

 **NOTHING! Anyways here are the shipping list some of them were suggested and some already loved and shipped**

 **Mark x Evelyne**

 **Noelle x Kuroi**

 **Kuro x Auriel**

 **Ace x Angel x Karl (apparently SOMEONE! Ship Karl x Angel I also ship them so I thought like HEY WHY NOT LOVE TRIANGLES!)**

 **Locus x Tatsura x Auren (Auren suck at loving people…. Auren you need to be more lovable! Auren: You say something -draws katana-. I SAID NOTHING!)**

 **Cecelia x Akuma x Aymeko**

 **So we have three love triangles and three love type, if you have probably with the shipping do inform me and I will quickly change it!**

 **Thanks for watching and have a nice night! AKUMA**

 **Akuma: What?!**

 **GET OUR SPECIAL STORY READY FOR OUR FIRST LISTER!**

 **Akuma: I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE BITCH!**

 **LOVE ME!**

 **Akuma: NEVER!**


	16. Special Chapter (Training Day!)

_Special Chapter Training Day!_

"Calm yourself, be at peace with the nature." Raaga spoke as his arms were cross.

"Are you sure this is going to work…. I don't think putting them under the waterfall while throwing fish and fruits at them would help….." Diana mutter as she watch Auriel get smacked in the face with a fish.

"Are you questioning the God of War, Diana?" Kira spoke causing Diana to shook her head.

"I think you need to leave Diana alone Kira." Rigness glare at Kira. "She is only worry for our summoner."

"You think Miss Auriel has a crush on someone?" Elimo spoke quietly.

"Probably not, she not….. The best person to show romance" Rize shrugged. "By the way what's with that music box Auren keep using at night. Not that I have anything wrong with that nice song but isn't he a man?"

"There's nothing wrong bringing a gift around him is there?" Toutetsu came over with Nemisis Gear and Yura behind him.

"I guess…." Rize muttered.

"Come on Lady Auriel and Sir Auren!" Edea cried out as she fling another piece of fish at their face.

"... Brother why did you have to summon Raaga?" Auriel muttered.

"Because we need the training." Auren look at Raaga who was staring at them like a hawk before he dismissed them as he left to gather more things for their training.

"Brother when we return I will kill you for making us go through with this." Auriel spoke.

"Not if Raaga kills us both….." Auren huffed as he stretched a bit.

….

….

"Brother will everyone return?" Auriel whispered quietly. "After three years…."

"They made a promise with the twins and they don't seem like they are going to break it. Not with that thing living in Akuma that could destroy our world." Auren spoke softly. "Are you worried about them?"

"Is it wrong? Wrong to worry about them, is it wrong to worry about everyone…. Is it wrong to miss everyone?" Auriel spoke as Auren glance at her.

"Are you in love with someone?" Auren asked as Auriel turn away from her brother.

"... No….. I'm just worried for everyone"

"... I see…."

Auriel's face was slightly flush but it disappear when she saw Auren staring at her with his obsidian eyes causing Auriel to get up and walk over to a tree nearby , sadly that was bad move when Raaga was standing there waiting for the two with ropes in his hands.

"Since the two of you are relaxed, your next training will be trying to get out of these bindings while being dunked into the lake." Auriel stare blankly at Raaga before Yura grabbed her and dragged her to lake.

Kira quickly tackle Auren as the sound of shouting and thuds could be heard as Kira dragged around Auren who was bounded by ropes, Elimo was scolding Kira but he ignore her as he dragged Auren to Raaga.

"Let the dunking begin!" Kira cheered.

"Brother…. I hate your units….."

"... I know…. I know…."

Soon Auriel and Auren's head were dunk in water as Kira began to snicker evilly until Rigness smacked him across the head causing a fight to break out between the water and light unit causing Diana and Elimo to panic as they pull the twins out of the water. Yura quickly smacked Rigness and Kira over the head and scolded them angrily but they began to argue with Yura who just sigh angrily.

"This will be a long three year" Raaga muttered.

* * *

"Ha…. Ha was that good?" Aymeko spoke to Rowgen, Serin and Lario. Zergel and Eva were sitting out as they watch the three shooters train Aymeko.

"You need to stabilize your weight when shooting with that bow." Rowgen pointed out.

"Your form is being sloppy! Straighten your back when you're getting ready to fire!" Lairo scolded.

"You're not focusing! What's got your mind so jumbled!" Serin spoke as Aymeko whine at the scolding.

"Do it again!" The three shooters spoke causing Zergel to groan and Eva to sigh.

"If they keep this up then we never will get to the physical fight!"

"Shut your trap muscle brain!" Serin turn to Zergel and glare at him. "Aymeko need to focus on her archery skill if she ever want to beat that Cecelia girl!"

Rowgen and Lairo looked at each other hoping for answer from one of them but getting none as they turn back to Serin who was scolding/shouting at Zergel who was trying to ignore her as Eva sigh and float towards Aymeko.

"Do not worry Aymeko, that why we were given three years to improve. Just train hard and I'll know you can achieve that strength." Eva spoke softly to Aymeko who nodded.

"Ugh, man!" Serin said as she storm back to Aymeko and began to drag her away.

"What got Serin in a bunch, she usually so calm…." Lairo muttered.

"She said something about beating Cecelia" Zergel spoke up. "She probably mad that there a another girl that a archer trying to outdo Aymeko."

"Or it's probably him…." Eva whisper causing Rowgen to look at her.

"Who?" He asked as the other males looked at her.

"... Man will never understand of a woman's heart" Eva shook her head as she walked away leaving the three male units to watch her go.

"Woman, you can never understand them…." Rowgen shook his head as Lairo nodded leaving Zergel thinking hard until something clicked in him.

"I get it now!" Zergel spoke causing Rowgen and Lairo to look at him.

"What do you get now?" Lairo asked curiously.

"Aymeko must have a crush on someone and Cecelia might be the rival so that could be reason why Serin is antsy!" Zergel put his fist in his hand as he nodded causing the guys to 'ooh'

"STOP LAZING AROUND YOU PIGS AND HELP AYMEKO!" The three units jumped in shock and rush towards Serin, Aymeko and Eva hoping to not anger Serin any farther than she already is.

"WE'RE COMING!"

"I hope the three years will end soon…"

* * *

"Tatsura, you're getting sloppy, try again!" Rosetta scolded as she strike at Tatsura who blocked with her sword.

"Rosetta is really pushing Tatsura to her limits." Rinon spoke as Reis and Zell Deus nodded.

"Well it is expected as much since what happen last time, Rosetta is just getting her ready so that if this happen then Tatsura could handle herself if we fall in the battle field." Feeva said as they nodded.

"Again Tatsura! Keep focusing!" Rosetta scolded as she strike at Tatsura with her blade.

"I'm trying Rosetta!" Tatsura called out.

"Well try harder! This is to protect everyone so you need to try a lot harder Tatsura!" Rosetta spoke. "Go jog around with the the logs!"

Tatsura sighed but obey as she gather some logs and began to jog around the whole area as Rosetta was calling her to keep going, Feeva stood up and walk straight up to Rosetta and tap her shoulder. The other units were watching the interaction between the earth and dark unit go on as Rosetta's eyes narrow.

"I know I'm pushing her to much Feeva but you saw what…. That thing could do! We have to be ready to kill it-"

"We aren't kill Akuma do you understand me Rosetta!" Tatsura drop the logs as she glare at Rosetta.

"But saw what it could-"

"His name is Akuma and he is a human! Rosetta I understand your concern but he didn't want to be born like that! He cries, laugh and yells like a human!" Tatsura snapped at Rosetta who looked away.

"I-I'm sorry Tatsura…. But when I saw his powers, I was afraid he would kill you…" Rosetta muttered.

"It's fine, let's go back to training."

* * *

"Boy your position is sloppy, how in the name of Lucius did you even reach Dragoon!" Kain slapped his son over the head with a stick.

"Ow! Dad that hurts!"

"Don't call me dad boy! I'm your trainer so now fix that position!"

"Mark's dad is pretty scary…." Eze muttered as Reeze snorted.

"That because Mark just went straight up to his dad and demand to be train!" Reeze spoke.

"Well it's probably good idea, since Kain was a famous summoner too." Grybe muttered as he watch Kain beat up Mark with a stick.

"it's kinda of sad to see Mark getting taken down by a old man with a stick." Bargus spoke as Eze nodded.

"We have three years for Mark to get better. I just wonder how the others are training, remember we need to be ready in the future if Akuma loses it." Fadahl spoke as he close a book he was reading.

"ARGH! DAD! OW! STOP! MERCY!" Mark cried out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING FOR MERCY! MAN UP!" Kain yell out. "NOW GET BACK HERE AND TAKE THIS STICK LIKE A MAN!"

"Was it even wise to ask Kain to train Mark?" Bargus asked.

"Kain probably was upset for Mark leaving the nest is early so he just probably expressing his fatherly love to Mark." Reeze nonchalantly spoke as she sipped from her cup of water.

"If that how father treat their kids then I don't even want to know how mothers would treat their kids!" Eze said as Mark tripped over a root causing Kain to have him in a chokehold.

Mark look toward his units as he reach a hand out while mouthing the word 'Help' but the units turned away acting like they haven't saw the signal while leaving Mark to his father alone.

* * *

"Mew!" Kuro looks down as he stare at the kitten with the same mismatched eye colour like his and a white spot was on top of his black fur. "Mew~"

Kuro looked around quietly before he scoop the kitten up in his shirt as he walked away whistling innocently, he was almost close to his inn room when he heard multiple voices, his face slightly pale but he turn around with his arm around his stomach.

"Brother there you are! We need to go train!" Kuroi called out until Kuroi notice the bump in Kuro's stomach as his face pale and his eyes widen. "K-KURO WHY ARE YOU PREGNANT! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET PREGNANT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE LOVE WITH SOMEONE YOU SHOULD'VE USED PROTECTION BUT YOU DIDN'T AND NOW YOU GOT A BABY IN YOU!"

Zelnite, Elza, Nemia, Darvanshel, Arus, Miphune, Alice and the three mock units jaw drop as they watch Kuro screaming as he whack Kuroi who kept crying that his big brother wasn't careful. Zelnite rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sigh, Elza groan as she lean on Alice who stared horrified, Arus kept saying bad luck over and over, leaving Darvanshel, Nemia and Miphune trying to calm Kuroi and Kuro down.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT, I'M A GUY!" Kuro snapped.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DENY IT ANYMORE BIG BRO- No… BIG SISTER! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIDE IT FROM ME! IT'S OKAY I DON'T HATE YOU FOR HIDING YOUR GENDER BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET PREGNANT?!" Kuroi yelled as passersby stared at them strangely.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M DUDE NOT A CHICK AND I HAVEN'T EVEN SCREW ANYONE!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO LIE TO ME BIG SISTER! WE CAN CARE FOR THE BABY! THE FATHER IS LOCUS ISN'T IT?!" Kuroi sniffled as he wailed out. "I KNEW YOU HAD A THING FOR HIM SO YOU SCREWED HIM WHILE WE WERE GETTING READY! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME?! I WOULDN'T HATE YOU FOR MAKING LOVE WITH LOCUS!" Kuroi weeped as he lean on to Miphune.

"FUCK NO! I WILL NEVER FUCK LOCUS, THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING!" Kuro yelled.

"THEN IT HAS TO BE AKUMA! HE'S RUBBING OFF OF YOU THAT YOUR LOVE MAKING WITH HIM MUST HAVE RUBBED OFF ON YOU!" Kuroi screamed at Kuro.

"Mew!"

"..."

"YOU MADE LOVE WITH A CAT?!"

"WHAT?! HELL NO!"

"We should start training soon" Elza muttered.

* * *

"LOCUS GET THE FUCK BACK YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Kuda screamed out as he chased after Locus with pink paint covering his body.

"NO I'M SORRY KUDA! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE I'M SORRY!" Locus cried out.

"TO LATE ASSHOLE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Luka sigh angrily as she watch Kuda trying to murder Locus who was running for his life, Loch took notice of Luka's distress and sent her comforting smile signalling her that he felt the same way, Serigo just sigh angrily as he turn back to the makeshift dummy and began to stab at it. Lance just sat back as he slowly doze off but woke when he heard Locus screaming again causing him to groan angrily.

"GOD DAMN IT LOCUS HOLD THE FUCK STILL!" Kuda screamed out as he almost grasped Locus's shirt but he did quick turn causing Kuda to bash his face into the tree.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT! AAAAACK!" Locus cried out as he crashed to the floor.

"Not so funny now fucker." Kuda growl as he lifted Locus up who struggle and whine.

"LUKKKKKKAAAA-CHAAAAN SAVE MEEEEEE!" Locus cried out causing Luka to sigh.

"Kuda let go of Locus, we need to start our training soon." Luka said as Kuda growl annoyed as he drop Locus who ran and hid behind Luka.

"Fine but I fucking get first dibs to train him!" Kuda announce.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Locus cried out.

* * *

Noelle sat down breathing heavily until soft gentle hands land on her head as she look up and smile at her half sister who smile gently down on her.

"Hello Crystina how are you?" Noelle smiled at her.

" **I am fine, you've been working hard sister** " Crystina spoke as she sat beside Noelle. " **Why is that sister?** "

"I have friends I wanted to protect and save… Crystina I think you should join me, I'll think you like the people you meet." Noelle spoke as Crystina's eyes brighten.

" **Of course that sounds lovely!** "

"But we should train because when you meet them…. One of them is curse and he is strong…. So strong that he almost killed everyone." Noelle said as Crystina frown.

" **Then I will help! You can count on me!** " Crystina grin as Noelle smiled.

Noelle stood up and smile at Crystina before she began to walk back her units who had things ready for her training, Crystina jump up and ran after Noelle her black hair flowing after her as her mind was filled with curiously thoughts of who she was going to meet but she soon frown when she remember that Noelle spoke of a friend that was curse, her eyes brighten glad to know that she could find someone that share her pain.

"Sister hurry up or we'll start without you!" Noelle called out.

" **I'm coming!"**

* * *

"I think you doing well Miss Cecelia." Ivris spoke as she look at the apple that was shot on Alpha's head.

"Why do I have to be the target?" Alpha asked irritated.

"Stop whining and accept the fact!" Zellha sneered as Alpha grunted before flinging the apple as it knock Zellha into the mud.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT ALPHA!" Zellha screeched as she attacked Alpha who blocked with his sword.

"When will those two stop butting heads." Selena sighed.

"Probably until one of them kill each other." Kikuri spoke as she sharpen her kunais,

"Well while those two are fighting, I'm going to throw this apple for you to hit." Ivris turn toward Cecelia as she nodded.

Ivris quickly threw apple as Cecelia pull her bow back and let it go as the arrow was sent flying as it hits the mark letting the arrow pierce right through the apple. Selena and Kikuri began to clap as they ignore the raging battle with the fire unit and the light unit as they curse at each other for their existence.

"Can you two stop fighting?" Kikuri called out only for Zellha to fling a apple at Kikuri's head. "If that what you want to play then let's go!" Kikuri turn and threw her kunai at Zellha who dodged.

"... Why do we even bother…" Selena muttered as she watch the dark unit, fire unit and light unit go head to head.

"Just ignore them Selena, we need to focus on the job." Cecelia spoke as she return back to her training.

* * *

"Boy am I exhausted!" Ace stretched as he walked away only for Fiora to grab him and drag him back to the group.

"You lazy idiot, you did nothing!" Fiora huffed.

"Don't bother with him, Fiora. We just need to force him to train." Ronel spoke as the other units nodded.

"Well what should we do? Should we train separately." Evelyne questioned.

"It probably be wise Lady Evelyne." Weiss said as he push his glasses up.

"WELL LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!" Ace screamed out as he ran off to god know where.

"And there goes the idiot" Aem muttered angrily as he stomped after Ace. "Come on Logan you're helping me get that idiot."

"Sure…" Logan walked after Aem as they went hunting for the idiot summoner they knew as Ace.

"There they go…. Boys are stupid right sis?" The twins known as Il&Mina looked at each other as they nod.

"Well while Ace's units go get him, we should start our training Evelyne." Rashil spoke as he turn to Evelyne.

"...Evelyne….. Train….. Protect…." Golem said as Evelyne smiled at Golem.

"Sure thing, let's go everyone!" Evelyne called out.

"Yeah! Let's go Lancia!" Elulu called out as she ran ahead with the fire unit chasing after her.

"Don't hurt yourself Elulu!" Lancia called out.

"HIIIIIIYAAAAAA!" Ace screamed out.

"ACK!" Aem fell to the floor as Ace stood on Aem's back while posing.

"... Three years…." Logan muttered tiredly as he walked back to the other unit's sides

* * *

"Brother?"

"Oh Angel…. What's wrong?"

"Why are you hiding your arm?"

"It's nothi-"

"Show it to me."

"I said I'm fine-"

"Akuma Kiyo show me your arm."

…..

…..

…..

"Why?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It's nothing to worry about…."

"Nothing to worry about?! There are markings appearing on your arm!"

"... I know… Just leave it"

"... If you say so…."

* * *

 **INTRODUCING**

 **CRYSTINA the bolds are her saying chinese because I really don't want to go translator and typing and pasting so I just have her bolded.**

 **AND MINI KURO, it's the kitten that Kuro had in his shirt….**

 **Stay tune for next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

"Sing with me Karl!" A women around nineteen with long white hair that reaches her ankles and now has side bangs that nearly cover her right eye as her sky blue eye sparkle, as she wore a black turtleneck with the zipper below her neck, her right was sleeveless while on the left side had a sleeve on it and black shorts and black combat boots (Imagine Cloud Strife's outfit but not with that flapping thing on his waist) and on her hip was a pure white sword but one thing noticeable was a white bandage covering her right eye that was wrapped tightly around her under her bangs.

"I'm not much of a singer Angel…." A blue haired man stood as his face was flush pink. His axe hanging at the side, his blue eyes looked away from the short female who pleaded for him to sing.

"Just sing for her Karl…. She really enjoys singing with you." A man around same age as the women but he was taller standing around 7'1"ft his black hair was cut short as it no longer lay on his neck but a above it as his hair was slightly spiky, his red crimson eyes flashes with amusement, he wore a black turtle neck like the girl but in place of the missing sleeve on the right was a prosthetic arm, he still wore jeans but they were slightly baggy, he wore combat boots as his left arm was covered in bandages.

"Fine…. Only for her…." Karl muttered as Angel squeal and hugged Karl tight. Akuma walk over to the piano and open it as he began to play the melody.

【Leon x iMochi】四季折の羽 / Seasonal Feathers【歌ってみた】

 _The powdery snow flutters down,_

 _coloring the mountain ridge white_

 _The two inside a run-down house in a desolate village_

 _huddle together in the winter night_

Angel began to dance around as she held Karl's hand and looking at him with a smile on her face. Slowly Karl began to dance with her as he sang softly along with Angel causing Akuma to continue to play the melody.

" _It'd also been snowing the day we'd met,"_

 _you murmured with a smile_

 _And I'd hidden my face flushed from the hearth_

 _within the shadow of your large sleeve_

Karl twirled Angel around as she kept singing with her heart, the sun shining through the window lighting up the place as the two dance around to the music their singing echoing throughout the entire room.

 _With a breath of joy,_

 _I sang of spring's arrival along with the chirping birds_

" _Your voice is beautiful," you told me,_

 _and that alone, just those words, made me so happy_

The three of them were so lost into the music that none of them had heard the door opening and multiple footsteps entering, the people that were in the room were silent as they watch Karl and Angel twirl together with their eyes close. Their voices ringing with the melody.

" _If someday, I no longer had this beautiful voice,_

 _would you still, even then, love me?"_

" _Of course," you said, smiling gently_

 _as your large hand softly stroked my cheek_

Twelve people were in the room, some had change and some stay the same. They had smile on their faces as they listen to the music to be play.

 _One leaf-lit summer afternoon,_

 _you collapsed from illness_

 _Our poor married life_

 _couldn't afford the medicine to cure it_

The group each grabbed a chair and silently sat down as they watch, some were tempted to jump in and join them but they wish to watch this peaceful moment. Their eyes close, as they quietly hum along to the music.

 _The next day, along with the following,_

 _I did nothing but intently weave_

 _I wouldn't let your life_

 _fall like the short-lived autumn leaves_

 _The seasons flow by_

 _The bell crickets mark the end of summer with their cries_

" _Your fingers are beautiful," you told me,_

 _gripping my wound-covered hands,_

 _but yours were much too cold…_

" _If someday, I no longer had these beautiful fingers,_

 _would you still, even then, love me?"_

" _Of course," you said, coughing_

 _as your large hands caressed my hurting fingers_

 _Day and night, don't stop weaving_

 _Hurry, hurry, I need to buy the medicine…_

 _Just a bit more, ony a bit more; before the autumn leaves fall_

 _Until these fingers can't move… Until these feathers are used up…_

―― _Ah, the sunset's breeze ――_

―― _sways the ruthlessly decaying fruit's flame ――_

―― _until it goes out ――_

" _If someday, I were no longer a human,_

 _would you still love me?"_

 _The truth I feared left unable to be told,_

 _I softly pluck the final feather alone…_

Angel had a tear in her eye until Karl wiped it away a soft smile on his face as he began to sing causing her to grin.

" _Of course," I say, smiling_

 _I promised I'd embrace you when you lost your wings_

 _And that crane which had beautifully taken flight that day,_

 _I've never forgotten, and still remember, even now_

 _And just like always, I love you._

* * *

The sound of clapping spook the three as they jump back and turn towards the group, their eyes widen but not as big as theirs when they saw the white bandage covering Angel's right eye under her bangs and the right prosthetic arm that was attach to Akuma's missing shoulder, a man with white hair and blue eyes ran toward Angel his swords hanging on his back. He shakily grab Angel's face and stare at the wrapped up right eye, Akuma quickly got up and remove the man's hand away from Angel's face.

"Be careful…. I don't need you to crush her face." Akuma standing at his full height cause the entire male room beside Karl to look as their eyes widen at the sight of Akuma overtowering them.

"W-What happen to you and Angel?!" The voice that Angel and Akuma can recognise was Ace, they couldn't recognise him since he didn't burst out loudly and he seem more calmer than his old self.

"... Things happen, even if I lost my arm doesn't mean I can't fight"

"But how long did you have this?!" Kuro shouted, he wore a necklace with a little Dragon skull and is wearing a beat up old trench coat and his eyes look like blurry eyes as his entire outfit was white. His hair was longer a bit and was entirely white with hint of black just like his younger brother Kuroi expect he wore black and his eyes had different feeling around him.

"Kuroi? You know Angel and Akuma?" Karl spoke as he look at Kuroi.

"Y-Yeah…. Uh well yeah I know them….." Kuroi shuffled his feet slightly as Noelle secretly glance at him.

"Eh Karl how do you know Kuroi?" Angel tugged Karl's arm causing Ace to frown as Evelyne notice this as she had smirk on her face.

"He one of the leader of the Demon Squad that why I know him." Karl blush slightly at the contact as the girls snicker and slightly 'aw' at the sight.

"Brother why is the girls saying 'aw'?" Angel turn to Akuma.

"It's nothing…. Anyways all of you change a lot by power and maybe appearance." Akuma commented. "There also someone else new to the group…. Fucking great." Akuma muttered.

"Grumpy as ever" Auren spoke. "Also how are you that tall for christ sakes!"

"I don't know, that how I am…." Akuma muttered as he walk over to a chair and sat down as he stare at everyone, his prosthetic arm making a creaky noise as Angel frown and quickly walk over to Akuma, Angel grabbed Akuma's prosthetic arm and a screw driver from a small table.

"You need to tighten your screw more tightly next time." Angel began to use the screwdriver on the loose screw on Akuma's shoulder.

"... So why is 'Karl' here?" Ace sneered at Karl, as he glare back at Ace.

"Hmm oh… Karl found out that Akuma lost his arm and later he found out my bandage eye. So he staying with us but I don't know how long. Oh yes, excuse me Miss what's your name? Mine is Angel and this Akuma!"

"我的名字是 Crystina" (My name is Crystina) Crystina spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't know chinese…." Angel spoke quietly.

"A-Ah she said her name is Crystina! She's my half sister!" Noelle spoke as she rubbed her neck nervously.

"Oh! Welcome Crystina!" Angel grin causing Karl and Ace to blush slightly as the girls 'oohed' at them.

"Well since we are all here we should hang out right Tatsura?!" Locus grin as he put his arm Tatsura who looked away nervous as Auren glare at Locus who move his blue streak out of his face.

"Akuma you owe me a damn fight." Mark who had shoulder length hair and got rid of his trench coat as he wore a blue armor with shoulder pads and braces with lightning bolt on them.

"Fine…. But I will need to warn you…. I'm not that kid three years ago….. You better be ready." Akuma pushed Mark aside as causing him to bark at Akuma until he saw those dragon-like fangs and his pupil turning to slits staring down on him, he couldn't saything as he watch Akuma walk away and down the hall.

"M-Mark what's wrong?" Evelyne grabbed Mark's arm as she felt him tremble slightly.

"I saw his teeth, they were sharp like a dragon and his pupil were in slits…. Like from the first time we battle it." Mark spoke.

"Are you sure you saw it?" Auriel spoke as her knuckles tighten.

"Angel… You need to tell them what's happening with Akuma." Karl spoke as he look at Angel causing all eyes to turn to the one-eye female.

"I-I…. You'll see when you fight him…. Mark just be ready when you're fighting him…." Angel spoke quietly as she got up and walk away.

"... It's best we go…. Akuma isn't a patient person." Karl said sadly as he walked after Angel with the group following after him.

"You'll think… Akuma will be fine…." Cecelia played her long coat as she frown.

"We won't know until Mark fight him." Auriel spoke.

* * *

 **I HAD TO ADD ANOTHER SONG BECAUSE I ADORE THIS ONE and this kinda is like Angel and Akuma's romance with other characters.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER MARK VS AKUMA….. But Akuma didn't stand there doing nothing… He change….. He changed for the worst.**


	18. Chapter 15

**WARNING: A bit Gory if you can't handle it, then….. Skip it, Skip the entire thing**

* * *

 _Chapter 15_

"Is it just me or does it look like Auren and Locus are glaring at each other…" Noelle spoke quietly.

"You're not the only one…." Kuroi whisper back as Noelle and his own face flush slightly pink at their interaction.

"Mark are you alright?" Evelyne asked her eyes filled with concern as Mark give her a huge grin.

"I'm fine Evelyne…. Thank you for worrying about me." Mark said softly causing Evelyne to blush as she look away.

"Kuro why is there a kitten in your shirt?" Auriel asked as she glance at Kuro who look down at the kitten.

"I found him when we were all separated. I put him in my shirt to keep him warm but then…. Kuroi thought I was pregnant then assume I was a girl and began screaming as he cry out, he even said I screwed a cat." Kuro sighed as Auriel watches him with amusement in her eyes.

Tatsura was fixing her black feather crowns as her thick and long hair fell softly on her, her white sleeveless top fit well with her dark red skirt, her finger-less glove that reach to her elbow and black high heel shoes with white stocking. Locus stuck his tongue at Auren as he put his arm around Tatsura causing her to look away but Auren came and slapped Locus's arm off of Tatsura causing her to sigh in relief.

"Dude what your problem?" Locus snapped at Auren.

"You were being annoying." Auren said as Locus and Auren glare at each other.

"You think Akuma will be alright?" Cecelia looked at Aymeko who glance at her.

"You aren't the only one that worried about him Cecelia…. I'm worried for him too." Aymeko spoke as the girls walk side by side, around them the tension thickens cause some people to back away from the girls hoping to not be in the girl's crossfire.

"Karl…. What's your relationship with Angel, you seem… Close" Ace spoke as he glance at Karl.

"Well we are close, closer than you think." Karl said as his gaze shift to Ace.

"That still doesn't mean that you're dating… Ah I get it…. You haven't confess!" Ace smirked as Karl frown.

"Don't you dare….."

"She's fair game Karl! Fair game…. I wish you luck…. Pretty boy!"

"Mew!"

"那是一隻貓？多麼的可愛！" (Is that a cat? how cute!) Crystina squeal at the sight of small kitten peeking it head out of Kuro's shirt.

"It's a mini Kuro…." Auriel spoke softly. "It's cute" She mutter very quietly.

* * *

Once again at the arena where everybody first met together, there stood Akuma in the middle his units were released as they stared at Mark, their weapons in hand but Akuma's weapon was no where to be found.

"Mark come down you wuss" Akuma bark out.

"Get ready I'm not going easy on you!" Mark shouted as he jump towards Akuma, his units appearing as he land.

"Brother don't kill Mark like your past victims!" Angel cried out causing the group to stiffen in shock.

"K-Kill?!" Evelyne cried out as Angel look over and nod.

"The Bringer of Death…. That what the people call him now. After he killed some challengers, the rates of kill are still stacking, Akuma can't control it when he fighting. Mark will be his 400th kill" Angel spoke quietly causing Evelyne to turn and cry out for Mark to come back but it did not reach him as Mark glare up at Akuma.

"I've been waiting for this for so long!" Mark spoke his duel-wielding katana ready. "Get ready Akuma I won't hold back on you!"

"I'm sorry" Akuma quietly spoke.

* * *

The sound of the bell rang as the units charged each other, Akuma just stood there as Mark frown. Claire went straight at Fadahl who dodge and summon his magic to strike at Claire, Eze's blade clashed with Uda there eyes narrowed before they went at it, Reeze's scythe was swung at Priscilla as she swiftly dodge it and went to strike at her allowing her almost skinning Reeze. Zephry had pain look in his eyes as he fought with Grybe, it was the same with Grybe as he fired straight at Zephry but he dodge quickly as he sent his own attack at Grybe, Bargus and Tridon were head to head as their weapons were clashing one of another even if the type disadvantage Tridon still fought hard.

"Akuma get moving!" Mark snapped but Akuma made no sound as he stare at Mark. "Fine! I'm coming to you!" Mark disappear but little did he know, Akuma's eyes were becoming empty and hollow.

Akuma did not move but his bandage arm twitch. Mark quickly appeared behind Akuma his duel-wielding katana in the air ready to strike down Akuma, it struck him causing a grin to appear on Mark's face but it slowly disappear when Akuma disintegrated into shadows making him realize that it was a decoy. Mark began to look around until he felt something uppercutting him as he stumbled back and rubbed his jaw.

"... Teleporting….. Lightning….. It's not fast as the darkness." Akuma spoke lowly. "I show you the power of what I truly am." Akuma's black great-sword had appeared but the appearance had change as it was bigger then his body and was more darker and menacing.

"Alright! Now that what I'm talking about! Bring it!" Mark took position and went straight at Akuma his duel-wielding katana raised as their blades clashed. Fire and lightning swirled around but the darkness in duel-wielding katana was absorbed in Akuma's blade as it glow a dark ominous color.

"Lightning and fire is nothing… Compare to the power of darkness." Akuma spoke as he began to push Mark back causing Mark feet to slide as his duel-wielding katana slowly start to crack and break from the pressure.

"I GOT YOUR BACK MARK!" Eze yelled as he broke free from Uda and struck Akuma's back from the behind but Eze's eyes widen at the sight of blood dripping down.

The group beside Angel and Karl gasped at the abnormal color of the dark purple blood dripping down from Akuma's back, the black demonic marking could be seen on his back but only slightly. Before anyone could blink, the sound of Eze screaming as dark purple blood swarmed around Eze and covered him entirely, the dark blood soon started to slowly crush Eze as he let out painful screech, red blood began leaked out of the dark blood as Eze's scream went louder and louder with every snapped in his bones that the dark blood was slowly crushing him before he went silent. Mark's unit watch horrified as the dark blood unwrapped itself and flow around Akuma as it look like a venomous snake waiting for it's prey, Eze's sword lay on the floor covered heavily in his blood, his body was nowhere to be seen.

"EZE?! AKUMA THIS WAS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" Mark shouted as he jump back and disappear before appearing behind Akuma.

Akuma grabbed Mark's duel-wielding katana with his metal prosthetic arm as his sword was raised, Mark tried to pull his katanas out of Akuma's metal arm but it wouldn't budge, Mark could hear Evelyne screaming and before he knew it blood splattered on him. His eyes widen as he saw the scythe sticking into Akuma's stomach but Akuma made no facial expression of pain, he had the empty look as his eyes were shifted behind to watch Reeze with her eyes widen as the purple blood began to wrap itself around Reeze's weapon causing her to panic at the blood slowly travelling to her.

With flick of his wrist Akuma threw Mark away as Grybe went to grab Mark from crashing into the wall. Reeze quickly remove her scythe from Akuma's stomach as it began to bleed out more purple blood, Reeze went to swing again but it was caught with Akuma's metal arm as she struggle to remove her scythe from his hand and before she could let go of her scythe, she felt sharp teethes sinking into her neck as she let out blood curdling scream, Akuma's sharp teeth sank deeper in Reeze's neck with each struggle she made, allowing blood to stain him his face and clothes.

"REEZE" Mark screamed out as Grybe, Bargus and Fadahl watched horrified at the scene.

 _CRUNCH_

Akuma let down a loud crunch, his mouth crushing Reeze's neck letting her body fall to the thud as blood was spouting out of her neck with a chunk of it missing only for Akuma to spit the chunk of Reeze's missing neck out, her body began to fade.

Akuma looked up his dragon like teeth stained red with Reeze's blood, his eyes was filled with no remorse as he stared at Mark, his purple blood were floating around him as they slowly form around the open wound stomach slowly closing the wound.

"I've killed 399 summoners, you will be my 400th summoner." His voice was hollow and empty compare to what they heard awhile ago.

Akuma's units stood by his side before they went charging at Mark and his units. Mark, Fadahl, Bargus and Grybe held them off as they were able to defeat Tridon and Zephry, leaving Claire, Priscilla and Uda standing. Mark glare angrily at Akuma, he got into a certain position his eyes filled with anger.

"HOW COULD YOU RESORT TO THIS VIOLENCE?!" Mark shouted. "SBB Apocalypse Strike!"

Mark charge straight in as he disappear and appear behind them as a slash explode as fire, lightning and darkness engulf them. Uda, Claire and Priscilla cried out in pain as the pain of the lightning, fire and darkness mixed was painful that they couldn't take it and fade, Mark stood straight his duel-wielding katana in his hands as he turn and watch the fire burn with lightning and darkness. He sigh deeply until he heard Bargus screaming and the sound of Grybe and Fadahl shouting in horror.

The flames quickly die down, Mark was horrified at the sight of Bargus's limbs torn apart bit by bit as they lay far from each other, his torso was open as guts were thrown across the floor and Bargus's head gripped tightly into Akuma's hand his spinal cord still attach, the fire and lightning had burnt away Akuma's shirt and bandages as the dark demonic markings were seen, the marking had traveled from his left arm towards his entire torso where they stop at where his right shoulder once been.

"Your sbb was strong but…. You had darkness in it and that darkness is mine…. To control." Akuma spoke as he dropped Bargus's head to floor allowing it to disappear.

In a blink of an eye Grybe's arms were cut apart and before he could even cry out in pain his head fell from his body, as his body fell with a thud. Akuma stood above Grybe's disappearing body as darkness flicker around him, Fadahl quickly sent his light magic straight at Akuma but he only disappeared in the darkness before appearing behind Fadahl, his metal arm grasping Fadahl's neck.

"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for the light." Akuma muttered quietly as Fadahl's eyes widen in fear and before Mark could run to Fadahl's aid.

 _SNAP_

Akuma crushed his neck as blood splattered on his prosthetic arm, dropping Fadahl's limb body to the floor as it fell with a thud, Akuma walked over Fadahl's disappearing body, his sword at hand as his eyes glow.

"Damn it Akuma! Why did you hurt them so cruelly?!" Mark cried out his duel-wielding katana ready to defend as he watch Akuma's blood soaked body walking calmly to him.

"Life is strange….. What should people be afraid of the darkness inside or the darkness outside? We will see soon enough." Akuma spoke as Mark disappeared and appear behind Akuma again his duel-wielding katana raised to strike him down until Akuma appeared beside him.

"Lightning is like light, no matter how fast you go, the darkness will always be there before you, lightning is nothing compare to the darkness." Akuma said as he punch Mark square in the nose with his prosthetic arm, the sound of crack could be heard as Mark was sent flying and landing with thud on the floor, his duel-wielding katana skidding away from him.

Akuma appeared above Mark his sword raise in the air, the sound of cries and shouting could be heard, but it did not reach them. Mark glare angrily at Akuma his nose bleeding but it didn't faze Akuma he just stare down at Mark his eyes empty and hollow but the slitted pupil seem to grow large at the sight of Mark's weaken form. Akuma quickly swung his blade down as Mark closed his eyes tightly, the image of Evelyne's face and his friends brought tears to his eyes.

"MAAAAAAAAAARK!"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR MARK?!**

 **WHAT HAPPEN TO AKUMA FOR THE PAST 3 YEARS?!**

 **WHAT HAPPEN TO ANGEL'S EYE?!**

 **FIND OUT ON CHAPTER 16**


	19. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

 _CLANG_

Mark's eyes widen at the sight of an white sword stopping Akuma's sword nearly inches away from his face, his eyes turn to see Angel's white hair blowing in the wind as he saw Akuma's hollow eyes narrow, before he jump back as Angel's units appeared around her, stronger than he last saw them in three years.

"MARK!" Evelyne cried out as she tackle him holding his head close to her chest as she cried.

The group ran towards Mark their weapons ready as they stood in front of Mark, their eyes narrow at Akuma who stood straight and stare at Angel with his sword on his shoulder his blank face looked irritated as he stare at Angel.

"Stand down Akuma!" Angel command as she stood tall but the group could see her hand trembled slightly.

Akuma's eyes became misty as his eyes began to regain life and his sword disappearing. Akuma looked around and down at his clothing as he sigh angrily before walking off, leaving the entire group slightly shaken. Angel sigh softly as she leaned on Colt who supported her as Quaid took her sword and place it back into the sheath, Karl and Ace quickly rush to her side as Colt glare at them but his eyes shifted to Angel causing him to sigh softly, he gently hand Angel to them.

"Angel are you alright?!" Ace called out as he held Angel's left arm while Karl held her right.

"I'm fine…. Sometimes I'm not use to stopping him…." Angel muttered as she watch Evelyne cling to Mark tightly. "Mark are you alright?"

"A broken nose and maybe mentally scarred? Pfft I'm fine!" Mark grin until Evelyne slapped him.

"YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CAREFREE! I-I thought you were going to die!" Evelyne cried out causing Mark to wrap his arms around her and he began to soothingly rubbed her back in circle as she sobbed.

"W-we should leave them alone…." Noelle spoke.

"Let's talk about this at the cafeteria, you must be all hungry." Angel said as everybody left Mark and Evelyne to their moment while they follow after Angel who guide them through the area.

The group were following behind Angel when they heard people whispering causing them to glance at the random summoners that were pointing at Angel, they heard one thing about Angel causing their mind to be filled with curiosity .

'It's The Wingless Dove.'

* * *

"What do you want to know first?" Angel spoke as she ate a strawberry shortcake.

"Why was he going to kill Mark?!" Locus snapped angrily. "He almost killed my best friend!"

"I agree Angel, I remember Akuma use to have more control over himself." Auren spoke as he stare at Angel. "Now…. He isn't even acting human but more like that demonic monster, Yokai."

"Angel what's going! Please tell us so that we know that training wasn't for waste!" Ace cried out.

"... Akuma….. Is slowly becoming one with the Yokai" Gasp could be heard as Angel look down.

"If it gets worse we need to kill him." Kuro said seriously.

"W-We can't brother!" Kuroi cried as he look at his brother.

"We aren't going to kill Akuma! I refuse to kill him!" Aymeko slammed her fist on the table.

"I agree! We aren't killing Akuma just like that!" Cecelia spoke up.

"If we don't kill him we all die!" Auriel said. "I don't want to kill him but we have no choice!"

"We can't kill him, there must be a way to help him!" Tatsura snapped at the group.

"我可能不知道他長，但必須有一個治愈！" (I may not know him for long but there must be a cure!) Crystina cry out.

"Mew mew mew!" (He seem like such a nice person!) The mini Kuro mewed out.

"Akuma need to die! He almost killed Mark!" Evelyne run in with Mark beside her.

"No! Akuma didn't even mean to try and kill me!" Mark spoke as the two took a seat.

* * *

After Mark and Evelyne had sat down the group were now arguing with each other, half of the group refuse to kill Akuma while the other half demand that Akuma should be killed for the other's safety, Angel sat there quietly as her formed trembled signalling Karl of her distress, he quickly wrap his arm around and began to coo softly towards her but it didn't work as her sobs became louder causing the group to be silent. Their eyes directed to Angel who cried as she tried wipe the tears from her eye, Ace quickly rushed to her side and wipe away the tears spilling from her eye.

"Angel please tell us what's wrong!" Ace pleaded as he grab Angel's hands.

"Please don't kill him!" Angel cried out. "P-Please!"

"Angel we have too! If he become one with Yokai then we are dead!" Locus snapped causing Ace and Karl to glare at him for yelling at Angel.

"H-He won't! Not while I'm living!" Angel screamed out.

"What do you mean he won't?! Angel he tried to kill you once!" Evelyne snapped at Angel.

Angel removed Ace's hand and Karl's arm as she grabbed her right eye bandages and began to remove them, the group were protesting as they shout for her to stop. Ace tried to grab Angel's hand from removing the bandages until Karl grabbed him, Ace shout at Angel to stop and as the other stood up and shout at her to stop removing the bandages until Angel lifted up her bangs causing them to go silent. Their mouth hanging open at the sight, fear ran across their veins as they stare at Angel.

They thought Angel's right eye was missing but sadly they were wrong as they stare at a bright golden pupil that was surround by black, tears were pooling around Angel's eyes but instead of clears streaming down like Angel's sky blue eye her right began to cry out blood but the color was abnormal color as pink blood fell from her right eye.

"A-Angel?" Noelle spoke as her eyes widen at the sight.

"What's going on?! Why the hell is your eye like that!" Evelyne snapped causing Angel to flinch.

"Sis calm down! Your scar-"

"Fuck that! Angel just became a fucking monster! She's going to become like Akuma and kill us! We have no choice but to kill Ange-"

 _SMACK_

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU CALL MY SISTER A MONSTER YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WHORE!" Akuma screamed as he grabbed Evelyne and threw her at Tatsura causing Tatsura to quickly grab Evelyne from crashing into anything.

"YOU THINK MY SISTER IS A MONSTER?! WELL LOOK AT YOU, GOD DAMN USELESS BITCH! YOUR PICKING ON MY SISTER, MY FUCKING SISTER THAT WILLING TO DIE IN MY PLACE AND YOU CALL HER A MONSTER?!" Angel quickly ran to Akuma's side and held his waist as she hid her face into his stomach. "DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW PAINFUL AND LONELY IT WAS FOR HER?! DO YOU KNOW THE SACRIFICE SHE MAKES WHILE YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT JUST FROLIC AROUND LIKE A BITCH."

"MY SISTER, MY FUCKING TWIN SISTER IS PREVENTING MY TRANSFORMATION BY BOUNDING HERSELF TO ME. MY FUCKING RIGHT ARM WAS TURNING INTO YOKAI'S ARM AND I WAS LOSING CONTROL OF IT….. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WATCH YOUR SIBLING CUT OFF YOUR OWN ARM SO THAT YOU WON'T LOSE YOURSELF?!" Akuma glare angrily at Evelyne causing her to squeak in fear.

"IF ANYONE ELSE THAT SHOULD BE CALLED A MONSTER, IT SHOULD BE ME BECAUSE I TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING MY SISTER. I TOOK AWAY HER FREEDOM, HER ABILITY TO LOVE AND EVERYTHING SO THAT SHE COULD SAVE ME, SO THAT SHE COULD BOUND HERSELF TO ME AND PREVENT THE DARKNESS FROM TAKING OVER! IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER STEPPING IN, BEING AT THE FIGHT FOR MARK OR EVEN FUCKING STANDING HERE RIGHT NOW." Akuma breathed heavily his eyes glinted angrily.

"I WOULD'VE MOTHERFUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU ASSHOLES UNTIL NONE OF YOU COULD EVEN STAND TO SEE THE FUCKING SUN!" Akuma shouted as darkness flicker around him but white light appeared and force it away, his breathing became calm slightly as his face sadden a bit. "... Evelyne I can't fucking believe you…. You good for nothing bitch….. My sister was waiting to see everyone but no….. You got be a fucking whiny ass bitch because I almost killed Mark! Well WAKE THE FUCK UP, HE ISN'T FUCKING DEAD SO DON'T FUCKING TAKING IT OUT ON ANGEL OR NEXT TIME INSTEAD OF MARK BEING CLOSE TO DEATH I WILL KILL YOU INSTEAD!" Fire flickered around Evelyne causing her to flinch from it as Tatsura shielded her before the flame died down.

"Three years….. Three years we waited and look where that got us…. No one to fucking accept who we fucking are…... Don't even fucking bother coming near us anymore, I don't want to see your disgusting faces you useless sacks of shit." Akuma spoke as he gently picked Angel's crying form and walked away leaving the group stun.

"... Evelyne maybe you might have taken it too far…." Cecelia muttered.

"A-Akuma must be joking right! Angel wouldn't hurt Akuma!" Evelyne mumbled.

"Akuma is right…." Karl spoke softly causing all eyes to turn to him. "Unlike everyone here, I accepted this fact…. You all saw the markings were over him well before he lost his right arm that where the markings first appeared, it slowly spread throughout his body, his right arm was slowly turning grey and claws were forming on his nail. I was there to visit him when his right arm reached out and began to choke me, I could see the struggle he was having trying to remove the arm."

"As I felt my end was near, I heard a loud screech of pain and blood splatter on me, not red blood, purple blood. Akuma's entire arm lay a feet away from us as Akuma was screaming, when I heard something hit the floor, I saw Angel's hand quivered as she began to sob loudly her words began to become like a broken record player as she apologies over and over." Karl sigh as he lean back. "I couldn't stay awake but as I soon blackout I saw Angel summoning her units to aid her, they were able to help us but when Akuma had got his prosthetic arm his personality began to to change for the worst, he would snap at everyone even Angel. Some of us had to restrain him, he nearly punch Priscilla, we thought that we were going to have to put him down but…."

"Angel use some weird magic right?" Locus spoke as Karl looked away.

"Angel used dark magic….." Karl muttered. "The cost of this magic she had used was to be bound to Akuma and face the pain he is dealing with, which means Akuma's everlasting nightmares, the dark voices speaking in her head and the light voices speaking when she heard as a child and because of this she became more emotionally distress. I believe like Akuma, Angel is slowly falling into Akuma's madness and once Angel falls into her brother's madness… There be nothing left to stop Yokai."

"H-how do we stop it?!" Kuroi stood up his face pained.

"I don't know…. Angel only got that magic from this guys…. I think his name was….. Raider Nightingale." A slam could be heard as all eyes turn to Kuro.

"Kuro?" Auriel spoke.

"R-Raider? Where is he?!" Kuro snapped causing Kuroi to panic.

"... He probably with-... Angel!" Karl stand up as he ran out with Kuro, Kuroi and Ace running after him.

" 姐姐...我感覺到一個不好的預兆釀造，我們必須保持關注和九郎黑井" (Sister... I sense a bad omen brewing, we must keep an eye on Kuro and Kuroi) Crystina spoke, Noelle turn and her eyes widen as she got up and ran after Kuroi.

Everyone quickly stood up and ran to look for Kuro and Kuroi but one stayed behind, their hands clutch into a fist as one hand went up to their head while mumbling for the voices to stop but the voice never faded.

"I-I'm not suppose to have this now!"

 _EvErY lAsT oNe Of ThEm ShAlL dIe By ThEiR hAnDs AnD yOuRs!_

 _HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA_

 _INSANITY IS MY TO CONTROL AND THEY SHALL BE YOUR FRIENDS DOWNFALL._

 _ThE dOvE aNd ThE cRoW sHaLl Be MiNe!_

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait everyone! I was playing Dragon Age Awakening and I just finish it, next I'll be playing Dragon Age 2 then after Dragon Age 2 I need to find a way to get my xbox to work for Dragon Age 3**

 **Next chap Raider VS Kuro**


	20. Chapter 17

**Gomen everyone for the long wait, I was having family issues about myself and stuff….. Today is my birthday too so now I need to learn how to drive a bloody car so I won't have much as time writing DX**

* * *

 _Chapter 17_

"Oh Angel, you're so beautiful… That soft white hair, you sky blue eye and the golden pupil…. How could they claim a beauty like you a monster?" A man with dark raven hair, his face concealed behind a mask as his hand stroke Angel's hair and the other holding her cheek.

"Brother is upset…. I can feel his anger and it hurts Raider….. It hurts…." Angel spoke as her face slowly lean into his touch.

"I know a way to make it better…." Raider removed his mask up a bit and leaned in toward Angel who stare innocently at the man.

"RAIDER!"

Kuro stormed in with anger in his eyes as he glare angrily at Raider, Karl quickly ran over to them and ripe Angel from his grasp. As the group entered the room they could sense the tension rising, Ace quickly ran over and checked on Angel who clung to Karl tightly.

"Kuro? Oh man what has fate in stored for you! How long has it been Kuro? It's been years since I last saw your crying face!" Raider place his mask back on covering his large grin.

"YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kuroi stepped in and held Kuro back as he tried to attack Raider.

"Tat tat Kuro, you know the rules in the arena. Never fight outside battle~ Isn't that right Angel!" Raider turn his head slightly to Angel as Karl tighten his hold on her and Ace standing between them.

"You leave Angel alone!" Ace snapped as he glare at Raider.

"Oh why should I leave her because what I heard is that….. None of you accept her, unlike me! I accept her for who she truly is!" Raider chuckle causing everyone to stiffen. "Anyways Kuro if you want to fight me, then let go fight in the arena but there's going to be a catch~" Raider spoke as Kuro's body stiffen.

"1v1 no units or anything, if you get anything you want… Buuuuut if I win." Raider looked up his mask hiding a crazy grin. "I want you and your group to leave Angel alone also I want your girly friend~" Raider pointed out to Auriel as Auren growled dangerously, while Karl and Ace glare at Raider but he only laugh.

"Fine!" Kuro snapped.

"Peeerfect I'll be looking forward to it." Raider walked away leaving Kuro to tremble in rage

"Kuro?" Auriel called out quietly but Kuro ignored her as he push Kuroi off of him and stormed away to the arena.

* * *

The group had quickly arrived to the stand and sat down quietly as they watch Kuro and Raider alone facing each other their body stance position, Akuma was missing from action but no one took note of it as they probably thought he was still pissing himself in anger while probably beating up a old man with a stick, yep totally not beating someone up with a twig!

"Angel…. Do you know Raider?" Ace questioned as he glance beside him.

"No…. Not personally but he taught me this ability to save my brother and I'm grateful for him." Angel spoke softly as her hand touches her fixed bandage on her right eye.

"E-Even if this man done something evil?" Kuroi spoke as he turn around with Noelle looking at her.

"No one is born evil or good, when we grow the fate creates our path for us whether we like it or not." Angel answered as she watches Kuro and Raider's form.

"Mew!" Mini Kuro mewed out as he sat on Auriel's lap his feline gaze following Kuro.

"Shush Mini Kuro, he will be fine." Auriel petted Mini Kuro gently.

"We should call him M.K. for short." Locus spoke as he quickly turn to Tatsura. "Don't you agree TatTat-chan?"

"T-TatTat-Chan?" Tatsura face reddens slightly as she look away. "P-please don't call me that"

"Shush it's about to start!" Mark loudly hush them as Evelyne sighed at his action but smile happily.

* * *

"Hmm~" Raider hummed as he grinned causing Kuro to growl.

"What are you planning murderer!" Kuro snapped.

"I don't believe you haven't told your darling friends about your past haven't you!" Raider spoke out loud catching everyone's attention.

"This is between you and me, Raider!" Kuro charged straight at the man but he swiftly dodge as he spun his sword freely.

"Oh Kuro why can't you understand! I wasn't the one that killed nearly your entire family, you were the one that let them all die!" Raider smiled sadistically behind his mask as everyone eyes widen.

"I DIDN'T KILL THEM YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED NEARLY EVERYBODY BECAUSE OF HOW GREEDY YOU AND YOUR MEN WERE!" Kuro lashed out as he charged again with rage in his eyes but Raider dodge and cut Kuro from behind.

"Ack!" Kuro turned and stumbled as blood dripped down from his back.

"Tsk tsk Kuro, you were always rushing things! That how your family all die! If only you were careful and not be so careless maybe they would've all lived!" Raider grinned as he glance to see Locus and Mark were being held back by Karl and Auren.

"I WILL SWEAR VENGEANCE ON MY ENTIRE FAMILY AND END YOU!" Kuro took a stance his body began to glow with a dark feeling as Inferno Wings Magnazorda had appeared and covered Kuro in flames, Raider eyes widen at the dragon but it quickly disappear as he ready his sword.

Everybody gasped and screamed for Kuro but they were silence as they saw a upper body of skeleton coming out of the ground as purple flames licked away the ground around the skeleton as Kuro stood his hair longer than what is use to be reaching down his waist, his black hair flew with the wind as the white patch of hair stayed at the front.

"What the hell are you?!" Raider cried out as he watch Magnazorda glare down at him.

"YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" Kuro roared out as Magnazorda's wing expand and roared, the two charge right at Raider their intent filled with rage.

Raider quickly dodge as best as he could but Kuro's speed outmatch him as he kick Raider down, Magnazorda began to breathe fire down at Raider, him letting out painful screams and the smell of burning flesh dancing in the air, when the flames disappear there was nothing but a charred corpse but that didn't matter to Kuro as he began to beat Raider's corpse his eyes filled with lust for blood.

"KURO STOP IT! THIS ISN'T YOU!" Kuro's head snapped towards the group causing them to flinch.

"Kuro snapped out of it!" Auriel cried out but her pleads was for nothing as Kuro began to charge at her.

"Auriel watch out!" Auren shouted as he covered Auriel's body with his own when Kuro suddenly kicked Auren as his back cracked from the force.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Tatsura shouted as she swung her sword at Kuro who swiftly dodge and lept down towards Arena where Magnazorda stood.

Tatsura quickly lept down after Kuro and charged but he moved swiftly, before Kuro could even land a hit on Tatsura, arrows were sent at him as he dodge quickly his eyes glared at Aymeko and Cecelia who pull their arms back to let out more arrows until Magnazorda roared and blew flames at everyone causing them to scatter.

Kuroi quickly fell to ground with thud as Noelle kneeled beside him helping him up, at their state Kuro charged at them while Magnazorda kept the others distracted. Kuroi notice Kuro charging straight at them, he suddenly push himself off the floor and tackled Noelle as Kuro's fist met the wall instead of Noelle's head.

"We need to regroup with the others Noelle!" Kuroi shouted as he lifted Noelle and sprinted off to the others who had their units fighting Magnazorda.

"EVERYONE LAST ONE OF YOU MUST DIES!" Kuro spoke menacingly as Magnazorda stand behind him roaring at the figure that were cornered.

"K-Karl….. A-Ace….. I'm scared!" Angel squeaked as Ace wrapped his arms around Angel.

"Be strong! We have to be strong!" Ace spoke.

"我們必須堅持共同生存" (We must stick together to survive) Crystina called out her stance ready to attack.

"Yes but Kuro is different now! He just killed Raider and cracked Auren's back!" Noelle cried out.

"Don't worry about…. Me, just stop him!" Auren spoke as Auriel held him tightly.

"Mew!" Mini Kuro cried out as Evelyne hushed it quietly.

Magnazorda quickly breathed in and as the dragon was going to breathe out his fire, black flames appeared from the ground as dark chains wrapped itself around Magnazorda causing it to screech and struggle only for the dark flames to swallow Magnazorda whole, as the white light appeared and the ashes to be blown by the wind when the black flames disappeared.

"I'm SoRrY bUt I cAn'T aLlOw ThIs KuRo!" Akuma appeared in the front of the group as four horns were on his head, his prosthetic arm was turned into arm of a dragon as his dark grey skin sparks with darkness allowing the black mark to glow darkly, his dragon teeths widen into insane smile his tail had nine of them attach to him. His demonic fallen angel's wing had one side taken form of demon's wing as the other had fallen angel but one thing that stood out was his eyes, one side held his black sclera and red pupil eye but on the side held his normal bright red eyes.

"YOU DARE STAND IN MY WAY?!" Kuro growled.

"I dO! tHeY aRe My FrIeNdS" Akuma scowl at Kuro. "iF yOu WaNt ThEm DeAd YoU gOt To GeT tHrOuGh To Me MoThErFuCkEr!"

"Angel you said-"

"He's using his magic….. His magic to temporarily bound himself to Yokai…. You saw his normal eye right? That mean Akuma has control but we don't know how long before he is swallowed by Yokai…." Angel spoke as everybody look towards the demonic duo.

"That means Akuma has Yokai's powers?!" Mark said quickly.

"No…. Only half…." Angel answered.

"會是足以阻止他？" (would it be enough to stop him?) Crystina muttered her eyes not tearing away from the two.

"THEN YOU SHALL DIE BY MY HANDS FOOL!"

"I aM dArKnEsS iTsElF, yOu ArE nO mAtCh FoR mE!"

* * *

 **-GASP- KURO LUST FOR BLOOD HAS TURN HIM AGAINST HIS FRIENDS, AKUMA HAS USED HIS MAGIC TO BOUND HIMSELF EVEN MORE WITH YOKAI TO STOP KURO!**

 **WHO WOULD WIN?!**

 **THE SKULL DEMONIC DEMON**

 **KURO**

 **OR**

 **THE MONSTER OF DARKNESS ITSELF**

 **AKUMA**

 **WOULD MARK GET ENOUGH BALLS TO HAVE SEXY TIME WITH EVELYNE?!**

 **WOULD KUROI AND NOELLE GET OUT OF THEIR SHELL AND HAD SHY BABIES?!**

 **WILL KARL AND ACE STOP FIGHTING FOR ANGEL'S AFFECTION?**

 **WILL AYMEKO AND CECELIA HAD THAT WORLD WAR LOVE FIGHT?**

 **WILL AUREN STOP BEING AN COLD ASS AND SHOW EMOTIONS**

 **WILL LOCUS STOP SHOVING CRABS IN KURO'S PANTS?**

 **WILL TATSURA REVEAL HERSELF? -wink wink, nudge nudge-**

 **WILL CRYSTINA FINALLY LEARN ENGLISH?**

 **WILL MINI KURO BE THE TRUE HERO OF THE STORY?**

 **WILL AURIEL MAKE OUT WITH A ROCK?**

 **FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	21. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

Kuro and Akuma had charged each other as black and purple flames swarm around them, no one could see the fight as if it were a blur but the sound of flames hissing at each other, the purple and red blood splattering to the floor, they knew that the two were going full force. Black flames and the purple flames soon took shape of wolves as they snarled and snapped at each other just as Akuma and Kuro collide the purple and black wolves attacked each other. They snarled and snapped at each other as they tumbled to ground, dust flew from the impact they met with the ground but that did not stop them from attacking each other, Akuma and Kuro kept at it, they were going faster after each collision trying to outmatch the other as blood of red and purple began to mix turning it into a darker shade.

The group stared worryingly as they watch their two friends fight nearly to the death, with each splat of blood falling to floor causing them to be alarm and with each snarl and snapped from the wolves cause them to tense as they saw the wolves crashing into each other but they never falter but instead they became more furious at each other as they charged and clawed each other.

Noelle was holding Kuroi tightly her eyes widen in fear, tears prickled her eyes when she hear the sound of one the wolves crying out in pain and the sight of the blood splattering to the ground cause her to cringe and bury her face into Kuroi's chest. Her sister Crystina was comfortably rubbing her back soothingly but Crystina herself was scared, scared that they would all die but she didn't cry but only held strong for herself and Noelle.

Kuroi eyes were filled with worry as he watch his brother fighting to the death with Akuma, his eyes shifted down to Noelle his heart stopped to see her shaken, he turn his head to look the group that were huddle together his eyes prickled with tears. His hand shook but he didn't shed a tear as he began to silently pray for their to lives, Mini Kuro mewed as he comforted Kuroi by rubbing his head against Kuroi's arm but that didn't help Kuroi.

Mark fist tighten as he glare angrily at the quick blur, he cursed silently for being weak, his eyes squeezed shut the image of meeting Kuro and Akuma popped in his head but it slowly burned away with the monster image of themselves, laughing at his misery, blood was coated on them causing his throat to go dry when he saw the image of his friend's bodies lying in their own blood but Mark was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone holding his hand, his gaze turn to see Evelyne giving him a soft look but Mark could see tears appearing from her eyes. His arms quickly wrapped themselves around Evelyne and began to start speaking comforting words.

Evelyne held tightly on to Mark, her face buried into his chest as her hands cover her ears trying to block out the sounds of the blood being spilled, her eyes squeezed tight as a single tear fell down from her face. The imagine of her dead friends appeared in her mind but what horrified her the most was staring into Mark's soulless eyes, she cringed as she buried herself even more into Mark's warmth.

Cecelia and Aymeko watch painfully as their eyes were filled with horror, they turn to each other and held each other tightly, they whimper softly as they heard the pains of the wolves but the snarl overcame the pain yelp as the sound of snarls and snaps. They could hear the sound of their friend's blood splattering to the ground with each collisions.

Locus was speechless, his hand shook as purple blood soaked his skin and clothes the purple and black fire swirled around angrily before it took forms of dragons, Locus eyes widen as he watch the dragons and the wolves of the fire fought from the ground and the sky. He was in frozen like state until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder bringing him back to his senses, his eyes shifted to Tatsura who give him a concern look but he just smiled widely at her but she knows that his smile is fake.

Locus turn his back leaving Tatsura to stare concern for her friend but her eyes shifted to the fight, she could see Kuro and Akuma they were bleeding but they weren't backing down, she could see Akuma's bright red eye being slowly consumed by darkness. Tatsura look down as her hands shook, she could hear a insane laughter echoing in her mind, she clutched her head tightly her eyes shut tightly.

Auren watch Tatsura his gaze serious but filled with concern but he couldn't move as he held Auriel tightly away from the colorful flames, his eyes harden as he watch the fight rage on. He tightly grasped his katana and looked down on it his eyes narrowed but he felt his twin gently place her hand down on his causing him to let go and irritatedly sighed out, his gaze turn to the fight his hand gripping Auriel's hand tightly.

Auriel felt her heart shaken in fear but her face held no emotions yet her eyes speaks louder than her own voice, she close her eyes as the sound of bodies hitting the wall. Her eyes slowly open as she saw dragon like arm few feet away from them, her eyes snapped up to her horror as purple gushed out of Akuma's right shoulder but that purple blood soon began to flow around him before it turn itself into a dark purple blade of a scythe.

Akuma snarled as the white slowly around his left eye turn to a darker color but he did not care as he charged straight at Kuro as Kuro's body bled heavily but with bit of his strength he jumped away before the dark blooded scythe could strike at him.

Karl look at the dragon arm as the arm slowly turn back into Akuma's metal prosthetic arm, Karl tightly held his axe, his facial expression pained but as he glance to Angel his heart broke as he watch Angel tightly held her head in pain. He watch as Ace held Angel tightly, saying soothing words to her hoping to calm her, Karl watched sadly as Angel did not react to Ace's soothing word or hug instead she cried, wailed loudly as if she was being tortured.

Ace tried his best, to soothe her, he kept talking to her and praying that she could snap out. His words did not reach her but he kept going, tears prickled his eyes to see one of the people he cares for to be in pain, he looked back to see the fight becoming more intense as the flames of the dragons and wolves slowly disappear and formed around Akuma and Kuro as the fire danced wildly.

She cried, wailed and pleaded but her voices was drowned by her own scream, Angel's bandaged right eye pulsed painfully as she try to not lose herself. Her left eye watered as tears fell, her mind was slowly being covered in darkness as she could not see the light in her mind. She hears nothing, she could not feel anything but she could hear dark whispers, the dark tempting her to give in but she did not yield yet the pain began to increase as she softly whispered. _'Help me!'_

Dragon Age Inquisition - The Dawn Will Come [With DAI Title For That Epic Finality]

Wind blew against the group's face causing them to look up, a transparent image of a women dressed in nothing but white, her hair pure as the snow, her eyes red as the rubies and her skin pale as the clouds that float in the sky. She looked at the group before she turned away from them and face toward the bloody fight that Akuma and Kuro were in.

 _Shadows fall, and hope has fled_

 _Steel your heart, the dawn will come_

 _The night is long, and the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky, for one day soon_

 _The dawn will come_

Angel looked up her eye widen but it return to normal as she slowly breathed in and join the woman causing everybody to stare at her as if she was crazy.

 _The shepherd's lost, and his home is far_

 _Keep to the stars, the dawn will come_

 _The night is long, and the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky, for one day soon_

 _The dawn will come_

They slowly glow a soft color as the group watch them sang, slowly Noelle began to join causing the group to look from the woman, Angel and Noelle before they all slowly began to follow their lead.

 _Bare your blade, and raise it high_

 _Stand your ground, the dawn will come_

 _The night is long, and the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky, for one day soon_

 _The dawn will come_

The bloody fight in front of them began to shine a bright light engulfing Kuro and Akuma, blinding the entire group but the woman as they covered their eyes. The light slowly disappears as the arena in front of them was never destroyed or tainted with blood as Kuro and Akuma lay on the floor their eyes close, Akuma's prosthetics arm was attach back to his shoulder his wounds and cut were healed, it was the same for Kuro as if they never had a fight and were just napping.

The group stare at the transparent woman who turn toward the group, her eyes were serious but a radiant smile was on her face before she began to slowly disappear causing Angel to go alarm, she stumbled to stand up and ran towards the woman her hand reaching out to the woman but it only went through the woman.

"Mother!" Angel cried out. "Don't go!"

The woman smiled sadly at Angel but she faded away with the wind blowing through Angel's hair gently, she slowly sank to her knees and cried, everybody stared shock at what they had seen but they were soon brought back as Angel's cries grew louder. Karl and Ace quickly rushed to her side and began to soothingly spoke calmly to Angel, Cecelia look down on the floor and saw a symbol below them before it faded away like the woman had faded.

* * *

Aymeko held the piece of paper tightly to her chest, her face flush before she stormed into the library as every eyes turn to her causing Aymeko's face to flush even more but she stood proud and tall.

"After all this drama! I have decided we should take a break!" Aymeko marches up to the table and slams down the piece of paper as everybody tried to take a peek. "While we wait for Akuma and Kuro to get back on their feet, maybe we could do something like this!"

"競賽，唱？" (A contest for singing?) Crystina muttered as she stared at the paper before handing it to her sister Noelle.

"Aymeko why do you have a flier of a singing contest? N-Not that I don't disapprove of it!" Noelle squeak at the last part her face redden.

"I-I can't sing…" Kuroi muttered until Mark and Locus wrapped their arms around Kuroi's shoulder and grinned.

"But you were singing when that lady appeared!" They spoke in sync as they quickly let go of Kuroi and high-fived each other before quickly going back to their weird ways.

"You guys are stupid…." Tatsura muttered until Locus wrapped his arm around Tatsura.

"That hurts my feeling TatTat-chan!" Locus pouted until Auren whacked him across the head. "Ow! Dude that hurts!"

"That should teach you on how to act for once." Auren scoffed as Locus stuck his tongue childish until Auren grabbed Locus's tongue and began to pull causing Locus to let out distress shriek as everybody began to ignore their weird antics.

"What are the prize for the winners?" Cecelia questioned as she stared at Mini Kuro hissing at Mark and Ace.

"Tickets for you friends at the hot spring meaning you could get as many tickets for the friends you have!" Aymeko smiled. "I thought if we all join, we might get a good chance to get those tickets!"

"We don't sing" Auren grumbled as Auriel nodded along until they felt everybody eyes on them. "That was one time thing."

"Don't you want to relax?" Karl asked. "Relaxing at the hot spring sounds really nice you know?"

"Yeah come on don't you want to wash away the stress and be like Free? Get it Free?" Ace snickers as the others stare awkwardly at him.

"Can I punch him?" Auriel muttered.

"Oh Ace! You silly boy!" Evelyne chuckled.

"If it keep you from doing terrible joke then fine." Auren muttered.

"So if we all entered, who you think is going to win?" Cecelia spoke.

"Can we have a duet?" Evelyne asked as more question start being fired.

* * *

 **So I'm obsessed with the songs so I decide to have this for fun, if you have a song your characters want to sing them pm me! If you don't want to have your character to sing then let me know.**

 **Dragon Age inquisition…. COLE WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME YOU BLONDE HAIR HAT BOY!**


	22. Chapter Ace

**I have three songs only… Which is from Chiffon shrimp and one of them isn't Kuro the other one is another oc Chiffon created, next the third person is our crazy dumbass**

 **If you're to lazy to find a song or you can't find one then I can just randomly pick one that I think fits their style. (and I don't think you want that)- Mostly for Mark and Locus :3**

* * *

 _Chapter Ace_

"There's a lot of people….." Ace looked around nervously. "I don't want to do this now…." He muttered until he felt a pat on his shoulder as he looked back and blush slightly.

"You can do it Ace! I believe in you, just think that you are a alone!" Angel encourage, her bright sky blue eye shone brightly.

"Y-You're right Angel! I can do this….. I hope you watch me….." Ace quietly muttered the last part.

"Where is everyone?" Angel spoke up as she looked around the room of people.

"Outside in the audience watching us, I guess they come up to the stage when it's almost their time." Ace fidget as he glance at Angel's grinning face.

"That make sense!... Ace you're really quiet, have I done something to offend you?" Angel said softly causing Ace to straighten his back quickly and-

 _WHAM_

"Ow shit!" Ace crouched down in pain as he held the back of his head.

"Oh my gosh! Ace are you alright?!" Angel quickly kneel down to Ace and look for any blood on his white hair, as her own white hair framed her face perfectly.

"I-I'm fine! It just stings! Why was there a fucking pipe back there-" Ace looked up as his words slow to the stop, his own deep dark blue eyes met the bright sky blue eye as their faces were inches apart.

Slowly Ace began to leaned in, his eyes didn't tear itself away from her captivating gaze as their nose touch and their lips only a mere second away from meeting, his hand reaches toward Angel's cheek as he slowly caresses her cheek, he breathed in slowly smelling the scent of vanilla and flowers, he slowly leaned in closing the gap slowly.

"What you think you're doing?!"

 _WHAM_

"OW FUCK AGAIN?!" Ace clutch his head and glare at the pipe before glaring at the person who interrupted his chance.

"Karl!" Angel smiled big as she ran to Karl and give him a big hug. "I expected my brother to come running!"

"Akuma is in the audience but he's in a wheelchair and he start having his, I sense cute stuff. So I told him I'll go!" Karl glares at Ace. "Anyways Angel would you like to sit in the audiences with the others and I?"

"Sure thing! I see you later Ace!" Angel waved before she cling to Karl leaving a fuming Ace.

Ace 0, Karl 1

"Karl you son of a bitch!" Ace muttered as he grumbled about missing the chance before he heard his name being called. "Show time!" Ace puffed his chest out like the dumb ass he is and march straight up to the stage where everybody stared at him, Ace quickly searched the area and found Angel seated beside Karl and Akuma then he found his sister, Evelyne beside Mark and Locus.

* * *

"GREETINGS ACE! WELCOME TO THE SING OFF! Tell us about yourself!" A robotic man appeared as he held a microphone.

Ace grabbed microphone from the stand and spoke with a huge crazy grin on his face. "Weeeeeeeell I love weapons! They're so cool and clean that it's hard not to want to spill some little red on it! I also have a twin sister!"

"Wonderful! You should begin your song my good sir!" The robotic man left the crazy man up on stage.

 **Hey Soul Sister - Train**

Ace breathed in as his eyes locked with Angel before he began.

 _Hey, hey, hey_

Some eyes widen expecting him not to sing like this, Ace didn't dare took his eyes away from Angel, hoping that his song would get through to her, Karl quickly notices Ace's plan as Karl glare angrily at him but Ace just smirked.

Ace 1, Karl 1

 _Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

 _I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind_

 _Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream_

 _I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

Evelyne was swaying in joy as she listen to her brother sing, the judges sat in their table writing down their notes on Ace's singing skill. Ace slowly drifted to when he first remember meeting Angel, he remember the soft delicate girl being smother with love by Akuma.

 _Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

 _Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

 _Hey, hey,hey_

His memories turn to how he watch Angel walked and move, how she could smile and forgive anyone.

 _Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_

 _You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny_

 _I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

 _I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

Falling in love with Angel was something he never expected, he thought protecting Evelyne was his one goal but Angel broke her way in and made herself one of his goal, whenever he was near around Angel he could feel his heart trying to burst out, whenever Angel was around other males, especially Karl, he could feel his blood boiling to the point where he wish to sweep Angel away and claim her for himself.

 _Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

 _Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

 _The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need_

 _You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_

 _You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be_

 _I want the world to see you be with me_

She like his sister Evelyne, Angel was important to him and he isn't going to lose to that blue haired pretty bitch who was glaring angrily at him.

 _Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

 _Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,_

 _Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

 _Hey, hey,hey_

 _Hey, hey,hey_

 _Tonight_

Ace bowed as he stood back straight and gaze the crowd while they clapped in joy before looking at Angel while letting out a huge big smile straight at her. The robotic man clapped before standing beside Ace causing Ace to turn his eyes to robotic man for a bit before turning his gaze back to the crowd.

"YOU GO ACE!" Evelyne cheered as she stood up on her chair and clapped happily.

"You have such a lovely girlfriend! I bet that song was for her!" The Robotic man spoke as everything fell silent, Angel had big sweatdropped on her head as everyone had a face screaming _'YOU FUCKING DUMBASS'_. Evelyne was shaking in anger as Ace began to twitch. "Hmm is it something I said?!"

"GOLEM GET HIM!" Evelyne screamed out as Golem appeared and charged at the robot man and Ace bashed his fist against the Robotic man's face.

"AAAAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"GOLEM KILL HIM!"

"TAKE THIS YOU STUPID ROBOT!"

"STOP! EEEEEEEEEK"

"Karl?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Can robot even shriek?"

"Depending on the person who creates the robot."

"... Karl should we stop this?"

"... Hey Angel do you want to get some ice cream, I'll pay"

"Ice cream?! Oh yes please let's go! Oh oh Karl can we go look at some stores later?!"

"For you Angel, I'll do anything."

Ace 1, Karl 2, Robotic Man -1000000

* * *

 **A little Ace x Angel and Karl ruining Ace's chance to win Angel's love.**

 **If Karl hadn't interrupt them then Ace would have stolen Angel's first kiss. Fufufu The battle begins, who will win? The blue haired prince or The white haired mercenary for the heart of our goddess.**

 **I can't pick between the two, Ace being this big teddy bear toward his sister and Angel or Karl being the sweetest man that willing to do everything for Angel**


	23. Chapter Kuroi

_Chapter Kuroi_

"And there they go." Kuroi spoke quietly as he watch Ace and Evelyne ran screaming after the robotic man.

"I-It's almost your turn K-Kuroi." Noelle said as she nudge Kuroi lightly.

"O-Oh thanks for informing me, N-Noelle….." The two blushed deeply as they stare at one of another, Noelle reached for her blonde hair bangs and twirl it nervously as her blue eye stare at Kuroi's blood red hair and his greens eyes.

"Oh my god you two, just fucking kiss or fuck each other brains out! You fucking don't need to sit there and create sexual tension between each other!" Akuma groaned annoyed causing the two shy birds to burst in flames and a good whacked on Akuma's head. "Ow! What the fuck man?!"

"You shouldn't say things like that Akuma." Auren huffed behind Akuma angrily.

"Oh fuck off! At least I'm not you fighting over- OW OW OW OW OW OW" Akuma cried out as Auren had his foot on Akuma's head and his hand roughly pulling Akuma's hair.

"Can you guys ever stop." Kuro muttered as Mini Kuro mewed in agreement.

"Then it wouldn't be the same." Auriel commented as Kuro glance at her. "Imagine Akuma being my brother Auren or my brother being Akuma"

"... Yeah if that were to happen, then I think the world wou-" Auren perfectly landed in Kuro's lap squishing poor Mini Kuro under Auren's fat ass. (He still has the booty)

"PFFFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EVEN WITH THOSE MUSCLES YOU'RE ARE STILL SO LIGHT BECAUSE OF YOUR HEIGHT." Akuma was screeching in laughter as he pointed at Auren in Kuro's lap until Auren lunge himself at Akuma causing him to screech in fright. "AAAAAAAH MIDGET ATTACK"

Kuroi and Noelle sweatdropped as they watch Auren tried to murder Akuma but their jaws dropped when they saw Akuma fling Auren down towards where army of fangirls were. Once Auren land in the middle of fangirls, he was then being swarmed, his arm stuck out of the horde fangirls as if he was drowning.

"I-I think I should head up towards the stage before things turn for the worst…." Kuroi muttered as he swiftly ran toward the stage ignoring the screeches of the fan girls drowning Auren in their obsessive love.

* * *

"HEEEEEELLLLOOOOO YOUNG MAN!" A exact replica of the robotic man stand on the stage. "INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO THE WORLD."

"I-I'm Kuroi….." he muttered shyly

"KUROI FUCKING MAN UP OR I WILL FUCKING THROW NOELLE AT YOUR FACE!" Akuma was still sitting on his wheelchair but he had Noelle above of his head.

"Y-YOU WHAT!" Noelle panicked causing Kuroi to freak out.

"I'M KUROI AND THIS SONG IS MY BROTHER'S FAVOURITE!" Kuroi screeched out as Akuma huffed and nod as he gently place Noelle back down before Aymeko whack him. "OW WHY DID YOU HIT ME!"

"YOU WERE GOING TO THROW NOELLE! I WAS FINE WITH AUREN BECAUSE HE'S A MAN BUT YOU DON'T THROW A GIRL ESPECIALLY IF IT'S NOELLE!" Aymeko shrieked

"You have fine young friends boy!" The robot spoke as he watch Akuma grab Aymeko and throw her in the air as a giant eagle grabbed her shirt and flied off with her.

"HOLY SHIT, IT TOOK AYMEKO!" Akuma screeched.

"YOU DUMB ASS WHY THE HELL YOU THREW HER IN THE AIR!" Mark screamed out.

"I DIDN'T KNOW A FUCKING EAGLE CAN BE THAT BIG AND KIDNAP AYMEKO!" Akuma screamed.

"THAT THING IS FLYING OFF WITH HER! SOMEONE NEEDS TO GO GRAB HER!" Locus cried out.

"WHY IS A EAGLE THAT BIG!" Cecelia cried out. "TATSURA WE HAVE- T-Tatsura?" Cecelia stuttered as she stared worriedly at Tatsura.

"I wanna kill them all." Tatsura spoke darkly as she stare at the swarm of fangirls surrounding Auren until Locus wrapped his arms around her causing her to stutter and struggle. "L-Locus let go! D-Don't you have Aymeko to worry about?" she spoke Aymeko's name darkly.

"Your paying attention to Auren and not me!" Locus wailed out.

"WHO GIVES A SHIT, A GIANT ASS BIRD JUST KIDNAP AYMEKO!"

"WHO'S FAULT YOU THINK THAT WAS?!" Kuro was freaking out for 2 reason, 1. a giant ass bird took his friend and 2. a giant ass bird could eat Mini Kuro.

Kuroi watched as his friends freaked out leading some of the group having to run after the giant ass eagle to save Aymeko, the people that didn't run after the stupid bird was Noelle, Auriel, Kuro, Mini Kuro, Auren who was being drowned by fangirls and Akuma who was stuck in a wheelchair. Kuroi smiled slightly as he shook his head and sighed at their silly action, he grabbed the microphone and nodded towards the robotic man.

"I'm ready mister." Kuroi spoke as his shyness disappearing, the robotic man nodded and clapped his hands to begin the song

 ** _Tokyo Ghoul Full Opening (Unravel)_**

 _Oh won't you tell me_

 _Won't you tell me_

 _This thing I've come to be?_

The crowd were shock at how high Kuroi could turn his voice to be, Kuro was smirking as he close his eyes and listen to his younger brother, Noelle was shocked but she quickly snap out of her state as she smiled.

 _The monster that you see_

 _Is it a part of me?_

 _I'm breaking down and shaking 'round in_

 _This world so helplessly_

 _But you just laugh and grin_

 _Completely blind within_

Akuma immediately forgot the Giant Eagle kidnapper as he was listening intently, he didn't notice Angel and Karl returning with a bag sweeties and two plushies a crow and a dove. Angel was admiring Kuroi's ability to sing that high as Karl smiled impressed and happy that Ace was gone. (Probably beating the shit out of the robot with Evelyne)

 _There's no point now, broken anyway_

 _I try to stop my breath_

 _Even knowing the truth won't unravel_

 _Me until my death_

The fangirls were screaming for Kuroi as they surround the stage letting Auren to escape and climb back to his seat and kick Akuma as he was sitting back down letting Akuma let out few cusses while making snide remarks at Auren's height.

 _Freeze_

Angel shushed the two as she pointed to Kuroi and return to listen Kuroi sing his heart out, Akuma pouted angrily, as Auren muttered angrily letting Karl chuckle and shook his head while he turn his head to watch Kuroi sing and the fangirls screaming like the bitches they were.

 _So breakable, unbreakable_

 _I'm shaking but, unshakable_

 _The real you I've found at last_

Mini Kuro was mewing along to the song as he swayed his head side to side while his tail moved along forgetting that he was almost crushed to death by Auren's fat ass, Kuro had this unnerving feeling that someone was staring at him and he didn't like this feeling. As Kuro looked around he noticed familiar red eyes staring at him but he ignored those red eyes when he turn his attention to watch Auriel napping on his shoulder, his eyes soften slightly as he turned back to watch Kuroi allowing Auriel to nap on his shoulder.

 _I'm standing alone in this world that keeps on changing_

 _But hiding away, my true self is fading!_

 _I hope you give up_

 _There's nothing left to see..._

 _No, don't look at me_

 _I'm standing in this world that someone imagined_

 _I never want to hurt you, so until the end_

 _I'm begging you, please, just to remember me..._

 _As clear as I used to be_

 _The loneliness that wraps around keeps deepening until I drown_

 _Fond memories we used to share pierce me 'til I no longer care_

 _I cannot run, I cannot hide, I cannot think, I cannot find_

 _I cannot move, I cannot leave you!_

 _Unravelling the world!_

 _A change so illogical_

 _It shouldn't have been possible_

 _But as our lives are intertwined_

 _The two of us are left behind_

 _So breakable, unbreakable_

 _I'm shaking but, unshakable_

 _The real you will not corrupt me!_

 _I'm standing alone in this world that keeps on changing_

 _But hiding away, my true self is fading!_

 _I hope you give up_

 _There's nothing left to see..._

 _No, don't look at me_

 _I'm trapped within this world that someone planned out for us_

 _Before our fate and future starts crumbling back to dust_

 _I'm begging you, please, just to remember me..._

 _As clear as I used to be..._

 _No, don't forget me! (x4)_

 _Shocked by how I was changed, I remain paralyzed_

 _Until I have the chance to find my own paradise_

 _I'm begging you, please, just to remember me_

 _Oh won't you please..._

 _Won't you tell me..._

 _The monster that you see_

 _Is it a part of me?_

Kuroi finished as he bowed causing the girls to scream and cheer, the robotic man stepped up with the microphone causing Kuroi to smile nervously reverting back to his shy self.

"WONDERFUL JOB BOY! Is there anything you like to say?" The robotic man called.

Before Kuroi could answered he heard faint yelling and looked around but found no one yelling until he looked up as he pale and moved out of the way as Mark, Locus, Aymeko, Tatsura, Cecelia, Evelyne and Ace crashed into the ground the sound of eagle cried out as everybody watch the eagle flew away.

"THAT THING ALMOST ATE GOLEM AND US!" Evelyne cried out.

"I BLAME AKUMA, HE LITERALLY STARTED THIS MESS!" Locus screeched.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL SHOVE CRAB IN YOUR PANTS!" Akuma shouted back.

"Please do." Kuro muttered.

* * *

 **I've been listening to this song and I'm dying right now because I found the perfect one for Angel to sing but I want to save it for last~ I also ate this weird yellow thing inside my desert and I cringed, tasted like yolk that was never meant to be in there and I don't like yolk well I like it when it's scrambled but I don't like it when it the yolk itself. Whenever I boil the eggs I eat the white and just feed the yolk to my dog.**

 **Anyways two need ocs shall appear, Chiffron female oc and a new male oc oooooooh! They won't appear later until the current people Locus, Auriel, Auren, Karl and etc have sing beside Angel, Angel will be last because the song shall be for Akuma and I love emotional stuff so it shall be the end. Then after that I place a poll on which singers should win, you can vote only two people and while I wait for the highest vote then there shall be little duet for fun.**

 **I already have Mark and Locus duet ready hue hue hue hue**

 **and a love triangle song for Karl x Angel x Ace**

 **Theres already Auren and Auriel duet (-cough-incest-cough)**

 **Here are the shipping names**

 **Kuroi x Noelle = Kurelle (Kinda like Cinderella expect with a E in the end and sound like saying Cruel and have ella in the end)**

 **Kuro x Auriel = Kuriel (I can't help but think Ariel from little mermaid but with Kur in it)**

 **Ace x Angel = Ance (almost sound like Anson expect it sounds like with no son in it)**

 **Karl x Angel = Karel (One of the most normalest shipping name I found, Karel….. Holy shit if Angel and Karl have a baby girl together I shall name her Karel)**

 **Mark x Evelyne = Marlyne (One of the normest I think shipping name… It shall be Mark and Evelyne's love child!)**

 **Locus x Tatsura = Losura (Sound almost like leisure, ALMOST or I might be going crazy for that. Then again I'm already crazy!)**

 **Auren x Tatsura = Tatren (It's like cat ran. I'm testing this on translator and it's sound like cat ran, I keep hearing cat ran. Auren shall be Auran because ren in my translator does not sound like ren)**

 **Akuma x Cecelia = Aklia (This sound like a fucking disease that waiting to kill me)**

 **Akuma x Aymeko = Ayuma (It sounds japanese but it's not…)**

 **Giant Ass Eagle x Aymeko = Giant Ass Aymeko (Yeah the giant ass eagle gets a shipping, he probably butt fuck Aymeko when he kidnap her, nah jk jk or maybe I'm not~)**

 **Crystina x ? = Cry? (I'm going to fucking throw Crystina at Kuroi or at Mark then a love triangle will grow or I'll wait for the newest oc form I receive and throw her at that male oc. If worsts come to worst, she can have relationship with a rock or giant ass eagle.)**

 **P.S. I kinda enjoy giving giant ass eagle like a human feeling but he's a eagle….. A giant ass one**


	24. Chapter Mark

**Mikoto Mikoshiba and Misaki Yata. Just shoot me now because I just think I hit the jackpot on Tsundere Kawaiiness, ugh my Angel side is coming out! Damn you anime creators for making the kawaiiest mans! Oh god no I can imagine Angel x Mikoto and Angel x Misaki. NO I MUST STAY TRUE TO BF… But they are so kawaii for Angel!**

 **To Sigmaram**

 **If you wish to have your oc in this story then please message me because it would be very helpful for me instead of having it be commented and spoiling the ocs to the people**

* * *

 _Chapter Mark_

"Angel what are you doing?" Karl questioned as he watch Angel bundle herself like burrito in a blue fluffy blanket.

"Hiding!" Angel chirped happily causing Karl to blush.

"There nothing to hide from, everyone is back, safe and sound." Karl smiled gently at the small girl.

"Eh you never know!" Angel grin before watching the group trudge back to their seats. "Hi everyone!"

"Angel why are you bundle up in bunch of blankets? Not that it weird or anything, it's very cute….. And I just shut up right now." Ace mumbled as he cursed himself for losing his cool in front of Angel.

"Like I said, I'm hiding!" Angel squeaked happily.

"什麼是她從藏身？" (what is she hiding from?) Crystina asked as she stared at her sister Noelle.

"U-Um Angel what are you hiding from?" Noelle asked toward the soft white haired female.

"The giant eagle!" Angel chirped.

"Angel the giant eagle is gone!" Mark spoke up as he gesture the sky. "That thing isn't gonna-"

 _SCREE_

Before anyone knew what happen the giant eagle swoop down causing large gust of wind and leaves to blew through everyone as they all cover their eyes and when they uncover their eyes, everything was silent as they looked up, Mark's face was pale as Akuma eyes widen as he let the action of what happen sink into his brain.

Everybody watched as the giant eagle flew away with something blue and when they look back at the seat, Mark's face became visibly paler as he felt a familiar angry red eyes glaring bullets through his head causing a shiver to go down his spine. Mark turned with a sheepish grin as he slightly cower behind Locus's back to avoid Akuma's angry glare.

"YOU… FUCK THIS, KARL, ACE WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING GET MY SISTER BACK BY THAT PIECE OF SHIT OF A BIRD AND I DON'T CARE HOW WE DO IT, IF I FIND THAT FUCKING BIRD TRYING TO EAT MY SISTER I'M GOING TO FUCKING SHOVE MY WHEELCHAIR UP IT'S OWN GIANT ASS" Akuma screamed angrily as he wheeled himself out of crowd while crushing Mark's foot.

Karl was beyond angry, he was down right pissed that Mark got Angel kidnap. Karl quickly ran after Akuma who was wheeling after the bird, Ace quickly ran after the two charging males before giving bye to Evelyne before chasing after the 2 males and the giant eagle.

"Mark I can't believe you jinx us and got Angel kidnap by the eagle!" Evelyne cried out in panic.

"D-Don't worry Akuma, Ace and Karl must have a plan to save her!" Mark laughed nervously.

"And if he doesn't and end up losing Angel across another world, you are so dead bro." Locus muttered before pushing Mark down the stairs. "Well hurry up and perform before you die on us!" Locus said happily.

"Why are you telling me to sing when I could die any moment!" Mark whined as he trudged towards the stage.

* * *

"WEEEEELCOME YOUNG MAN TELL US ABOUT YOURSELF!" The robotic man shouted in the microphone.

Mark grabbed the microphone and grin sheepishly at the crowd, his eyes scan around the crowd counting down the many people that were watching. "Well um my name is Mark and I'm summoner!"

"This s-song….. Is for my friends and s-someone-"

"GET TO THE SONG HANDSOME!" A old women squeal in delight as she stare lustfully at Mark causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"R-Right…" Mark muttered as the song begins.

 _Count on Me - Bruno Mars_

Mark began to sway as he tapped his foot to the rhythm.

 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

 _I'll sail the world to find you_

 _If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_

 _I'll be the light to guide you_

The old lady began squealing in joy as she drool while undressing Mark in her mind, Evelyne sneered and glare at the old woman thinking many ways of Golem tearing that lady apart for being that creepy, Mark was mentally violated right now as he refuse to stare at the weird lady for his own sake and purity.

 _Find out what we're made of_

 _When we are called to help our friends in need_

Locus stared disgust at the old wrinkle lady, he slightly felt bad for Mark, slightly, he was actually pretty happy that he isn't the one being mind raped. Locus glance around before a creepy grin appear on his face causing Tatsura to shift slightly away as she watch Locus chuckle evilly while rummaging through a bag he brought with him.

 _You can count on me like one two three_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_

 _You'll be there_

 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

Locus sneaked up quietly behind the old creepy woman as Mark kept singing. Locus breathed in slowly before he lifted the entire bag upside down on the old woman as 15 crabs fell and began snapping the old lady as she screamed in pain and ran off with the crabs attached to her body.

 _Whoa, whoa_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Yeah, yeah_

Evelyne smirked as she turn her attention back to Mark and stare longingly wishing that song was meant for her, she sway to the song her heart beating fast, her head up in the clouds as she listen to Mark's soothing voice.

 _If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep_

 _I'll sing a song_

 _Beside you_

 _And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

 _Everyday I will_

 _Remind you_

 _Ooh_

 _Find out what we're made of_

 _When we are called to help our friends in need_

 _You can count on me like one two three_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_

 _You'll be there_

 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Yeah, yeah_

Mark twirled and looked towards the crowd a big grin on his face as he sang and moved around the stage causing some people trying to reach for Mark.

 _You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

 _I'll never let go_

 _Never say goodbye_

 _You know you can_

 _Count on me like one two three_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_

 _And you'll be there_

 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Oh, oh_

 _You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

Mark stopped singing as he looked up happily, he breathed in deeply and looked toward Evelyne his face slightly flushed a bit. The robotic man kept silent knowing where this was going as everybody stared at Mark waiting for him to speak up.

"E-Evelyne! I-I need to tell you that….. I-I"

 _KATHUNK_

"FUCK YEAH TAKE THAT ASSHOLE, ACE GIVE ME SOME MORE FUCKING FRUITS!" Sound of Akuma screaming could be heard as a storm of coconuts, pineapples and mango come crashing down on Mark.

Everyone looked up in the sky as they watch Akuma, Ace, Karl and Angel ride on the giant eagle who flew in circle around the stage, as the sound of Akuma and Ace's crazy laughter could be heard, the fruits came crashing down on the stage. A single fruit that Akuma threw broke the floor on the stage causing everybody to panic as they all ran and scream, Mark was knocked out with a large bump on his head and a coconut lay next to his head, the sound of screaming and thuds could be heard.

….

After War World Fruits ended, Noelle's body was found stuck in a giant pumpkin smeared with pumpkin seeds, Tatsura and Locus were no where to be seen some witnesses had saw Tatsura dragged Locus in a cave and never came out after the attackers flew off, Auriel was buried under watermelons but when the rescuers dig out the watermelons her body wasn't there, Kuroi was seen in a pit of apples he survived by burying himself in apples with his older brother Kuro and Mini Kuro, Auren was last seen near where Auriel disappear before he to disappear. Cecelia and Aymeko were last seen running away from destruction before disappear behind the hill, Crystina is alive and well as she cleaned up the fruit mess, Evelyne was near Mark as she tried to wake the poor boy.

Akuma, Angel, Ace and Karl (The only 'K' person) were last seen getting off the eagle and returning back to the stage. The eagle was never seen again but last thing they saw was a wheelchair, stuck in it's ass before it flew away leaving the 4 people to return to the stage.

* * *

 **Soooo few weeks or days ago Storm and I were talking about Akuma throwing fruits at Mark and then we start planning his funeral, after that start having Yokai's background story. So yeah Akuma's demonic thing known as Yokai will have a background story, it will won't be revealed yet maybe towards to the people depending….**

 **Anyways for those who are using my ocs in other stories and want full background check like literally background check, for example why is Angel called a sacrifice or some other things because I think I forgot to tell someone who was using them….. But I can't remember who…...**

 **I was also very bored so I spice up the fruit throw and the old lady. I have done**

 **Ace**

 **Kuroi**

 **Mark**

 **Only maybe like 9 singers and 3 duets/trio singers to write then I need to like introduce about 3 new ocs**

 **1 from Garth**

 **1 from Chiffron (Probably be introduce since this oc will be singing)**

 **1 from BeatzMaze**

 **Just need to think of way to introduces the others probably at the hot springs but that would be kinda far for the newest oc and I really want the other two will be introduce… Annnnnnyways out all the shipping right now in this story**

 **Which character do you ship the most in here with the characters. (Still need find Crystina lover) List 3 of your most favourite Oc x Oc**

 **another question since we have 3 love triangle (there will be a fourth one with chiffron newest oc) who do you think is going to win in the end?**

 **Auren x Tatsura x Locus**

 **Karl x Angel x Ace**

 **Aymeko x Akuma x Cecelia**

 **I like all of the characters but I can't pick which one to choose.**

 **I like how Auren is like this emotionless asshole but is a total softie but is to stupid to show but maybe with Tatsura he can show love and feelings for her, then there Locus, like the asshole prankster but is really kind and friendly but is a ass with pranks especially if it involves crabs yet when it comes to Tatsura he like this clingy puppy that wants Tatsura's love.**

 **I like how Karl is such a sweetheart and is a childhood friend of the twins and it's adorable how Angel and Karl would dance together or held each other close while whispering things to each other, then there is Ace who like this energetic ball of insanity that crazy but such a big cuddlebear who willing to not let anyone go, I can imagine him holding Angel and never letting go while treating her as a queen.**

 **I haven't been writing much Aymeko x Akuma x Cecelia moments, but I've been trying to think for it. It's hard because Akuma is a big asshole towards everyone and is a tsundere asshole, so I need to kinda plan Akuma's moment since he and the two girls didn't get enough action (nudge nudge, wink wink)**

 **here the third question, what are you thoughts on the other summoners (We all know that Akuma can be a violent asshole, Auren can be a emotionless asshole, Kuro can be a quiet asshole and etc etc)**

 **Fourth question~ This is reaction question for you and your summoner.**

 **What if Akuma or Angel walk up to you and confess they love you!**

 **Akuma's confession- "O-oi! (Name)... I-I….. I…. LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN BAKA!"**

 **Angel's confession- "I….. I um…. Heh (N-Name), I-I really, really love you! I love you! (Name) I l-love you with all my heart!"**

 **and Last question another reaction, for you people. What if your summoner got impregnated or pregnant by someone you don't ship (This is randomly roll by a dice so don't hurt me)**

 **Akuma impregnated Tatsura (That be pretty hot actually….. NAH JK JK JK but a girl could dream…. OMG I'M ALREADY IMAGINING IT! THAT IS BAD!)**

 **Auren impregnated Cecelia (I kinda worry about this one….. I just can't imagine Auren having that face….. I'll be horrified )**

 **Kuro impregnated Noelle (Poor Kuroi…)**

 **Kuroi impregnated Evelyne (no words for this)**

 **Well I use die and it pick 6 people then I use the die again to pick who made love with each other and had a baby. So now your reaction about these random weird shipping**


	25. Chapter Noelle

**I slightly regret making the singing chapter. Slightly, only slightly. ANYWAYS BIGGEST NEWS SOMETHING EVIL WILL HAPPEN ONCE SINGING AND HOT SPRING IS OVER! HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE**

 **Anyways I'm tempted….. Just tempted to stuff everybody songs in one chapter… You know everytime I finish a chapter, I feel my brain was letting out a huge fart and cried after farting….. I think my brain is like…. "WAAAAAAAH"fffffft "WAAAAAH" I don't know but feel like it except I can't hear my brain crying or farting. Maybe it just me.**

* * *

 _Chapter Noelle_

"How are you feeling Akuma?" Cecelia spoke quietly as she lean over and quickly took in Akuma's scent and sigh dreamily.

"Hmm? Well after losing my wheelchair to the eagle and having Karl and Ace dragged me back, I'll say I had fucking better day." Akuma mutter as he lean back on his chair.

"Hey Akuma…. Are you upset when I spill my drink on you?" Cecelia shifted slightly.

"Cecelia why are you fucking asking me something that happened like 3 years ago?" Akuma grumbled.

"W-Well we don't talk much…. I mostly see you talking with Angel, Auren, Karl, Ace and maybe Mark… Your so reserved that I don't feel like a friend, I don't think some of us feel like a friend to you. You treat us like… We are monster!" Cecelia looked at Akuma seriously.

"You think I should trust everyone? I still haven't forgiven Noelle for trying to kill Angel, I haven't forgiven how Evelyne took her anger out on my sister and called her a monster and suggesting to kill her, then there Kuro who nearly lost himself for the sake of revenge. Even if I was suppose to trust people but after what happen I don't think I can trust people." Akuma spoke causing Cecelia face to sadden.

"Akuma…." Akuma and Cecelia turn to see Aymeko who had her arm cross as her piercing brown eyes stare seriously into Akuma's blood red eyes that blink boredly.

"Aymeko what do you want?" Akuma asked as he turn his head to what in front of him as he watch Locus and Auren going at eachother throats.

"I just came to check up on you, after Angel was kidnap by that eagle, I feared the worst for what happen to her." Aymeko spoke quietly.

"Thank you Aymeko for worrying about Angel, she is fine thanks to Karl and Ace." Akuma said softly as he watch Karl and Ace fought each other for Angel's attention.

Cecelia's eyes narrowed at Aymeko, a frown was presented on her face instead of her happy smiles as she glare angrily at Aymeko who return the glare back. Akuma could sense the tension rising making him shift in his seat, Noelle noticed Akuma's discomfort and was going to speak up until she heard her name being called, she got up and left for the stage leaving Akuma to his doom.

"Girls may I know what the hell are you- ACK!" Akuma grunted in pain as he glare at the girls who had each of their hand on his arm.

"Aymeko can you let go of Akuma, I need to have a chat with him!" Cecelia smiled but it didn't reach her eyes as she pulled on Akuma's arm.

"Cecelia I think Akuma need sometime away from this place!" Aymeko spoke as she pulled on Akuma's other arm.

"Aw fucking hell!" Akuma groaned as his arm was pull back and forth in a tug-a-war match.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you Karl!" Ace snarled angrily.

"What did I do?!" Karl asked shock and furious.

"Hey~ you guys should stop fighting and like relax, maybe get some drinks!" The two boys turn to see a man with fair skin, red hair that reaches to his neck and his brown eyes lazily looking at them with a laidback grin.

"Who the hell are you?" Ace asked until Karl elbowed him in the gut for being rude. "Ow!"

"The name is Ignis Tohka, 20 years old, nice to meet you two. What happen to the little one, I remember she was with you two, scare her away?" He spoke slowly.

"... Are you high" Ace asked out of the blue as the blue hair warrior just sighed angrily.

"Ace that not a way to ask someone!" Karl scolded.

"Yeah whatever you say mom." Ace spoke boredly as he picked his ear, his eyes blankly looking away from Karl.

"So does that make the girl, like the dad?" Ignis said grinning lazily causing Karl to blush slightly.

"WHAT! NO! Angel isn't in the relationship with this blue shroom!" Ace shouted causing Karl to glare at Ace.

"Eh I can kinda see why you call him a shroom, he has the pretty boy look and when someone takes bite of it. Things won't end well." Ace nodded agreeing with Ignis causing Karl to pout.

"A-Are you guys bullying Karl?" Noelle walked by and stared at the 3 males. "I-If you are, I'm telling Angel!"

"Eto…. Tell me what?" Angel walked over with cotton candy in her hand. "Noelle you should hurry to the stage. I really want to hear you sing!" Angel smiled at Noelle who return the shy smile and scurried off to the stage.

"KUUUUUROOOO!" A woman with silver hair and red eyes jump on to Kuro causing him to stumbled and Mini Kuro to hiss and ran his way towards Auriel.

Auren, Auriel, Kuroi and the saved Akuma thank to Locus who dropped a crab on Aymeko and Cecelia. Stare at the woman hugging Kuro to death. Auriel was upset and sadden, Auren glare at the stranger not liking the air around her, Kuroi sighed as he mentally cry as he stare at the woman and Akuma had one thing come across his mind _'Whore'_ that echoed in his head.

"What the fuck are you doing old hag" Akuma spoke up causing woman to let go of Kuro and glare at Akuma.

"Did you just call me a old hag?!" She was shocked for someone of her beauty to be call old hag. "Do you know who I am?!"

"A old whore?" Akuma spoke causing the women to glare down at Akuma with fury, she was going to slap Akuma when he stood his full height 7'1"ft his hand on chair to keep him steady. The woman's mouth hung open in shock and slight fear of him towering over her small form. "If your fucking planning to slap me then I'm fucking socking you in the face bitch."

"I-I'm Shiro Nightingale! The Silver Beauty and I'm a champion!" She snapped.

"Oooh I'm so fucking scared, I'm a crusader there a big difference hag and Silver beauty? I don't see anything beautiful, I see a very ugly old hag in front of me. Others may call you pretty or something but in my eyes I see someone disgusting and hideous, perhaps it's my eyes that see what lie inside of person's heart…. If that were true, your heart is the ugliest shit ever that made you look like the ugliest thing I seen." Akuma snarled as he return to his seat and began to look for his sister leaving Shiro shock and furious, as she raise her hand to slap him, Auriel quickly grabbed Shiro's wrist.

"If you slap him, he is going to punch you. Akuma doesn't care if you're a man, woman, child or elderly, the only thing he care for is his younger twin and if you harm her, he will kill you." Auriel said as she saved Shiro's life from being pummeled to death.

"Hmph! Like I need your stupid help! You're just trying to steal my Kuro! Bitch, he's my fiancé!" Shiro snapped running towards Kuro and hugging him tight.

"You self proclaim yourself as his fiancé when you're clearly not…." Kuroi muttered as he sighed.

"Kuroi! There you are my brother-in-law!" Shiro squealed as she hugged Kuroi tight.

"I don't like her." Auren muttered, as Akuma nodded.

"Agreed, a fake, I wonder how she look if she dies." Akuma grinned insanely but it disappear quickly. "Not again." Akuma mumbled.

"Mew!" Mini Kuro mewed as he snuggled up to Auriel.

"A kitty how cute and it looks just like Kuro!" Shiro reaches for Mini Kuro in Auriel's arm until Mini Kuro hissed angry and clawed at Shiro's hand leaving traces of blood. "OW! KURO YOUR CAT CLAWED ME!" Shiro wailed towards Kuro who had face that screams _'KILL ME NOW!'_

"Maybe because you scared him?" Kuro muttered.

"I don't like this ship, I ship Auriel and Kuro. You're to ugly." Akuma pointed out as he turned to see Noelle on stage.

"Grr, I'll make you see my beauty you jerk!" Shiro snapped.

"You are not fucking me, I rather kiss a demon then have you fuck me." Akuma said bluntly causing Shiro's face to flush red from anger or embarrassment.

"Kuro who is she?" Auriel spoke quietly towards the said male.

"Like she said, her name is Shiro Nightingale. She was trained by our mentor, I don't understand why she does this but I'm kinda glad Akuma is snapping at her. She has been known to play with a person's heart and feeling, so it nice change for Akuma being an asshole." Kuro spoke as he watch Shiro glaring daggers at Akuma.

"T-That's probably because Akuma doesn't like people and after what happen with Evelyne and Angel's incident, he might be bit nasty towards people who enjoys manipulations." Kuroi spoke as his gaze went to watch Noelle on stage. "N-Noelle…" His green eyes stare longingly at Noelle his face flushed.

"This is why you guy should just confess!" Akuma groaned annoyed.

* * *

"HEEEEELLLOOOOOO LITTLE GIRL TELL US YOUR NAME!" The robotic man shouted causing Noelle to flinch slightly.

"M-My name is Noelle!" She squeaked as her blue eyes look down to her feet while trying to use her blonde hair to hide.

"去諾伊爾！我相信你！" (Go Noelle! I believe in you) Crystina cried out as Noelle shakily breathed in and nodded with confidence.

 ** _Nee - Fujita Maiko-hiiro no Kakera_**

 _Say_

 _Hey, who are you thinking about right now?_

 _As for myself, I'm thinking about you_

Noelle's face was blushing as the image of Kuroi appeared in her head, some boys swoon at how cute Noelle's voice was, Kuroi was watching Noelle intently while wishing that song was meant for him. Little did he know, Noelle was singing a confession song and some people had already notice who she was confessing to.

 _From the opened window, ah, I can feel the night's scent_

 _Whose face appears in your heart right now?_

 _While the cold rain made me soaked_

 _Only you would give me a helping hand_

Noelle had her hand on her chest where her heart was as she stared at Kuroi, hoping to get this song across to him, Lidith was in the background as she give a thumbs up toward Noelle encouraging her to keep singing.

 _I wonder why you always be the one who support me_

 _Each time, it makes me fall in love with you again_

Ignis was leaning on Ace much to the crazy boy's discomfort, as Ignis hummed along to the song. Shiro was swaying back and forth while talking to Kuro about how this should be a perfect wedding song as Kuro tuned her out and listen to Noelle sing, he glance at Kuroi and a smirk appeared on his face before turning back to the show.

 _Hey, no matter what, I wanted to see you_

 _Being in love is painful_

 _But although it's painful, it also makes me happy_

 _Because the reason is always you_

 _Today just passing by as usual again_

 _I become really unpleasant even though I'm concerned about you_

A concern looked plastered on Noelle's face as she sang but the thought of her beloved being wounded tighten her heart but she kept singing without stopping knowing nothing would bad happen while this was happening.

 _Why can't you, whom I loved, be honest?_

 _I'm getting lonely inside-out_

 _Hey, I said, "It's okay, I want you to notice me"_

 _When you said I look like about to cry_

 _Looking up at the night sky where the beautiful stars lie_

 _You were the one who told me that here_

 _I want to be by your side..._

 _Hey, who are you thinking about right now?_

 _Why is this feeling become so overwhelming?_

 _Hey, no matter what, I wanted to see you_

 _Being in love is painful_

 _But although it's painful, it also makes me happy_

 _Because the reason is always you_

 _Right now, I'm thinking about you..._

 _Hey, I want to meet you..._

Noelle stopped as she breathed heavily and stared at Kuroi hoping her message got through to him, she tightly clutched her hands tightly, Kuroi wasn't paying attention as he sigh sadly thinking that the song wasn't meant for him. Akuma and Kuro had tick mark on their head as they glare at Kuroi for not realising that the song was for him.

"Whoever that person Noelle was singing for must be a lucky person." Kuroi muttered and instantly Akuma snapped.

Kuroi was lifted up and was sent flying straight at Noelle. The sound of Akuma screaming could be heard. "THAT IS FUCKING IT! KUROI FUCKING KISS HER OR I WILL SWEAR TO GOD THAT I SHOVE MY FUCKING FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT MY FOOT WILL BE IN YOUR STOMACH!"

Kuroi got up shakily as he dusted off the dust and looked at Noelle with a flushed look, Noelle's face was bright red. The two were looking at each other but they made no move, Akuma's face then began to redden in anger and before anyone could stop him, Akuma had flung Mini Kuro straight at the back of Kuroi's head causing the red haired boy to stumbled in as Noelle and Kuroi's lips met.

The sound of people cheering as they watch Kuroi and Noelle share a kiss, later they scream horrified as it quickly heated up, Noelle's legs hooked around Kuroi's waist as he help her up by holding her rear. Karl had his hands covering Angel's innocent eye as Ace had blocked Angel's ears from the sound coming from Noelle, as Mark and Locus were doing a wolf whistle until Evelyne smacked them across the head. Aymeko and Cecelia's face were bright red as their mind swirled with Akuma image in their head, Ignis whistled at the sight, Kuro was shocked for his brother boldness, Shiro was squealing at the sight, Auriel and Auren were lost for words as they tried to piece all this, Angel's vision and hearing was blocked so she just sat down with pout expression as she thought why the boys were blocking her vision and hearing.

Akuma had his jawdrop but his face turn to horrified as he saw Kuroi and Noelle exchange tongue causing him to freak out and grabbed a chair and flung it at them knocking the two down to the floor, as his face was red and his eyes widen in shock. Before his eyebrows furrowed furiously and a scowl on his face.

"I SAID KISS NOT FUCKING MAKE OUT ON STAGE! IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO FUCK, THEN GO FUCK EACH OTHER BEHIND A ROCK, NO ONE WANT TO SEE YOU OR HEAR YOU FUCK EACH OTHER." Akuma screeched as Kuroi and Noelle looked away ashamed.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW AND DO YOUR BUSINESS THERE!" Akuma shouted as Kuroi sweeped Noelle and walked off to a secluded room.

After Noelle and Kuroi left to finish their business, Akuma literally collapse on the floor as he began to mumbled, a few people around him could hear a few words leave his lips as they laugh and shake their heads at his strangeness.

"That is the last time I'm helping someone."

* * *

 **I GOT ME A MISAKI YATA PLUSHIE THAT I DECIDE TO MAKE THIS SHIP HAPPEN FOR MY GOOD MOOD.**

 **THE NEWEST CHARACTER THAT HAS BEEN INTRODUCED ARE**

 **Shiro from Chiffronshrimp the creator of Kuroi and Kuro**

 **Ignis from BeatzMaze**

 **Let us hope that they don't go to crazy in this group of misfits!**

 **The next newest oc will be appearing after all the singing**

 **QUESTION FUN TIME!**

 **1\. What sports do you all play?**

 ** _I'm a basketball player, I'm trying out volleyball soon_**

 **2\. Which Summoners are your favourite? (That isn't your summoner)**

 ** _Mine will probably be Mark after the fruits mayhem_**

 **3\. Out of every shippings, which summoners should confess (That isn't in the love triangle)**

 ** _I already got Noelle and Kuroi making out so I'm good!_**

 **4\. Which friendship/sister-brother/romance/ etc relationship you enjoy the most?**  
 ** _I enjoy Akuma's funny antics when it come to Mark and Auren._**

 **5\. Last question, if our summoners appear in your room, like the whole group appear in your room. What is your reaction of them?**  
 ** _I would probably scream and kick someone in the shins before going insane._**

 **NOTE- HAVE YOU EVER EATEN A SANDWICH WITH PEANUT BUTTER AND NUTELLA? THEN YOU MUST TRY IT AND EAT IT!... I'm actually planning to add ham in it for fun**


	26. Chapter Locus

**(While I drown my units in crystals and zels) I also got this heads up by TrueDragon and I nearly cried so I need something very fluffy and something to foreshadow the future.**

* * *

 _Chapter Locus_

"Karl where is Ace?" Angel tilted her head slightly.

"Ignis took him saying that he need Ace to do some work for him." Karl spoke. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah and Ace had a jacket with him!" Angel pouted before she was lifted up in the air and landed somewhere soft and warm causing her to snuggle deeper in the warmth as she felt a vibration from behind her and strong pair of arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her face slightly pink but she laughed and snuggle deeper into Karl's embrace. "Thank you Karl."

"What are best friend for? I can't let you get sick on my watch or Akuma would kick my butt!" Karl chuckle as he buried his face in the back of Angel's head while inhaling her sweet scent. "You know I care for you right?" Karl muttered quietly only for Angel to hear.

"Hmm? Yeah I know, you been with Akuma and I for a long time you been with us through thick and thin, by the way, why are you saying weird things?" Angel turned her head slightly as she watches Karl's chin resting on her shoulder, his arms tighten around her waist.

"A-Ah I'm just saying since you can be a little dense!" Karl spoke his face slightly red as a small smile formed on his face.

"Karl you're so weird! Saying weird things and then telling me I'm dense!" Angel pouted cutely and place her finger on his forehead. "You should look at yourself, Mister Casanova! Do you know how many time girls walk up to me and ask if I can set them up with you!" Angel grumbled causing Karl to pout.

"It's not my fault! I didn't even know what I did to make them come to you!" Karl whined.

"Oh Karl… I guess you wouldn't be my Karl if you weren't like this!" Angel smiled as she give a quick hug for Karl.

"Yeah I guess, I wouldn't….. Angel… Thank you, for everything…." Karl muttered as he hid his face in crook of Angel's neck. "... Will you follow me to the very end if I asked you too?" he spoke so quietly and softly that Angel almost missed it.

"Yes, you did so much for Akuma and I that I'm willing to follow you!" Angel giggled as she leaned in for Karl's warmth "Karl you're being weird again." Karl chuckled before giving Angel a peck on the forehead.

"Then that make us both weird…. Best friends-" Karl smiled his face turn slight pink as Angel give Karl a peck on the forehead.

"Until the very end!" Angel finished as her face was slightly pink but a huge smile was on her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ANGEL!" Ace screamed as he storm his way over.

"Hi Ace! Karl and I are having a best friend moment!" Angel waved happily.

"BEST FRIEND MOMENT MY ASS!" Ace screeched in panic "WHERE AKUMA?! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO STOP THIS!"

"You forgot that Akuma can't move his legs and that Auren, Auriel, Aymeko, Cecelia and Tatsura are keeping him in line!" Angel chirped happily as she leaned on Karl.

"Why is Karl holding you?!" Ace was freaking out as Angel just giggled.

"Well you had a jacket and left, I was cold and Karl is sharing his body heat with me!" Angel smiled as Karl stuck his tongue out while Ace fumed angrily.

From afar Locus watched Ace freak out as his arms flailed in distress, before turning to see Auren and Tatsura talking causing his blood to boil as he ran towards them.

* * *

"TATSURA CHAWWWWWWN" Locus screamed out as he tackle Tatsura in a hug and glare at Auren.

"L-Locus can you let go of me?" Tatsura muttered quietly as Auren grabbed Locus and ripped him away from Tatsura.

"You need to behave, you can't grab people like that." Auren scolded as he glare at Locus.

"YOU CAN KISS MY CRAB! MARK!" Locus shouted as Mark jumped onto Auren's back as Mark shove a crab in Auren's face.

"HAHAHAHAH THANKS BUD!" Locus screamed as he ran towards the stage leaving Auren to try to get rid of Mark that was attached to his back. "HA SCREW YOU AUREN! BYE TATSURA CHAN!"

"Get off of me, Mark!" Auren growled annoyed.

"KISS THE CRAB!" Mark shove a crab in Auren's face again.

In the background Akuma was seen screaming as his arms were flailing around, Cecelia was swatted in the face as Aymeko was laughing her ass off. Auriel and Kuro were seen trying to calm down Akuma but he kept screaming as Kuro was sent flying and landing in Shiro's arms as the said women squealed and hugged Kuro to the point of suffocation, Ignis stood to the side with Crystina as they watch blankly at the scene.

Until Evelyne flung Cecelia into Akuma's arms causing the silver haired girl's face to redden and Akuma to blankly stare at Cecelia but was slapped in the head by Aymeko and was stuck in a choke hold as Aymeko clutched Akuma's neck and glare at Cecelia who return the glare.

Evelyne sighed until she notice Mark attach to Auren's back as she ran and jumped onto Mark's back causing the three to tumbled and land on floor with Auren being squished by Mark and Mark squished by Evelyne, Tatsura stood at the side jealous but it disappear when she remember Mark and Evelyne had a thing for each other so she relaxed a bit. Her eyes shifted toward the stage as she watches Locus got on, her eyes didn't pull itself away from his form only for Locus to wave at her causing her to turn and blush slightly.

* * *

"HELLO SIR CRABBY! TELL US WHO YOU ARE!" The announcer cheered.

"I AM LOCUS THE ULTIMATE PRANKSTER AND THIS SONG IS FOR YOU TATSURA BABE! I LOVE YOU!" Locus screamed out causing some people to cover their ears and for Tatsura she covered her face red in embarrassment as Auren glare angrily at Locus.

 ** _Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri (Sam Tsui Cover)_**

 ** _I know I can't take one more step towards you_**

 ** _Cause all that's waiting is regret_**

 ** _And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_**

 ** _You lost the love I loved the most_**

Locus sang, his eyes closed as he pour his heart out into this song hoping to capture his beloved crush's attention, which surely got a lot of females attention as they all scream and try reach of Locus. Tatsura glare angrily at the girls as she thought darkly of their death but she snapped right back when she felt a hand on her shoulder as she glance behind and blushed at the sight of Auren.

 ** _I learned to live half alive_**

 ** _And now you want me one more time_**

Ace looked at Locus, his hand had wrapped themselves Angel's torso as half of her body was on Ace, Karl held tightly on to Angel's waist refusing to let go of her. The poor girl was in a very uncomfortable position but to others it seemed more…. A position for closed doors, Ace had tightly wrapped around Angel's torso as his body was turn to face Karl, her face stuffed into Ace's chest as her butt was still seated in Karl's lap with Karl's hand tightly grasping her waist.

"C-Can you guys let go?" Angel squeaked softly but was ignored as their grasp on her tightens.

 ** _And who do you think you are_**

 ** _Running 'round leaving scars_**

 ** _Collecting your jar of hearts_**

 ** _And tearing love apart_**

 ** _You're gonna catch a cold_**

 ** _From the ice inside your soul_**

 ** _So don't come back for me_**

 ** _Who do you think you are_**

Akuma was raging as he saw his sister in that position but he couldn't move as he felt Aymeko's grasp tighten around Akuma's neck causing him to struggle but Cecelia's arm quickly wrapped themselves around Akuma's body preventing him from struggling as he glare angrily at the two girls who glare at each other.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Akuma growled as the girl's eyes widen, they let go ashamed for causing Akuma discomfort. "I feel like you guys were trying to suffocate me." Akuma mumbled causing girls to repeatedly apologise to him

 ** _I hear you're asking all around_**

 ** _If I am anywhere to be found_**

 ** _But I have grown too strong_**

 ** _To ever fall back in your arms_**

Locus gaze at the crowd as he sang, his eyes shifted towards Tatsura as his grin turn huge as his eyes made contact with Tatsura's eyes, the said girl blushed brightly and looked away from Locus's brown eyes that were staring longingly at her. Auren scowled and place his arm around Tatsura's waist causing Locus's eyes to narrow and stare right at Auren's obsidian eyes.

 ** _I learned to live half alive_**

 ** _And now you want me one more time_**

Shiro was squealing at the song as she tightly held Kuro while swaying back and forth in joy, Kuro had look for discomfort and tried to get out of Shiro's grip but the more he struggle the tighter that Shiro held him, Auriel glare at Shiro but did nothing as she sadly look away from them.

 ** _And who do you think you are_**

 ** _Running 'round leaving scars_**

 ** _Collecting your jar of hearts_**

 ** _And tearing love apart_**

 ** _You're gonna catch a cold_**

 ** _From the ice inside your soul_**

 ** _So don't come back for me_**

 ** _Who do you think you are_**

Ignis sat back with a lazy grin on his face, he watch as Locus was singing and dancing on stage, he leaned back happily as he hummed along, Crystina looked at Ignis weirdly before joining with him as she too began to hum along to the song with Ignis. They watch in joy at the sight of Tatsura blushing mess, Auren being jealous boy and Locus trying to gain Tatsura's affection.

 ** _And it took so long just to feel alright_**

 ** _Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_**

 ** _I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_**

 ** _Cause you broke all your promises_**

 ** _And now you're back_**

 ** _You don't get to get me back_**

 ** _And who do you think you are_**

 ** _Running 'round leaving scars_**

 ** _Collecting your jar of hearts_**

 ** _And tearing love apart_**

 ** _You're gonna catch a cold_**

 ** _From the ice inside your soul_**

 ** _So don't come back for me_**

 ** _Don't come back at all_**

 ** _And who do you think you are_**

 ** _Running 'round leaving scars_**

 ** _Collecting your jar of hearts_**

 ** _And tearing love apart_**

 ** _You're gonna catch a cold_**

 ** _From the ice inside your soul_**

 ** _Don't come back for me_**

 ** _Don't come back at all_**

 ** _Who do you think you are?_**

 ** _Who do you think you are?_**

 ** _Who do you think you are?_**

Locus finished as he took a deep bow as people applaud, a big grin was on his face as he bowed over and over until sound of Akuma screaming could be heard, all eyes turn to him to only see a chair flying straight at the area where Ace, Karl and Angel were at. The chair slowly flew in the air before smacking Ace in the face causing him to fall on the floor dragging Angel and Karl down with him.

The position they were in horrified everyone and scarred Akuma's eyes as he stare at them. Ace lay on the floor as his hands covered his face from the chair's impact but he let out a low moan, he quickly removed his hands from his face as his eyes widen and his face flushed entirely red. Angel's face was between Ace's legs as her face was in his crotch, she couldn't get off with a heavy weight on her back that was pushing her down. Karl was the one keeping Angel from moving, his body right on top of hers, as Karl looked up his face flare bright red, his hands were on Angel's waist and his crotch was connected to Angel's butt.

Akuma nearly fainted at the sight as Mark whistled and hollered, Aymeko and Cecelia were shrieking on how disturbing it was while some like Evelyne, Mark and Locus were hollering at them. Sadly Kuroi and Noelle weren't there as they were too busy with their own things.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER YOU DISTURBING JACKASSES!"

* * *

 **Soooo like yeah…. That happen some weird reason….. HAHAHA -cries-**

 **So I add a Tatsura x Locus a bit**

 **Then some action going on for like…. The heck of it. There was Angel x Karl fluffy moment because I need something to lighten up my heart from myself nearly crying in tears from the news**

 **HERE ARE QUESTION FUN TIME!**

 **1\. Would you like to see more fluffy moments or a hot moment? (that won't lead to Lemon)**

 **2\. If you get in a fist fight with someone, who would you bring?**  
 ** _I probably drag Auren, Akuma and Kuro to save my ass_**

 **3\. Out every character who do you want to be as a summoner.**

 ** _I would be Akuma, he is tall as fuck. That all I want, his height._**

 **4\. What's do you think your summoner is thinking?**

 ** _Akuma- baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, Angel, baka, baka, baka_**

 ** _Angel- what to do, what to do…. Oh there Akuma!_**

 **5\. What happen if your character's switch personalities?**

 ** _I would be terrified_**

 ** _Akuma- Lalalala, I love cute things and everything beautiful!_**

 ** _Angel- HEHEHEHEHE DIE DUMB ASS_**

 ** _…. Yeah I would be horrified if that happen_**

 **6\. Would you enjoy reading a lemon story that had your favourite summoners doing lemon? (I mostly blame Kiyo for telling me about lemons…. I don't read them but I was told about them so don't go jumping ahead you perverts!)**  
 ** _I would but I would never do it because I'm not expert in it._**


	27. Chapter Tatsura

**The last chapter was a bit awkward. Probably because my brain shut down while I was writing and I didn't knew what I was writing…. Oh well, it's pretty funny.**

* * *

 _Chapter Tatsura_

"Akuma I think you need to calm down and let Angel go." Tatsura spoke as she stood in front of Akuma.

"HELL NO! DID YOU SEE WHAT THOSE DUMB ASSES DID!" Akuma wrapped his legs around Angel and tight his arms around her.

"I don't think this guy is ever letting go." Ignis muttered.

"Who are you by the way?" Aymeko spoke as Ignis stared at Aymeko for a bit.

"... Oh right my name…. I'm Ignis. Nice to meet you." Ignis did a lazy bow.

"Can you let go of me now?" Angel asked politely only for Akuma to headbutt her head "Ow! Brother that hurts!" she whined as her hands went to rub the bump on her head.

"THAT IS PUNISHMENT FOR ALLOWING YOURSELF TO BE STUCK LIKE THAT!" Akuma screeched as Angel pouted.

"But Karl and I were having a best friend moment!" Angel said as she glare cutely.

"BEST FRIEND MOMENT MY ASS!" Akuma cried out angrily as Tatsura and Ignis watch the exchange between the bickering twins.

"Brother if you don't let go of me, I-I…. I'll headbutt you!" Angel snapped as Akuma snorted.

"Ha! Like you can- OW FUCK!" Akuma's hand raced up to his forehead as Angel crawled out of Akuma's caged like grip and rubbed her forehead.

"Are you alright little miss?" Ignis asked as he kneel down in front of Angel.

"It hurts!" Angel whined as she rubbed the red mark on her forehead.

Ace was walking over his face was slightly pink but Angel noticed him and quickly ran to Ace's arms and hugged him causing the white hair boy face to burst in flame, Evelyne was watching them as she hid a smirk on her face. Aymeko and Cecelia were bickering with each other before they slapped each other over the head sending each other to faceplant the floor but that didn't stop them as they start shouting at each other making Akuma slightly rolled away from them.

"I'm going to the stage now…" Tatsura muttered quietly.

"Tatsura are you nervous?" Auren spoke as he walked with her towards the stage.

"Is it that easy to tell?" Tatsura muttered quietly.

"It really depends on the person." Auren spoke as they passed by Crystina who seem to be squeezing Noelle.

"Why do you hate Locus?" Tatsura said outloud.

"He acts like a spoiled child trying to do anything in his powers to achieve what he wants without thinking of the consequences, I hate people like him. That why I refuse to allow him be near you because he will hurt you just by trying to gain your affection." Auren stated as Tatsura look down.

"Do you really hate him?" Tatsura spoke sadly. "Do you hate all of our friends?"

"No only that girl name Shiro, she is selfish and cruel. Everybody is fine well except for Akuma's bipolar personality, it annoys me. The way he acts calm then loud and annoying." Auren mumbled angrily.

"Are you still mad at him for throwing you?" Tatsura asked as Auren's eyes narrowed at the reminder he wish to bury.

"That would depend how far that Akuma is willing to push his luck, he can be a asshole" Auren grumbled.

"But he means well…. He just scared….. Scared of losing people so he pushing them away for everybody's safety." Tatsura spoke quietly.

"You have a crush on him or something?" Auren questioned.

"No but I understand what he feeling when he could lose himself any moment especially when he has Angel to look after." Auren took sometime to think and slowly nodded slightly agreeing.

"I see then you should head up, we will be watching." Auren spoke as he left Tatsura near the stairway to the stage.

* * *

"Sooo Mark who do you ship Angel with?" Locus spoke as the two were huddle together as they whisper to each other.

"Karl and Angel! I am sucker for childhood romance!" Mark spoke as he slightly blushed at the cliche romance parts.

"Eh really I thought you would support Ace and Angel since your crush is Evelyne." Locus poked Mark's cheek.

"I may like Evelyne but it doesn't mean I can't ship Karl and Angel!" Mark said as he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Eeeeeh? Really? I ship Angel and Ace, they seem like a cute couple." Ignis smiled lazily as Locus shriek and punched Ignis in the face causing the red hair boy to fall to the floor with a daze looked.

"Locus you punched him!" Mark shouted.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT BRO!" Locus screamed out. "BRO WHAT DO WE DO?!" Locus and Mark clung to each other tightly as if they were waiting for their death to come.

"I DON'T KNOW BRO BUT I HAVE TO TELL YOU BEFORE I DIE BRO!" Mark shouted.

"WHAT IS IT BRO?!" Locus shouted back as Kuro, Auriel, Evelyne, Aymeko, Angel, Karl, Ace, Crystina, Cecelia, Shiro, Noelle, Kuroi (they finally came back) and Akuma stare at them with face saying _'Get the fuck out'_

"BRO I LOVE YOU! SO IF I DIE TAKE CARE OF MY SWORD" Mark screamed.

"OH BRO I LOVE YOU TOO! IF I DIE TAKE CARE OF MY CRABS!" Locus screamed back.

"BRO!"

"OH BRO!"

"BRO!"

"OH BRO-"

"HOLY SHIT SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Akuma screeched. "I DON'T NEED TO HEAR MORE OF YOUR BROMANCE, I THINK I'M GOING TO GET BRO-I-TIS NOW, THANKS A LOT ASSHOLES!" Akuma screamed out.

"... Karl what does Bro-i-tis mean?" Angel asked softly.

"I don't know…." Karl mumbled.

"Ace what does Bro-i-tis mean?" Angel turned to Ace who merely shrugged.

"Why do we even hang with people like this?" Kuro muttered as he lightly facepalm

"Why is everyone screaming?" Ignis mumbled as he lifted his head back up.

"OH OH LOOK TATSURA IS ON STAGE. TATSURA BABY I LOVE YOU!" Locus dropped Mark causing Mark to fell face first into the ground as Locus lifted up a banner that had Tatsura's name and heart at the end.

"You think Locus is high?" Aymeko spoke up.

"If he is, then what the hell is he high on?" Kuro muttered.

"Mushrooms probably." Cecelia said as she watch Locus wave the banner like a madman.

"Mark are you okay?" Evelyne asked as she kneel down.

"... MY BRO JUST REJECTED ME EVELYNE!" Mark wrapped his arms around Evelyne.

"因此，如何是你的一天妹妹？你使用的保護？" (So how was your day sister? Did you use protection?) Crystina tilted her head as Mini Kuro mewed.

Noelle's face flared as she stare speechless at her sister. "W-WHY WOULD ASK ME THAT!" Noelle covered her face as Kuroi looked at Noelle with concern on his face.

"W-what did she say?" Kuroi asked softly but Noelle refuse to tell Kuroi as she hid her face in Kuroi's chest.

"... I totally ship you two!" Shiro spoke up as she squealed at their adorableness.

"I ship Auriel and Kuro!" Ignis chirped as he stand up only to be drop kicked by Shiro.

"This guy keeps getting his ass handed to him." Ace muttered.

"Why do we keep meeting strange people?" Auriel questioned as everybody watch Locus waved his banner around in glee.

"Should we knock him out?" Angel asked as some people shrugged.

* * *

HELLO MISSY WHO ARE YOU?!" The robotic man screamed.

"T-Tatsua…." She mumbled quietly.

"WOOOOOOOT YOU GO TATSUR- ACK OW AUREN OW HEY STOP, I WILL KILL YOU WITH CRABS!"

"STOP SHOUTING ASSHOLE." Locus and Auren were seen flying in the air and the giant ass eagle return and kidnap Locus and Auren before flying off with them.

"... WHY DOES THIS KEEP FUCKING HAPPEN AND WHY IS THAT EAGLE STILL HERE. WHERE IS WEISS, I'M GONNA SOCK THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" Akuma screeched.

"NOOOOOOOO BRO MY ONE TRUE BRO! BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Mark dramatically raises his hand as the eagle flew away with Locus and Auren.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO THROW YOU AT THE BIRD!" Akuma shouted at Mark.

"I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY- WAAAAAAAAH" Mark was seen flying in the air before a giant flying cockroach flew and grab Mark before flying the opposite way the eagle flew.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!... YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING GIVE UP! TO MANY WEIRD SHIT IS HAPPENING!" Akuma raised his hands up before the cockroach flew back and grab Akuma's arm before flying off with him and Mark. "THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT WHEN I GIVE UP!"

"HELP!" Mark cried out as he flailed his arm only to smack Akuma in the face as he now found himself being choked by Akuma.

"MARK I'M COMING!" Evelyne screamed as she ran after the cockroach.

"Auren hold on!" Auriel shouted as she ran after the eagle.

"SIS WAIT UP!" Ace shouted as he ran after Evelyne.

"Why is everyone being kidnap?!" Aymeko snapped.

"Well….. We should start the song." Robotic man spoke as he watch a certain group freak out.

"Right…" Tatsura nodded as she grabbed the microphone

 ** _This Game - Konomi Suzuki_**

 ** _These spinning gears show no sign of stopping,_**

 ** _Ever since I created this hell by trying to keep everything in balance._**

Tatsura closed her eyes as she thought of herself in room where only she exist, a smile was on her face, her body moved to the music. She could still hear a familiar screaming but she ignored it as she continued to sing her heart out.

 ** _Acting half out of playfulness, a god brought us to a world atop a game board:_**

 ** _No, no, no game, no life!_**

 ** _So we toss away a lukewarm sense of peace,_**

 ** _To carve our part out of the steps of glory._**

Tatsura open her eyes the wind blowing her white hair and her red crimson eyes shining, a smile was on her face as the crowd of boys scream and try to reach for her. If Locus and Auren weren't kidnap by the eagle, they probably be cheering, mostly Locus screaming and Auren nodding along to the song, sadly the stupid eagle ruined it.

 ** _Reflected in our eyes is a fate of absolute victory._**

 ** _Everything is going as planned;_**

 ** _We'll change everything with an untainted blank space._**

Cecelia and Aymeko were admiring Tatsura as they listen to her sing, Shiro was clinging tightly to Kuro cutting his oxygen supply off causing Crystina, Kuroi and Noelle to panic as they tried to remove her killer grasp from Kuro. Ignis was poking Mini Kuro who was nipping Ignis's finger causing the boy to grin.

 ** _We are maverick; we don't need a savior!_**

 ** _No matter how unfair the odds,_**

 ** _All we can do is win._**

 ** _Our strategy and talent render us undefeated._**

 ** _It's time to have fun with these reborn lives,_**

 ** _Only believing in ourselves._**

Karl look down at Angel a smile was on his face as he watch her eyes sparkle with delight, his hand reaches to pet Angel's head, causing the girl to look at him and smiled up at him. Angel looked back and watched Tatsura singing while glancing at Karl.

"You think grandpa would enjoy watching this show?" Angel grinned as Karl's smile went into a straight line causing Angel to worry. "Did you and grandpa fought again?"

"Yeah…. Gramps was scolding me about myself which led into a big argument" Karl mumbled causing Angel to smile sadly at him.

"Don't worry Karl, grandpa love you and will never hate you, you two are like family!" Angel chirped as Karl grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I will apologies to him when I see him." Karl spoke as he turn his head to the stage.

 ** _There's no opponent stronger than the darkness lurking in your heart,_**

 ** _And as long as you don't yield to it, you'll be impossible to defeat._**

A old man stood in the crowd as he looked around for someone but sighed angrily as he left the over crowd of people and went looking for someone but he notice sky blue eyes as the memories of his olden life brought nearly tears at the familiar sight of eyes but he quickly left, to not bring attention to himself.

 _ **Don't kill your pride with superficiality just to put yourself at ease:**_

 ** _No, no, no sense of life!_**

 ** _Kick aside all the savage noise,_**

 ** _And raise the purest cry ever heard._**

 ** _The choice to fight is surely not a mistake,_**

 ** _The feedback we feel tells us so._**

 ** _Even if we lose everything, we'll win this round._**

 ** _We are maverick; we don't need common sense!_**

 ** _If we were to face front and march straight ahead,_**

 ** _All that would be waiting for us is boredom._**

 ** _Taking orders is lame, so we'll take a challenge instead,_**

 ** _Using our reborn lives as pawns,_**

 ** _As we follow our own joined paths to their end._**

 ** _I won't lose my way; I'm the chosen one,_**

 ** _Even if it's nothing more than blatant pride._**

 **' _Cause I only know one way,_**

 ** _Of fighting my way through with dignity._**

 ** _We are maverick; we don't need a savior!_**

 ** _No matter how unfair the odds,_**

 ** _All we can do is win._**

 ** _Our strategy and talent render us undefeated._**

 ** _It's time to have fun with these reborn lives,_**

 ** _Taking the world in our hands with a smile._**

 ** _We are maverick; the strongest of maverick gamers._**

 ** _A blank space can become anything,_**

 ** _And we only believe in ourselves._**

Tatsura bowed, as the crowds cheered and clapped while Tatsura smiled sheepishly and scurried down toward the group as the sound of someone screaming above could be heard, Mark, Akuma and Locus were screaming while Auren didn't give a fuck that he was falling. The four of them landed in one big pile, sadly Locus was the bottom as Auren, Mark and Akuma squashed him under their weight. (It's probably the junk food they ate)

"You think they be alright?" Ignis spoke as he poke them with a stick.

"MARK!" Evelyne cried out as she ran toward Mark and pushed Auren and Akuma off of him.

"Brother are you alright?" Auriel said as she looked at the daze Auren.

"... Well who next?" Aymeko piped up.

"That would be me~" Shiro lifted her nose up proudly.

"...Shut up…. Whore…." Akuma mumbled as he curl himself up in a ball.

"You take that back!" Shiro snapped at Akuma.

"I will take that back when you stop being a bitch, bitch." Akuma glared at Shiro. "Now shut your mouth and let me nap cause god know that I deserve a nap after flying in circle by a giant ass cockroach." Akuma was knocked out as his eyes had swirls in them.

* * *

 **6 MORE SUMMONER SINGING CHAPTERS LEFT BLARRRRRGH**

 **Next up is Shiro!**

 **Akuma: The whore**

 **Angel: Akuma! Do not be rude!**

 **I also found out Karl's name mean, Manly or Man… I was searching Danish name for something then I saw Karl and searched his meaning and found that…..**

 **Anyways to let my mind relax from the singing chapters I'm just randomly going to make 1 or 2 special chapters because god know that I need something different.**

 **What's your thought on this chapter? Since mostly weird things happen when I write… Especially since I just randomly have a giant cockroach fly down and kidnap Mark and Ace then have a eagle steal Locus and Auren also having Shiro drop kick Ignis.**


	28. Special Chapter (Dolls and Genders)

**My brain is crying, I don't know why. Do brains even cry? Anyways for those who enjoy lemons, I have made a lemon story of our favourite shipping. If you want to have your summoner to be in the lemon part, let me know! If you have a request for a theme for lemon and summoners you want let me know. But I won't write it often, since I want to focus on this but I will write to whenever I truly have the time!**

* * *

 _Special Chapter Dolls and Genders_

"Ace-kun!"

"Angel-sama?"

"I have something I want to tell you Ace-kun!"

"What is it Angel-sama? Are you ill?"

"No! Ace-kun I have to tell you something! I-I love you!"

"Angel-sama! What about Karl-san?!"

"I don't care about Karl-kun! I love you Ace-kun!"

"But our love is forbidden Angel-sama! You a higher status and are engaged to a prince but you are in love with a mere servant like me!"

"I don't care Ace-kun! Please…. Just take me already, I can't live without you"

"Angel-sama…."

"Oh Ace-kun….."

"Smooch smoochie-"

"Ace what are you doing?" Ace turned his head and stare at Kuro who stared back.

"... Uh nothing!" He turned around quickly as he hid something behind his back.

Kuro looked at Ace with questionable gaze as Ace shuffled around and laughed nervously, Mark and Locus popped in as they had shit eating grin on their face as they sneakily went behind Ace and yank the thing out of his grasp as Ace turned and lunge at them but the two trouble makers dodge and stood beside Kuro as they open their hands to see two dolls that closely resembled the white hair boy in front of them and a very familiar doll that resembles a white hair girl with bright sky blue eye and right bandage eye.

"Ace…. Why do you have a doll of Angel and yourself?" Mark questioned as Ace snatch the dolls back and glare at them before placing the dolls with the rest of the group of dolls that looked like everybody. "Where did you get these dolls?!"

"From a lady she said that these dolls have some strange power and would bring good luck." Ace muttered.

"You know if Akuma or Quaid found out about this, they are going to have your hide right?" Locus spoke up as Ace nod.

"Yeah I know, that why I was in this little area!" Ace said as he sat down on a chair.

"These are really well done…. It's kinda creepy how it really resembled us through…." Kuro lifted the doll that had scowl etched on his face. "That lady even got Akuma's scowl and arm correctly."

Locus grabbed an Aymeko and Cecelia doll before he put them in a kissing position. "You may now kiss the bride!" causing Kuro to stare at him weirdly.

* * *

"Aymeko how many time do I have to tell you?!" Cecelia scolded as she and Aymeko walked down the hall angrily.

"Cecelia that was my target!" Aymeko spoke.

"You could've hit someone!" Cecelia raised her hands to show how serious she was.

"But that guy was fine! Nothing bad happen to him!" Aymeko said as the two began to bicker back and forth.

Until something bash their heads together repeatedly in mid air as Aymeko and Cecelia covered their heads as they arms crashed into each other, the two were shouting for help but the random summoners stood shock and in fear as they tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

Before they suddenly fell to floor with thud as they bashed their heads on the floor knocking themselves out cold. Ignis had watch the whole thing and ran to their bodies and lifted them before sprinting down the hall as random summoners stared at him weirdly as they watch him ran off with the girls on his shoulders.

* * *

"So how much did these dolls cost you?" Kuro spoke as he, Mark, Locus and Ace huddle around the table and stare at the dolls.

"Cost me 125 zels" Ace said as he flicked the Karl doll.

"Thats kinda expensive, where you get the money?" Mark asked as he gently patted the Evelyne doll.

"... I got the money from my old man. He came by and give them to me." Ace answered as he lift up a Auren doll.

"Hey what are these?" Kuro lifted up box filled with wigs and accessory.

"Oh those? The lady give them to me saying I could decorate these guys up." Ace said as he reached over and grabbed a wig with slightly long white hair with a red ribbon tied to it. "Can you pass me Angel?"

Mark handed the plush doll to Ace as Ace place the slightly short white wig on Angel doll's hair as the low ponytail rested on the doll's shoulder reaching below the bone collar. "They kinda look like guys if you place wig on them." Mark commented.

"That because it only the features not the body part you idiot" Kuro muttered as Mark cross his arms and huffed angrily.

"You know Angel's big eye look like Akuma's eyes now except not red and doesn't have bandage…." Locus pointed out as they watch the male like Angel doll stare back.

* * *

"BROTHER HELP ME!" Akuma turned around and was stunned as he stare at a guy that was 7'1ft the same height as himself and the same narrowed eye that he had but the only difference was that the male in front of him had long white hair tied with ribbon that lay on his left shoulder and very familiar sky blue eyes.

"Uh who are you?" Akuma questioned.

"Brother it's me! Angel, your younger twin by 5 minutes!" Akuma stared at the boy weirdly

"I don't have a twin brother, I have a twin sister and her name is Angel…." Akuma frowned. "Who the fuck are you kid?"

"I'm Angel! I'll prove it to you, ask me a question!" The boy pouted.

"What do I do on my spare time?" Akuma crossed his arm as he glare at the boy.

"You love reading shoujo manga, watching clouds, sometime sing and you enjoy to dance when you're very bored and alone. Don't forget that you tripped on a stone by accident and smashed your face on the table." The boy pointed out as Akuma's face flushed slightly.

"I don't believe you! You could be a creep!" Akuma pointed out.

"I can't believe you! Fine I'll solve this myself!" The boy stormed off.

"I think I need some sleep, I'm going crazy" Akuma mumbled as he wobbled away to his room not knowing things will get out of hand soon.

* * *

"Nah Locus you're probably going crazy!" Mark smiled as he patted Locus's back.

Kuro lifted up a blue wig and stare at it before putting it on Karl's head as the wig reach above the waist. The Karl doll's eyes became more feminine and girly looking, Kuro's eyes narrowed suspiciously but Ace yanked the Karl doll out of Kuro's grasp and laughed at the doll causing Locus and Mark to grin evilly as they each grabbed a doll, in Locus's hand was a Auren doll and in Mark's hand was a Akuma doll.

The two boys grab the black hair wigs and placed it on their victim doll as they snicker and grin, Akuma's doll had black adorable hair that neatly rest below the shoulders as the doll's eyes became like Angel's big doe like eyes. Auren doll had very long black hair that were in low pigtails as the doll's eyes became slightly feminine but held it's blank stare.

"Pfft look how girly Akuma looks!" Mark snickered.

"Ha! Karl mean manly ha! More like womanly!" Ace smiled.

"He looks so weird!" Locus dangle the doll in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH"

"What was that?" Ace looked up as Kuro stood up and walked towards the door before he turn towards the three. "Don't do anything stupid while I go check it out." Kuro spoke seriously as he left to find the person that screamed.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!" A woman with black that reaches below shoulder stare at her body before she poked her chest. "Shit my arm changed too!" The woman didn't pay attention as she stare at the prosthetic doll like arm as Kuro walked up to her and look down at her as the woman stand around 5'5"ft.

"Excuse me are you alright?" Kuro spoke causing the girl to whirl around as his breath hitch in his throat as he stare at stunning big red eyes.

"K-Kuro?! Don't do that! You nearly scared the hell out of me!" The girl spoke as she place hand on her chest trying calm down her breathing.

"How do you know my name?" Kuro questioned the girl that looked slightly familiar.

"Seriously?! Kuro it's me Ak-" A familiar laid back red hair jogged his way over, his brown eyes staring at the girl curiously.

"Yo, Kuro and girl." Ignis smiled as he held his hand out in front of the girl. "The name is Ignis."

"I don't need your name dumb ass!" The girl slapped Ignis's hand away causing Ignis's heart to beat fast. "Damn it you two! It's me Ak-RIA!" Akria nearly slipped as she grasp the window ledge.

"What beautiful name! May I call you Akria-chan?" Ignis grabbed Akria's left hand and give a kiss on back of her hand only for Akria to upper cut Ignis as he flew in the air and land on floor with thud as he gripped his jaw in pain.

"Don't touch me baka!" Akria screamed out before she stormed off.

"Ignis you alright?" Kuro turned around as he sweatdropped and stared at Ignis who had hearts in his eyes.

"Kuro I think I met my dream girl! I love girls who can fight and can be such tsundere! I will make Akria-chan love me!" Ignis got up quickly, slightly scaring Kuro. "Akria-chan wait for me!" Ignis zoomed after Akria.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA"

 _CRASH_

"That doesn't sound good." Kuro mumbled as he ran toward the screaming leaving Akira to suffer under Ignis's affection.

* * *

A woman with blue hair that reaches above the waist as her big doe like ocean blue eyes stare into bright sky blue eyes their body pressed together, it would've been romantic if it wasn't thanks to a bookshelf on top of the white hair male's body as he was keeping the pretty girl from being squashed by the bookshelves, his arms on either side of the girl's head keeping himself up.

"A-Angel?" The girl squeaked.

"K-Karl can you crawl out?" Angel grunted as Karl nodded as Karl flipped on her stomach and crawled out.

Kuro stormed in and saw the white hair male being trapped under the bookshelf as he quickly ran over and help lifted the bookshelf off Angel, as Kuro stepped back he watched the blue hair girl struggle to stand up and the white hair boy lifting the girl up.

"Are you two okay?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah we're fine Kuro. I just twisted my ankle." Kuro stared at them blankly.

"How do you know my name?" Kuro asked.

"It's us! Angel and Karl!" Kuro stared shocked before he began to search through his memories until he remembered the dolls as his face pale slightly.

"So does that mean the girl that Ignis is chasing is Akuma?!" Kuro shouted spooking the two a bit

"You two stay here and don't move! Until you're both back to normal!" Kuro rushed out leaving the two stunned.

* * *

Auren stared at Auriel and Tatsura as the two stared back. Kuroi and Noelle had snuck away to have some time for themselves, Crystina ran screaming with Mini Kuro as Shiro ran after her screaming after her. Auriel stared at her now twin sister with a blank stare as Tatsura shuffled a bit.

"Auren what happen?" Auriel spoke calmly but inside she was freaking out because Auren just transformed into a girl right in front of her, Tatsura was nearly close to fainting right then and there but she held strong.

"I don't know." Auren spoke as he- I mean she looked around. "I wonder if anyone transformed…."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME CREEP!" Akria aka Akuma stormed in with Ignis trailing after her.

"Well there Akuma… He's kinda pretty for a girl…" Tatsura mumbled.

"But Akira you look really beautiful!" Ignis called out.

"UGH WHY CAN'T YOU GO AWAY BAKA!" Akuma fumed as she stomped her way towards Auren, Auriel and Tatsura's table.

"Your so cute when you're mad." Ignis had his lazy grin while Akuma sat down at the girl's table.

"Just go away god damn it!" Akuma flung a cup at Ignis but it didn't affect him.

"Alright I talk to you later Akira-chan!" Ignis walked away but he could be seen behind a wall watching Akuma.

"Akira?" Auren snorted.

"Shut it asshole! I didn't ask for this!" Akuma huffed annoyed.

"Akuma do you know who else turned?" Tatsura asked as Auriel and Auren stared at Akuma who cross her arms.

"I think Angel turned, I saw her run up to me as a male." Akuma sighed as she leaned back.

"I hope we can fix this mess before it's end up bad." Auriel muttered as the three girls nodded.

* * *

"Oh look I'm Karl and I'm so girly!" Ace spoke with high pitch voice as he fool around with the Karl doll.

"I'm Akuma and I'm on my period!" Mark snicker as he made the Akuma doll walk like idiot.

"Look at me! I'm the emotionless bitch!" Locus grinned as he lifted the Auren doll.

Kuro walked in and looked at the three boys before he whack them across the head before taking the dolls and ripping off any wigs that were on their head. As the 3 boys whined before surrounding Kuro who placed all the dolls in box before holding it away from them as 3 set of hands tried to reach for the dolls.

"Kuro give them to us!" Locus whined.

"No! I'm going to put them somewhere else!" Kuro muttered as he pushed passed the boys but they latched onto him causing himself to stumbled and faceplant on the floor as the sound of a door being slammed opened as a gasped could be heard causing Mark to look up.

"E-Evelyne! T-This isn't what it looks like!" Mark stuttered as Ace's head sprung up with his eyes widen.

"S-Sis-" Evelyne stormed over and smacked the two.

"I can't believe you two!" Evelyne snapped as she ran off with Mark and Ace running after her.

* * *

"FUCK YES I'M BACK TO NORMAL!" Akuma fist pump the air until Ignis grabbed Akuma by the arm.

"AKUMA HAVE YOU SEEN A PRETTY LITTLE GIRL WITH THE SAME EYES LIKE YOURS AND LOVELY BLACK HAIR, SHE ALSO A TSUNDERE AND MY DREAM GIRL!" Ignis shook Akuma around.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GOING CRAZY AREN'T YOU LAID BACK?!" Akuma screamed.

"I AM BUT I FINALLY MET SOMEONE! THAT I LIKE!" Ignis shouted.

"LET GO OF ME! GOD DAMN IT IGNIS!" Akuma headbutted Ignis causing the red hair to crash to the floor and Akuma to run for his life as he scream and ran over some rocks that were crushed under his footing.

* * *

"Look Karl we're back!" Angel squeaked happily.

"I wonder how did we all changed….." Karl muttered.

 _CRASH_

"Angel?!" Karl turned around and sweatdrop at the sight. "One minute I'm not watching you and you found yourself in trouble!" Karl said as he grabbed Angel and start pulling. "Argh!"

"Mmmfh!" (Help!) Angel whined tried pull her head out.

"How the hell you get this stuck on you?!" Karl grunted as he position himself where both his legs were on the wall and the his hands grasping Angel's shoulder. "GO!" Angel used her hands and tried to push herself off as Karl pushed Angel's shoulder down.

"H-HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HEAD STUCK IN THIS MESS?!" Karl shouted as he pulled with all his might.

"Karl…. Angel? Do you guys need help?" Tatsura spoke as she open the door thanks to Crystina busting the door knob.

"你都好嗎？" (Are you both okay?) Crystina poked her head in.

"No! Her head is stuck in a vase!" Angel was crying as Karl try pull the vase off.

* * *

Auren stare at Mini Kuro who stared back. The two were having staring contest Shiro was watching this staring contest go down as she held a sign that 0 - 0 on it as she patiently waited for one of them to blink. Noelle watched before turning back to her boyfriend who casually was reading a book as she snuggled up to his arm.

"Why is your brother staring at a cat?" Aymeko muttered as there was ice pack on her head.

"I don't know…" Auriel muttered

A lone rock stood beside Cecelia who was watching the stare off, the lone rock silently lifted off from the table and slow floated away before it was smash into million pieces as Evelyne ran in with Mark and Ace trying to apologise to her but she was knocked out as a vase was sent flying at her head.

"IT'S FINALLY OFF! HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF ELGAIA!" Karl screamed.

"I-I CAN SEE!" Angel shouted

 _THUD_

"ANGEL!" Karl screamed in fright.

"Akuma is going to kill you." Tatsura muttered.

"我會得到棺材" (I'll get the coffin) Crystina said as she left to find a coffin.

"Kuro give me those dolls!"

"Locus for the hundredth time no!"

"NO YOU'RE BURNING THEM! TATSURA DOLL MY BABY NOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

 **Special chapter Dolls and Genders!**

 **MY MIND HAS BEEN CLEARED SINGING CHAPTER HERE I COME**

 **Ace never trust a women that sell you doll that look like your friend, no matter how bad you want to bring good luck in life. Because this will happen... Ah so many work so little time**


	29. Chapter Shiro

**Don't you just have the urge to just let your insane side fly? I want to let my insane side out and watch everything burn in flames…. Well mostly the schools that I want to watch burn because I'm in summer school…. For Math and I suck ass, I'm not kidding. Put math in front of my face and I go 'duuuuuuuuuuuh' I'm of sports person and writer anyways go read!**

* * *

 _Chapter Shiro_

"Whore!" Akuma snapped as he held a ice pack to his head.

"I am not a whore! Why do you keep saying that?!" Shiro shouted. "Kuro make him stop calling me a whore!"

"I can't he's stronger than me….. Also taller." Kuro mumbled the last part to himself.

"How do I make you stop calling me a whore!" Shiro turn her head to glare at Akuma who glare back.

"... Then shut the fuck up about being something you're not." Akuma growled.

"How dare you think I'm not Kuro's fiancee!" Shiro stomped her foot angrily.

"Ugh shut the fuck up before I think of throwing you in the air and have that weird giant ass eagle and giant ass cockroach to kidnap you!" Akuma groaned.

"I think you should stop Shiro, Akuma did threw Aymeko, Auren, Mark and Locus in the air." Kuroi muttered as Shiro huffed and cross her arms and looks away upset that her future brother-in-law didn't back her up.

"Ugh finally! Some peace and qu- Where the fuck is my sister?" Akuma grumbled as he sat up and looked around.

"Angel went to hangout with Ace, Locus and Mark." Kuro answered as he watch Angel and the trouble makers drawing something on the ground.

* * *

"So here the game plan!" Mark spoke as he drew a stick figure. "We need to drag her to this area, then Ace you jump her!" Ace and Locus nodded as Mark drew more things. "Angel I want you to distract her for us while we get ready to kidnap her."

"You can count on me captain!" Angel did salute as she return to watch Mark went back drawing the game plan.

"Ace I need you get the ropes ready so we can tie her up." Mark said as Ace saluted.

"Don't worry I will make sure she tied up real good!" Ace answered as Mark turned to Locus.

"Locus I need you set the scene ready as well make sure no one interferes." Mark pointed to a area with his stick as Locus had look of determination on his face.

"I won't let you down captain!" Mark nodded as he made big circle as Locus did a quick salute.

"What are you guys doing?" All 4 heads snapped toward the male who stare down at them with his eyebrows raised in question.

"Hi Karl!" Angel chirped as Mark and Locus return their greetings while Ace glare at Karl. "Locus, Ace and I are helping Mark confess his love toward Evelyne! We even made a plan!" Angel pointed to the floor as Karl look at them, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand the horrible scribbles of nonsense before he give up and stare at Angel.

"Angel you shouldn't hang around them for too long, if Akuma finds out that Mark, Locus and Ace's personality rubbed off on you, he's going to have my skin." Karl muttered as Ace grin causing Karl to glare at him, Ace wrapped his arms around Angel and played with her long white hair. "Ace what do you think you're doing?"

"Aw Karl are you jealous? Jealous that Angel rather spend time with me then you?" Ace held Angel close to his body as he grin at the upset Karl.

"Fine go ahead and ignore us like we're chopped liver!... Assholes!" Mark huffed as he stomped away leaving Locus to look for Tatsura as Karl grabbed Angel's arm and Ace to tighten his grasp on her.

"Ace let go of her." Karl said politely as best he could only for Ace to growl at him.

"No! I was hanging with her first go away Karl!" Ace said childishly before running off with Angel in his arms

"Ace! Give her back!" Karl cried out as he ran after the kidnapper.

* * *

"卡爾再次追王牌" (Karl is chasing Ace again.) Crystina spoke as Noelle sighed.

"Do they ever stop?" Noelle muttered.

"I don't think so…." Aymeko answered as they watch Ace jump over a chair and Karl jumping after him.

"He's going to hurt Angel if he runs like that!" Cecelia spoke with concern laced in her voice.

"Ah she be fine. Angel is a tough girl." Auriel said as she stand beside them.

 _CRASH_

"Angel!"

"Auriel I think you spoke too soon." Tatsura respond as the girls watch Ace tumbled and landed on Angel as he crushed her with his weight and Karl running over as he kicked Ace off of her.

* * *

"Auren….."

"Locus." The two began glaring at each other as if they were in a mexican standoff, Locus slowly reach behind him and draw out a crab as Auren draw out a rock. The two began to circle each other their gaze not leaving one of another as their weapon was loaded and ready. Kuro was searching for Mini Kuro until he walked in the dangerzone before Kuro could even blink crabs and rocks were thrown as he duck down and covered his head.

The crabs and rocks soar across the sky missing their target, Kuro got down on to the floor as he tried to army crawled his way out, his younger brother Kuroi and Ignis stood at the side watching Kuro trying to escape from the crossfire, but it was for nothing when Kuro was hit in the head by a rock as he was knocked out and lay there on the floor as if he die in the battlefield by a gunshot. Ignis and Kuroi looked at each other before going far, far away from the crab and rock war.

While leaving Kuro there to fend for himself when he wakes up from his rock coma that Auren cause by throwing rocks at Locus and Locus throwing crabs at Auren, Akuma was just sitting there his face blank, his mind was empty as he tried to think of logical reason on why crabs and rocks were being used as weapons. He later soon give up and flop on his back falling asleep.

Shiro was seen being pushed to the stage as her hand reached out to her beloved Kuro that lay dead (Not really) on the floor, she cried out for him but no response as she was taken away from her beloved. Aymeko watched this scene unfolded as a image of cliche romance of prince and princess played in her head, she shook her head and walked away to look for her female friends not bothering to help Kuro as she too didn't want to be caught in the crossfire.

* * *

"HELLO LADY INTR-"

"MY KURO IS DYING, HE NEEDS ME!" Shiro screamed but a apple hit her in the head causing her to snap her head toward the thrower.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SING WHORE!" Akuma screamed out as her faces light up and people snickering can be heard.

"FINE! My name is Shiro Nightingale and I'm Kuro's fiancee!" Shiro huffed.

"MORE LIKE HIS STALKER!" Akuma shouted back causing Shiro to shake in rage.

"Uh lady how about you sing and just be over with the songs." The robotic man spoke as Shiro sighed and took the mic.

 ** _Kekkai Sensen Opening - Hello World!_**

 ** _When I open the door, it's a twisted noon in the night_**

 ** _How did I get home yesterday? Only my body is certain_**

 ** _Good morning–after this I'll continue being lost again_**

 ** _Inside this unknown scenery I've grown used to seeing_**

The boys that wasn't from the group went crazy as they listen to Shiro sing, the group had settled down and listen to Shiro sing, Noelle and Kuroi were holding hands as they watch intently at Shiro while enjoying her singing, Ignis was jamming his head to the song as he held his eyes close while he hum along much to some people's annoyance.

 ** _Since I thought I couldn't go on anymore, I found I'm somehow still_**

 ** _pretty capable,_**

 ** _At least strong enough to keep myself from dying–it's a little embarrassing_**

 ** _Even if I forget what it is I was supposed to do, I know it_**

 ** _Otherwise it'd be extremely painful_**

"Her song is good" Akuma muttered as Angel leaned on his shoulder and smiled.

"So is Shiro good person?" Angel question softly, her small hand held Akuma's hand.

Akuma snorted as he watch Shiro dance and sang. "Never, Shiro will forever be a whore in my mind." Akuma gently squeezed her hand back in his own big hand. "And nothing can change my mind about her." Akuma spoke as he glance at Angel.

"Brother…." Angel pouted as Akuma give a quiet chuckle only Angel could hear and see his gentle smile.

"But I guess she isn't that bad…. If only she stop being a whining bitch." Angel giggled as Akuma looked at Angel his gaze soft and warm. "This is why I rather keep you hidden, there too many people that are to arrogant and selfish people in the world that want to take you away." Akuma whispered softly.

 ** _Lift up your head, you with the black eyes_**

 ** _The light was born because you saw it_**

"They look like a couple…" Aymeko muttered as she stare at the twins with a jealous look as Cecelia nodded.

"But I can understand why they are close…. It will be painful to one of them if the other is hurt." Cecelia spoke. "Without Light there is no darkness, without darkness there is no light. The two balance each other out… I wish I could be his light." Cecelia sighed out.

"Maybe when he is ready then maybe we can be at his side." Aymeko spoke.

"Maybe… Just maybe….."

 ** _Surrounded by a world painted with the colors I chose,_**

 ** _I wonder where the meaning is in the wounds I can't choose_**

 ** _Thinking I'm the only hero, constantly standing on stage_**

 ** _In the center of the world until it's over_**

 ** _What can I do? I can't even pretend I'm empty inside_**

"Tatsura can I hug you! Akuma and Angel are holding each other!" Locus open his arms wide until a rock hit his head causing Locus to whirl around flung the crab at Auren who dodged elegantly and stood by Tatsura's side as Locus pouted.

"Auren let me hug her!" Locus whined as Auren shook his head.

"You can't go hugging people without their consent." Auren said seriously but Locus stuck his tongue out and try reach for Tatsura as Auren just push him back.

 ** _Hello, greetings, I'm right here_**

 ** _Hello, greetings, I'm right here_**

Kuro glance down at Auriel as he watches her held Mini Kuro, his eyes soften at the sight but didn't say anything, his hands slowly reached up and gently patted her head causing Auriel to look at him as faint pink blush could barely be seen on her face, Mini Kuro was smirking that evil little kitten smirk as his blue and red eyes twinkled in delight.

"You are quite attached to M.K." Kuro muttered quietly as he place his hand back on his knee.

"Is it bad?" Auriel asked as Kuro shook his head.

"No… It's just that….. I…. Uh forget it." Kuro said as his face was slightly red.

 ** _I've unfortunately remembered a sensation that's of a different sort_**

 ** _than memories_**

 ** _It's closer to tears and always takes hold of my heart_**

 ** _I understand fully that it's always with me_**

 ** _Otherwise I wouldn't be able to see a thing_**

 ** _You connect your breaths together, a person living with strength_**

 ** _You forcibly dragged your heart along with you when it stops beating_**

 ** _I heard a melody like a rainbow with my ears plugged_**

 ** _These unbreakable feelings sing on the inside_**

 ** _Even if you hid it, hero, you have something to protect_**

 ** _I'm scared because I realize that much_**

 ** _When I open the door, there's a twisted lie that's true_**

 ** _Pretending I'm pretending I'm empty inside–only my body is certain_**

 ** _Good morning–even now the end goes on_**

 ** _I shout out from there, "Greetings, I'm right here"_**

 ** _So open your eyes; you're someone strong_**

 ** _Everything was born because your eyes saw it_**

 ** _Surrounded by a world painted with the colors I chose,_**

 ** _I wonder where the meaning is in the wounds I can't choose_**

 ** _Thinking I'm the only hero, I have something I protected_**

 ** _I'm scared because I know how much that's worth_**

 ** _I heard a melody like a rainbow with my ears plugged_**

 ** _These unbreakable feelings sing on the inside_**

 ** _A hero who let out a scream, constantly standing_**

 ** _In the center of the world until it's over. I'm watching,_**

 ** _So there's no more meaning in playing dead_**

 ** _Hello, greetings, I'm right here_**

Shiro finished her song as a prideful smile was etched on to her as boys were screaming for her, she look for Kuro but when she found him she glare angrily at Auriel who was getting to close for comfort with her crush. She gripped the microphone tightly before she stomped her foot causing the robotic man to back away in slight fear.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FIANCE!" Shiro screeched before she was hit in the head by an apple again.

"SHUT UP AND STOP WHINING AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN FROM THERE!" Akuma screamed.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT DICK HEAD?!"

"BRING IT WHORE!"

"OH LET'S GO ASSHOLE!"

"... What is wrong with everyone?!" Karl cried out as Angel pat his back. "It's like after a song everyone goes back being violent!"

* * *

 **YEEEEEEAH I FINISH THIS ONE NOW LET SEE WHO I FINISHED**

 **Ace, Mark, Noelle, Locus, Kuroi, Tatsura and Shiro.**

 **Well fuck 5 more chapters to go - Here what are left**

 **Crystina**

 **Auriel**

 **Auren**

 **Karl**

 **Angel**

 **Then I need set a poll where you pick two characters and have a duet chapter but I think I'll scrap that because I really want to get to the hot spring**

 **AKUMA IS SO FUCKING HARD TO MAKE PEOPLE FALL IN LOVE SINCE HE BASICALLY GIANT ASSHOLE DAMN IT AKUMA WHY CAN'T YOU BE LOVABLE LIKE ANGEL?!**

 **Anyways since Cosmic Hacker (Tatsura's creator) had suggest me a idea about 'If Life Gives you lemon you make Lemonade' if you remember the question of the impregnant one (I forgot which chapter) should I write a one shot fun of it for the hell of it?**


	30. Chapter Crystina

**ONLY 4 MORE TO GO…. Should I have a poll for the singer winner or should just leave it alone…. Ah so many choices so little time…. I still can't get over the fact I got Misaki Yata pushie doll, he so cute! Now I need Mikorin plushie.**

* * *

 _Chapter Crystina_

"You know that blue wolf doll remind me of someone." Evelyne muttered as she look at the doll in Angel's hand.

"Really? Karl give it to me as present when my old favourite plushie mystery vanish, I still haven't found him and it's been a long time." Angel said as she looked at the plushie.

"... When you had your old doll what did Karl say about it?" Evelyne questioned as she catches some of girl's attention causing them to stare at Angel.

"Hmm… I think Karl said that he didn't like how I always bring Yuuki out when we play, he told me I always pay attention to Yuuki instead of him a lot. He was so childish, always pouting and whining whenever he see Yuuki in my arms…. Then Yuuki disappeared and Karl became less pouty and whiny after Yuuki's disappearance." Angel spoke as the girls exchange glances with each other.

"I see, thanks for telling us Angel…. We need to go talk with Karl about something." Auriel said as she and the rest of the girls went to find Karl leaving a clueless Angel and a creepy Ace who heard the conversation.

As the girls left to find Karl in the crowd, Ace ran off to a store hoping to buy a doll that will get brownie points with Angel. Cause let's just face it, Angel has them wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it, next you know it Angel starts asking for a paper and boom a stack of- (Akuma: STOP BREAKING THE FUCKING WALL) Back on to the topic. Angel had gotten up and went off to look for Mark and give him new information about his dear Evelyne.

* * *

"Karl!" Karl froze as he turn his head and grin sheepishly.

"Uh hi girls…" Karl spoke as he stare at the girls who had look that saying _'Bitch we know what you did'._ "Why are you looking at me like I did something bad?" He asked.

"Yuuki" Aymeko said causing Karl's body to stiffen as he rub his neck as he chuckle.

"We…. k-know what you d-did with Yuuki." Crystina spoke stuttering a bit in her english but it caused the group to go in shock. "什麼？我知道一些英語單詞！" (What? I know some english words) Crystina crossed her arms.

"But Sis everybody couldn't understand you so this is the first for them!" Noelle said as she stare Crystina who stared back.

"Karl where you think your going?" All eyes snapped to Karl who seemed to be trying to escape.

"No where!" Karl turned around and stared at them as he fidgeted slightly a smile was on his face but it looked forced.

"We just want to know, why did you take the doll?" Cecelia crossed her arms as the girls stare at Karl as if they were staring into his soul.

"Oh no she didn't!" All eyes turned to Locus who snapped his finger in a Z formation but they all stared at him with expression saying _'GTFO'_ "Too early for that?" Locus asked but he got no response. "Fine I get it! I see that I'm not wanted here!" As Locus turned away and left the girls but as they turn their head, Karl was missing as they heard his running footsteps fade.

"女孩發現那個男人！" (Girls find that man!) Crystina shouted causing some girls to look at Noelle.

"She said find Karl!" Noelle translated as all the girls separated to hunt down Karl and get answers out of him even by force.

* * *

"Karl why are you hiding around me?" Akuma asked his childhood friend who hid near Akuma.

"The girls beside Angel are hunting me down." Karl spoke quietly as he looked around for any sign of the girls.

"What the fuck did you do?" Akuma sighed as he lean on his chair.

"They were talking about Yuuki!" Karl whisper-yell causing Akuma to raise a brow and snorted.

"Angel's old plush doll? Why the fuck are they asking you about the doll?" Karl quickly covered himself in a blue blanket making himself flat as possible as Akuma stare at him in amusement. "Also why are you hiding from the girls, aren't you like this badass demon slayer?" Akuma commented as Karl slightly peek his out of the blanket and glare at Akuma but it was more like a pout since it wasn't a serious glare.

"I would tell them but it's embarrassing to admit something that happened ages ago! I also don't want your sister to look at me differently!" Karl spoke as he return his head to hid under the blanket when he heard footsteps coming over.

"Akuma I heard you talking to someone, you aren't going crazy are you?" Kuro asked as Akuma looked at Kuro before shifting his gaze at the blanket.

"I was talking to Karl who hid himself from the girl's sight, he's losing his cool because of it." Kuro shifted his eyes to the blanket to only stare at blue eyes that stare back as Akuma finished answering Kuro's questioned.

"How is he losing his cool exactly?" Kuro questioned as he watch the blue eyes disappear under the blanket that lay on the floor.

"It involves our childhood, my sister's plush cat doll named Yuuki and Karl." Akuma said as he look back the blanket.

"Is it that embarrassing?" Kuro muttered to himself quietly but thanks to Akuma's sense of hearing he clearly heard.

"Well that would depend how you hear it." Akuma answered for Kuro before he shut his lips as Crystina came by.

"你見過卡爾？" (Have you seen Karl?) Crystina asked Kuro and Akuma which caused Akuma to slightly angle his chair blocking Crystina's view of the blanket on the floor.

"I'm guessing your looking for Karl, am I right?" Akuma said as Crystina nodded. "Well I would tell you but you need to get on stage soon." Crystina pouted as she walked away heading for the stage.

"Akuma bro that the most calmest things you have done!" Mark shouted as he pop next to Kuro scaring Akuma, Kuro and Karl from the sudden voice.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want to catch your bro-i-tis!" Akuma hissed as Kuro groaned and Mark huffed angrily.

"Hey guys! Did you know the girls are fucking really stingy?! So I saw Karl and the girls talking and I thought shit was going to go down so I try this sassy move and they just stare at me like I'm crazy!" Locus pouted as Ignis came by and grin.

"Well you kinda are with all your crabs." Ignis yawned as he stretches causing Locus to sulk.

"All of you are so cruel to me!" Locus cried out as Auren bonked him on the head.

"You deserve it for being an idiot." Auren spoke as Locus glared at him. "Anyways Karl get out of that blanket, you suck at hiding." Auren said as Karl stood up and took the blanket off causing Mark and Locus to screech in fear and cling to Auren much to the stoic man's annoyance.

"Where is Kuroi and Ace?" Karl quickly changed the subject as he hand the blanket back to Akuma.

"I saw Ace went for to a store and my brother Kuroi went to drag him back, now do you mind telling us about this Yuuki doll?" Kuro spoke bringing the original topic back.

"Yes I do mind! It's one of the things I regret doing something stupid!" Karl respond as all eyes shifted towards Akuma who seem to be staring at the sky with a bored look.

"Akuma do you mind telling us about Karl and the Yuuki doll?" Auren asked as Akuma looked back at them.

"Eh sure why not?" Karl groaned as Mark, Locus and Ignis snickered only for Kuro whacked them across the head.

"But after Crystina's song." This caused Mark and Locus to groan out loud.

* * *

"天使？" (Angel?) Crystina look at the girl as they walk near the stage.

"Hmm?" Angel looked at the black haired girl as bright blue eyes stare back at sky blue eyes.

"你喜歡的人？" (Do you like anyone) Crystina asked but Angel tilted her head as she smile sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Crystina but I can only understand, greek, japanese and english. I'm sorry." Angel spoke causing Crystina to sighed out.

"Do you r-r-like anyone one?" Crystina asked trying to perfect some of her english causing Angel pat her back.

"Good job! Enough practice then we can all talk to each other!" Angel chirped.

"THERE'S KARL GRAB HIM!" Shiro's voice rang as Angel and Crystina turn and watch as Karl ran off with some of the girls chasing him.

"Why are they chasing Karl?" Angel asked as she looked at Crystina.

"Y-Yuuki!" Crystina said as they reach to the stairs. "K-Karl!" Angel seemed to get it as her eyes widen.

"Eh?! Karl know where my Yuuki is?! Ah Ευχαριστώ!" (Thank you!) Angel bow before running after the group of girls who were chasing Karl down. "Karl! Anata wa watashi no yūki ni nani o shimashita!" (What did you do to my Yuuki!) sound of Angel's displeased voice could be heard but it had a slight angry tone in it.

* * *

"HELLO MISS! WHO ARE YOU?!" Robotic man asked.

"您好，我Crystina ！" (Hello I am Crystina!) She chirped happily as she reached for the microphone.

"AUREN, LOCUS DROP THE FUCKING ROCK AND CRAB OR SO GOD HELP ME THAT I DON'T THROW YOU AT SOMEONE!" Akuma screeched.

"Guys everybody is staring." Ignis said but it fell upon deaf ears as Mark held Locus.

"DON'T YELL AT MY BRO!" Mark snapped as Kuro whacked the 3 loud asshole across the head as Akuma, Locus and Mark clutch their head tightly.

"Shush! Crystina is going to sing but she can't because you guys are so loud!" Kuro hissed as the 3 boys settle down and turn their head to Crystina.

"Well after that incident are you ready miss?" Robotic man asked as Crystina nodded.

 **Little Apple _(_ _chopsticks brothers)_** (This song is so weird but the song is like so catchy some reason. It's kinda really hard to believe they sang this song for how strange the video is. There is also a female one which is from T-ARA)

 ** _It was love at first sight_**

 ** _I fell in love, is this what love is?_**

 ** _I wanna go to you and tell you_**

 ** _That my heart is pounding_**

 ** _(That my heart is like that)_**

Crystina start to dance as she sang her eyes glittering in joy, Locus was already dancing along with Mark following suit as the two idiots were dancing but it was sloppy compared to how Crystina was dancing. Ignis decided to join in as the 3 started to dance like idiots, Akuma, Kuro and Auren stood at the side with the face that said _'Kill me now!'_

 ** _I'll be happy if we're together day by day_**

 ** _You are the joy of my life_**

 ** _I keep feeling small when I'm next to you_**

 ** _In case you might forget me_**

Ace and Kuroi had returned from their trip as they notice Locus, Mark and Ignis dancing like idiots, before Kuroi could stop Ace, the crazy boy jumped in and began to dance along with the other leaving Kuroi to carry a bag that Ace bought. Kuroi sighed as he went and sat down beside Kuro as the 4 boys that weren't dancing were watching the 4 idiots dance as they tried to understand how their mind truly work.

 ** _Don't leave me_**

Noelle returned as she stood and watch her half sister sang, a smile was on her face as she listen to Crystina sang and dance happily on stage, when Noelle start to look for beloved boyfriend she quickly notice 4 people dancing like dumbass as she tried to calm down from not bursting in tears and laughter the rest of the girls came to see why Noelle had her shoulders quivering.

 ** _You are my little apple_**

 ** _No matter how much I love you, it's not enough_**

"Sweet mother of Lucius, why are those guys dancing like that?" Aymeko asked to herself.

"Why is this even happening?! MY EYES THEY ARE BURNING!" Shiro cried out as she covered her eyes.

"I kinda worry about the guy's sanity." Evelyne commented as a concern look was on her face.

"I-I don't even know what to say of this." Tatsura muttered as she looked away from the scene.

"At least it entertaining." Cecelia said hoping to lighten up the mood but she got no response causing her to laugh nervously.

"Their dancing is burning my eyes… It burns real bad." Auriel muttered as she turned away.

 ** _What do I do about my burning heart?_**

 ** _I think I've fallen for you_**

 ** _You are my little apple_**

 ** _Like the most beautiful cloud in the sky_**

 ** _It's okay even if you don't know_**

 ** _Because I can read your heart_**

 ** _I won't complain_**

 ** _That you don't know my heart_**

 ** _That you're not looking at me_**

 ** _All day, I think of you_**

 ** _You appear in my head_**

 ** _I miss you (right now)_**

 ** _Whether it rains or snows, I'll protect you_**

 ** _If the sun and moon disappears, I'll be your star_**

 ** _If I can stay by your side whenever_**

 ** _From morning till night_**

 ** _My heart is getting warmer_**

 ** _You are my little apple_**

 ** _No matter how much I love you, it's not enough_**

 ** _What do I do about my burning heart?_**

 ** _I think I've fallen for you_**

 ** _You are my little apple_**

 ** _Like the most beautiful cloud in the sky_**

 ** _It's okay even if you don't know_**

 ** _Because I can read your heart_**

 ** _You are my little apple_**

 ** _No matter how much I love you, it's not enough_**

 ** _What do I do about my burning heart?_**

 ** _I think I've fallen for you_**

 ** _You are my little apple_**

 ** _Like the most beautiful cloud in the sky_**

 ** _It's okay even if you don't know_**

 ** _Because I can read your heart_**

Crystina bowed and everyone laughed and clapped, Locus, Mark, Ignis and Ace collapsed exhausted. Ignis literally knock himself out as the sound of his snoring could be heard as he slept away while crushing Locus under his weight causing Locus to cry out in distress but no help arrived as Mark was face planted on the floor snoring.

"Why can't we have a normal day without things ending so fucked up." Akuma asked outloud.

"Because we are all stupid." Kuro muttered.

"MY GIFT FOR ANGEL!" Ace stood up like a rocket before grabbing the bag from Kuroi and start screaming for Angel causing the group to watch him scream like an idiot.

* * *

 **YEAH I FINISH, NOW ONLY 4 MORE**

 **Anyways as Garth said with the unknown character, tick tock!**

 **I was suppose to remember something but I forgot….. Curse my old age!**

 **So many things so little time~ Ugh I can't wait for the hot springs. I'm also going to hot springs and it will be my first time! Next chapter up is Karl chapter and the Yuuki disappearance.**

 **Also P.S. Shusui need to shut up and shove a sword up his ass because Raaga is the true god of war. (Raaga luv you~)**


	31. Chapter Karl

**I'm pretty happy that I got to lvl 151! But I still need more cost for my team to be complete! Quaid and Colt why you so expensive?! Lugina you stupid dumbass, but that why I like you because you're always the butt end of the joke…. I can also kinda imagine Lugina x Angel…. -cries- Stop Code!**

* * *

 _Chapter Karl_

"Karl the girls are gone." Akuma spoke as Karl shuffled out of his hiding spot, he let out a sigh of relief.

"So what did you do?" Mark asked as all the guys huddle in a circle and stare at Karl.

"I'm not telling you guys!" Karl said as he glare at everyone before all eyes turn to Akuma who had shit eating grin as Karl glare at Akuma who just merely shrugged. "Akuma don't you dare!" Karl snapped as Akuma's grin widen and before Karl could lunged himself at Akuma, Ace and Mark held Karl back as he thrashed around helplessly.

"Where do I start…. Ah the day when Angel first introduce Yuuki to Karl!" Akuma said as he leaned back on the chair and began to tell what he had remember.

* * *

"Karl! Karl!" A tiny Angel scurried down the path her white long hair tied in two low pigtails as she ran up to a small blue hair child who was holding wooden sword in his grasp. "I got someone I want you to meet!" She held something behind her back as her big sky blue eyes stare into Karl's ocean blue eyes.

"A-Angel? Where's Akuma?" Karl blush slightly as his small hands rubbed the back of his neck, he put his wooden sword down. "W-Well since your here, where is this person?"

Angel took out a bright white plush cat which goes from her chest and to her knees, she shove the doll near Karl's face causing him to stumble back a bit. "Karl! This is Yuuki! Mama and papa bought him for me when I was a baby!" Angel took the doll down and smiles brightly at Karl.

"That's nice Angel but why did you bring him to me?" Karl asked as he sat down on the floor with Angel sitting beside him.

"Because you are my best friend and I want my best friend to meet my true love!" Karl began to choke on his own spit scaring Angel as her tiny hands rubbed Karl's back. "K-Karl?! Are you okay?! D-Don't die on me Karl!" Angel's eyes were beginning to watered as she wrapped her arms around Karl's waist.

"I-I'm fine Angel!" Karl said his face red as a apple, Angel looked up at him, her eyes widen and scared before she snuggled her face into crooked of his neck causing him to gasp as he looked away from Angel hoping for her to not see his face.

"Ah…. Thank goodness…." Angel let go of Karl as she smiled brightly before looking at the river in front of them. "I just want to let you know that Yuuki will be joining us so don't mind him!" Karl frowned and glare at the doll.

"Are you sure Angel? Yuuki will get dirty and destroy if he plays!" Karl said but Angel just giggle.

"That where you come in Karl! Since Aku, you and I always play knights, princess and dragon, you can help Yuuki save me from Aku!" Angel chirped as Karl pouted.

"But what if I don't wanna be a dragon?!" Akuma was hanging upside down as he glare adorably with his cheeks puffed out as he hanged off the tree. "Why do you always want to bring that stupid doll to play?!" Angel pouted as she held the plush cat close to her.

"Because Yuuki is my true love and I want him to save me!" Angel said as Akuma groaned.

"But that soooooo lame! Karl do you think that Angel bringing that stupid doll is lame?" Akuma got down from the tree and sat in front of the two, Karl began to looked between the twins as they waited for his answers his gaze lingering on Angel's lot longer as he give in with a sigh.

"I-I don't know… But Angel is her own person so she can bring Yuuki wherever she wants." Karl muttered as Akuma groaned and Angel to smile brightly as she start to dance around with Yuuki in her grasp.

Sadly Little Karl didn't know the problem that allowing Angel to have Yuuki could cause problems for him.

* * *

"Angel why do you keep bringing Yuuki?! I thought it be our time to play!" Karl whined as he glare at the doll in Angel's hands.

"But Karl! I wanted to have Yuuki be the papa and you be the son!" Angel pouted.

"Angel, it was suppose to be our playtime!" Karl spoke as the two argue, the lone white cat doll sat in the chair of Angel's house as they bicker back and forth not caring how loud they were.

"Angel, Karl what are you two doing?" A woman with snow white hair, pale skin with red crimson eyes stare at the bickering children.

"Mommy, mommy Karl doesn't want Yuuki be the papa!" Angel ran to her mother and cling to her legs as Karl crossed his arms and looks away.

"Karl what's your say in this story?" Karl looked at the women as a tinged a pink appeared on his face.

"Miss Angela, I just wanted it to be us playing together but all Angel cares about is Yuuki!" Karl said as Angel gasped and pouted.

"I don't always care about Yuuki!" Angel grumbled.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!... Karl!" Karl laughed as Angel ran up to him and tackle him as the two began to wrestle, Angela sighed and looked at the doll as a small smile graced her lips before she turned and went back to the kitchen.

"Ace darling…. Our baby girl is growing up…." Angela whispered as she cast one last glance towards the two before leaving to finish cooking.

* * *

"So Karl why do you stole Angel's doll again?" Akuma sat on Karl's bed as he watch Karl tied Yuuki up to the wooden chair. "And why are you tying that doll to a chair, it's not like it going to runaway." Karl whirled around and pointed his wooden sword at Akuma with determination look in his eyes.

"You don't know that Akuma! This doll is the main evil that put Angel in it's evil trance!" Karl turn and glare at the doll as Akuma just snorted and stare at the doll.

"You do know it's a doll-" Karl flung his wooden sword at Akuma bonking the boy on the head. "Ow! You didn't need to throw your sword you wanker!" Akuma rubbed his forehead as his slight british accent could be heard before it disappeared.

"I don't care Akuma! T-That thing is stealing Angel's attention!" Karl point his small hand at the doll that was poorly tied to the chair as Akuma huffed angrily and lean back on the wall his hands holding Karl's pillow.

"It's a doll! It's not real Karl!" Akuma groaned as he glare at Karl who held a sword to the doll's head.

"I can't take my chances Akuma!" Karl turn his head to the doll and glares at it. "What are you trying to do with Angel?!" Karl snapped at the cat plushie but no response came as the plush cat stared at Karl with it's black soulless button eyes (That's how little Karl thinks of the doll). "Playing tough guy eh?!" Karl poke the doll's torso lightly. "I'll get my answer out of you sooner or later!" Karl grab the chair and pushed it into the closet before shutting it. "Until you answer my question you aren't coming out of there!"

"Karl… I think this doll issues has gotten to your head." Akuma spoke as Karl glare at Akuma.

"No it hasn't!" Akuma raised his brow as Karl huffed and looks away.

"Why don't you just admit that you're jealous over a doll!" Akuma crossed his arms.

"I-I am not jealous over a stupid doll! I'm just protecting her!" Karl turned his head away from Akuma as he pouted causing Akuma to roll his eyes.

"From what?" Karl's eyes widen as he tried to think of excuse but the silence he was giving to Akuma cause a sly grin to creep on to Akuma's face. "Why not just admit that my sister love the doll more than you."

"N-Never!" Karl turned his back to Akuma.

"Fine, fine, I guess I'll have to tell Angel you llllllike her~" Akuma leaned back a sadistic grin was on his face as he notice Karl's ear being bright red.

"Y-You're lying!" Karl didn't dare turn around not wanting to be made fun of for having his face flushed red. "A-And I don't like her at all! Only as a best friend!"

"Oh ho ho? Then you wouldn't mind that I let Angel hangout with the other boys, they are jussst dying for the chance to play a game with her. I also heard one of them llllllikes her~" Karl turned around and glares at Akuma.

"I will kill that guy before he could even talk to her! Angel is mine and I will refuse to share her with that stupid doll or that guy!" Karl ranted but he realised the mistake as his cheeks flared red but his entire face turn even redder than an apple as he heard Akuma burst into fits of laughter. "D-Don't tell this to anyone! Not even to Miss Angela or Angel!"

"HAHAHAHA SURE HAHA…. HA! So ha…. What are you going to do with the doll-"

"Kill it."

"You can't kill a doll you stupid!"

"Then I will bury it!"

"You know if Angel finds out, she going to be upset."

"That why you don't tell anyone!"

* * *

"PFFFT HAHAHAHAHA THAT'S SO LAME." Ace laughed as he fell, his face red as his laughter sound like a dying seal.

"You were jealous over a doll?! Pffft hahahaha!" Locus clutches his stomach as leaned on to Mark.

"Pfft… It's weird…. But cute…. Pfft hehehe" Mark began to giggled as Karl's face flared.

"... I have no words for you….." Auren spoke with a blank emotion on his face but inside he was dying from laughter yet he did not show it because it was not in his blood.

"I never expected little Karl to be jealous over something silly." Kuroi muttered quietly as Ignis snickered.

"Leave him alone, that was from his childhood. Even though it was funny." Kuro said the last part quietly.

"Even as a child I never go that far and bury a doll!" Ignis chimed in as Karl glared at everyone.

"Well enough jokes aside, Karl you should get going. It's your turn." Akuma slapped Karl's back causing Karl to huffed and marched his way up to the stage ignoring the the guy's laughter.

* * *

"WELCOME PRINCE CHARMING, WHO ARE YOU?!" The robotic man spoke.

"I'm Karl." Karl said as he glance at the crowd as he notice Angel watching, his face turn slightly pink.

"WELL KARL ARE YOU READY TO TAKE THE SPOTLIGHT?" The robotic man screamed.

"Just give me a few minutes." Karl said as the robotic man nodded and walked off.

"Karl! Remember what I told you before!" Angel screamed out as Karl's eyes snapped toward her. "Only look at me and you'll be fine!" Angel said as Karl nodded.

"Wasn't Angel pissed at Karl?" Ace whined until Akuma whacked him across the head.

"Shut up blockhead." Akuma snapped as Ace glared at him.

"Okay I'm ready!" Karl spoke his eyes trained on Angel alone as he tried to calm his breathing.

 ** _Waxing/Crescent Moon - Kaito - (_ _上弦の月を歌ってみた【_ _nero_ _】中文字幕_ _)_**

 ** _The flower passage weakly illuminate_**

 ** _The wood crafts played a sound_**

 ** _The charming waxing moon_**

 ** _Disappeared in the clouds,though I don't have an umbrella_**

Angel stood back her eyes closed as she listen to Karl sang, she smiled slightly as she slowly hum along, her eyes open softly as she stare right at Karl's own blue eyes. Karl's face slightly tinged pink but he dare not take his eyes away much to Ace's annoyance and Mark fangasam.

 ** _The morning came and that like the spring's thawing_**

 ** _if it flows warmly,the freezed love someday thaw._**

"This is so cute!" Mark squealed as he watch Karl kept his eyes lock with Angel.

"Mark?" Mark turned as he grin, his face turned slightly pink. "Are you alright?"

"Ah I'm fine Evelyne!" Mark spoke as Evelyne's face was tinted pink. "Sooo…. How are you?" _'Real smoot Mark, real fucking smooth'_ Mark mentally facepalm himself but Evelyne didn't seem to mind.

"Ah I'm doing fine! Thank you for asking!" The two stared at each awkwardly.

"Hey uh Evelyne….. I really want to tell you something." Mark said as he rubbed the back of his neck which cause Evelyne's heart to race as her face went pink as she waited patiently for Mark to confess.

"Evelyne…. I-I….. I LO-"

"SIS I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WIN OVER ANGEL!" Ace called out cutting Mark off as Evelyne had irritated look on her face, Evelyne smiled at Mark as Mark return the smile back.

"I'll be right back Mark!" Evelyne chirped as she turned around and storm towards her brother as loud smack could be heard, while Ace held his head in pain. "DAMN IT ACE, MARK WAS GOING TO SAY SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO ME!"

"AH I'M SORRY!"

 ** _hug me inside a never ending rain_**

 ** _if you are hiding the answer_**

 ** _please whisper in an unchanged voice_**

 ** _and at least wrap this broken heart_**

 ** _the inclined feelings at the end_**

 ** _the fact that the secrets were only increasing_**

 ** _with another [ please don't change]_**

 ** _the cheek's crimson destroy_**

 ** _the still falling rain was finally washed away_**

 ** _like the snow camellia tinted in a vivid color_**

 ** _if the temporary dream is someday awaken_**

 ** _i will search after you and head to somewhere_**

 ** _and the fact that i made a small wish_**

 ** _the landscape i overlook will also forget_**

 ** _far away in the distance separated, that is really briefly_**

 ** _if the past and present i entrust_**

 ** _hug me inside a never ending rain_**

 ** _if you are hiding the answer_**

 ** _in the snow camellia's petals dyed in crimson_**

 ** _i entrust tonight, and continue being lost_**

Karl bowed as the crowd clapped and cheered, as he stood up straight again he walked off the stage and headed off to thank Angel for encouraging him, he grin when he saw Angel waiting for him. Akuma was not far being the weirdo brother he was, Akuma was watching them until Aymeko smacked him across the head.

"Ow what the fuck Aymeko." Akuma glared at her as she huffed annoyed.

"You shouldn't be watching your sister like that." Cecelia scolded.

"Oh fuck off, I'll do what I want." Akuma snarled as Tatsura whacked him.

"No snarling." Tatsura said from behind Locus had a sign that said _'NOTICE ME TATSURA SENPAI~'_

"What is with everybody scolding me?!" Akuma glared at everyone as Kuro shrugged and Kuroi just looked away as his hand was holding Noelle's hand.

"Because your a jerk!" Shiro snapped.

"Says the whore." Akuma growled until Auriel whacked him.

"Stop, Karl and Angel are talking." Auriel spoke as all eyes turned to watch Karl and Angel's interaction, while Ignis and Locus were holding back Ace who wanted to rip Karl into pieces.

"Chill Ace!" Ignis said but Ace didn't listened as he thrash around.

"Lemme at him!" Ace snapped only for Crystina to slap her hand on Ace's mouth quieting him down.

"閉嘴！我想看看如何發揮！" (Shut up! I wanna see how this plays!) Crystina scolded before she shriek and wiped her hands all over Noelle's dress. "他舔了舔我的手!" (HE LICKED MY HAND!) Noelle's eyes widen as try to wipe it off.

"W-What are you doing Crystina! Don't wipe it all over my clothes!" Noelle cried out as she let go of Kuroi's hand to try wipe the saliva off of her clothes.

"Guys I want to hear what they're talking about!" Shiro whined.

"Shut up whore."

* * *

"How was it?" Karl spoke nervously as Angel stared at him her eyes shone brilliantly under the sunlight.

"I taught you well Karl, you're really improving." Angel smiled as Karl grin at the praise.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you, your training did help with improving my voice." Karl said his face slightly pink. "I'm really glad you enjoyed it!" Angel turned her head and stared at Ace who stare back but Ace was blushing slightly. "... Angel what's wrong?"

"Karl…. I'm not stupid you know that right?" Angel asked as Karl stared at her with his eyes swimming in curiosity and concern.

"I know that but why are you telling me this?" Angel turned towards him as she slowly reached for Karl's hand and held it tightly as she stared at his hand.

"Because I knew…. I knew from the start Karl." Karl's face flared up like tomato as he watched Angel played with his hand in her smaller ones as she traced some lines on his causing a jolt to go through him.

"W-Was I that obvious?!" Karl panicked as Angel giggled and nodded.

"You were a bad liar as a child, Karl." Angel smiled as Karl looked away his face pink.

"... I-I can't believe you didn't say anything!" Karl huffed annoyed.

"Well I wanted to give you a chance to confess." Angel drop Karl's hand as she stared up at him causing his heart to race as their eyes meet.

His heart began to beat fast as his hands felt sweaty, he couldn't rip himself away from her gaze, his voice got stuck in his throat as his mind went wild as he waited for those 3 simple words. Those 3 words he waited for all his life those three simple words of _'I love you'_

...

...

...

"Karl… Why didn't you tell me that you were jealous of Yuuki? You could've told me instead of burying him."

...

...

...

Karl had deadpan expression as he stared at Angel who just grin. Sound of laughters could be heard as Karl cover his face with his hands as it looked like steam were coming out of his ears, Angel just tilted her head and stared at him with her eyes filled with innocence in them. Ace laughter was the loudest while Karl sighed out in relief and in disappointment.

"Um Karl are you alright?" Angel asked concern laced with her voice.

"Angel why do you keep doing this to me?" Karl whined out.

* * *

"Pfft did you see Karl's face?!" Mark chuckled as he sat beside Evelyne who was giggling.

"I did! Angel is too innocent for her own good! I guess the boys would have to confess because it seem like she's not ever gonna figure out those idiots like her!" Evelyne smiled but her face went slightly pink. "Anyways before my dumb brother interrupted us, you were going to say something!"

Mark's face went pink as he scratched his cheek, as Mark looked around he breathed in deeply before grabbing Evelyne's hands and staring into her red eyes as brown and red clashed. Evelyne's face redden slightly as she stared back, Mark give himself a mental pep talk before his eyes turned fierce and serious.

"Evelyne! Ever since the moment we became friends, I-I ugh this is so hard! Evelyne I just want to l-let you know that I-I…." Mark's face turn entirely red as he breathed out. "Evelyne I lov-"

"BRO! AUREN IS BEING AN ASSHOLE! HELP ME PRANK HIM!" Locus ran over and grabbed Mark ignoring the pissed off Evelyne.

"B-Bro I-I'm kinda busy here!" Mark stuttered as he glance at Evelyne only to see her glare at Locus with hatred.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN BRO! BYE EVELYNE!" Locus screamed as he dragged Mark away leaving a fuming Evelyne.

* * *

 **So a kinda of a foreshadowing for our 2nd couple to be….. Now next chapter we have Auren and Auriel I need do a flip a coin for this one! So like 3 more to go before poll and hot springs~ Next couple moment time will be um…. Hmm uh…. There no couple group that only has just 2 people only expect for Kuroi and Noelle who need love so I do them….. Later I guess then it's the Love Triangle time to get their moments I guess? I guess I'll do Auriel's group since they need more love…. I also need to pair Crystina and Ignis. Should they be thrown into love triangle or something… So many choices so little time.**

 **This is actually good break to let my ideas flow out by just having Karl's background of The Yuuki doll**

 **I actually forgot the question I was going to ask….. I'M TOO OLD FOR THIS**

 **P.S. Don't worry Garth! Ace has a chance, he already score few brownie points~**

 **Double P.S. Random Viewers that had only seen my story only, Go read Garth, Storm, True and Anime's stories! They to have oc's adventure!**


	32. Chapter Auriel

**Lugina….. What the fuck did you do to get you and Seria caught?! God damn it Lugina why you gotta be an asshole but he a cute asshole but not cute as Karl**

* * *

 _Chapter Auriel_

"Kuroi… What are you doing?" Noelle glance at her beloved who fiddled around with some flowers.

"I-I uh remember that Angel taught me how to make a flower crown so I gather what I could find! Ah ha!" Kuroi turned and gently place a lilac flower crown on Noelle's head as she blushed lightly and smile as the two held hands and leaned on each other their fingers entwined.

"Aw that's so cute! Kuro let's hold hands!" Shiro turned to Kuro but he simply was looking away from her causing Shiro to whine and cling to him. "Kuuuro pay attention to me~" Shiro said cutely as she fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"USELESS WHORE!" Akuma screamed causing Shiro to turn and glare at Akuma. "Stop fucking forcing yourself on Kuro, it's disgusting! I could just barf! No actually wait!" Akuma quickly walked over to a trash can before he put his head above it as he began barfing.

"D-Did he just literally barf?!" Shiro stuttered, shocked a bit.

After Akuma stopped barfing he glare at Shiro. "Yes, I'd fucking barf because your disgusting! Ugh, maybe I should throw up on you to fucking shut up your stupid huge ass ego!" Akuma grumbled as he stormed away.

"What a jerk! Right Kuro….?" Shiro looked around for her beloved but he was no where in sight. "Kuroi! Do you know where's your brother?" Shiro turned to stare at Kuroi who shrugged and went back to playing with Noelle's fingers.

* * *

"I lost her…. For now…." Kuro muttered as he looked around only to jump when he felt someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Woah dude calm down! It's me, Locus!" Locus raised his hand in surrender motion.

"Thats even worse." Kuro replied bluntly causing Locus to sulk.

"Why you gotta be so ruuude~" Locus sang until Kuro whacked him across the head. "Shut up." Kuro growled as Locus stuck his tongue out.

"Anyways I saw Auriel with M.K. Also your cat has some serious issues, he kept hissing at me!" Locus whined as Kuro sighed.

"He's a kitten and he's only hissing because your an idiot." Kuro crossed arms and left the weeping Locus on the floor.

"Locus! Bro what happen to you?!" Mark's voice could be heard but Kuro began to quickly walk his way out hoping to not be in their bromance and catch the disease known as ' _Bro-i-tis'_

"Oh bro! You're here for me!" Locus cried out.

"Is there anyone that isn't entirely insane…." Kuro muttered to himself as he began his hunt.

* * *

"Angel and Tatsura…. How do you know you're in love?" Auriel spoke quietly as the white hair girls look at her.

"Um… Does he make your heart beat fast?" Angel asked as Tatsura shuffled awkwardly.

"... I think so…." Auriel said unsure of herself as Angel pouted for such short worded answer while Tatsura just shook head with a tiny smile on her face.

"Hmm…. Do you think of him often?" Tatsura asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yes I believe I do think of him." Auriel answered as she looked between the two white hair girls that had thoughtful look on their faces

From afar 4 people were seated by watching the exchange happening, Ace and Locus were seen watching Angel and Tatsura with a longing look on their faces while Evelyne was here to make sure Ace didn't do anything stupid with Mark was just there to be little bit closer to her. Nothing out of the ordinary if you count watching Akuma reading a romance manga. (Akuma: FUCK OFF)

"Auriel…" The girls turned their head to see Kuro standing there, Auriel's face went slightly pink as Angel and Tatsura sent amused glances at each other before they excuse themselves leaving Auriel alone.

"Kuro…. Hello…." Auriel looked away not daring to meet his heterochromic eyes.

"Mew!" Mini Kuro mewed out as he jumped away from Auriel and dash towards Locus who let out a girlish shriek as he ran away from the hissing kitten that seem to enjoy clawing his eyes out.

"Well we should head for the stage. It really is almost your time to sing." Kuro muttered as Auriel nodded and followed after Kuro's figure.

"You think those two would ever hook up?" Mark asked as Evelyne and Ace shrugged.

"Don't know they- Ace get back here!" Evelyne shouted as Ace zoomed off toward Angel as Mark and Evelyne watch Ace ran while ignoring Locus's screams.

"What do you think Ace is going to do?" Mark questioned as he glance at Evelyne.

"... He probably going to act cool and embarrassed himself." Evelyne said as the two stood up and walk away.

* * *

"Angel!" Ace called out as the said girl swiftly turned to Ace a smile was on her face causing Ace to blush slightly. "So are you enjoying yourself?" Ace grinned.

"Yes! Everybody such a good singer, I can't wait for my turn! Oh Ace would you like to join me for a walk?" Angel asked as Ace quickly nodded as if his head would fall from the speed he was nodding at. "Really? Great! Here!" Angel offered her hand out as Ace's flared red causing Angel to tilt her head. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-No! There's nothing wrong!" Ace quickly grasped Angel's hand, his face slightly red as he looked away hoping to cover his blush. "S-So how are you feeling?" Ace cursed himself for stuttering but Angel didn't seem to notice it as she grin brightly at him.

"I'm doing fine, expect for my brother insulting Shiro, yelling at Mark, making midget comments at Auren and things that he normally does." Angel sighed lightly as Ace chuckle.

"I expected much from him, he can be a total dick. Sometimes I wonder if he was born from a giant dick!" Ace said as he used his free hand to exaggerate causing Angel to laugh.

"It's quite possible seeing how there's a giant eagle and a giant cockroach! Maybe my brother was actually my adopted brother and he in truth he was related to a crab!" Angel said as Ace laughed.

"Then that means that the crabs Locus brings could be his parents and siblings!" Ace spoke as Angel giggled.

"I never thought of that before!" Angel looked up at Ace as she smiled at him. "Hey, hey if my brother is related to a crab, what is Auren related to?" Angel grinned as Ace looked at her as he mirrored her grin.

"Auren would be related to a fucking rock! That would mean, pfft that Auren actually gives births to rock since he using them in a fight against Locus's crabs!" The two burst into laughters making people around them stare at them weirdly as the two follow a path that led to the forest.

"Oh oh don't forget about Shiro!" Angel said as Ace start doing weird ass poses that was suppose to be sexy looking as Angel tried to hold back her laughter.

"Kuuuuuuro-kun~" Ace tried to be seductive as he randomly held a boy scaring the wits out of him. "Looooooove me~" Ace licked the boy's cheek as Angel burst into laughter as tears appear in her eyes. "I know you want this sexy body~" Ace shook his booty as he run his hand randomly on the poor victim's body, the boy literally fainted in fear as Ace snickered and dropped the boy to floor. "Come on Angel we should get back before Akuma has my hide!" Ace said as he reached his hand towards Angel.

"Aw… I wish we could stay a little longer!" Angel chirped as she grab Ace's arm and clung to him. "You should try out your Shiro impression on my brother! Just imagine his expression!" Angel grinned as she snuggle into Ace's arm causing the boy's face to flare like an apple.

"M-Maybe!" Ace stuttered until they were stopped by a shady looking man, Ace narrowed his eyes at the man before he was blasted away by earth magic.

"Ace!" Angel cried out as she tried to run toward him but the shady man grabbed her arm and held her chin in place.

"So this is Aceton's daughter or should I say Ace the formal Imperial commander…. Hmm I wonder…. If I kill you now….." The man trailed his finger over Angel's lip as she stared up frighten, tears prickle her eyes as the man grasp on her arm tightens. "Yes… The look of fear in your eyes! Beautiful, beautiful! I wonder…. How you look in red!"

"GET OFF MY FUCKING SISTER!" Akuma tackle the stranger to ground as the two wrestled with each other, Ace quickly got up and ran toward Angel as he hugged her while she clung to Ace and sobbed.

Akuma was sent back by a huge blast that was cause by the stranger who stood up and dusted his clothes. The sight of dark sadistic glowing eyes sent shiver down Ace and Akuma's spine as the man laughed before disappear from their sight as if he was their simple imagination. They were soon brought back by Angel's sobs and hiccups as Ace soothingly tried to calm her down while Akuma rushed over toward her.

"Shhhhh it's alright Angel... The guy is gone." Ace spoke calmly as he stroke Angel's head lovingly as his arm held her waist protectively. "He isn't going to hurt you anymore, not while we're here." Angel's sobs soon die down but few sniffles could be heard from her.

"H-He's not going to come back right?" Angel looked up her eyes puffy and her cheeks streaked with tears.

"If he does, we'll pummel him to death! So don't cry." Ace said as Angel wrapped her arms around his neck allowing Ace to lift her up and carried her bridal style as Akuma stood up and looked at Angel with a concern expression.

"Ace we can't tell anyone what had occur today." Akuma spoke as Ace's eyes narrowed.

"What?! That guy could of killed Angel and you don't want to tell the others?!" Ace snapped angrily as Akuma glare. "What kind of a fuck-"

"Shut the fuck up! Right now the group is fucking having fun and I don't want to ruin this for them! Do you want to fucking ruin everyone's day just because this one asshole decides to show up and mess with us?! Ace fucking think about this, everybody had been stressed because of Kuro and myself transforming, the hot springs and this singing contest is willing to help them to forget!" Akuma snapped as Ace stayed silent.

"S-Stop fighting!" Angel spoke as Akuma eyes soften and Ace to look down at her softly.

"Sorry sis… Ace just give her to me." Ace was hesitating to give Angel to her brother but he hand her over to Akuma before walking away leaving the twins alone on the pathway.

"How long are you going to keep hiding?!" Akuma called out as a person walked out of hiding.

* * *

"Good luck up there Auriel." Kuro spoke as Auriel stare at him.

"Thank you Kuro." Auriel smiled a very tiny smile but Kuro caught it as he turned away his cheeks dusted with pink lightly.

"WELCOME LADY WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" The robotic man screamed

"I am Auriel." Auriel spoke as she held the microphone she looked up towards the crowd as the robotic man walked off the stage to let the song began.

 ** _Basang Basa Sa Ulan - Aegis_**

 ** _I'm here now, alone_**

 ** _Traveling in the darkness_**

 ** _I always just stumble_**

 ** _But here, still rising_**

Shiro scowled at Auriel as she notice her beloved Kuro was watching Auriel, she felt her blood boil with jealousy and rage but she calmed down and sighed as she let Auriel take this win for now but she wasn't going to give up that easily next time.

 _ **Here I was, drenched in rain** _

**_No shelter, no approach_**

 ** _There had been tears, I mailuluha_**

 ** _And reduce my sorrow_**

"Ace have you seen Angel and Akuma?" Karl asked Ace who had grimed expression causing Karl's turn to concern. "Did something happen to them?!"

"No they're fine. Angel just fell so Akuma took her to get some ice cream." Ace lied as he mentally cringed for lying when he saw Karl's face was filled with relief. "They'll be back soon!" Evelyne noticed Ace's lie but did not spoke up about his lie as she simply stood at the side.

 _ **Dirt and mud on my body** _

**_Breeze and silence_**

 ** _Each drop of rain and the cold_**

 ** _Seems compelling, to dissolve the love_**

Kuroi and Noelle looked at each other before they grin and held each other close, their heads leaning on one of another as their hand entwined together, Crystina stare jealous of her younger sister falling in love as she looked away hoping that the monster doesn't escape from inside of her. Ignis closed his eyes as he let Auriel's song flew into his ears as he sighed happily, he open his eyes and notice Locus was being locked in a chokehold by Auren as he chuckled and turned his head back to the stage.

 ** _I'm here now, alone_**

 ** _Traveling in the darkness_**

 ** _I always just stumble_**

 ** _But here, still rising_**

 ** _Here I was, drenched in rain_**

 ** _No shelter, no approach_**

 ** _There had been tears, I mailuluha_**

 ** _And reduce my sorrow_**

 ** _Here I was, drenched in rain_**

 ** _No shelter, no approach_**

 ** _There had been tears, I mailuluha_**

 ** _And reduce my sorrow_**

 ** _my sorrow_**

 ** _my sorrow_**

 ** _and my sorrow_**

Auriel stopped as she bowed while the crowd clapped and cheered as a small smile graced her lips, as she step down only for Aymeko and Cecelia to surround her as they congratulated her as Auriel face was slightly red as she thank them.

"Hey Auren?" Auren sighed angrily as he stare down at Locus.

"What?" Locus smiled as he look at Auriel before glancing at Auren.

"You must be proud!" Auren stared at Locus weirdly as he let go of Locus before turning around and start to ignore him causing Locus start whining and chase after Auren much to Auren's annoyance.

* * *

"What were you doing?" A young boy cover by a hood questioned as the cloaked man chuckled darkly and looked away from the mirror.

"I was meeting someone~" The cloaked man laughed as 2 more people filed into the room.

"Why is he laughing?" A feminine voice asked as she shifted her foot.

"Gramps is laughing because he met someone." The young boy answered as the cloaked man glared at the young boy. "Also may you stop asking to borrow my powers."

"Come on, you don't use it! As much as burning them alive is fun but imagine their body slowly being crushed~" The man sighed happily before turning to the stoic man. "You agree don't you?"

"Hnn…" The stoic man hummed as he leaned on the wall.

"It's a shame that Nirjhar is dead he would've of enjoy this talk, but then again he was stupid old coot thinking that he could battle the old summoners. Alone and look where that got him! Dead! Oh let's not forget that greedy fool Ramiel, how disappointing that he thought he could win against that strange old man just so he could impress and win a favour from our God!" The woman laughed as the young boy giggled.

"It won't be long until everything falls into place~" The man giggled as the woman laughed along.

"Tick….. Tock, it's almost time! It's almost time for the end of life!" The young boy sang and laugh as he began to sing it over and over while the sound of insane laughter echoes.

"Our God will raise again from his ashes as the humans would beg for mercy~" The young boy laughed as they stare at mirror that show images of certain people.

* * *

 **Since it's the almost the end of the singing chapter, I decide to introduce a couple of people like unknown people. One of them is another oc made by Garth! The other is made from Storm can you guess who? The others are created by me~**

 **So who do you think is The man, The woman, The young boy, The Stoic man, Ramiel, Nirjhar and Their God?**

 **Storm, Garth don't spoil this! Let the viewers figure it out~**


	33. Chapter Auren

**Emotional bits. Here and there. Also P.S. The young boy is not Garth's oc~ A note Garth's evil oc would be the first person**

 **Also my ipad is being a bitch. Whenever I click that shitty app but it keeps kicking me out. FUCK YOU IPAD, Brave frontier is innocent... It's a innocent baby**

* * *

 _Chapter Auren_

"We're back." Akuma said as he walked over with Angel clinging to his side.

"Angel, Akuma welcome back you two." Karl called out as he grinned but his face became red as Angel quickly latched herself on to Karl. "Angel what's wrong?" Karl asked concern.

"I-I just missed you." Angel squeaked out. "Can you p-please don't leave my side for a bit?" Karl quickly lifted Angel up in bridal style as she wrapped her arms around Karl and bury her face into his neck. "P-Please don't leave me alone Karl…" Angel quietly mumbled as Karl's eyes widen before he swiftly left leaving Akuma watching them go.

"Why did you let Karl take Angel?" Auren asked as he stood beside Akuma and glance up at him, much to Auren annoyance.

"Because he know how to make her feel better…. I'm a violent man Auren. I only know how to destroy not heal." Akuma spoke seriously as Auren stare up at him.

"What happen?" Auren crossed his arms as he blankly look at Akuma.

"Why should I tell you shortie? Maybe when you grow to be my height I will tell you but that probably not gonna happen~" Akuma chimed as Auren grew tick mark and kicked Akuma's shins causing him to grabbed them in pain.

"Nevermind I don't want you to tell me." Auren huffed angrily as he left while Akuma chuckle before it went silent.

* * *

Karl quickly walked away from the crowd into secluded place as he carried Angel protectively. He soon slow to a stop as he entered in a forest that was surround by flowers as he gently place Angel down, his hands held her face as he looked into those sad and frighten sky blue eye that broke his heart into many pieces as he pulled Angel in a hug, which cause her to cling onto Karl as she cried out.

"Let it out… Let it all out. I'm here and I won't ever leave you alone in this dark world." Karl spoke soothingly as Angel wailed.

"K-Karl! I don't want to be here anymore!" Angel cried out as tears ran down her cheeks. "E-Everything is so scary! I don't want to live like this!"

"Don't say that Angel…. If you were to disappear in my life, I don't think I could ever go on…." Karl looked down at Angel as he kissed her tears away. "I can't lose you Angel, I don't want to lose you so please… Don't say things like this…. P-Please." Karl held back from crying as the imagine of losing Angel broke him as Angel looked up at him.

"B-But Karl! I'm so scared… I'm scared of losing everyone! I'm scared of dying!" Angel cried out as the two sank to the floor holding each other.

"So am I Angel…" Karl spoke as he tried to prevent sobbing as he listen to his beloved break down in front of him. "But you're so much stronger than me, you held all this pain to yourself and you hid it behind a smile…. No one could do that after they been through so much…. Angel just this once…. Let me be there for you this time..." Karl's gripped tighten as Angel look at the tears that stream down Karl's face as her eye prickled with tears, she then began to kiss away Karl's tears in return.

"W-Why? Karl why do you care for someone, someone weak as me, why do you care for a monster!" Angel cried as she bury her face in his chest.

"Because you mean so much to me… I think of you more then as a best friend, more than a childhood…. Angel… You're the reason why I'm fighting, so I can protect you… So don't think of yourself as a monster because Angel you are beautiful." Karl said as he held her tight while the two lay on the field of flowers.

"... Karl…. Am I going to die one day?" Angel asked quietly as her sky blue eye stared into his ocean blue eyes as he brought her body close to his and held her protectively as Angel slowly curled herself up in his embrace.

"Never, not today, tomorrow or any day because I refuse to let them take you…" Karl spoke quietly as he stroke her head soothingly.

"Then stay with me…." Angel mumbled. "Never leave me…."

"Forever and ever, I will always be here…" Karl said quietly as Angel slowly close her eyes, her head pressed to his chest as she listened to Karl's heart beat before she fell into deep slumber as Karl smiled, his hand stroked her cheek lovingly. "Because I love you Angel, even if you don't love me, I will be here for you, forever…" Karl spoke as he kissed her forehead softly before holding her tight as the flowers softly dance in the wind allowing the demon slayer to fall asleep with his beloved.

* * *

"Hey I saw Karl ran off with Angel. Did something happen?" Mark asked as the group were sitting down.

"I don't know but Akuma seems to know since he brought Angel back." Auren answered as all eyes shifted to Akuma.

"Even though Angel and I are twins, even we been through everything together. There are things I clearly don't understand about her… The person that seems to understand her is probably Karl, no matter how much I hate admitting this but Karl and my sister has a strong and close bond with each other." Akuma said as he looked at everyone especially Ace since he knows how that boy feels for his beloved sister.

"Is there reason why Angel feels more connected with Karl?" Tatsura asked as the others looked at Akuma waiting for his answer.

"When our mother died from this cur- illness, I became more focus on training and becoming stronger that I barely had the time for her, Karl was always there for her, he played with her and protected her. I was so busy trying to be strong that I never knew my sister was being bullied. If it weren't for Karl being there for Angel, my sister wouldn't be my sister." Akuma sighed out as he leaned back. "If my sister was at her point of breaking, Karl is the person she would go to for help."

"... So does she love Karl or does she not?" Ace spoke his voice filled with venom as he spoke Karl's name.

"That I don't know…. Their relationship is a weird one…. From afar they act like a couple but in reality they are best friends, we all know for the fact Karl harbours feelings for Angel but for her…. It's hard to see how she feels. You already seen how she acted with you Ace." Akuma said as Ace lean back and began to think.

"I wouldn't be telling you this if it weren't for Mark's old man." Mark's eyes widen as he stared at Akuma shocked.

"M-My dad was here?! How come I didn't see him?!" Mark panicked as he looked around for his sadistic father. "And what does this have to do with Angel?!"

"Apparently your old man use to know of my dad." Akuma sighed deeply. "And I'll tell you after the contest and the hot springs." Akuma waved his hand as Mark glare at Akuma.

"Who is your dad?" Locus asked as Akuma scratched the back of his head.

"A better question, why is everyone asking me things?!" Akuma huffed annoyed. "Anyways I think it Auren's turn to sing!" as everybody stared at him.

"Where are they." Evelyne demand as Akuma close his eyes and turn away from the group.

"I'm not telling you guys, they're probably sleeping. So it's best not to bother them." Akuma said as he then kick Auren's shin. "Oi midget you should get on stage!" before running off as stones were pelted at him. "YOU SUCK LOSER HAHAHAAHAHA"

* * *

"I don't get this…" Tatsura muttered as she walked with Auren.

"Don't get what?" Auren questioned as the two stood side by side.

"Angel's mind… I don't understand how she thinks, it confusing me. Akuma was speaking as if Angel doesn't trust her own brother with her secrets and yet she trusted Karl." Tatsura mind began to be jumbled up as she tried to solve this case.

"Angel doesn't trust anyone with her secret, only her emotions that she put her trust in people. From what I seen from watching her is that, she seems to be carrying a dark, dark secret that not Karl or her brother knows." Auren said as Tatsura stared at him, her eyes turned dark but it so brighten when she remember it was just Angel.

"What do you think her secret is?" Tatsura asked as Auren stare off before looking at her.

"I really don't know, but it doesn't seem to be good. We just have to be prepared for anything that comes at us." Auren spoke as Tatsura nod in agreement.

"I'm just worried…. Angel seems like a fragile girl." Tatsura said softly as Auren glance at her.

"She isn't fragile, she strong but doesn't know how to use her powers well enough" Auren answered as Tatsura look down at her feet. "You seem to be very concerned for Angel." Auren stated as Tatsura looked back up.

"Yes I am, the way Akuma said about her make it sounds like that Angel was nearly alone for her entire childhood with only Karl to be with her. He make it sound like she will break any second." Auren placed his hand on Tatsura's shoulder as he lean down and kiss the top of her head silencing her as he stood back straight and walked off leaving a flushed Tatsura.

"W-Why did he do that?" Tatsura mumbled as she walked away with her face flushed red. "T-This is so confusing." She sighed but stopped when she meant determined brown eyes staring at her. "L-Locus?"

"That so unfair Tatsura! How come Auren can give you a kiss and I can't!" Locus whined as he soon puckered his lips. "Kiss me!" Before Locus could lean in, Kuro swiftly grabbed Locus's by the collar and threw him over his shoulder before walking away as Locus tried to reach out for Tatsura. "TATSURAAAAAAAAAAA" He cried out dramatically.

* * *

"Mark! Are you alright? You look sick…." Evelyne spoke as she stared at Mark's slightly pale face.

"Hehe don't worry! I'm fine!" Mark smiled but his smile does not reach his eyes causing Evelyne to frown. "Hey, hey don't frown! It doesn't suit you at all! So smile!" Evelyne cheeks flushed slightly but she was still frowning.

"How can be so happy while trying hide your pain?" Evelyne spoke softly as she grab Mark's shoulder and placed him on her lap. "Don't be like Angel, don't hide it Mark…" Evelyne said quietly as she watch how dull Mark's eyes were becoming.

"I'm just sick Evelyne…" Mark mumbled as if he was dozing off. "H-Hey is it alright I sleep on you lap?" Mark muttered as he twist his head and fell asleep while Evelyne sighed and moved her hands around his hair.

"... I hope you feel better Mark." Evelyne sighed as she moved some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Are you Evelyne?" Evelyne looked to the side and stared at familiar brown eyes as she looked at the old man who sat beside her. "I haven't introduce myself, the name is Kain." Evelyne's eyes widen a bit.

"I heard of you from my father, do you know a man name Viktor?" Evelyne asked as Kain's eyes widen before he let out a laugh but quieted down when Mark stirred slightly.

"Your Viktor's kid? Man I didn't know that idiot got freaky with Amy! I never expected him since he quiet like a mouse! I use to know your father when we started as summoners with Aceton and then became demon slayers." Kain chuckled as he remember the good old days.

"Aceton?" Evelyne questioned as Kain looked at her and chuckled.

"You may know him as Ace the WildFire. Aceton is his full name but he like the name Ace better." Evelyne's eyes widen, hearing a familiar named she heard from Akuma and Angel once.

"But wasn't he the Imperial Commander before he died?" Evelyne questioned as Kain frowned slightly.

"He wasn't always a Imperial Commander, he was once one of the elites demon slayers with Viktor and I before he just out of the blue became the Imperial Commander and he didn't die, he was killed, killed by one of his own comrade." Kain frown furiously as his fisten tightens. "I didn't even knew he had a family…. I actually first thought that Aceton betrayed Viktor and I just for power but… Today I found out, he had family, a family that he wanted to be with so he took that request from the Imperials just so he could be with his family." Kain sighed as Evelyne looked down at Mark.

"Does my dad know?" Evelyne asked as Kain watched Ignis and Locus ran from Kuro.

"No…. I'm gonna have to tell him…." Kain breathed in before letting out of deep sigh. "Well I see you all some days. I have a journey to find your idiot of a father, take care of Mark for me…" Kain said as he got up and left, while Evelyne watched Kain walked away.

* * *

Akuma stared down at Karl and Angel who slept peacefully, his eyes soft as he sat beside Angel, he watched Angel's eye fluttered open but she snuggled in Karl warmths as her eye glance at her brother before shifting it back to Karl's sleeping face. She hummed in satisfaction of the warmth as Akuma chuckled.

"How are you feeling sis?" Akuma spoke quietly, hoping to not disturb Karl's slumber.

"I feel… Happy, calm and in peace." She mumbled with a happy sigh.

"I'm glad your feeling better after what happen." Akuma spoke as he place his hand on her head. "You know…. You can't always rely on Karl for everything. There are other people that are your friends." He said as he move a piece of hair behind her ear.

"... I know… But, I can't brother…. If I rely on others then I feel like I'm going to lose him, I don't want to lose him, brother." Angel whispered quietly as her hand reaches to Karl's cheek and caressed his cheek as he sleepily smiled and brought Angel closer to his body.

"But still… Karl may understand, he is Karl." Akuma spoke as he lay on his back. "So he won't mind if you rely on someone instead."

"Then tell me brother… Why do I feel that if I don't stay with him, something will end horribly wrong." Angel muttered as Akuma looked at the blue sky. "Tell me, why do I feel like I will lose him? This is the same feeling I have when I'm going to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose Karl or me, we'll be by your side with everyone waiting for us." Akuma said as he saw Angel's eye look at him. "No one will abandon you, so don't worry. Now go back to sleep" Angel smiled slightly before her eye close as she let the sound of Karl's heart beat to lull her to sleep while Akuma stood guard for the two.

* * *

"HELLO YOUNG MAN! WHO ARE YOU?!" The robotic man screamed.

"I am Auren-"

"AUREN SCREAM IT LOUDER, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Locus shouted as he was hoping to piss off Auren which slightly work but only to fail when Shiro whacked him.

"Quiet! You're so noisy that you're probably bothering my Kuro!" Shiro snapped.

"I wish Akuma was here so he can put you in your place!" Locus whined out as Aymeko looked around for Akuma.

"Speaking of Akuma…. Where is he?" As everybody looked around for the said Violent man but he was no where to be seen.

"H-He probably went to check in with Karl and Angel." Noelle muttered as she tightly held Kuroi's arm.

"Noelle why are you still shy? You could open up to us!" Cecelia chirped happily as Noelle hid her face behind Kuroi's arm.

"Maybe Noelle is still shy about her relationship?" Ignis piped in as he was roundhouse kicked by Shiro.

"Why do you keep hitting Ignis?" Kuroi muttered as Shiro laughed causing Kuroi to sighed.

"庵是一個巨大的鷹背著鋼琴？" (Is that a giant eagle carrying a piano?!) Crystina cried out as she pointed to the sky causing everybody to looked up as the stupid giant ass eagle dropped down a piano onto the stage while Auren walked up to the piano and sat down as he tested the key out before he cracked his fingers as he set them in a ready position.

 ** _Forevermore - Side A (Piano)_**

 ** _There are times_**

 ** _When I just want to look at your face_**

 ** _With the stars in the night_**

 ** _There are times_**

 ** _When I just want to feel your embrace_**

 ** _In the cold night_**

 ** _I just can't believe that you are mine now_**

Auren had a tiny smiled as he played the piano, Tatsura's face was slightly red as she looked away only to see Shiro wiggling her eyebrows at Tatsura causing Tatsura to swiftly turn the other way to only met Auriel's amused expression causing Tatsura to look straight only to stare at bright crazy brown eyes.

"Tatsura love me!" Locus whined as Tatsura turned away from everyone walked off with Locus trying to run after her but only for Ignis to held him back.

 ** _You were just a dream that I once knew_**

 ** _I never thought I would be right for you_**

 ** _I just can't compare you with_**

 ** _Anything in this world_**

 ** _You're all I need to be with forevermore_**

Kuroi and Noelle looked at each other before pecking each other as the two held each other closely savouring their warmth. Crystina was sulking a bit with Cecelia and Aymeko since the 3 of them couldn't cuddle with the guy they like, Shiro was squealing as she latch on to Kuro much to his dismays and Ignis's amusement he was forced to dance.

"Ace are you alright?" Evelyne asked her brother as her hand gently petted Mark.

"I'm just worried…." Ace muttered.

"About Angel or is it something else?" Evelyne questioned as she watch her brother sighed.

"I don't know, I feel like… Something won't end well…" Ace spoke quietly before his gaze harden. "Because I remember this morning and noon that Mark was perfectly fine… Ah maybe I'm being paranoid"

 ** _All those years I've longed to hold you in my arms_**

 ** _I've been dreaming of you_**

 ** _Every night,_**

 ** _I've been watching all the stars that fall down_**

 ** _Wishing you would be mine_**

 ** _I just can't believe that you were mine now_**

 ** _You were just a dream that I once knew_**

 ** _I never thought I would be right for you_**

 ** _I just can't compare you with_**

 ** _Anything in this world_**

 ** _You're all I need to be with forevermore_**

 ** _Time and again_**

 ** _There are these changes that we cannot end_**

 ** _As sure as time keeps going on and on_**

 ** _My love for you will be forevermore_**

 ** _Wishing you would be mine_**

 ** _I just can't believe that you were mine now_**

 ** _You were just a dream that I once knew_**

 ** _I never thought I would be right for you_**

 ** _I just can't compare you with_**

 ** _Anything in this world_**

 ** _As endless as forever_**

 ** _Our love will stay together_**

 ** _You're all I need to be with forever more_**

 ** _(As endless as forever_**

 ** _Our love will stay together)_**

 ** _You're all I need_**

 ** _To be with forevermore..._**

Auren stopped playing as he let the tune flow, he got off the piano bench and bowed as the crowd clapped and cheered, but it turn into gasp and screams of terrors as crabs were sent flying at Auren who flung the rocks to repel the crab attack as he send his own attacks at Locus causing chaos to explode.

"Can we bloody go one day without this happening?!" Kuro groaned annoyed before a rock smacked him in the face.

* * *

"Oi wake up we don't have time for you sleeping, lazy." The young boy kicked the metal bar that held a man who was chained to the wall but he was transparent.

"Ignore him, he's useless to us." The woman spoke.

"Then why do we keep him? He's just a soul, there no point in keeping him." The young boy asked the man laughed as the man lean on the table.

"Ha don't you enjoy this guy misery! Just look at him!" The man cackled.

"When he died, he is useless." The stoic man mumbled. "No power from him. No food source."

"Man it's so boring!" The young boy whined.

"Tick Tock! You have to be patient~" The man cackled.

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock…. Ugh that clock need to hurry up!" The woman groaned.

"...-la…" All eyes turned to the chained man as their grins turned wicked.

"He is a wake… Let's give him the punishment for ignoring us earlier!" The man spoke as they all closed in on the chained male.

* * *

 **Kain is Mark's papa and Viktor is Evelyne and Ace's papa (he is also Garth oc)**

 **UGH ONE JUST ONE MORE AND IT'S ANGEL TURN. I've been listening to songs and I can't decide because there so many songs that I enjoy… Ugh, anyways the relationship between certain people are really important so keep an close eye on them.**

 **ONLY ONE, ONE MORE! THEN THE POLL FOR OUR FABULOUS SINGERS SHALL APPEAR**


	34. Chapter Angel

**YES IT IS DONE… QUAID CARRY ME BABY! -run off to Quaid-**

* * *

 _Chapter Angel_

"Karl, wake up." Angel poked Karl's cheek as the blue hair boy groan before opening his eyes and staring at Angel with a dazed look. "We need to wake my brother up and get going." She said softly as her hand cupped his cheek causing Karl to nuzzle his face into her hand.

"No…" Karl mumbled as he tighten his arms around Angel's waist. "A little longer…" he said as he tried to close his eyes only for Angel to smack his cheek. "Ow! Angel, do you need to slap me?"

"If I didn't you wouldn't let go of me." Angel smiled as Karl took his arm off and stretched as bones cracked in place, allowing him to sigh in relief as his eyes followed Angel's movement, who was shaking Akuma awake. "Brother wake up, we need to get going." Angel spoke softly as Akuma groan and turned away from them as he snore away.

"Karl can you help wake my brother up?" Angel asked as Karl sat up before nodding. "Ah thank you!" Karl stood up before lifting Akuma up.

"Alright I advise you to be ready Angel." Karl spoke as Angel quickly covered her ears as she giggled. "Here we go!" Karl heaved Akuma up before...

 _CRASH_

He threw Akuma into a tree, sadly the tree didn't survive as it was snapped in half while Akuma's head was stuck in part of a broken tree as his hands flew up and tried to remove the tree from his head but he flailed in distress while he tried to sit up but only to fall forward. Karl and Angel burst into fits of laughter as they watch Akuma tried to remove the tree from his head while the poor boy cried in distress.

"You guys are assholes!" Akuma snarled as he tried to pull his head out but failed as he fell with a thud on the floor by it's weight.

"If you don't want to get thrown at a tree, then don't sleep in!" Angel called out as Akuma groaned.

"I kinda feel bad for the tree. It couldn't take Akuma's fat ass." Angel laughed as Akuma gasped. "I don't think swearing is my thing, that's probably why Akuma was created. Just to swear in our place." Karl spoke as he tried to get rid of the new taste out of his tongue while Angel giggled.

"Yeah well! GET THIS SHIT OFF OF ME!" Akuma screeched as Karl walked over and gripped the piece of the tree and began to tug as Akuma struggled. With one last tugged, Karl was able to rip the tree from Akuma's head only for the tree to bash Karl in the face as the poor blue hair boy stumbled and fell, the tree lay few feets away from them. "OH MY FUCKING BALLS I AM FREE. FUCKING FREE LIKE THE BIRD." Akuma cheered.

"Karl? Are you okay?" Angel questioned as she poked Karl's cheek who had swirl in his eyes.

"I…. I see birds and 4 Angels…." Karl mumbled as Angel sighed before lifting Karl up bridal style, which was very unusual since Angel was a lot smaller compare to how tall and big Karl was.

"We should get going. Come along brother!" Angel chirped as she carried a dizzy Karl with Akuma trailing behind her.

"You know this reminds me of our childhood of how you carry Karl whenever he got hurt." Akuma spoke as Angel glance at her brother.

"Hehe, it was cute how embarrassed he got whenever I lifted him on my back." Angel giggled as she felt Karl slowly recovering. "Karl are you feeling better?" Angel asked.

"Y-yeah…. Um Angel why are you carrying me like this?!" Karl's face redden as he squirmed in her arms.

"Well I couldn't leave you laying there and Akuma isn't really a gentle person." Angel answered as she gently let Karl down. "Anyways we should get going or people will be worried!" She chirped cheerfully.

* * *

"L-Lyra." Evelyne looked down as her eyes filled with concern when Mark's eyebrows furrowed as a frown was on his face. "N-No!" Evelyne quickly shook Mark as his eyes widen in fear and shock but he calm down at the sight of Evelyne looking down at him with concern a look on her face. Mark simply smile as he began to cough causing Evelyne to become very worried as Mark waved it off.

"I'm fine Evelyne! J-Just had a nightmare." Mark grinned as he chuckled nervously..

"Mark go back to sleep…" Evelyne spoke as she pushed Mark back down on her lap, her hand softly played with his hair causing Mark to slightly purred at the feeling before he closed his eyes. "Sleep tight Mark." Evelyne smiled as she looked up to see Locus standing in front of her, his eyes looked down at Mark with concern on his face.

"Is there something wrong with Mark?" Locus asked quietly as he stare at Mark with worrisome look.

"Mark's just sick." Evelyne answered as Locus frowns a bit more.

"But he was fine… What did Mark do to get sick?" Locus muttered the last part to himself as he waddled away until he crashed into Kuro who was running for his life. "Ack…. K-Kuro…. Y-Your so fat!" as Kuro got off and before Locus could talk and stand up he was silenced by a loud hiss as Mini Kuro walked over.

"Fuck my life…" Locus muttered before a high pitch screams and loud hissing and yowls could be heard while Evelyne and Kuro were at the side as they watch Locus struggling to escape from Mini Kuro's wrath.

"Kuro are you going to help him?" Evelyne asked as Kuro shook his head and left leaving Locus to his fate against Mini Kuro.

"What is Locus doing?" Auriel asked as Auren and Tatsura turned to watch Locus fighting against Mini Kuro.

"He seems to be struggling with M.K." Tatsura answered as she looked at the blank twins. "Should we help him?" Tatsura asked as Auren shook his head.

"No he seems to be handling M.K. quite fine." Auren spoke as he turned away and walked off while he mentally laughed and smirked as he heard Locus screams of struggles.

"How childish." Auriel muttered to herself as she walked after her brother leaving Tatsura alone until Ignis came and dragged her away.

"Ignis what are you doing?" Tatsura questioned as she watched the red hair looked around before running up to Shiro.

"Alright Shiro here she is, I'm taking my leave!" Ignis said as he quickly left Shiro and Tatsura alone to find someone to annoy the shit out of.

The two white haired girls had a stare down, no words were spoken between the two as they stare at each other. Tatsura didn't understand why Shiro needed her but one thing she knows for sure is that what Shiro needs cannot be good, so she held her guard up until Shiro glomped her causing her to stumbled back.

"Tatsura how do you make Locus and Auren like you?!" Shiro whined as Tatsura's face redden.

"W-What do you mean?!" Tatsura stuttered as she tried to escape Shiro's grasp who only tighten her arms around Tatsura.

"I want to make Kuro love me but he keeps avoiding me!" Shiro cried out.

"That's because you act like a fucking whore." Shiro quickly frown as she glare at Akuma who glared back.

"Welcome back Akuma, where's Angel and Karl?" Tatsura spoke as Akuma glance at Tatsura before turning his head to the stage.

"They're heading up there." He answered as Shiro and Tatsura turned to see a familiar blue head that could clearly resemble a walking ocean (Haru would probably tap that.).

"幫我！我被綁架了醜BUG和禽流！" (HELP ME! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY A UGLY BUG AND BIRD) Crystina cries could be heard as Shiro, Akuma and Tatsura turned and paled as they watch the giant cockroach and giant eagle kidnapped, Crystina, Kuroi and Noelle.

"HOLD ON YOU THREE!" Aymeko screamed as her and Cecelia began to fire arrows at the cockroach and Eagle.

"We'll get you out of there!" Cecelia said as Kuro was seen trying to jump up to the giant flying ass fuckers.

"Does anyone have a giant fly swatter…. Because I think those piece of shit won't leave us alone until we kill them." Akuma muttered.

"Why don't you curse at them to death. I think your cursing could kill them and probably make them go deaf." Auren appeared as Akuma glared at him.

"You're just fucking jealous shortstack!" Akuma snorted as Auren went to kick his shin only for Akuma to lift him up and start running to the giant monster. "CHARGE!" Akuma screamed as Auren was shouting to be put down.

* * *

"Angel!"

"Ace?" Angel and Karl turned to say Ace running up to them. "Eh is there something wrong?" she tilted her head as Karl looked at Ace.

"H-Hey are you feeling alright?" Ace asked as he stare worryingly at Angel.

"I'm fine… Thank you Ace…. Thank you for caring, ah I be on stage. Wish me luck you two!" Angel chirped as she ran on stage leaving the two boys staring at each other.

"She isn't hurt…. Is she?" Ace asked as Karl looked to watch Angel's form walking towards the robot man.

"She's doing better…. You don't need to worry." Karl spoke as he was going to walk off only to be stopped by Ace.

"Don't need to worry?! Angel was attacked by a random guy and was crying! How could I not fucking worry! Your a fucking shitty best friend to her!" Ace snapped at Karl who glare back. "I can't believe you act so relaxed when she was fucking crying!"

"Listen here Ace! Don't go pointing fingers and accusing people like this, compare to you and I, I knew Angel longer, I seen her at her breaking point and I was the one to repair her from falling, I did it again by helping her! If you dare fucking accuse me of not caring of Angel, I will not be afraid to fucking kill you!" Karl grabbed Ace by his shirt and glare angrily at him. "I love Angel, I fucking love her to death and I know you love her too, so this is where I draw the line between us, I refuse to lose her to you. So if you hurt her in anyway I will make your life a living hell!" Ace didn't back down as the tension rises.

"Then I won't lose." Karl let go of Ace and stormed off to watch Angel's performance leaving a pissed off Ace who slammed his fist onto a pole causing it to bend.

* * *

"HELLO MISS WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" The robotic man screeched as Angel grinned and turn to the crowd.

"My name is Angel!" She chirped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH" Angel's face paled as she laughed nervously, she watched her brother hang off on Auren's leg as the eagle held Auren while flying around in circle.

"Well it's time to begin miss! If you like there a piano that an eagle dropped in!" Angel thanked the robotic man as she scurried down towards the piano, she settle down and closed her eyes before relaxing her body while emptying her mind and closing out the sounds as she found peace in a place she made from her own mind, as she allowed her fingers to gently touched the keys.

 ** _Pierrot (English, Piano Arrange) - By Lollia_**

 ** _It's alright! It's alright!_**

 ** _For you I would perform all day and night._**

 ** _If you're ever feeling down:_**

 ** _Here I am, the soothing clown._**

The eagle quickly dropped Auren and flew off as Akuma and Auren landed on the floor with a thud as a crack could be heard when Auren landed on Akuma causing the poor boy groan and the serious man to mentally laugh at his pain.

"G-Get off fat ass!" Akuma grunted.

"Huh I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over Angel's singing and my fat ass crushing something." Auren declared as Akuma glared until he grunted in pain as Kuroi, Crystina and Noelle landed on them causing Auren and Akuma to groan as more weight crush them.

 ** _People like to see me when their heart aches,_**

 ** _'Cause I conceal their failures through mistakes that I make._**

 ** _Standing on a ball to hold the balance,_**

 ** _Till I have feigned to trip by mere coincidence._**

Mark opened his eyes slowly as he stared at Evelyne with a sad expression and before he closed his eyes he see his haunting nightmare came back at him, tears prickled his eyes but he felt a loving touch wiped the way his tears and a warm and familiar hug embraced him as his arms wrapped around Evelyne and cried while she rubbed soothing circle on his back as she said hush comforting words.

Locus stare from afar a very concern expression was on his face as he watched his best friend break down in front of him, Locus's fists tighten as he felt helpless watching Mark cry. Locus looked away until he felt pat on his shoulder as his eyes met two eyes, red and brown that stared at him with concern look.

"are you alright?" Tatsura asked as Ignis stood beside her, his eyes filled with concern.

"I feel useless…" Locus muttered until he felt Ignis put him in a headlock.

"Hey lighten up, do you think being sad will solve anything? Smile, even through the tough times, don't let sadness control your life!" Ignis spoke.

"You have us Locus, you can rely on us so tell us when you feel like your breaking." Tatsura muttered quietly but loud enough for Locus to hear and smiled slightly

 ** _In between the cheering crowd I hear your cry: so loud!_**

 ** _Somehow there's no one else who's noticing that desperate sound,_**

 ** _Neither your parents nor beloved ones._**

 ** _Though, there's still me, who you can count on._**

 ** _Enjoy the show! You're precious, I'll let you know._**

Angel opened her eye as her finger glide along the piano, tears prickled her eyes as many unwanted sad memories appeared as she quickly masked her sadness with a bright smile, the gentle wind tossing her hair around as if the wind was slowly whispering sweet nothing into her causing her to close her eye in bliss as she let herself be swept away by the music.

Karl stood at the side knowing what this song is about as he felt tears prickled his eyes but he just grinned and listen to her, he closed his eyes preventing himself from crying as he leaned back and let himself be swallowed by his childhood memories that he held dearly and the memories he created with her. Each memories with her cause Karl's heart to ache when he knew that someday she will be taken from him, for once in his life he wanted to be selfish just this once but he refuse to give into his selfish demands knowing that he could harm Angel and that is one thing he refuse to do.

 ** _It's okay! It's okay!_**

 ** _My tricks are gonna take your fears away._**

 ** _If your tears lead you to drown,_**

 ** _I shall be around._**

 ** _It's alright! It's alright!_**

 ** _Don't mind! I'm doing fine, I've never cried._**

 ** _I'm not hurt by any fall,_**

 ** _Glee is set as my default._**

Ace watched as Angel sang but he felt his heart pang as if the song was being sung by her sorrows, his eyes filled with sadness as he listened more to her singing as if the song she was singing was her life that she hid behind a fake facade to help people smile while she was the one breaking. Soon something snapped in him as he realise how stupid he was and soon made a vow to protect her and her happiness even if it means to sacrifice his own happiness.

 ** _You refuse to smile and keep on weeping_**

 ** _That I am not supposed to lie about my feelings._**

 ** _Stocking all the pain inside is crazy!_**

 ** _There won't remain a place for happiness to be._**

The chained man that was held captive hummed along much to the cloaked people's annoyance but that didn't stop the chain man, he hum along as if it was reminder of his life before he was killed and chained. Even being insulted and hit, he kept humming along as if he letting his mind truly remember his old life before it all changed.

 ** _Letting all my worries off means growing space for love._**

 ** _I should expose my face, this mask is just an obstacle._**

 ** _Won't be so scared of my emotions._**

 ** _Gonna pursue to live this notion._**

 ** _To make you laugh pretending won't be enough!_**

 ** _It's okay! It's okay!_**

 ** _To find my very self you showed the way._**

 ** _Paved with bitter blocks of doubt,_**

 ** _Still, I walk this route._**

 ** _It's alright! It's alright,_**

 ** _Since you have taught my feelings not to hide._**

 ** _I'll reveal most beaming smiles_**

 ** _And severest cries._**

 ** _It's all fine! It's all fine,_**

 ** _'Cause now I have the strength to cross the line._**

 ** _Full of hope you took my hand,_**

 ** _Helped me rise and stand._**

 ** _I thank you! I thank you!_**

 ** _I've ceased to be afraid of my heart shining through._**

 ** _Applause! You have made this circus glow!_**

 ** _Applause! You're the highlight of the show!_**

Angel played the last note as it echoed the stage slightly. Her eye watered but she wiped it away and look at the crowd with big smile as they clapped and cheered, Akuma who finally got out of the pile and look at her with a smile as he let the familiar song from his childhood rang in his mind. Auriel and Kuro were clapping, the two stood next to each other as they looked at each other before their face flushed, Aymeko was smiling and patted Cecelia's back who cried.

"WELL THAT IS ALL FOR THE SINGERS NOW THE VOTE FOR THE WINNER SHALL BEGAN, SO SINGERS GO REST AND WAIT UNTIL WE CALL YOU UP! HAVE GOOD DAY!"

* * *

"Stop your humming!" The man snarled at the chained man.

"Tch, pathetic." The stoic man mumbled.

"...-happy…." The chained man spoke before he fell silent.

"That guy is sure is stubborn! How much does it take to break him?!" The young boy whined.

"A lot apparently…." The woman sighed before staring at the mirror. "Is that a giant eagle and giant cockroach mating?" The woman pointed out as the 3 males tried to peek.

"Ew… What the fuck?! Why the hell…. Are a eagle and cockroach doing that?!" The man hurled slightly.

"Yucky!" The young boy cried out.

"... Cool." The stoic man spoke which cause panic between the other three.

"A EAGLE AND COCKROACH FUCKING TOGETHER IS NOT COOL! THAT IS VERY DISTURBING FOR CREATURES OF DIFFERENCE RACE TO FUCK!" The man screeched as he shook the stoic man.

* * *

 **I AM FINISHED! THE POLL SHALL BE ON THE POLL AND YOU CAN VOTE FOR TWO PEOPLE ONLY! WHILE THAT HAPPENS I WILL BE AT THE HOTEL AND RELAXING IN A HOT SPRING WHILE MAKING THE SPECIAL STORIES!**

 **And yes since there is a giant shipping, the cockroach and eagle made love but I will not write it because I do not know how a cockroach and a eagle mates.**


	35. Special Chapter (Thank You)

**REIS FUCKING LOVE ME YOU FUCK! I WILL MAKE YOU LOVE ONE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! THAT APPLIES TO YOU TOUTETSU, I WILL MAKE YOU BOTH LOVE ME WHETHER YOU WANT IT OR NOT!**

 **Also if you haven't voted in the poll do so now!**

 **Viktor belong to Garth Kaiser**

 **Kain belong to Chief of Storm or King of Storm**

 **Aceton/Ace belong to me**

* * *

 _Special Chapter Thank you (Viktor, Kain and Aceton)_

"Viktor?!" Kain called out as he searched around the house looking for the quiet man. "I got something very important to you tell you!" Kain was only met with silence as he frowned and looked around before letting out a sigh. "It's about Ace…. Oh wait I mean Aceton!" Kain shouted out but nothing as he sighed and turn to only scream as he met face to face with piercing calculating green eyes that stare deep into his soul. "Don't do that Viktor! I'm old and frail now!" Kain whined as Viktor rolled his eyes and walked off with Kain following him.

"What is this about Ace- Aceton." The two sat down across each other, Kain shifted uncomfortably as he felt Kain stare at him, signalling red flags that Viktor was beyond pissed and is trying not to show, no matter how tempting. "We all claim he was a traitor, that abandon us for the life of luxury and the spot for Imperial Commander. I don't know where he is but I don't care what he was doing." Viktor spoke with venom dripping causing a shiver to run down Kain but it stopped when he realised something as he stare at Viktor.

"You don't know?!" Kain slammed his hands on the table spooking Viktor a bit but he remain calm as brown and green eyes clashed. "Didn't you get a letter talking about Aceton and maybe his written letter?!"

"I don't need to know about that traitor-"

"He's dead!" Kain shouted as Viktor's eyes widen.

"What do you mean dead?" Viktor spoke slowly as he tried to wrap his head around the new source of information.

"They said Aceton died in battle but the truth is, he was killed, by his own comrades." Viktor's fist clench as he looked away while Kain sat and watched Viktor's reaction.

"Why are you telling me this? Why did you even care, the bastard got what he deserved." Viktor muttered angrily, his eyes narrowed.

"Because what we thought of him was a complete lie…. Viktor, he only join the Imperials because he had a family." Kain spoke softly as Viktor's head snapped towards Kain causing him to cringe that that Viktor were gain a whiplash.

"He had a family?" Viktor muttered quietly as Kain nodded.

"Yeah, he has two kids that are the same age as yours…. Apparently after much information I gather, his wife was the high priest that said to have touch, seen and spoken with the gods." Kain said as he rubbed his beard. "This is a high chance on why he chose to become Imperial."

"His wife was the high priest that went missing? Is she still alive?" Viktor looked up as the hatred was gone and only remorse.

"No…. She died and their two children lived alone for 13 years with no parental guidance." Kain said as he leaned back on the chair. "If you wondering where I got this entire information, I got it from his son…." Kain said as Viktor stared at him before looking out of the window. "Maybe we should sit outside and take some fresh air to let you soak this in." Kain spoke as he led Viktor outside where a stumped was place as the two sat across each other staring at their cups in their hand.

"...Kain, do you remember the first day we met?"

"Even after all these years I could never forget!"

* * *

"OKAY LISTEN UP YOU SHITTY MAGGOTS, I AM FUCKING SHADIS AND IF YOU WANT TO FUCKING SURVIVE OUT THERE THEN YOU BETTER FUCKING LISTEN UP!" A man that was bald from the top and had a facial at the bottom (Just imagine Shadis from AOT) as he glared at everyone. "LINE UP AND GET MOVING"

Every summoner lined up, scared to their wits as the angry looking man stormed down while shouting at certain recruit's face before he landed on a mop of brown hair and brown eyes that were beaming with determination but fear across in his eyes as he stared at the man who glare down at him, but the brown hair man stood his ground.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU SCUM BAG?!" Shadis screamed.

"KAIN THERAN SIR!" Kain saluted as he stared right at the weird bald old dude.

"WHAT MAKE YOU THINK YOU COULD BE A SUMMONER NO LESS THE A DEMON SLAYER!" Shadis screamed into Kain's face.

"I HAVE CONFIDENCE I COULD BECOME THE VERY STRONGEST AND ELIMINATED ALL THE DEMONS SIR!" Kain screamed back only to be headbutted by Shadis.

"THAT'S FUCKING RICH! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE BEING HEADBUTTED THEN YOU GOT NO CHANCE SHIT HEAD! NOW GET UP!" Shadis turned as he left Kain to get back and curse.

Shadis kept shouting at some recruits before he reached to a bright blonde hair boy with green eyes. The blonde hair boy was slightly quivering but he held strong as he glare back at Shadis but he did not salute or do anything, pissing Shadis off but the blonde hair boy didn't care as he turn his head away as if scoffing at Shadis.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SHIT FACE?!" Shadis yelled as the blonde hair boy glare at him.

"I'm standing here." The blonde hair snorted but only to fall on his face and whack his forehead to the ground.

"I DON'T TAKE SMART ASS LIKE YOU HERE, NOW GET THE FUCK UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU RUN! NOW WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" The blonde hair boy glare at Shadis.

"...-Rex" The blonde hair boy muttered quietly only for Shadis to get in his face.

"LOUDER!"

"VIKTOR FULGUR REX SIR!" Viktor screamed as he glare angrily at Shadis who walked off.

Shadis still began to pick few people until he reached to person that stands 7'2"ft, his eyes widen as he crane his neck up to meet sky blue eyes that stare down with amusement in this giant's eyes. The raven haired boy stared down as he had amused smile on his face, Shadis return back from his shock and glare at the giant.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY BEAN SHIT!" The giant didn't falter before he spoke that cause the entire newbies to have their jaw drop at his response.

"You have no eyebrows, it's look smooth like a baby's butt." The giant chirped as he stare at the spot of the missing eyebrows.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Shadis screamed but that didn't faze the giant who blink owlishly at him.

"Oh… Right… Um name…. Aceton Kiyo but call me Ace." Ace grinned as his sky blue eyes glittered.

"I FUCKING DID NOT ASK FOR YOUR NAME SHIT HEAD!" Shadis shouted.

"Eeeeeeh? But you asked who I was!" Ace whined a bit. "Oh wait… Are you like one of those people that doesn't know what they're saying? Ah ごめんなさい" (Sorry) Ace smiled sheepishly only causing Shadis to fume.

"YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST KIYO!" Shadis screamed as he punched Ace's stomach only to have Ace stare down and look at him as his eyes blinked owlishly. "WHY AREN'T YOU FUCKING IN PAIN KID?"

"What?... OH!" Ace soon realised as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and faked his pain. "Ooooh, it hurts…. Uuuuugh I'm gonna die!" Ace faked out his groan as the recruits tried to cover their snickers and laughter as Ace reached to the sky.

* * *

"Your really tall!"

"How are you not afraid of him?!"

"Are you strong?!"

"Why do you look so handsome!"

"Where are you from?!"

Kain and Viktor were far off but they could hear the loud conversation which pissed Kain off as he tightly glare at the cup while listening to the crowd surround the tall man and asking many question until it went silent as he heard chair screeching right in front, his eyes look up to see the pale boy, Ace grinning at him and Viktor.

"Hi!" Ace waved but Kain glared at him and look away as Viktor return his greetings by nodding. "So you're Viktor and Kain, I saw how you guys got hurt! Are you two okay?" Ace asked but only for Kain to snort.

"Why should you care? Now how about you go away and leave Viktor and I alone." Kain snarled but that didn't faze Ace who just grinned.

"Hey Viktor can we be friends! Mister-I-Like-to-shit-at-people doesn't seem nice." Ace chirped as he stared at Viktor who was quietly eating his soup.

"I guess…" Ace fisted pumped the air as Kain glare angrily at Viktor who merely shrugged.

* * *

"Hey Kain, do you remember how you always try out shine Aceton?" Viktor asked as he looked at Kain who had face plant his head on the trunk.

"Don't remind me…. Every single time, Aceton alway come out on the top. He was lazy and childish yet he can do everything!" Kain wailed in despair as they remember the moment Kain try to outdo Aceton in everything.

"It was enjoyable to see you fail when you were against him." Viktor smirked as Kain wailed even louder.

* * *

"OKAY SHIT HEADS, WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING RUN AND I'M GOING TO LEAD YOU TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS SO DON'T FUCKING GET LEFT BEHIND!" Shadis screamed as he send the horse into a trot for a warm up as everybody began to follow him.

Kain was at the front with huge shit eating grin while Viktor was behind him until Shadis began to have the horse to sprint causing the the group to panic and tried their hardest to keep up. Viktor and Kain were struggling but they were able to stay near the front until something tall, black and pale pass them, Kain quickly recognise the person as his face became determined as he tried to catch up to the tall teen but Ace was far ahead surpassing Shadis with a huge grin on his face. Viktor narrowed his eyes as he began to scanned Ace's every structure trying to figure him out, knowing that no normal human could outrun a horse that was made for speed, Viktor soon made a mental note to keep a close eye on Ace in the future.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING CADET?!" Shadis shouted as Ace did salute and stuck his tongue out.

"Not getting left behind, sir!" Akuma giggled childishly before pulling ahead leaving Shadis's horse in his dust.

Shadis was slightly shock at how Ace ran and surpassed him as he tried to have his horse to keep up with the giant, but Ace was long gone causing Shadis's non-existent eyebrows to furrowed in deep thought of what he had just seen.

The group finally made their way to the clearing to only see Shadis and his horse, the sight of the giant was nowhere until he was seen hanging off the tree like a sloth while he hang there staring at everyone with a sheepish grin but to Kain he saw a grin that said. _'Ha! Bitch you to slow'_. As for Viktor he narrowed his eyes as he tried to find what Ace was hiding behind that mask

"ALRIGHT SHIT HEAD, FIND A PARTNER AND SPAR!" Shadis screamed as everybody went looking for their partners leaving an odd amount as Ace, Viktor and Kain stood there. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING?! GET GOING AND SPAR WITH EACH OTHER!" The three boys scurry of to find a space big enough for the three of them to fight.

The three of them stared at one of another until Ace just walk over to the tree and sat down with a giant grin on his face causing the two rookies to stare at him with a blank expression. No words were spoken as they only stared at each other, Kain quickly dashed at Ace with his katana raised in the air only for it to be sent flying out of his grasp as a giant great black sword with dark red and purple engravings appeared at his side causing red flags to be raised as Viktor glare at Ace.

"I don't want to hurt you Kain, so for yours and Viktor safety, I rather not unleash my powers." Ace stated as Kain became furious as he brought his fist up and sent it down hoping that his fist would collide with Ace's head only for it to be grabbed. "I told you already Kain, my powers aren't something you can't fight yet, be patient." Ace smiled as he let Kain's fist go.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GOOD THAT I DON'T DESERVE TO BE WORTH FIGHTING? WELL LISTEN HERE BASTARD I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW- AAAAAAAH" Kain was soon sent flying as he landed in a lake. Viktor and Ace were watching as Kain resurfaced and began to screeched vengeance as he flailed his arm like a wacky inflatable tube man as he was slowly drowning. "I WILL KILL YOU AND DRAG YOU INTO A WATERY GRAVE YOU SON OF A BITCH! BLARGARGH!" Kain screeched.

"Hey Viktor?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Kain will realise he's in a shallow end?"

"Probably not, he seems to be too busy cursing at you and wanting to kill you then knowing that he's in shallow end."

"Well let's get going! I'm starving!"

"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME ASSHOLE! ARGH AAAAAAAH"

* * *

"ACE!"

"Yeah Kain?" Ace and Viktor looked up to see Kain had a scowl on his face before he sat down and put his arm out causing Viktor to question Kain's action a bit as Ace had curiosity look. "Um Kain why do you have your arm out?"

"So I can beat you! In arm wrestling! The winner get to do anything to the loser!" Kain declared as everybody began to crowd around.

"Kain when are you going to give up?" Viktor sighed as he watch Ace grabbed Kain's right hand with his own. "Ace are you really going to do this?" Ace just grin sheepishly.

"Eeeeeh it seems like total fun! Maybe you should join Vik!" Ace stuck his tongue out as Viktor felt a tick appear.

"Don't call me Vik." Viktor grumbled angrily.

"Then don't have a stick up your ass! You act like you were butt fucked so hard that someone lodge a stick up there!" Ace smiled as Kain tried to hide his snicker while Viktor's eye twitched.

"Fine I play your stupid game!" Viktor snapped as Ace grinned and Kain smirked.

* * *

"I FUCKING CALLED BULLSHIT!" Kain screamed as he point his finger at Ace who sit innocently.

"What? I just did what arm wrestle was meant for!" Ace whined as Viktor stare at the mess before he facepalm while Kain was choking Ace.

"ARM WRESTLE DOESN'T HAVE A PERSON LITERALLY NEARLY CRUSHING THEIR ARM ON THE TABLE AND BREAKING IT!" Kain pointed at the table that was split in half. "YOU COULD'VE BREAK MY ARM!"

"But you wanted to arm wrestle!" Ace cried out as Kain head butted him.

"YEAH NOT RIPE OF MY ARM!" Kain screamed.

"I'm glad I didn't go first." Viktor muttered in relief as he watch Kain trying to beat the shit out of Ace but only to get fake pain reaction pissing the brunette male even more.

"VIK HELP ME, KAIN IS BEING A BULLY!" Ace reached out as he cried faked tears.

"... No." Viktor turned away but only to tumble to the floor with Ace clinging to him. "Get off!" Viktor snapped as he tried to wiggle his way out.

"ACE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Kain screeched as he ran over but only to slip and crash into Ace as Viktor was crushed by Ace and Kain.

"G-Get the fuck off of me!" Viktor cried out in pain as he struggle to wiggle his way out.

* * *

Kain chuckled as Viktor smiled, the memories of their olden days brought smiles back to their faces. "You were so violent back there Kain, it's surprises me how much you calm down." Viktor commented as Kain snorted a bit.

"That's because I hated Aceton's guts! He was so carefree, stupid and a huge air head that I just want to beat him to a bloody pulp!" Kain laughed as the soft breeze below as if the wind was laughing along with them while the sun's rays brighten the area. "But I can't deny he was the strongest out of all us… One of the very best."

"His power was something that I never seen but it was truly beautiful and frightening." Viktor muttered as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

* * *

"Hey Viktor, Kain I got question for the two of you!" Ace chirped as Kain glare at Ace and Viktor staring at him with curious gaze.

"What's your question?" Viktor asked as he return to playing his lightning magic.

"Are we…. Friends?" Ace asked out loud as the brunette and blonde stared at the raven head.

"What kind of question is that?" Kain spat out as he stop cleaning his katanas.

"... Heh…. Sorry for asking something weird! Just forget about it!" Ace spoke happily but his sky blue eyes held something that green eyed and brown eyed could not describe. "Anyways, we should get going! Our first mission is starting!" Ace got up as he skipped away.

"Something is wrong with Ace." Viktor spoke up as Kain glanced at him before getting up and following after Ace while Viktor walked after them.

"How would you know?" Kain muttered as he drill hole at the back of Ace's skull.

"His eyes, they don't have his happiness in them." Viktor stated as Kain snorted only to stare straight ahead when Shadis came.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME WE EVER SEE EACH OTHER, YOU ARE ALL GIVEN A MISSION TO FULFIL AND BECOME A FULL FLEDGED SUMMONER AND DEMON SLAYER…. Good luck out there and don't die." The last part he spoke softly before leaving them to their captains.

* * *

"This place is infested with demons!" Kain whispered angrily as their team cowered in a room. "And what suck that we are the only survivors and we're trapped in this building!"

"Kain you need to calm down, getting angry will make it worse." Viktor spoke calmly as Kain looked away frustrated, Ace stood to side staring at everyone with sadden expression as he stare down at his feet.

"I can't take this anymore!" A girl cried out causing the team to jump as they watch the girl ran out of the house and into open field, people tried to stop her but it was too late as the demons jumped her and ripped her to shreds, body parts were sent flying in the air, her organs were being eaten, this cause panic to rise and before anyone could scream Viktor stood up and glare at everyone.

"Our captain is dead but that doesn't mean we can't fight! We need to be calm and come up with a plan!" Viktor stated as everyone slightly calmed down.

"H-How about we have someone sacrifice themselves for us!" A young boy squeaked as everyone began to go along with his plan until they decide to have him to go out and fight as they tried to push him out, Viktor and Kain tried to restrain the group but it was too late as the boy landed outside attracting all the demon's attention to the boy and the house causing everybody to scream as they left the house in panic when a demon tried to make it's way into the house.

Kain, Viktor and Ace were left in the house as they watch all their comrades ran for their lives only to be massacred, blood splatter the whole field and body parts laid to waste, the three were the only survivor left until the demons were closing into their place as Kain and Viktor got in a fighting stance, Ace stood staring at the two, his features were blank but he could feel the fear radiating off of them.

"Viktor, Ace if I die! Tell them how I die heroically!" Kain said as Viktor glance at him before staring at the demons.

"You aren't going to die Kain. Not on my watch!" Viktor glare at the demons as Kain just stare at him before he glare at the demons too.

"Are you afraid?" Ace's spoke up as the demons stopped and stare at them. "Are you afraid to die?"

"Of course we are Ace! Everybody is afraid to die, that's what make us human! Even though we are afraid that doesn't mean we want to die for nothing!" Viktor glared at Ace. "Now pick up your weapon and help us!" Viktor snapped at Ace.

"Are you a coward Ace?! What a load of bullshit!" Kain snarled as he kept his eyes on the demons.

"... Do you want to live?" Ace ignore them as Viktor sighed frustrated.

"Fine! Yes we want to fucking live Ace! We don't want to die!" Viktor shouted as more demons walked to their shouts trapping them in the house.

"... Very well…" Ace said and before Kain and Viktor could questioned him, the demons that were in front of them turned into ashes as black flames licked them away clean. Their jaws dropped but their eyes widen when Ace passed them but his appearance had changed greatly.

His pupil became blood red as his entire eye was swallowed by black, his skin turned slightly grey, his human-like ears were long and pointy, his head had horns of ram as fallen wings of an angel were attached his back, his left arm was replaced with arm of a skeleton. A purple tail swayed but when it touch one of the demon, that demon skin became to burn off leaving huge hole in it as if the tail was acid itself.

"What in the name of-" Viktor was cut off as Ace eliminated the entire demons surrounding the house.

"If you want to live then stay with me until this is over." He spoke coldly but Kain glared at him, his katana raised.

"So you were a demon after all!" Kain snarled as Viktor stared at Ace who held no emotions.

"Believe what you must but if you wish to stay here and wait for them to return, then by all means stay and die." Ace said as he walked away leaving the two in the house.

"Kain listen to me, if we want to survive, we have to follow-"

"No! He's a demon and we are meant to kill-"

"Then tell me this, are you willing to kill Ace?"

"... Tch, No…."

"Then we are going with him and that is final."

* * *

"You know…. Aceton really didn't explain to us if he was a demon or not." Viktor said as Kain shrugged.

"Yeah well we were too busy trying not to die out there!" Kain said as he looked up to the blue sky as he see three birds flew around each other causing him to chuckle making Viktor to look up as he let out a laugh at how one bird tried to tackle one of the bigger bird while the bird at the side seem to be trying to keep peace.

"Hey Viktor…. Do you have that sake?"

"Yeah… Should I bring them out?"

"Yeah but bring three of them…"

* * *

 ** _Hito No Kokoro (Psycho Pass)_**

"Hey Kain, Viktor, guys come here I got something!" The three had escaped from the horde of demons thanks to Ace, the two, Viktor and Kain walked over toward Ace wondering what had got the giant hyped when they saw sake in Ace's hand and three cups.

"Ace why do you have cups and a sake bottle?" Viktor questioned as Ace sat down while gesturing the others to sit.

"Well I found this in the river so I thought that I should take it!" Ace chirped only for Kain to whack him over the head.

"Don't pick up things that are from the ground or river!" Kain snapped as Ace laughed causing Viktor to sigh out in frustration.

"Kain stop hitting him, Ace why do you bring this bottle of sake?" Viktor asked as Ace look down and smiled sadly at the sake bottle.

"I heard that if you share a drink of sake with someone, it shows our friendship and that were to last forever!" Ace answered as Kain and Viktor stared at him weirdly.

"Where did you hear that one?" Kain questioned as Ace hand out two cups towards them.

"Ah I heard it from people that I was passing by as a child." He spoke quietly.

"No parents, family or anything?" Viktor asked as he thank Ace for the cup.

"Ah not really…. I was a orphan, I never knew my parents. Truth is, the two of you are my first real friends." Ace muttered until he heard Kain snorted.

"Friends? After the things we been through, you saving our butts, surviving in the woods for a month together, I'll say we are like brothers!" Ace stared shocked before he grin widely and nodded as Viktor smiled and shook his head at the nonsense.

Ace quickly filled their cups up with sake as they clinked their glasses together. "To us!" The three announce before they gulp down the sake before spitting it out and gagging.

"IT TASTE LIKE SHIT!" Ace cried out.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Kain coughed as he tried get rid of the horrid taste.

"WHY DID WE EVEN DRINK SOMETHING THAT CAME FROM THE RIVER!" Viktor screeched.

* * *

"It still taste like shit!" Kain stuck his tongue out as he cringed while Viktor cough. "Why did you buy this sake and not the nice one Viktor!"

"I, ack thought it be nice to have a sake that once brought us together! Ack and I regret that choice!" Viktor hacked and cough at the taste.

"Who's going to drink Aceton's cup?" Kain muttered as he eyed the lone cup.

"Your drinking it!" Viktor declared.

"WHAT?! NO!"

"DRINK IT!"

"IT'S YOUR SAKE"

"YOU WANTED IT!"

* * *

"Ace where are you going?" Ace turned around as he stare at Viktor who crossed his arms.

"Ah well…. I'm leaving…." Ace spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Leaving to where?" Viktor questioned ignoring Kain's loud snores.

"... I've received the letter that invited me to become an Imperial Commander-"

"So you're going to leave us? After what we been through you're going to abandon us for the Imperials?!" Viktor snapped as Ace looked away. "Five years we stuck together and you're abandoning us now?!" Viktor shouted causing Kain to woke up.

"Viktor if you were in my place you would understand!" Ace said but only for him to be punched in the jaw.

"No I wouldn't understand because unlike you! I don't abandon friends that been through hell just to become a stupid leashed dog!" Viktor snarled as Ace rubbed his jaw and glare at Viktor.

"Guys why are you two fighting?" Kain yawned as he walked over but concern could be heard in his voice.

"Ace is leaving us to become an imperial Commander!" Viktor spat out as Kain's eyes widen before he glare at Ace.

"What happen to us being the best demon slayers alive?!" Kain snapped as the two glare at Ace with look of betrayer, anger and sadness.

"I have to! This is very important-"

"Bullshit Ace! You're just a selfish prick not caring about what happens to us!" Kain snarled as Ace's fists tightens.

"I do care! You two are like brothers to me!" Ace's voiced crack but it went unnoticed.

"Apparently not anymore. Just go! Leave…. Aceton!" Viktor said as Ace's eyes widen to hear his full first name. "Don't ever bother coming back traitor!" With one last look Ace left, his back turned as Viktor and Kain turned away and left.

* * *

"Hey Vik?" After the sake fiasco, Kain watched as Viktor came back an old written envelope. "Is that Aceton's letter? The one you refuse to open" He pointed it out as Viktor nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to open it now." Viktor said as he open the letter and spoke out loud as Kain sat and listened to him.

 _ **Original untitled OST(a z p1 n0：5罪vers) ORIGINAL PIANO VERSION**_

 _To My Dearest Friends._

 _If you are reading this right now, together, then it's seem you have found out my little secret! Sadly I won't be here in this world anymore as my fate draws near, I wanted to say…. I'm sorry but I couldn't waste that chance to be away from my family. I know that if you were offer this chance and have a fate like mine then you would've token that offer, you were right that I was selfish, I should've thought of the two of you but I remember… You had families of your own and I did not wish to burden you of my fate and my own problems. I had wanted to leave quietly but that doesn't seem to work out as how I was caught red-handed ha..._

 _Even if you two still hate me, I still remember the good old days back when we were younger but it's too late to change back time, what's done is done but I want to let you both know that I was happy… Happy to know that the two of you, Viktor and Kain were my friends and brothers in arm even if we had our flaws. I thank you for accepting this dark side of me and not abandoning me, I thank you for the wonderful memories that we shared and that I hope one day the two of you would forgive me._

 _After years pass and I know that this may seem selfish but I have one last request for you, can you please watch over my children. I know that somewhere in the future, something terrible will fall upon them and I do not wish to see them suffer. That is my final request._

 _May we meet again, in the afterlife or another world, I hope we can become friends again. Thank you for everything and I hope the two of you are happy even with or without me._

 _From Your Old Friend._

 _Aceton Kiyo The WildFire_

* * *

 **Aceton is the father of Akuma and Angel**

 **Viktor is the father of Ace and Evelyne**

 **Kain is the father of Mark**

 **So yeah I was reading this out loud while playing that music and I nearly cried. I hope you guys nearly cried at that part. 5000's words, good job me!**

 **My question for you all!**

 **Which Chapter do you love the most?**


	36. Chapter 31

**REIS WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING LOVE ME?! WHY MUST YOU DENY MY LOVE?! -sobs-**

 **Anyways I did a dice roll and I got the number 3 so the winner of the contest is….. Well you find out soon.**

* * *

 _Chapter 31_

"THE WINNER FOR THE TICKETS TO THE HOT SPRING IS KUROI!"

"YOU WON KUROI!" Noelle screeched as she tackled Kuroi in hug as the two share a kiss.

"Uwaaah, that so cute!" Angel watched as Noelle peppered Kuroi with kisses as they hugged each other.

"Kuroi go get the tickets so we can go to hot springs." Kuro said as Kuroi nodded and unwrapped Noelle from his waist and rushed to the stage.

"HELLO AND HERE ARE YOUR TICKETS" The robotic man hand a bunch of hot springs ticket into Kuroi's arm. "NOW I MUST FLY! ROOOOOOOBOOOOTIC MAN AWAAAAAAAY!" The crowd watch as the robot man soar into the sky only to be attack by a giant Eagle. "AAAAAAH GET AWAY!"

"Well…. WHO'S READY TO HIT FOR THE HOT SPRINGS!" Ace screamed as the group cheered.

* * *

"Mannnn this feels good!" Ignis sighed out as he sat in the water, letting his muscle soaked. "Hey Mark, Ace and Locus what are you three doing?" All eyes turned to see three males only clad in towels as they stare at the wooden bamboo wall before them as the sound of girls giggling could be heard.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Locus shushed loudly causing Auren to roll his eyes. "We're try to find a way to the other side!" He was slightly drooling as lewd thought appeared in his head.

Karl frowned as he watch the three idiot tried to find a peephole "Akuma is going to kill you if you saw Angel-"

"Zzzz…." All eyes turned to Akuma who was floating in the water, his right metal prosthetic arm laid inside as the missing of his arm was covered, the towel clinging to his waist as the tall man was sleeping, his face relax and in peace until Auren elbowed his stomach. "Hrrk!" Akuma sat up as he rubbed his stomach while glaring at Auren. "You ass…" He mumbled before taking notice of Locus, Mark and Ace being oddly shady. "What are you three doing?"

"Uh um…. NOTHING!" Ace began to laugh loudly as he shifted his eyes around causing Akuma's eyes to narrow angrily.

"KURO, CAN YOU HEAR ME MY BELOVED!" Shiro screeched out as Kuro sank down into the water as if trying to blend in with the water. "DID YOU KNOW THERE'S A CO-ED HOT SPRING! LET GO THERE AND BECOME ONE!" Kuro sank deeper only for his black hair and blue and red eyes can be seen, while the guys stared at Kuro.

"SHUT UP WHORE AND GO FUCK A ROCK, NO ONE WANTS TO FUCK YOUR UGLY ASS!" Akuma shouted back as Kuro mentally sighed in relief for Akuma backing him up as he stood up only for to hear a sound when he stood up fully.

 _Snap!_

All eyes turned to Ignis who was whistling innocently, they ignored Shiro's angry screams and curses towards Akuma as all their attention was solely were on Ignis who looked away. Until they saw something black peeking out from his back which cause Kuro to jump in alarm and run at Ignis who ran away screaming like a mad man.

"IGNIS GET BACK HERE WITH THAT CAMERA!" Kuro shouted as they ran around.

 _Snap_

"STOP TAKING PICTURES OF ME!" Ignis laughed only to slipped causing the camera to slip out of his grasp and crash to the floor this also caused Kuro to trip over him and crashed to the floor causing Shiro to start screeching like a banshee.

"KURO MY BELOVED ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! IF ONLY THIS WALL WASN'T IN THE WAY OF OUR LOVE!"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, WHORE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

 _CRASH_

Akuma blankly stared at the hole in the wall as all eyes turned to stare at the wall that separates the girls and the guys. The sound of girls screeching at Shiro did not reach her as Shiro rushed in and began to squeeze the living shit out of Kuro. Noelle's head peeked through, her face lighten up but flushed when she saw all the guys only covered in towel as she hid back.

Angel ran in as she jump towards Akuma, clinging to him as Evelyne's evil laughter could be heard, Ace and Karl's face flushed entire red as they stare at Angel almost half nude body. Akuma began to freak out as he grabbed Angel and jump into the water as the water covered her bottom half while he use his torso covering her upper body leaving a disappointed Karl and Ace as they glare at Akuma who glared back. Evelyne's evil laughter could be heard causing Akuma snapped his head to the wall seeing Evelyne's evil smile as she walked in with the other trailing behind her causing some males to blush or look away beside Kuro who was dying by lack of oxygen no thanks to the death grip Shiro has on him.

"What the fuck did you do Evelyne?" Akuma snapped as his arms tighten around Angel's waist before he look down at Angel. "What did she do to you?" He asked toward Angel with his voice soft and quiet.

"...-st" Angel mumbled but Akuma didn't hear as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Can you speak louder, I can barely hear you." Akuma said as Angel's face became red.

"E-Evelyne…. T-Touched….. My chest….." Angel said as she look down at the water, Akuma's eyes began to twitch as he swiftly turned to Evelyne.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Akuma screeched as he turned and lunged only for Ace and Mark to held him back. "LET ME MURDER HER, SHE VIOLATED MY SISTER!" Akuma struggled as Ace and Mark tried to held him back.

Evelyne was hiding behind Tatsura and Auriel in fear of having Akuma to come and murder her as she watch him trying to get out of the water but her gaze went to Mark's body as her eyes swept across his entire body as her face slightly flushed only to be brought back when she saw Mark was being thrown at her causing her, Auriel and Tatsura to scrambled away allowing Mark to hit the wooden wall breaking more of it down.

Cecelia and Aymeko hid themselves as they watch chaos fall as Akuma flung Ace who crashed into a stone wall. Auren had stepped away avoiding to get close to Akuma as he doesn't want to be thrown around and smacking his face into the wall, sadly Kuroi was nearby and Akuma threw him which cause the poor boy crashed into Aymeko and Cecelia's hiding spot as they screamed and ran toward Crystina who stayed on the other side to avoid the conflict like the smart girl she was.

"B-Brother, you're destroying the area." Angel said but Akuma didn't listen as he chased Evelyne with Mark and Ace chasing after him as they screamed for him to stop.

"Angel… I think we should leave before we get in trouble." Karl spoke as he turned his head away from Angel, his face pink as one hand covered the bottom half of his face and his other hand reaching out for her to grab onto.

"Alright…" Angel grabbed onto Karl's hand as he pulled her up and walked her to the lady changing room before leaving towards male changing room.

"K-Kuroi! Are you alright?!" Noelle shook her beloved only to receive jumbled up words from him as Crystina came over and helped Noelle and carried her love back to the safe side.

* * *

"Man that was chaotic!" Locus whined as all the guys laid on the floor hearing the girls giggled in the other room, Mark, Kuroi and Ace had ice packs on their head while Ignis was tied up and had random doodles on his face as he struggle helpless trying to be released but only for Kuro to kick him in the face.

"Stop struggling, this is your fault for trying to take picture of us." Kuro grumbled as Locus snorted.

"Hey Akuma what are you reading?" Mark spoke up as all eyes turned to Akuma who was reading a red book but he was glaring at Mark who held his hand up in defense. "You look so calm and at peace so I was just wondering what wrongs with you!"

"Tch, if you're wondering what I'm reading, it's not an manga this time." Akuma look back at the book leaving the boys to stare at him before turning back to their things.

"Sooooo Mark when are you going to confess?" Locus asked as all eyes beside Akuma stared at Mark who fidget under their gaze until the sound of the door being open as Angel stormed in with a big box as she rushed to Akuma's side, the girls had entered the room to see what the commotion was about.

"Angel what are you doing?" Ace questioned until everyone began screaming (Beside Auren and Auriel) as Akuma's metal prosthetic arm literally jump out of his shoulder socket before running around.

"AAAAAAAH IT'S ALIVE!" Mark screeched as he clung to Locus.

"WHY IS IT MOVING?!" Eveylne screamed as she jumped on the coffee table before the metal arm could grab her ankle.

"Someone catch it!" Angel squeaked out as Karl lunged for the arm only for it to smack him in the face causing Karl to crash into Kuro.

"Karl! Kuro!" Angel cried out as she ran over to them with Auriel helping her to get them to stand

"AAAAAAAAAH" Mark wailed out as the metal arm latch on to his face, he stumbled back and tripped over Ignis's body as he fell with the arm jumping off and crawling under the pillow.

Kuroi slowly lift the pillow up only to receive a loud angry hiss leaving the metal arm as everybody blankly stare at the pillow before snapping their head to Akuma who had the oil can and a screwdriver in his left hand. His face was calm and blank as he approach the pillow. Cecelia had a stick ready for whacking the shit out of the arm if it came at her, Auren stood behind Akuma watching how the one arm man lifted the pillow up gently before swiping at the arm as it struggle against him.

"Can someone explain to me, why is Akuma's arm alive?!" Ace questioned as everybody watch the metal arm struggle.

"Someone must have put a magic seal on his arm causing it to react that way." Auren spoke as everybody watched Akuma slammed his metal arm on the table.

"Should we find the person that put the seal on his arm?" Tatsura questioned as some shrugged when they notice that the arm had stopped fighting.

"I think we don't have to now…." Kuroi muttered as they watch Akuma tinkered with the arm before placing it back on his shoulder while rewiring and screwing his arm back in his missing socket.

"我想去睡覺" (I wanna go to sleep) Crystina mumbled out as she began waddling out while everybody said goodnight, Noelle followed in step with her sister as she waved farewell to the group before taking a long nice sleep.

"Well it's getting late, we should go to sleep!" Aymeko clapped as she shuffled the girls out of the room.

"Akuma." Mark called.

"What?"

"Your arm is a bitch."

 _SMACK_

"OW!"

"Oh I'm sorry, my arm must have slapped you by accident!"

"Ass!"

* * *

"The boys sound like they're having fun." Cecelia chirped as everybody snuggled into their futons.

"Ah we should play a game!" Evelyne clapped her hands as all eyes turned to her. "The game we should play has to be truth and dare!"

"This probably won't end well." Auriel sighed out as all the girls huddle up in the middle. "So who goes first?"

"Oh oh since I picked the game let me go first!" Evelyne chirped as she turned to Noelle with a grin causing the shy girl to huddle closer to Crystina. "Truth or Dare Noelle?"

"T-Truth!" Noelle squeaked out as she waited for her question.

"So what did you see in Kuroi?" All the girls stared at Noelle who fidget as she looked away her face flushed.

"W-Well… He's really kind and h-he cares for me…. Can I stop now?!" Noelle whined out as Evelyne nodded, Noelle turned her head to Aymeko. "Truth or dare Aymeko?"

"Umm, Dare." Aymeko smiled as Noelle thought hard before she looked up.

"I dare you to wear the most revealing clothing and give Tatsura a lap dance." Aymeko's face paled as some of the girls began to giggled.

After few minutes of trying to find a revealing clothes, they found the perfect one, a red dress that was found in a drawer that barely covered her butt and looks as if her boobs will pop out. Aymeko stood wearing that dress, her face flushed as she began to give Tatsura a lap dance who by the way looks as if she was about to die, after a few minutes of dancing and laughter Aymeko sat back down in her pjs.

"Shiro truth or dare?" Aymeko muttered as Shiro laughed.

"I choose dare~" Shiro sang as she smirked.

"I dare you to go to Kuro and slap him across the face while saying you hate him." Shiro's confident face turn to horror as Auriel snickered quietly. "Oh are you scared? I didn't know you were scared Shiro."

"I'M NOT SCARED! I'LL PROVE IT!" Shiro stormed off as some of the girls giggled until they heard a familiar insult.

"Kuro, Whore is here for you."

"Shiro what do you-"

 _SMACK_

"I HATE YOU KURO!" Sound of Shiro's foot could be heard returning to their room as she burst into the girl's room before hiding herself under the blanket while bawling her eyes out.

"Can we now go to fucking sleep?"

"Shut up Akuma."

"Fuck you short stack"

"Can you two stop flirting and sleep?!"

"Locus shut the fuck up or I'll shove this fork down your throat."

"Can you two shut up! Some of us are trying to catch these awesome Z's!"

"Ace just don't say anything, just don't..."

The girls giggled as they listen to the bickering in the boy's room before it fell silent until sound of snoring could be heard, each girl slowly fell asleep as they were swallowed in their dreamland. Sadly only one was awake, she could not sleep as she quietly got up and head for the co-ed hot spring (Because Akuma fucking destroyed the other hot spring)

* * *

Evelyne was the one that could not sleep as she lay her head on her arms as she lets out a relaxed sigh her thoughts swirled with so many emotions that she could not express, she sighed sadly as she looked up to the sky her chin on her arms as she listen to the cold wind blew against the trees. Evelyne didn't hear the door but if she did, she wouldn't bother since her mind was jumbled in messes.

"E-Evelyne?!" She turned her head as her red eyes stare at Mark's brown eyes, her face was slightly flushed as she hid herself deeper into the water as Mark covered his face with his arm. "W-What are you doing here?!" He squeaked out.

"I-I couldn't sleep!" Evelyne said out loud. "W-What about you?" She asked softly while Mark shivered from the cold.

"I um had a nightmare…. Evelyne can I get in the water, it's cold…" Mark muttered as he heard soft squeak of a 'yes' as he got in and turned his back away from Evelyne.

The tension was awkward, way more awkward then Auren having a staring contest with a rock. The two would glance at each other hoping for one of them to say something but no words were spoke, the two were so deep in thought that they didn't realize a irradiated asshole was standing there, burning holes into their head with his eyes, even with the glare they were to absorb over each other causing the asshole to have veins popping out of his head and his eyes to start twitching.

"Holy fucking shit, I come in here to check on you Mark and you guys are sitting there like rocks that doesn't know how to fuck! This wouldn't have been awkward if you fuck each other brains out!" The two jump in shocked and wirl their head to see Akuma with his face screaming _'FUCK YOU!'_ (Through that nearly like his normal face.) "Since the two of you are so fucking dumb I'm going to say it for the two of you!"

Akuma turned to Evelyne as he pointed his finger at Mark. "This stupid ass want to fuck your brain out until only his name is engraved in your brain!" Akuma then turned to Mark before pointing at Evelyne. "This stupid bitch want to fuck your brain out until you can't even think of anything but her!" He then glared at everyone. "If you can't get it through your stupid brains, She love you and he love you! Now good night!" Akuma stormed off as he began cursing how disturbing that was for him and needing to bleached his brain.

The two stare at the door as they heard Akuma began cursing something at a table for standing in his way until his voice was no longer heard, the two looked at each and flushed red as brown and red clashed together. Mark fiddle with his fingers as Evelyne looked away embarrassed, Mark breathed in as he stared at Evelyne with a serious face.

"E-Evelyne… Akuma is right…. I-I um… Love you…. I wanted to tell you somewhere more romantic but Akuma had to go a screw things up-" Mark began to rambled as Evelyne's flush face smiled as she reach her hands toward Mark and grabbed onto his hand.

"M-Mark… I l-love you too…" Evelyne spoke quietly but loud enough for Mark to hear those magical words as he gently place his lips onto Evelyne as the two held each other close.

* * *

"Akuma what's with that face?"

"Locus, you're stupid bro is getting it with Evelyne…. I think I'm gonna hurl!"

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"Ace calm down!"

"SHUT UP KURO, THAT GUY IS EVIL- OW!"

"Shut up, some of us are trying to sleep."

"L-Let's just leave those two alone."

"BUT KUROI, AUREN, THAT GUY IS GOING TO- ACK!"

"Shut up!"

"Akuma don't choke him!"

"Eh leave them Karl, I want to sleep…"

"Mew!"

"See even M.K. agree with me."

"Shut up Ignis"

* * *

 **YEAH FOR HOT SPRINGS AND AKUMA BEING AN ASS**

 **Again, REIS WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING LOVE ME?! I WILL GIVE YOU ANGEL, JUST JOIN ME -sobs-**

 **Alsoooooo Evelyne and Mark may or may not have the story -cough-I'mgoingtoworkonit-cough-**

 **The group will come back and began fighting for fun but wait... What will the villains do?!**


	37. Chapter 32

**So…. Like…. REIS WON'T FUCKING LOVE ME! OUT EVERYONE ONLY FUCKING TOUTETSU AND BESTIE LOVE ME! REIS AM I FUCKING UNLOVABLE?! WHY MUST YOU PLAY WITH MY HEART YOU BITCH! -sobs- Also QUAID STOP APPEARING I ALREADY HAVE LIKE 8 OF YOU FUCKS AND SINCE I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH I CAN'T SELL YOU SO STOP APPEARING! PLEASE STOP FOR LORD LUCIUS I DON'T NEED TO GIVE ANGEL AN QUAID REVERSE HAREM!**

 **The basic of my rants against the units. Mostly to Quaid and Reis, since Quaid in my opinion had became my stalker after finding two of his ass in my mail box this week making it up to 8, then I have Reis who refuse to fucking love me when I was willing to give my love to him, that prissy little bitch. Anyways onto the story!**

* * *

 _Chapter 32_

"Hello what's your name?" The sound of Angel's voice talking to someone caught everyone's attention as they averted their eyes to watch Angel talking to a little boy with bright golden hair and bright purple eyes that stared up at Angel with admiration.

"Y-Your so pretty! O-Oh name! My name is A-Adan! It's a pleasure to meet you miss!" The young boy shuffled his feet, his cheek flushed pink as he looked away from everyone's eyes, he looked up his eyes widen as lips trembled a bit. "I-I'm a s-summoner!" He squeaked out.

"You don't look like one, how old are you?" Tatsura asked but Adan ignored her as he stared at Angel with love and affection. "I-Is he ignoring me?" she muttered as Aymeko nodded.

"I-I um… C-Can you marry me?!" Adan squeaked out as everybody stared wide as Angel looked down at Adan her eyes widen.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

"Kid get the fuck off of my sister!" Akuma yelled as Adan clung to Angel's waist, tears were in his eyes as he stared horrified at Akuma who glare menacingly down at Adan.

"... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Adan began to wailed as everybody glared at Akuma who began to panic as he tried to calm Adan down. "WHY ARE YOU SO SCARY!"

"Look what you did Akuma! You made him cry!" Locus shouted as he smacked Akuma's back because let's face it, trying to hit a 7'1"ft man isn't that easy. "Now apologies!"

Akuma grumbled as he glare down at Adan before looking away. "I'm sorry for yelling at you…" He grinded his teeth as Adan peek out behind Angel.

"Y-Your f-forgiven!" Adan squeaked out as Shiro, Crystina, Noelle, Cecelia and Aymeko cooed of how adorable he was.

"Adan are you here by yourself?" Auriel questioned as Adan looked down and shuffled his feet.

"N-No… My friend Mikey is here but we g-got separated and I-I, WAAAAAAH" Adan began to bawl his eyes out as Angel cooed and hugged him as she gently rub circle on his back.

"ADAN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A young boy's voice could be heard as the sound of footstep were nearby as Adan's eyes widen as he turned his head to look for the voice.

"M-MIKEY! I'M OVER HERE!" Adan cried out as the form of a little boy ran over to the group, his light pink hair and bright pink eyes shone brightly as he made it in front of them.

"Why did you run off Adan?! Did you know how worried I was?!" The pink hair boy shouted as Adan look down ashamed.

"Excuse me are you Mikey?" Auriel asked as the pink hair boy looked at them his eyebrows furrowed.

"That's my nickname, my name is Michaelo. Who are you?" The pink hair boy questioned as Adan hugged Angel.

"Mikey this is my wife!" Mikey didn't looked convinced as he stared blankly at Adan. "Her name is Angel! Isn't she pretty?" Adan said happily as Karl and Ace glared at Adan.

"Adan, she's older than you!" Mikey said as Adan pouted and kept his grip on Angel.

"She's my wife!" The two began to argue as everybody looked back between the two kids.

"She probably has a boyfriend!" Mikey huffed annoyed that his best friend was being an idiot.

The blonde and pinkette kept yelling at each other until Auren stepped in as he send them a glare causing the two kids to shrink under his gaze and run to Angel as they clung to her, their eyes looked horrified as Mark and Locus snickered at the confused looked on Auren's face. Auren turned to look at the children until they start wailing as they tighten their grip on Angel.

"Auren I think you're scaring the children." Karl said as everybody watch the kids cry and clung to Angel.

"I'm not that scary…" Auren bend down to the two kids eye-level but only for Mikey to sucker punch the shit out of Auren's face causing some (mainly Locus, Akuma, Ignis, Ace and Mark) to laugh.

"Auren, you're one of the most scariest person ever, you have that face that screams 'FUCK WITH ME AND I'LL MURDER YOUR BITCH ASS' and that doesn't scream friendly at all." Ace said as he receive a glare from Aurne. "Just saying…" he raised his hand in defence.

"I think you need to get away from them Auren…" Tatsura said as Auren sighed and moved away from the two children and stood at Tatsura side while glaring at Locus who stood at Tatsura's other side.

"U-Um Mikey and Adan, where are your parents?" Noelle asked as the two boys looked at each other with a sad look.

"My parents abandon me and left me to die in the wild…" Mikey held Angel's leg tightly as he looked away.

"M-My parents w-were killed." Adan sniffled as he tried to wipe the tears away.

"O-Oh I'm sorry for asking!" Noelle stuttered as the two boys looked away from the group.

"Hey we should just go out and eat so let forget what just happened!" Evelyne said happily trying to lighten the mood as Mark quickly agreed, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pecked her cheek causing Ace to fumed, while Akuma and Mikey to look at them with disgusted.

* * *

Everybody paled as they watch the scrap of food being scattered, small piece of meat splatted on the wall while vegetables could be seen on the ceiling. They look between the two children and the twins, Akuma who was stuffing his cheeks with food like a chipmunk as he pay no attention to everyone compare to his younger twin, Angel who sat very elegantly as if she could be mistaken for royalty while the two kids, Mikey and Adan were eating like pack of wolves causing Shiro to nearly hurl at their way of eating.

"Soooo how's the food?" Ignis broke the silence causing Akuma to whirled his head to group with his cheeks puffed up with food.

"Mmmmhphfff!" Akuma couldn't speak with like a shit ton of food in his mouth as he return to stuffing his face, which caused sweatdrops to appear at everyone's head as they turned their head to Angel who looked at them with curious gaze.

"Aren't you all hungry?" Angel questioned as some glance at Akuma and the children before staring at Angel.

"N-Nah we just lost our appetite." Kuroi answered while everybody nodded and agreed with him while trying to look at something that wasn't at them.

"I think you boys should slow down- AAAAAAAAAH" Mark was soon dragged into giant water tank as a octopus was seen dragging him in because someone (-cough-Ace-cough-) thought it be awesome to sit in front of giant hungry ass octopus that could be the cockroach and eagle's love child.

"MARK HOLD ON I'M COMING FOR YOU BABE!" Evelyne screamed out in fear as she jumped into the tank before wrestling the octopus who held Mark captived.

"BRO I'M COMING FOR YOU TOO!" Locus screeched as he too jump into the tank and help Evelyne battle the evil octopus to save Princess Mark who somehow had seawood covering his head making him look like a woman just slightly.

Everybody stopped and watched as Locus and Evelyne were beating the shit out of the octopus as Mark was seen being ensnared by seaweed, Kuroi and Noelle were glad that they weren't entirely crazy in their relationship if that were happen then shit was going to go down if the two shy birds were crazy. Shiro and Ignis were ignoring the crazy show as the two were being awfully shady, the two had their back turn but a picture could be seen as sound of Shiro panting were heard, Crystina who decide to peek over Shiro's shoulder only to shriek and fell as she crawled away from the haunting image of Kuro in nothing but his small clothes left her scarred for life.

"Is anyone eating this?" Akuma said as bit of food got out.

"That is disgusting, eat with your mouth close and yes just take it! Just seeing you eat make me feel like throwing up!" Auren snapped as Akuma glared but he return to stuffing his cheek.

"Angel, how can you handle living with him?" Auriel asked as Angel stopped drinking her orange juice, she did a close-eyed smile causing Karl and Ace to blush.

"When you're born with a twin like Akuma then you get use to his strange eating habits." Angel smiled as Adan clung to her causing Akuma to frown but he kept eating.

"See Mikey! Angel would be the best wife! She would love us, care for us and protect us!" Adan squealed as Aymeko, Cecelia and Noella cooed because Shiro was too busy drooling at the picture of Kuro in small clothes while giving Ignis the bag of zels and Crystina was trying to rid her mind of the horrifying picture that she saw.

"If we're going to be marrying Angel, we have to protect her! Not us protecting her!" Mikey stated as Adan pouted and blew raspberry at Mikey.

* * *

"You guys should visit our orphanage!" Adan chirped as he grasped Angel's hand and began running ahead with the group having to chase him.

"That kid is full of energy!" Ace said as everybody nodded and agree as they all stop in front of humble house that had playground and kids playing in them.

"Come on! You should meet Miss Carmen!" Adan dragged Angel in as everybody followed to meet a woman probably in her late thirties with chocolate brown hair and sun-kissed skin as her green eyes brighten at the sight of visitors, she was very beautiful.

"Hola amigos! I am Carmen, I see you have befriend Adan and Michaelo, come have a seat!" Carmen gesture to the chairs as everybody sat on the chairs while Adan and Mikey went off to play with the other kids. "It's nice to know that Adan and Michaelo made more friends!"

Adan and Mikey then came running in with couple of children following behind them as the blonde and pinkette each grabbed Angel's hand with their face filled with pride. "This is our wife! Her name is Angel! Isn't she pretty?!" The kids began to agreed as they all then dragged Angel away to play.

"My your friend is very popular si?" Carmen giggled as everybody chuckled and laughed.

"You could say that, she really is a very kind person." Tatsura smiled as Locus faked yawn and tried to wrap his arm around Tatsura only for Auren to smack him.

"You are quite popular no?" Tatsura blushed bright red at Carmen's commented as she rapidly shook her head no.

"Don't be shy chica, accept the compliment!" Carmen smiled as Tatsura's face burn as she hid them behind her hands.

"T-Thank you…" Tatsura mumbled.

"You very welcome chica!" Carmen turned her eyes to the two couple who were holding hands. "Ah I remember when I was your age that I met a man, he was handsome and silly. I loved him with all my heart." Carmen sighed sadly.

"W-What happen to him?" Noelle stuttered but her eyes widen as she sees tears trail down Carmen's face. "I-I'm sorry that I asked something personal!" Noelle looked down guilty as she felt Kuroi's hand squeezing her hand.

"It's fine… The love of my life Alexander Ackerman went missing with his 3 other brothers and I haven't seen him since… I-It's just that I remember he told me that when he come back from his mission that we were going to wed… I can still feel his kisses and the ring he left me still lays on my hand and I just… Oh Alex!" Carmen began to weep as Evelyne tightly squeezed Mark's hand to know that he wasn't going to leave her.

Cecelia quickly rushed to Carmen side as she hugged the poor woman as she said soothing words, Auriel looked away sadly as Kuro stare at the heartbroken woman before turning his gaze toward Auriel, his eyes soft and sad, he looked down at Mini Kuro and tilted his head to gesture to move as the kitten mew in understand as the kitten moved and sat in Auriel's lap as her hand began to slowly petted the kitten.

"I-I'm sorry that I broke down like that… It's just that-" Carmen looked up as she saw Akuma giving her comforting look, his hand squeezed her.

"You love him, you love him with all your heart, the people and myself know how it feels to lose the person you love. We know how it feels to know that the last time you heard someone told you that they loved you but to never come back home again, so it's alright, it's alright to cry, it doesn't make you weak. It only makes you stronger, so it's fine." Akuma looked down with a sad smile as his eyes were soft and calm, everybody stared at him in shocked but he didn't seem to care as the woman burst into tears as she latched on to Akuma sobbing. "There, there, let it all out, you have been strong. Caring these orphans emotionally and mentally that you didn't have the chance, the chance to let it out, to let your emotions to run free." Akuma muttered softly as he held Carmen gently.

"W-Why did it have to be Alex?!" She wailed out as everybody looked at each other before leaving Akuma to help the woman to cry out her feelings.

* * *

"Miss Angel look, look!" A little girl with bright red hair that was in a pig tails hold a sloppy flower crown.

"Wow thank you Luna! It's so beautiful!" bend her head down letting the little girl place the flower on Angel's head.

"Now Miss Angel is ready for the wedding!" Luna giggled as she hugged Angel before she notice the group walking over. "Miss Angel your friends are here!" Luna giggled as she pointed at the group who shuffled over like herd of sheep "I'm going to make more pretty flower crowns for them."

"How are you feeling Angel?" Ace asked as Angel just grinned and sat down while the group sat in a circle watching her fiddling around with some flowers.

"I'm doing fine, thank you…. How are you all doing?" Angel said softly as the others looked around seeing who was going to answered when Karl spoke up causing Ace to glare at him.

"Well Carmen had emotional break down but she fine now since your brother is caring for her." Karl spoke as Noelle looked down guilty.

"It's not your fault Noelle, you were just curious." Kuroi said softly as he kissed Noelle's head gently. "So don't blame yourself." Kuroi lightly peppered Noelle's face with soft kisses as he held her tight. "You are perfect to me so don't say it's your fault." Kuroi cooed as he stroked Noelle's head lightly.

* * *

 **WHY WON'T REIS LOVE ME?! I WOULD GIVE HIM ANGEL'S LOVE BUT NO! ONLY A FUCKING ARMY OF QUAID COME IN AND JUST PUSH AWAY MY BABY, IT'S LIKE THEY KNOW THAT I WANT REIS TO BE IN ANGEL'S REVERSE HAREM SO THEY ARE LIKE**

 **"You want to give Angel more guys to love her? Sorry bitch but I'm all she needs"**

 **LIKE NO QUAID, JUST FUCKING NO! I WAS OKAY WITH 2 NOT FUCKING 8 OF YOU FUCKS TRYING TO DESTROY MY DREAMS. I CAN'T EVEN SELL YOU OR THROW YOU AWAY BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FAVOURITE UNIT AND I HATE YOU FOR THAT! SO GUMI, STOP GIVING ME QUAIDS! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE ONLY SHIT PLEASE I BEG OF YOUUUUUUUU, JUST GIVE ME REIS!**

 **Well thats my rant gone to shit, anyways what are your opinions on Miss Carmen, Adan and Mikey? While you comment or do some weird stuff, I'm just going to dig myself a hole and rot away -sobs-**

 **ALSO IN THE MORNING IT'S HOT AS FUCK. CANADA YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE COLD NOT HOT.**


	38. Chapter 33

**So I'm playing this other game while I usually wait for my energy to come back and I love it…. It's called Unison League. It's kinda like Brave Frontier but it's not, sad part is that I don't get to have hot followers. I'm also still angry not getting Reis but I learn to let it go and cry… ALSO WHY IS IT SO HOT IN THE MORNING?!**

* * *

 _Chapter 33_

"Why was Miss Carmen crying?" Angel questioned as the group stare at the sky for a bit before Auren sighed and gave Angel the whole story as Angel eye narrow as small frown was on her lips and the sound of gears in her mind could be heard as it turned.

"Ackerman…." Angel mumbled quietly as Evelyne looked at Angel with concern look until Angel's eyes widen as if she remembered something.

"Ackerman, that was my mother's maiden name. If this Alexander Ackerman could truly be my related to my mother then I must know!" Angel got up as she ran inside to the house, Karl quickly ran after her which led to have everybody running after Karl.

"Excuse me, Miss do you happen to know a woman named Angela?" Everybody stopped as Karl stood outside of the door they could hear Angel's voice as the group decide to eavesdropped quietly.

"W-Why yes, Angela Ackerman well I remember now that she was married to a formal demon slayer that transfer to Imperial Commander. I only remember the surname through… Kiyo, is there any reason why you're asking" Carmen spoke softly

"... M-My name is Angel Kiyo the boy beside you is my twin brother Akuma Kiyo and we are the children of Angela Kiyo!" Angel said loudly as it suddenly became silent causing concern to flash before their eyes until loud squeal and thud heard but it soon followed with loud sobbing.

"Por favor decirme esto no es un sueño, por favor dígame que ustedes dos son reales!" (Please tell me this isn't dream, please tell me that the two of you are real!) Carmen spoke in spanish as she wailed out.

"M-Miss Carmen-!" Angel stuttered as she sniffled.

"Don't call me miss! You are my beloved niece! You are my love's nephew and niece… I'm so happy! Happy to know that my beloved's legacy is going on even if you were the child of Angela! Gracias a los dioses que ustedes dos son la vida!" (Thank the gods that the two of you are alive) Carmen cried out. "Akuma come here! Let me take a look at your eyes!" She called out.

…

…

"Y-You have their eyes! You have their magnificent red eyes…. The sky blue ring that surround your pupil brighten those eyes…" Carmen said quietly but loud enough for the group and the twins to hear. "Angel… Your soft snow white hair is just like their…. Those sky blue eye of yours are just like your twin uncles they greatly resembled them so and that red ring that surround your pupil…."

"Miss-... Aunty Carmen how are you feeling?" Akuma muttered as Carmen began to wail louder.

"H-Happy! To know that you are both alive! To know that I have a nephew and niece, to see them standing so strong and young! P-Please come here! Let me hold you two!" Carmen cried out as the sound of shuffling could be heard. "I-I want to tell you all the many things about your uncles!"

* * *

Everybody had sat around the table after Carmen had calm down, her hands held tightly on the picture framed as she passed it to Akuma who stare at the picture, his eyes widen then a sad smile was on his lips as he traced the picture. Locus, being the impatient fuck he is, leaned over Akuma's shoulder and almost fell as he stare at picture that had 6 people in it and only one of them had brown hair with green eyes and sun-kissed skin while the rest of them had white hair, red eyes and pale skin.

"That's is when we were younger, before Angel married your father she went by as Angela Ackerman, she was very serious, emotionless but she had a soft heart, when she was the youngest of the family she was 5'2"ft while her older brothers ranged from 6'4"ft to 8'3"ft. The man that had long hair tied up with blank look is your oldest uncle, Blizzard Ackerman he was the tallest ranging around 8'3"ft…. He was also the strongest…. He was god-like, he was powerful to the point where he can destroy a whole world with just a snap of his fingers." Mark had shivered going down his spine as he began imagining a giant destroying the world with just a snap.

"How did he became to be this powerful?" Auren asked as Carmen looked at him before looking down at her hands.

"... Not only him but the Ackermans were a creation made by the gods, a weapon to be used to destroy the world if anything goes wrong. The Ackerman family were created to kill and destroy, they had the power of gods yet they had the mind and body of a human, like every human they aged so they need to reproduce but with each generation appear, they become more human, their hunt for blood has been lost until Blizzard Ackerman was born. To the gods he was the perfect weapon, the weapon that had huge power and strength that not even the gods could stop him, they planned to use him until Alexander Ackerman was born." Carmen smiled at the name of Alexander.

"He prefer being called Alex and compare to his older brother, he was only 2 years younger then Blizzard but he only stood at 7'4"ft when they were older… They were complete opposites, Blizzard was serious and cold while Alex was childish and friendly but even with their different personalities, they love each other as siblings always having each others back…. Alex was the 2nd strongest but he didn't have the power to destroy the world like Blizzard but he had the power to destroy only a country if he wanted too but he love this world and he never wanted to see this world crumbled and Blizzard respected his wishes and never dare harm this world, that what anger the gods." Everybody watched as Carmen's eyes sparkled as she remember the past a smile was on her lips as she sighed happily.

"Everybody in the Ackerman family were actually 2 years younger than each other well expect for the twins…. Fang and Claude Ackerman, Fang was 5 minutes older than Claude but those two were born with disability…. Fang was born deaf and without the sense of taste while Claude was born with beautiful sky blue eyes but the problem was that he was blind and he was born without the sense of smell. At a young age after Angela was born and the two were 5 while Angela was 3. The twins did a forbidden blood magic but it went wrong as it damage Fang's mind mentally but it didn't took affect yet, after the blood magic Fang and Claude had switched eyes and ears, on Fang's left eye was Claude's blind eye which he now owns and on his right ear he is able to hear but for Claude his right eye was red and he was able to see but on his left ear he became deaf there but the two were able to hear and see, that magic had restore their sense of smell and taste but that sense of taste caused a huge problem for Fang as he was mentally damaged." Carmen sighed as Locus looked at Tatsura who had her eyes narrow in questioning.

"What do you mean for Fang?" Cecelia questioned softly.

"Do you believe in ghouls, Chica?" Carmen questioned as everybody shook their heads.

"Ghouls don't exist why are you asking that?" Auriel answered and question for the group.

"Because Fang acts like one, he feeds off of humans, he can eat normal food but the flesh of the human keeps him sane. The first time he tasted human flesh was when a kid tried to harm Claude, Fang bit him but after that Fang began to eat that poor boy, when Alex and Blizzard arrived... It was too late, Fang was already been mentally damaged while Claude was scarred as he watch Fang ripped someone apart. They tried to help them but it was too late and so they accepted the fact that Fang needed flesh to survive and Claude will never be that innocent boy." Carmen sighed out deeply. "But they still acted human, Fang was very sweet and kind as he never would let me see him eat because he was ashamed to have family members see him feed while Claude had became more cold and lazy, he would be napping somewhere in the area to forget his life and tried to dream a fake world but he couldn't because he love his family so he couldn't dream that fake world. Even with the change, the two were a force to be reckoned with. Even if they were 6'4"ft"

"What about my mother?" Akuma asked as he watched the picture be passed around by the group and land into Ignis's hands.

"Angela Ackerman the youngest of the family standing around 5'2"ft she was very frail as a child which caused her brothers to be very protective of her, she took after the eldest but she had a softer and kinder heart. She was very beautiful and elegant, unlike her brothers her powers were sealed away for her safety as she could not control them, she had the ability to talk to the gods and hear them that was how she was deemed as the high priestess she had learned prayers that could cure and save a person's life but it took a lot out of her." Carmen leaned back on her chair.

"The Ackermans were beautiful, smart, talented and strong. Many had seek for their hand and marriage but were always rejected because the 5 believe the people they only need is each other until I met Alex and Angela met her beloved." Carmen looked out of the window.

"You know even if they were weapons made to destroy the world, they were kind people. Even if no one think of them like that, those 5 were willing to lay down their life to protect this world, sadly they all died…" Carmen said quietly.

"Miss Carmen look!" Luna had rushed in with Adan, Mikey and few other kids running in as they held flowers up on their head. "We made this thanks to Angel teaching us! Aren't they pretty?" Luna said as she held a yellow flower crown.

"Those are pretty Luna!" Carmen spoke as she gently grabbed the flower crown and place it on Luna's head. "But it's more beautiful on you."

"Look what we all brought!" Adan smiled brightly as he wheeled in a wagon filled with beautiful flowers. "We all gather them for everybody!" He grinned as Mikey began handing out flowers.

"Thank you!" Aymeko said happily as she placed one on her head.

Kuroi placed the flower crown on Noelle's head while giving her a peck on the forehead causing her face to burst as the kids were giggling as they began to tease Noelle who naturally covered her face with flushed look. Noelle could even hear Crystina giggling and Shiro's snickered while making kissy noises.

* * *

"How disgusting… Why can't we killed them already?" The lady sneered as she crossed her arms.

"Jealous that she's prettier than you?" The man laughed as the lady snarled.

The young boy and the Stoic man watch them bicker back and forth, their head turned to the mirror to watch the group talk and laugh. Until the sound of chains being heard caught everyone's attention as their eyes shifted to the chained male.

"Oh looks who's moving!"

"Aw not talking to us?!"

"Well whoopie do! To bad for you that you couldn't pass on, to bad for you that all the weapons are dead so now it's the best time for the world to ripen and be right for the picking for our Lord but a stepping stone is in the way but that rock will be removed soon."

"Tick Tock~" The little boy sang. "It's time to play now!" The little boy turned away towards the door before heading out an insane smile was on his face as he left a trail of flames while demons appeared at his side.

"Hehe, it's time for them to die now~"

* * *

 **So apparently the moon is red last night… Kinda creepy…. It's like a vampire will be out hunting.**

 **Anyways I can't wait for the next chapter. What will happen to the group?!**

 **Sorry for not letting a lot of characters appear but lot of them will appear next chapter!**


	39. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34! OMG OMG YEEEEEEEAH… I also still waiting for BF to update so I can go see if there a new world for me**

* * *

 _Chapter 34_

"Adan and Mikey do you, take Angel here as your awful wedded wife?"

"Steven you're saying it wrong."

"Be quiet Luna! This is my first time doing this, cut me some slack!"

"Guys hurry up! I want to be wed already!"

"Adan stop whining!"

"But Mikeeeeeey"

Everybody sat in the flower fields as they watch the kids began to bicker while Angel was standing there awkwardly causing Carmen to laugh at the adorable sight, her soft laughter echoed soon leading for more laughters from the group as the kids stare at them as if everybody was crazy.

"T-This is so adorable! Kuro we should have adorable wedding like this!" Shiro squealed as she latched onto Kuro's arm much to his annoyance and to other amusement, which only was Locus, Mark, Ignis and Ace. Akuma was still upset that his sister was getting married, even if he knew it was fake, he wasn't very comfortable having to see his sister being wed which caught Mark and Locus's attention as they had creepy grins on their face. The two began to nudge and tease Akuma of how his sister was a woman which earn them a huge red bump on their heads as they screeched in pain.

Auren snorted at the sight of Locus (Aka Rival) crying out in pain just for messing with Akuma, he didn't feel bad for Locus since Locus totally deserved it, well in his mind Locus deserve it. Locus soon began to crawl towards Tatsura as he cried out for her attention but she ignored him, her face flushed pink as she turned her head to stare at Crystina to only see Crystina's eyebrows wiggling causing her to look away again as Auriel stare sadly at Kuro and Shiro but her lip twitched when Mini Kuro start screeching at Shiro. Noelle, Kuroi, Aymeko and Cecelia watch with a sweatdrop at their head as they watch the scene unfold in front of them.

"Wow~ What a beautiful place! Only if it were covered in red!" All eyes shifted to a little boy who wore a cloak that covered his entire being as demons surround him causing everyone to go alarm as they all stood up and summon their units and weapons as Carmen hurry the children behind the group.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Kuro growled as the little boy began to laugh.

"Oh who am I~ Oh who am I! Oh you are my Lord's enemy and all enemies must be destroyed in the name of my lord, oh who am I, oh am I! I am the ruler of fire, I am my Lord's Commanding General of Fire and I shall burn those who questioned my lord~" The little boy sang as he giggled.

"Ack!" Mark collapsed to the floor as he began to breath heavily.

"Mark!" Evelyne cried out as she kneel down and held Mark, her eyes filled with fear and pain.

"S-Shit no! STAY BACK!" Akuma screeched as he clutched his head while black flames began to lick around him as his and Mark units disappeared.

"Aaah you still resist, why won't you fall already~ Embrace your demons and let them free! Hahaha….. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The young boy began to laugh maniacally as the demons separated and began attacking the units and the group.

The entire group began to fight off the demons, Cecelia and Aymeko began ushering Carmen and the children to safety but the demons stood in their path, Cecelia and Aymeko and began to fire arrows at the demons with the aid of their units but it was for nothing as the sound of children screaming caught their attention.

All eyes turned to watch Luna be attacked by a smaller demon as that small demon began tearing Luna apart, Kuroi quickly ran over and kick the demon off but it was too late, Luna laided dead her eyes widen and dull, blood cloaked her body as her limbs were ripped and her beating heart lay next to her open chest.

"LUNA!" Carmen cried out as she picked up the dead girls body and held it close as she sobbed to see such a lovely child die.

"You bastards!" Ace snarled as he swung his blades straight down at the demons while Fiora watched over his back while his rest of units scattered helping others units from the demons.

"Aw~ Poor little girl couldn't stand a fight, a pity really." The boy giggled but something was slightly off with the boy.

Auriel quickly charged at the little boy, her katana raised in the air to deal the blow only for a spear to block her katana from striking at the boy, she jumped back before it could pierce her body as the little boy laughed insanely, he twirled his spear around him before getting in fighting stance, the lance was bigger than his small body but yet he could lifted it up with ease and skill.

"You thought someone as little as me couldn't fight?! I AM NOT WEAK! I AM A DEMON!" The little boy charged straight Auriel but Auren blocked him from getting to Auriel but the little boy quickly summoned his demons to attack as Auren and Auriel were soon surrounded by demons but their units began to make quick work on the demons before it could tackle the two down.

Karl and Angel were back to back their weapon drawn as they slice down any demons, Angel units had separated from her by the horde of demons that were attacking them, the little boy stared at Karl before striking him the halberd and the spear clashed as the little boy grin at Karl.

"I know you~" The little boy sang as Karl pushed him back. "I know who you are~ I know what you are~ You can't hide from me~ You can't hide from him~ You can't hide from her because we know who you are~" Karl's eyes narrowed dangerously as he tried to strike at the little boy only to hear Angel scream as he whirled around to see Angel on the floor, her side was bleeding while a demon was charging at her.

"ANGEL-"

 _Whack_

"GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Mikey screamed as he whack the demon on the head with a stick.

"Don't touch her!" Adan said as he too whack the demon.

"Mikey, Adan! Don't play the hero! Get away-" Angel pleaded, her eyes widen in horror, Karl quickly turned and ran for them his heart quicken.

"Ack…" The demon had pierced both Mikey and Adan's stomach as the two little boys dropped to floor.

"MIKEY! ADAN" Angel cried out as she wield her sword and slice demon's head clean off as she wobbled over to Mikey and Adan's bleeding body, her body dropped toward them as she picked them up carefully and held them close. "M-Mikey? A-Adan?" Angel whispered quietly, the sound of fighting and people screaming for her to move didn't reach her ears as she focus on the two dying little boys.

"... A-Angel?" Adan cried out weakly, his once bright purple eyes were now dull as he stared at Angel with pain expression. "W-Were we brave?" Adan coughed out as he is hand tightly held Angel's shirt.

"Y-You were so brave! The two of you were so brave fighting, just hang on and it will be over!" Angel began to sobbed as she held the two dying boys in her arms.

"Why are you crying?... Angel looks much better with a smile." Mikey said weakly as he smiled causing to Angel to cry out more, she buried her face into the two hairs as she cried out, the demon began to swarmed her, everybody tried to lead the demon away but it was for nothing, Quaid was panicking his eyes filled with horror as he tried to take down the demons that stood in his way towards his summoner.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She wailed as she heard sniffles.

"P-Please smile…" Mikey looked at her, they're body grew colder every passing second.

"For us! I don't want to see Angel crying… I want to see her smile..." Adan cried weakly as Angel looked at them before she let out a bittersweet smile, the two boys smiled weakly before their dull eyes closed as their body went limp, her eyes widen in horror.

"ANGEL!" Angel's eyes widen as she heard her name when her eyes looked up to see a demon pouncing on her, her sword lay few feet away from her and before she could reach for her sword someone stood in the demon's way but the body dropped quickly and the group had quickly gotten through the surround demons and began driving them back.

"... A-Aunty?" Carmen's body lay in front of her, the sound of Locus screaming for her to get up didn't reach her as everybody had to defend Angel, Akuma and Mark.

"A-Angel? Sweetheart…" Angel quickly crawled over to Carmen as she lifted her up. "A-Ah there you are… Angel… You need to be strong… You have a such a sweet fragile heart, don't weep over my death, I want you to move on and smile for us…" Carmen said sweetly as she looked up to watch tears flow down on her face, she raise her hand weakly and cupped Angel's cheek. "I'm happy… To know I had wonderful niece and nephew, I'm happy that I get to see Alex again… I want you to be happy…. Te amo my beloved niece, Te amo!" Tears poured down her face as her hand fell as it land on the floor with a thud, while her eyes closed.

"Aunty? P-please don't leave Akuma and I alone, please don't… W-We just found you..." Angel held Carmen's body close as she cried, the demons had all stopped attacking as they turn their gaze to their leader who just stood there, his form shook.

"Angel, everybody is gone." Cecelia said as she kneel down only to be blast away by unknown force.

"... It's all my fault, everybody is dead because of me, even if I were to train. I'm still so weak." Angel began to muttered darkly before a giant crack appeared behind her causing everybody and the demons to step back at the sudden huge crack in the air behind her. "I can't do anything, I'm not like brother, I'm not like Karl, I'm not like Auriel…. I can't do anything… WHY AM I NOT STRONG?! WHY AM I SO WEAK?!" the crack behind her exploded opening a giant portal behind her as it sent dark feeling.

"Home…" The little boy called out as he stared at the gate that seem to be sucking everything in.

"H-Home?!" Noelle squeaked out as she stared at the little boy before charge right through the portal.

"It's Ishgria…. SHE OPEN THE PORTAL TO HOME OF THE DEMONS!" Ivris screamed as she held up her summoner Cecelia while all eyes widen at the portal in front of them.

The portal grew bigger and bigger before sucking everybody and anything in, their eyes began to closed as they could hear the boy's insane laughter and joy, the last shimmering hope to their world closed as everything faded to black their units began disappearing as their summoners loses each of their energy. As silence washed through the group their dreams began to drag them calling for them to play with them as they soon compiled.

* * *

"So they have arrived… Good… Everything is according to plan." The man chuckled.

"Where's the pipsqueak?" The woman questioned as she looked around.

"I'm right here." The little boy spoke as he appear from flames. "We should separate our towers."

"We should…" The stoic man spoke as he then disappear in darkness.

"Tch that guy is always such a creep." The woman huffed before disappearing in flash of light.

"I want to go greet them~" The man said as the little boy shook his head.

"Do what you want." The little boy said before walking out of the door. "Once you're done get out of my tower."

* * *

 **ANGEL HAS OPEN THE PORTAL TO ISHGRIA AND HER AND THE GROUP WERE SUCKED IN WHAT WILL THE GROUP DO?!**

 **Anyways I'm gonna go drown myself in fanfic and stuff.**


	40. Chapter 35

**Can't flip omelette for shit, I can make a mean omelette but I can't even flip or fold it for my life! Just give me cooked omelette in a pan you see a mushed up omelette that couldn't fold.**

 **I also found out that Lugina name sound really girly and that because I didn't know how to pronounce his name so I called him Lu-gina and then I realize his name sound really really girly**

 **I also don't know if I'm going crazy but Ishgria and Ishglia sound the exact same expect different wording… But that's just me being crazy think ren sound like ran**

* * *

 _Chapter 35_

"We fucking need to go after that kid and kill him before he could cause more harm!"

"Akuma we need to get everyone out of here! This is no place for us to be here!"

"Damn that to hell Auren! That bastard kill Carmen and the children!"

"Akuma listen here this place is dangerous! What about Angel do you want her to be hurt?!"

"That why she'll be with us nearly all the way to the trip!"

"I understand you want revenge Akuma but you're not only putting Angel in danger but everyone else because of your reckless behaviour!"

Angel's eyes fluttered open as she stared at concern red eyes that widen before it return back to normal size, she sat up and looked around the red land before her eyes landed on Akuma and Auren who were arguing loudly as Karl held Akuma back and Kuroi to held Auren back from punching each other to next week.

"T-Tatsura why is my brother and Auren fighting?" Angel looked at Tatsura hoping to get answer but only to get nothing as she looked at the concern face of her friend who watch Akuma and Auren argument grew intense. "I-Is it my fault?" Angel question herself quietly as Tatsura whirled her head at Angel and grasped her shoulder.

"This is not your fault, it's no one's fault. Do you hear me?" Tatsura said as Angel nodded as their attention went to Akuma and Auren screaming in each other faces. "I never seen Auren act this way before."

"T-Tatsura where are we?" Angel stuttered as she looked around the dark lands.

"We are in Ishgria, do you remember how we got there?" Auriel spoke up as she sat down next to Angel. "We also had to remove your bandages." Angel's hand flied up to her right bangs as it covered her right eye as she then touch area where her missing bandages were. "They were somehow causing your right eye to bleed constantly so we had to remove it before it got worst."

"I-I see and no… I don't know how we got here, then is there a way out?" Angel questioned as the two shook their head before they shifted their eyes to Akuma and Auren who had their head filled with anger as they shout at each other.

"Your brother and my brother are fighting what's important, your brother is fighting to avenge Miss Carmen and the children while my brother wants to get everyone to safety, It doesn't seem like it's going well as you see them yelling at each other." Auriel said as she got up and pulled Angel up.

"Guys stop fighting, fighting won't solve anything!" Locus tried to reason as he looked back from the guys as they glare at each other angrily, Kuroi gently help Noelle up as the two check over each for their wounds while Evelyne helped Mark stand as he had grown weaker from entering in this world.

"Oh my~ What do we have here~" All eyes quickly turned to a man cloaked in black before it was removed revealing a man with long blue hair and piercing green eyes (I don't know his eye colour) as he wore dark and grey outfit. "Oh I should introduce myself~ I am Magna, one of demon gods that served my lord and I am the Commander of Earth." Everybody soon got in fighting stance as Magna smirked. "Oh I'm not here to fight~ I'm here to help you!" He chirped happily as Ace's eyes narrowed angrily.

"How are you going to help us demon!" Ace snarled as he raised his swords until Magna began to laugh.

"To get back home you need to defeat The Commander of Fire, he reside in the tower over there~" Magna pointed to the blazing tower that glow a dark red as few more towers were stationed around before a castle could be seen quite far away. "To get back home you need to beat each person that reside in the tower then travel to the castle."

"Why are you telling us?" Noelle questioned as Magna just grin.

"Oh because why not~ It's not like we have anything better to do so why not speed up the progress! How about we make a deal that should benefit for the both of us! Each guardian you destroy I will transport you to the next tower until it ends with me but you can't stop for a quick rest, it would be unfair that you rest and I didn't once you reach my tower!" Magna smirked as he saw the conflict between the group. "Time is ticking and I hear demons coming here!"

"Fine we'll play your stupid game!" Akuma snapped causing Auren to snarl at him for thinking so brash.

"Good! Enjoy battling the brat, he is one tough cookie!" Magna chuckled before teleporting everybody to Flaming tower.

* * *

"W-Where are we?!" Noelle freaked out as they were surrounded by dark looking walls, Ignis stood up and began examining the room before he turned to the others his face serious.

"We are in a dungeon! Well outside of the cell of the dungeon!" Kuro rolled his eyes and whack Ignis couple times in the head. "Ow dude that hurts!" as the two began to have a bickering battle.

Their bickering was soon halted as they heard chains moved, all eyes turned to a man who was chained but they could not see his face as he was facing down and not up, Cecelia shuffled closer to Aymeko hiding behind her while Crystina was in fighting stance. Angel tightly held onto Akuma as she stared at the beaten bruised man until she and Akuma gasp at what they saw.

Bright sky blue eyes were staring back at them, half of his head was shaved and the other half had his black hair swept to his right side, he had 5 o'clock shadow and scar on his left eye, he was staring at the group with a dull expression before it lighten up at the sight of Angel and Akuma a grin made his way on his face at the sight as he teared up.

"Little man and princess is that you?" He called out weakly before Angel burst in tears and ran to the cell and tried to open it.

"PAPA! PAPA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Angel cried out as she managed to open cell door and ran in and hug the man.

"T-That's Aceton!" Ace gasped to meet one of the infamous fighters of the past.

"Dad? What are you doing here?!" Akuma said as he rushed in and broke Aceton's chains by smashing it with his sword. "I-I saw you died!"

"... You did Akuma… I'm not alive, I'm a spirit that was imprisoned here. The demons here feed off of my powers… What are you two and your friends doing here?" Aceton asked as he held Angel tightly as the girl sobbed onto him.

"... We found Aunty Carmen but she was killed and we're here to get revenge." Akuma stated as Aceton's eyes widen.

"Carmen died? How could a sweet woman like her be killed just like that…" Aceton muttered before he stood up, his legs wobbled but held strong as he stood up to his height of 8ft while Auren muttered angrily about heights.

"A-Are you really Aceton the WildFire?!" Ace questioned as Aceton just grinned sheepishly before nodding as Mark looked up and nearly fell out of Kuroi's shoulder.

"Yeah in the flesh… Why do you ask?" Aceton asked as he stare down at him while he used the wall for support while holding Angel up.

"I'm Ace Luxus Rex-"

"Your Victor's kid and I'm guessing blondie with red eyes is his daughter…" Aceton said sadly as he looked down his face was filled with regret but it disappeared as he grinned.

"Y-You knew my father?" Ace stared up at Aceton waiting for his answer as Aceton just nodded causing Ace's eyes to light up as he imagine himself asking Aceton for Angel's hand in marriage etc and etc.

"I knew your father and Kain Theran, they were kind people." Mark's eyes widen as he heard his father name and began squeaking in delight as some people stared at him as he squeaked like crazy. "I'm guessing your Kain's boy."

"Y-Yes! What was my dad like as demon slayer! He never talked about it!" Aceton frowned slightly but it revert back to his grin but Auren, Auriel, Akuma and Tatsura caught that frown as they stared at Aceton who looked away.

"Viktor and Kain were good people, they were strong and the two were my brother in arms. I will forever be in debt to them, even through death." Aceton spoke before turning to his gaze on the other group. "So who are you all?"

"I'm Ignis, it's nice to meet you sir." Ignis grinned sheepishly.

"I'm Kuroi and this is my girlfriend Noelle." Kuroi brought Noelle close as he held her lovingly as Noelle's face burst into flames.

"我Crystina ！很高興認識你!" (I'm Crystina! Nice to meet you!) Crystina spoke as Aceton nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Crystina." Crystina's eyes widen as she stared at the man which caused him to chuckle at her surprised look of shock was written all over her face.

"你能理解我嗎?!" (You can understand me?!) Aceton nodded as Crystina began to squeal in delight as Noelle tried to calm her sister down but it prove no use as her sister began to blabber in chinese now that someone beside her understands her.

"I'm Auren and this is my sister Auriel." Auren stated only to have a tick mark when Aceton started to pull on Auren's cheek.

"Man you're really short, kinda remind me of this one guy I met. Had that same creepy face like you but wasn't short like you, how old are you?" Aceton began to poke and prodded poor Auren as Akuma and Locus snickered at his misery. "Man That so weird, I thought guys should be this tall not that short, oh well next person!" Aceton turned to stare at Locus who stare back as the two had a mini stare off.

"I'm Locus, do you like crabs?" Locus questioned.

"By crabs do you mean using them as weapons? I rather use spiders, they like have eight legs and so many eyes that they scare a hell of a lot people!" Locus soon grinned as he plan another prank once they get out of this hell hole while Aceton turned to Aymeko and Cecelia who stare at him.

"I'm Aymeko and this is Cecelia, it's nice to meet you." Aceton nodded to the two as he turned to Tatsura who looked up at him.

"I'm Tatsura…" Aceton frowned a bit but he shook it off and nodded towards her before turning his head to Shiro and Kuro.

"I'm Kuro, Kuroi is my younger brother." Aceton was about to speak before Shiro cut in.

"I'm Shiro and I'm Kuro's fiancee-"

"Are you a whore?" Everyone fell silent as they stare at Aceton with a blank look who blinked owlishly. "You just look like a whore to me." Aceton stated while Akuma had shit eating grin while Shiro was fuming but Aceton ignored her and turned to Karl.

"My name is Karl, I'm a childhood friend of Angel and Akuma. It's nice to meet you." Karl said as Aceton patted Karl's back much to Ace's annoyance that his future father-in-law was patting his rival.

"Thanks for watching princess… Can you keep watching over her for me?" Ace pouted and sulked in the corner as Evelyne patted his back while Karl nodded in understanding.

"Anyways you said you want to beat the guardian here, then follow me. After listening to them talk about who had the better tower. I got pretty good layout of this area." Aceton spoke before walking out of the door.

* * *

They stood in front of a giant door that loomed over everyone, the tension was thick as the door slowly open revealing a giant throne cover in flames as the little boy sat cloaked in red and black as his giant spear lay next to him the sound of him growling could be heard as his dark red room burst into flames.

"It's time to die brat!" Akuma snapped his sword in hand.

"... What is that you would gain from killing us?" The boy quietly said.

"For revenge! This is for Miss Carmen, Adan, Mikey, Luna and all the kids that you killed!" Mark snapped.

"If you want a fight then no units, just all of you against us. We won't hold back not anymore, we'll make sure we will kill all of you and make you suffer." The little boy got off his throne and grabbed his spear, he turned to the group his spear in his hand as he stood ready to charge. "Be ready because we won't hold back!" red fire wings form behind his back as his feet turn into bird like feet yet rest of his body could not be seen under the cloak. "WE ARE THE COMMANDER OF FIRE, THE PHOENIX OF DESTRUCTION AND WE SHALL ELIMINATED THOSE WHO STAND IN OUR LORD'S WAY!"

"Here he comes!" Locus shouted as everybody moved out of the way as a fireball was sent behind them before exploding.

"WE WILL ELIMINATE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU EVEN IF IT MEANS IF WE WERE TO DIE!" The boy's spear clashed against Ignis sword as the flames became intense as the flames began to burn wildly.

"NOT ON OUR WATCH!" Noelle yelled angrily and brought her scythe down as the boy flipped back his cloak glazing Noelle's scythe slightly.

Locus began to charged with his sword raised as it clashed with the boy's spear, Aymeko and Cecelia quickly got in position and launched their arrows behind the boy but he disappear in the flame before appearing in the air and crashing down with his spear pointed down as Auren and Kuroi rolled out of the way before the boy could pierce them but when he pierced the ground he caused a huge shocked wave sending the lighter weights that require speed or long distance were thrown against the wall. Akuma quickly ran in and swung his blade down but he was kicked away as the boy jump backed, Auriel quickly recovered and went at the boy, her blade clashed with the metal steel pole of the spear as sparks flew.

Mark was with Evelyne and Crystina but he wasn't fighting, instead he was getting paler and that worried her as she shield Mark from anything that came. Crystina was kneeling beside Mark trying to figure how his temperature was rising, they could hear the clash of metal and shouting, her hands tighten into a fist as she was upset that she couldn't help her friends but she knew that Mark needs help. Sparks were flickering around Mark and Crystina couldn't figure out why as she tried all her strength with help of Evelyne to get Mark standing.

Angel had position her sword with both her hands on the handle as the blade pointed to the floor as giant magic circle appeared under her feet, the boy took notice of Angel's stance and went to strike at her but Karl quickly appeared and blocked the boy from reaching to her. Ace quickly ran down and appeared behind the boy his blades raised in the air and ready to strike down but the boy's flaming wings blew Ace few feet while burning his clothes slightly. Tatsura quickly kicked the boy away from Karl as he nodded in thank, she quickly jerk her head towards Angel who seem to be getting a large attack ready while Karl understood and quickly ran to Angel's side guarding her from any attacks while the rest went straight for the boy keeping him away from Angel and hoping to cut him.

Auren swung his blade down with force that nearly cause the boy to stumbled but was able to withstand the pressure as the boy pushed Auren back and moved away before Auren could strike again, Kuroi position himself and began to fire at the boy with his guns but the boy was quick and began to dodge before running straight at Kuroi, his arms raised to blow the blow but it never came as he looked up to see his beloved Noelle's scythe holding against the boy's spear. With that distraction Kuro was able to charged in and punched the boy sending him few feets back, the boy wobbled a bit before launching himself at Kuro and with intense speed that Kuro could barely dodged it as the boy pierced Kuro's shoulder.

Shiro was enraged and blindly rushed into to attack the boy but with that blinded raged, the boy had kicked Shiro's sword away and punched Shiro's stomach sending her crashing into the wall, suddenly the room grew cold as the boy quickly turned to source as he quickly charged straight at Angel and Karl. Karl stood in front of Angel as he raised his halbred when it suddenly made contact with the boy's spear, Akuma and Auren quickly charged in sync and brought their blades down as they were able to cut a deep gash on the boy's back, he cry out in pain before jumping away from the group as he growled and snarled at the group while they all gather behind Angel.

"NOW ANGEL!"

Angel opened her eyes as she twirled her sword and pointed the blade in the air before pointing it down to floor and crashing her sword down onto floor as the magic circle grow bright before blinding everyone. "Oceanic Tidal Wave!"

A giant huge wave appeared around her before it crashed down onto the boy and the surrounding room dousing out of the burning flames as Angel changed her position her sword brought to her chest before pointed to the raging water as her eyes narrowed.

"Everlasting Winter Frost!" Raging storm of ice appearedaround her before surrounding the entire water as the group stood back amazed as the water froze, encasing the boy in ice as the group slight sat down until they heard a large cracked. Aceton quickly ran over and grabbed Angel and jumped back as the giant ice broke into million pieces as steam could be seen and the figure of the small boy standing.

The steam slowly disappeared as the cloak of the little boy lay on the floor, as all eyes widen at the sight of the cloak on the floor before their eyes turned to look at the sight of the little boy that had steam coming out of his entire body as a small gasp left them at the sight of the little boy.

* * *

 **So heres the fight scene and I did the best as I could with the fighting~ Anyways what do you think the little boy looks like?! Also OMG WE FOUND ACETON! HURRAY!**

 **I also worked on this all night since I know that last chapter was shit with less fighting so I made this, just all for you folks! Ahhhhh now time for sleep because it's like 6 am and I worked on this for you guys!**

 **Magna belongs to Garth Kaiser~**


	41. Special Chapter Kuro

**Can you guess what's this chapter is about?**

* * *

 _Special Chapter Kuro_

"Locus what are you doing?" Kuro asked as he watch Locus helplessly tried to push him away from a certain door where the group usually meeting was.

"NOTHING! I'M NOT PUSHING YOU BECAUSE SOMETHING SECRET IS HAPPENING THAT YOU CAN'T KNOW!" Locus screamed as Kuro stare at Locus with a blank look and pushed Locus aside and went to the door only for Locus to stand in front of it. "DON'T! YOU'LL BE SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

"What's behind that door?" Kuro questioned as Locus felt himself sweat under Kuro's piercing gaze while he helplessly looked around for someone to save him but found nothing. "If there's nothing then let me through."

"ANGEL AND KARL ARE MAKING OUT AND ARE HALF NAKED!" Locus screamed as Kuro's eyes widen and narrowed suspiciously at the random outburst as Locus began to fidget and sweat when Kuro pushed him aside and grasp the door handle until the two heard whispering and a giggling behind the door.

"Shh Angel, you're going to get us caught." The sound of Karl whispering could be heard as Kuro's face went slightly pink as Locus covered his ears.

"B-But Karl! It tickles!" Angel giggled slightly as Karl chuckle before they heard bang in there and a gasp followed as Kuro turned around and left, Locus stood at the side until he felt Kuro was gone before opening the door to reveal a fully clothed Karl and Angel glaring at Locus well mostly Karl glaring at Locus while Angel was checking the broken book shelf.

"You almost ruin the plan Locus." Karl sighed angrily as Angel blinked owlishly before tugging on Karl's sleeve. "Also the book shelf broke… Again."

"Karl what does Locus mean about us making out?" Locus and Karl stare at her blankly before looking at each other, Locus was staring at Karl with the look that screams 'your her best friend! You tell her!' while Karl blushed slightly and glared at Locus before turning to Angel with a nervous smile.

"How about we finish decorating before asking anything else." Karl said as Angel nodded and went back in to finish decorating as Karl turned and glared at Locus. "And you, don't make those perverted type of lies or shout like that! We got lucky back there!" Locus pouted and looked away as Karl walked back in and close the door.

"It's not my fault that you two were in there." Locus grumbled angrily and stood guard in front of the door with his arms cross and serious look on his face but it falter as he began to whine rather loudly. "I'm boooooooored"

* * *

"This is bullshit! Why do I have to get the cake while Karl gets to decorate with Angel!" Ace whined toward his twin sister who held hands with Mark as she flicked Ace's forehead who only whined louder which only cause Evelyne to giggle. "Can I go back?"

"Sorry bro but we need the help and I don't think Angel's groups need help since she's very creative-"

"But I can carry heavy things for her-"

"That's why Karl and Locus are there, Karl lifts the heavy stuff while Locus keeps Kuro away from the door. You're in my group because I need you to carry the cake while Mark keeps Kuro distracted if we see him." Evelyne stated as Ace huffed angrily and crossed his arms as Mark just grin and stare at all the cakes that were tempting as if they were saying 'Mark…. Come to us…. Make love to us….'

"What are you three doing?" The three jumped in surprise and whirled to see Kuro standing behind them, his eyebrows raised in questioning as the group began to sweat before Mark randomly blurt out something stupid as Ace and Evelyne's jawdrop.

"Evelyne and I are getting married and we're getting cake for the wedding!" Mark shout out as Kuro stared at Mark with shocked look before turning to Evelyne wondering if he was correct as Evelyne began to laugh nervously.

"Ha ha! Yeah we're getting married but only my brother knows it! We're going to tell everyone soon but not now so can you keep this a secret?" Evelyne said as she latched onto Mark while Ace was laughing on the inside like a madman while fuming in rage at the thought of his beloved sister being wed.

"I guess I should leave you three to your wedding plans then." Kuro said before walking out of the cake shop as the group let out a sigh before Ace whack Mark over the head.

"Why did you say that?!"

"It's the only thing I can think of!"

"Guys I think I found the perfect cake!"

* * *

"I think this would look great on me!" Shiro squealed as she lifted up a red ribbon and place it in her hair as it matched her eyes as she twirled around. "I can already imagine it right now! Kuro noticing me as he comments how beautiful I look then he hold me close and tell me he love me and then we kiss under the full moon~" Shiro twirled as Kuroi, Mini Kuro, Noelle and Auriel stood to the side watching Shiro have her perverted fantasy.

"Shiro you do know that we only have enough to buy one gift with all the zels we got thanks to everyone's hard work and if we spend it for something like that, Akuma will not only be angry but he will kill you for wasting good money on a useless item that only benefits you." Auriel said as Shiro frown and glare at Auriel.

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous that Kuro loves me." Shiro huffed as she stuck her nose up.

"Yeah whatever you say…. Whore." Auriel grin slightly as she saw Shiro's face went red and was fuming before she stomped over to Auriel was about to smack Auriel cross the face only for Mini Kuro to launch himself at Shiro's face before clawing and hissing at her as Shiro was screaming bloody murder.

Kuroi being the good guy he is, quickly went to Mini Kuro and grabbed him as he ripped the kitten away from Shiro while Noelle and Auriel stare at the giant scratch mark running across Shiro's face as she bled. Noelle quickly rushed over to Shiro and began wiping away the blood from her face while Mini Kuro was thrashing around and hissing as Kuroi tried to tame Mini Kuro but the kitten launched himself at Kuroi's red hair and began to try rip his hair out as Kuroi began screaming in terror causing Noelle and Auriel trying to stop Mini Kuro from making Kuroi go bald.

"What are you all doing?" Everybody froze as they turn to stare at Kuro who stare back, Mini Kuro began meowing in distress as if telling him something but Kuro couldn't since Mini Kuro was a cat.

"Uh, nothing?" Kuroi questioned himself and the group more as everybody began to sweat when Kuro narrowed his eyes while Kuroi shuffled himself behind Noelle.

"Kuroi don't lie-"

 _THUD_

"FUCKING BULLSEYE MOTHER FUCKER, KURO SUCK AUREN'S LEFT ASS CHEEK! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"This is such a bad idea."

"Haha did you see Auren's face?! Priceless!"

"Ignis I think you should stop laughing!"

"Aw lighten up Cecelia, you too Aymeko!"

"Wǒmen dōu sǐle" (We are dead)

"Akumaaaaaaa!" Kuro and Auren shouted in unison as they got up and glare at the group which had Akuma, Ignis, Tatsura, Cecelia, Crystina and Aymeko who were just standing there as Akuma flashed them a middle a middle finger and tomato in hands while everybody held tomatoes or was carrying a box load.

"SUCK IT ASSHOLES! COMMENCE THE TOMATOES ASSAULT!" The group had tomatoes in hand and flung them at Auren and Kuro as tomatoes splattered their clothes and when the assault was over the group could sense a dark aura radiating off the two as Akuma turned around and ran. "RUN FOR IT GUYS!" Akuma screamed as everybody ran screaming their heads off as Kuro and Auren went after them screaming at them.

Kuroi, Shiro, Noelle, Auriel and Mini Kuro watch the group ran off before turning to each other then separating to find something as they didn't want to waste the sacrifice that Akuma and the group dug themselves. They could hear Akuma screams of taunts as they sighed at his recklessness but thank it for the time they were given.

* * *

Kuro stare down at the neat little letter before looking at the door and looking back down, Kuro could hear the hear the quiet giggles and hushed sounds as he suddenly became very wary after what he experience with Akuma's group that assaulted him with a Auren and tomatoes. He just sighed and decide to man up, he swung the door open with full force expecting a tomato to fly at him but only for to room to light up and confetti flying at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURO/ASSHOLE!" Kuro's eyes widen at the sight but his eye also twitched at Akuma's insult but ignored it as he stare at all his friends who gather in front of him.

Kuro stare at the present in front of him as Auriel held it out for him, she had small smile that she only allow Kuro to see as he return that small smile with his own before gently taking the present from her hands as he looked up and watched the group staring at him waiting for him to open the present, he chuckled quietly and untie the ribbon from the box and open to reveal a skull pendent and a picture of him and the group looking at the camera, he could still remember the day when they took that picture as he laughed at the image.

* * *

"Auren fucking move you short piece of shit!" Akuma said as he elbowed Auren in the gut.

"Then don't be so tall you wannabe clown." Auren snapped as he accidently pushed Locus.

"Ow! Tatsura, Auren is bullying me!" Locus cried out as he reached for Tatsura only for her to turn away as his soul leave his body from his unwanted love.

"Hey Karl how about you move over and get your hands off of Angel?" Ace grinded his teeth as he glare angrily at Karl while smiling.

"I think I have every right to be next to 'my' best friend." Karl smiled as he too glare back while Angel held the blue plush wolf and a white push tiger as she stared happily at the camera.

"Kuuuuuroooooo~" Shiro called out as she pressed herself to Kuro who tried to move away and hide behind Auriel while Kuroi and Noelle watch the scene with amused look.

"I'm tired! Can we hurry up and take the picture?!" Ignis whined out as Crystina, Cecelia and Aymeko whacked him shutting him up as he pout angrily while Mark laughed at his misery and Evelyne just sighing at the scene with happy smile.

"Meow!" Mini Kuro called out before a flash happen as the picture was display in front of them.

Auren was seen choking Akuma who had his metal arm stuck in Auren's face trying to push him away, Locus looked as if he was dying when Tatsura turned away from him while Ace and Karl were seen pulling at each other's cheek with each their hand on Angel's shoulder while Angel herself being the innocent sweetheart beamed at the camera. Shiro was seen puckering her lips but only to met with a frog as Auriel held the frog in Shiro's face and Kuro in mid fall as he looked to be crashing onto Ignis who was sulking, while Crystina looked as if she was trying to get away from the crash when Cecelia and Aymeko just smiled and ignored what was happening to them.

Mark had his hand in peace sign while his arm was wrapped around Evelyne, it would've been a nice couple photo if Akuma and Auren wasn't look as if they were to fall on him. The only normal couple photo was Noelle and Kuroi who smiled shyly at the camera as they held hands and Mini Kuro who perched on top of Kuroi's head while watching the chaos in front of him.

* * *

"... Thanks, I love the gifts." Kuro stated as he slipped on the skull pendent and place the picture in his pocket.

"Good cause that fucking necklace was expensive!" Akuma snorted while Karl elbowed him. "Ow!"

"Here we brought the cake, make a wish Kuro!" Auriel said as she dragged Kuro over to the cake lighted with candles.

Kuro stood in front of the cake as he hear everybody sang happy birthday, his image swarmed with the memories he made before lean down and blew them out as everyone began to clapped and cheered.

"So Kuro what did you wish for?" Mark questioned only for Crystina to whack him. "OW!"

"You can't ask him for his wish or it won't come true!" Noelle scolded and whack him as well.

"My wish already came true." They stared at Kuro a bit as he just smiled and looked away from the group. "My wish is that I would have wonderful friends and it already came true."

"... If I were a girl, I would swoon at that but I'm not, anyways let's PAAAAARTAAAAY!" Ace screamed as more cheers could be heard.

* * *

 **August 5th is Kuro's birthday, happy birthday you fuck head and enjoy your birthday!**


	42. Chapter 36

**Soooo there's like a 4 way tie in the poll and I'm just sitting here munching away on some chips like a boss and also things will become slightly intense and this will test their friendship and relationship with each other.**

 **Also if your summoners has birthday coming soon then inform me because my memories is shit and forever will be a pile of shit**

* * *

 _Chapter 36_

The little boy glared at everyone, his mismatched eyes filled with anger and sadness, the bright pink eye that displayed his sadness as the purple eye displayed his anger, his hair was splitted into two colours pink on the right side and the yellow on the left but a giant slash that was covered in stitches cover half of his face while he was pale like the dead, tears stung Angel's eye at the sight.

"Mikey?" Angel stared at the familiar face of the little boy that died but was combined with Adan.

"No… I am Adan… Mikey and I are one, our soul is fused together but his soul is weak, he sees, he hears and he feels but he can not speak as he is weak and in turn I am strong. I control our movements, I think for ourselves… As he watches from the side. We owe our life to our Lord, he saved us and in return we will destroy you all in his name." The little boy coughed as he lifted his spear up. "If you wish to return back to your world, then you must end our life cause if not. We will kill you!" Adan quickly charged at them his spear grazing Ace's cheek as everybody scattered.

"Adan you don't have to do this!" Angel cried out but Adan ignored her and went to strike at her but Auren intervene and quickly blocked Adan's spear from reaching Angel but Auren notice the pain looked in both of their eyes as he pushed their body back.

"Angel it's no use! We have to fight him or we will die!" Auriel said as she quickly charged in at Adan and began to fire her fury of assault attack toward the boy's body, as the young boy was able to defend himself from Auriel attack before quickly firing his own attacks but he felt his entire shoulder was removed as he jump back and look at his missing left arm while Locus huffed angrily his sword painted in red.

"Adan why did you kill everyone?! Do you have any feelings about the innocent people you killed?!" Angel screamed out as Adan movement became slower and sluggishly which give a big opening as Tatsura charged in and cut a deep gash on Adan's chest causing him to tumbled and hit the floor, Kuro quickly kick the spear away from Adan's hand while Kuroi shot a few rounds into Adan's stomach to make sure he wasn't going to attack or get back up while Noelle had quickly ran to Mark's aid as he was having a coughing fit.

Angel quickly pushed Ace away who tried to soothe her as she ran towards them and held his and Mikey's body close to her while she watch those same eyes flickering from its brightness to becoming quite dull. Tears leaked from her eyes but it was wipe away by a bloody hand as she stare at the caring smile that was on the young boy's face, Akuma was going to scream for Angel to let go of him until Karl and Ignis shut him up.

 **(Play Final Fantasy - To Zanarkand or Aerith's Theme) (or What True suggest is play Halo 3 Never Forget)**

"W-Why are you crying? I was going to kill you…" The sound of Adan and Mikey's voice could be heard mixed into one. "I-I was going to kill everyone… S-So why? Why are you crying for us? Why do you still care for a demon?!" They wailed out as tears leaked from their eyes.

"Because the two of you are still a child… You two are still Adan and Mikey. That's why I care!" Angel said as the child stared at Angel before looking away.

"... W-We didn't want to kill them… We loved everyone, but our lord…. We owe him for everything… H-He saved us and give us a home… W-We're sorry!" He began to hiccup and sobbed as his body grew cold. "W-We're scared Angel!"

"Shh it's alright… T-The two of you are going to be in a better place, the two of you won't have to be scared anymore! Just smile and everything will be alright!" Angel smiled brightly but tears kept falling as the little boy struggled a smile.

"M-Maybe… In another life…. We could've played together…. We're sorry Angel…. We're sorry e.. Everyone…" His body became limped his purple eye became dull as the tower began to crumbled, Angel gently lay the boy down on the ground before pecking his forehead and dashing towards the group as they all ran trying to leave before the tower caves in.

"Well Adan… I guess this is goodbye… Thank you for everything… Friend… Thank you… For saving me… I had fun with our adventures with everyone..." The pink eye soon turned dull before it closed itself with the purple eye as a smile was seen on their face before everything caved in as the light red orb shot into the sky while bursting into bright red colours before the group faced a flashback as they ran for the exit.

* * *

"Mama-" A familiar blonde hair boy and bright purple eyes stared in shock as he watched his mother was with another man, he quickly turned away and ran off to outside quietly but he bumped into his father who smile gently at him while he nervously smile back.

"I'm home Adan." The man spoke as he patted Adan's head.

"H-Hello papa! I'm going outside now!" Adan squeaked out as he ran off leaving the father confused before heading for his bedroom.

Adan stood outside of his house and before hiding behind the tree when he heard his mother's scream and his father shouting in anger until he heard a loud shrill and yelling before a thud and his father coming out covered in red. Adan quickly ran to his father and was picked up by his father before looking into his eyes.

"Papa you're covered in red are you hurt?" Adan asked quietly as his father shook his head and plant a small kiss on Adan's head.

"No Adan but your papa has done a terrible crime." Adan looked at him with tears prickling his eyes before he clung to his father and sobbed. "Shh it's alright, everything going to be fine… Come on let's pack up and go." His father gently placed him down but as Adan was set down his eyes widen as he stare at the knife lodge into his father's neck, his eyes were widen as blood splattered his face. The father fell with a thud, his mother stood panting her eye was missing as she had multiple stab wounds in her stomach.

"M-Mama?" Adan softly whispered as his mother stare at him with loving eye.

"Adan… Sweetheart, take this and run… Run far away Adan." His mother shoved a bag of coins in Adan's hand before she too collapsed while Adan quickly turned and ran as he never looked back.

* * *

"Aw what's wrong kid? Can't stand up for yourself?!" Three older boys were beating on Adan, as he curled himself up in a ball as he whimpered in pain. "No wonder your parents abandon you! Your such a sissy!" The boys laughed as they kept kicking Adan.

"Well… Well… Well, what do we have here~" The three teens froze and turn to stare at 4 hooded figures. "My Lord can I kill them? I really want to have their blood on my hands!"

"Do what you want with them Magna." A deep mellow voice rumbled as Magna chuckle in glee before attacking the 3 teens while they screams in horror but it was too late as the area was painted red.

"My Lord what are you doing?" A rough voice spoke as Magna laughing was heard behind them.

"Little one, do you wish to live and take revenge on those who caused you pain?" The tall dark looking male kneel down in front of Adan who looked up at the male with dull purple eyes.

"My Lord you can't be serious-"

"Ramiel, let our Lord do what he wants" A man with muffled voice spoke as he pushed The Ramiel person back as they watch their Lord talk to the child.

"W-Will…. I find… A-A place… That I belong?" Adan wheezed out as he stared up at hooded figure.

"... Yes… You won't be alone… Never again, I shall granted you the blood of the demon and the ability to manipulate fire as long you serve under my name and ruling."

"T-Then please… H-He..lp… me."

* * *

"Ah!"

"Calm yourself little one." Adan quickly turn to stare at the man covered by hood and a man with blue hair and green eyes staring back at him.

"W-Where am I?" Adan looked around in panic as he stare at the fancy room while the blue haired laughed at his shocked expression.

"Relax kid you're in Ishgria in our Lord's castle. Your lucky that our Lord pity you! The names Magna and that guy over there is Nirjhar but you can call him Nir for short he's the king that rules Ishgria." Adan tilted his head curiously as he stared at Nirjhar a bit.

"If he's the king then why did you call that guy a lord?" Nirjhar chuckled a bit before standing up.

"He's a God… A god that created Ishgria. He is the God of Darkness, Destruction and Chaos, the one that drove the humans out from this land just for demons like us to exist." Adan's eyes widen in shock as he stare at the supposed demons in front of him. "You are now a demon, come, we should meet our Lord." Nirjhar spoke as he walked out with Magna following after him which cause Adan to stumble but chase after them.

Adan soon followed steps with Magna as the blue haired male glance down at Adan before looking back up. "So brat do you regret becoming a demon?" Magna questioned while Adan shook his head.

"N-No… Um Mister Magna why did he um helped me?" Adan questioned quietly while he just shrugged.

"I don't know, our Lord was always strange but I couldn't ask for a better God." Magna grinned before looking down at Adan. "Call me Magna, Mister makes me sound old." Before they all heard shouting behind the door they stopped at.

"My Lord you can't be serious! Accepting a human child in our ranks!" Magna frowned while Nirjhar sighed at the loud rough voice. "He is a human and we are demons!"

"Ramiel that child is no longer human, he is now a demon, he is one of us and will be our General of Fire and that is final."

"But my Lord!"

"Silence Ramiel! I understand your concern but this is my decision alone, do not disobey my orders Ramiel." When Nirjhar knocked on the door everything went silent but a muffled 'come in' voice as the door open revealed a man wearing a black cloaked that had gold linings, as he sat on the giant throne with another hooded man glaring at Adan.

"I see you have waken child. Tell me, how does it sound to be my commanding General of Fire?" The man spoke as Adan looked around the room before staring straight at the God.

"I-I accept!"

"... Welcome Adan, I am…."

* * *

"MICHAELO LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"I-I'm sorry father!"

"DO NOT CALL ME YOUR FATHER BRAT! It's time for your punishment!"

"N-No! Please I'll be good master! NO NO NO AAAAH"

Michaelo lay on the floor naked and beaten as his body was covered in bruises and bloody, he shivered from the cold floor. Weak and tired Michaelo couldn't even lifted up his head when he heard the door being opened he felt a soft touch on his bright pink hair as his eyes shifted to stare at the woman with pink hair and pink eyes staring at him with a soft look.

"M-Mommy?" Michaelo said quietly as the woman hushed him.

"Shh baby mommy is gonna get us out of here. You won't have to face your father's abuse anymore." The woman spoke kindly before lifting Michaelo gently as she could and quietly left the cold room and into foyer before walking out of the front door. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain baby." She spoke so softly as she waltz into the forest unaware of hatred glare watching her.

"I-It's okay… Mommy still love me…" The woman felt her eyes prickled as she ran only sound for a bullet to pierce her leg as she stumbled to the ground. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Mikey baby- AH!"

"What do you think you're doing whore?!" The man snarled as he tightly gripped the woman's head and pointed his gun at woman's head.

"What am I doing?! WHAT AM I DOING! YOU SICK BASTARD, THIS IS OUR BABY AND YOU ABUSE HIM! YOU RAPED OUR BABY JUST FOR YOUR SICK FANTASY AND I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT FOR HURTING HIM, YOU CAN HURT ME AS MUCH AS YOU WANT BUT I REFUSE TO STAND BY AND LET YOU HURT MY BABY ANYMORE!" The woman screamed as she glare angrily but only for her eyes to widen as the man pointed his gun at Michaelo.

"SO THIS IS YOUR FAULT BRAT! Well no more! I'm going to end you!"

 _Bang_

"NO MIKEY! MIKEY MY BABY, MIKEEEEEEY" Everything went silent as Michaelo clutched his bleeding stomach and watched his mother disappear from him while he was left to die.

"... My Lord… Can we save him?" Michaelo's eyes shifted toward two hooded figures one a child while the other was tall man.

"There is no more room for him to join us Adan…"

"B-But my Lord! C-Can we do something! Anything!"

"... Are you willing to share your body with him?"

"B-Body?"

"Did you accept or do you not?"

"I-I accept my Lord-"

"N-No… Revenge… Kill man… Who made m-mommy cried!" Michaelo wheezed out

"... Adan take the child, I shall deal with the man myself." The man stood up and walked off to the direction where the man left.

"My name is Adan… You and I will be sharing the same body."

"M-Michaelo… C-Call me Mikey…"

"... Welcome to our family… Mikey!"

* * *

The group stood outside of the tower as they watched it crumble and fell from it's high place, tears were stinging Angel's eyes at the memories that she first saw of Mikey and Adan's hell before she tried to wipe away the tears. The group watched the debris of the tower burst into flames as it beautifully burned away and the ashes turned into what looks as if they were fireflies as they flew away into the sky.

"I'm sorry…. Mikey… Adan I hope the two of you find peace…"

* * *

"... MAGNA HOW COULD YOU! YOU KILLED ADAN AND MIKEY! HOW COULD YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The woman screeched as she began to beat Magna into bloody pulp, the stoic man had quickly restrained the woman and dragged her away. "THOSE TWO DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! YOU ASSHOLE!"

The Stoic man nodded towards Magna before dragging away the screeching woman as she cursed Magna for everything leaving the blue hair man alone in the chamber, Magna tighten his fist as he smacked his fist on to the wall before a loud sniffle could be heard as his hand reached to feel tears staining his face, he quickly scoffed at the wetness but didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Damn it… I knew I shouldn't send them to you two… God damn it… I'm so sorry Mikey, I'm sorry Adan… I-I… I'm sorry… Heh look at me, I think you two made me go soft brat… A big brother figure my ass… I let the two of you die and I just watched… Next time… They will die, your death won't be in vain."

" _Hey Magna?"_

 _"What is it brats?"_

 _"Can we call you big brother?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Well you always defend us against Ramiel… So we think of you as a big brother!"_

" _... Sure thing, the two of you can call me whatever you want."_

"Adan…. Mikey…. I'm so fucking god damn sorry…."

* * *

 **Adan and Mikey died… For real this time… Their memories of how they became to be… Poor boys and Magna treated them like little brothers… Will our heroes die in the Demon's hands or will they kill the demons before anything happens to them?**

 **Anyways I nearly cried, I feel tears prickled my eyes… So did you feel like crying or did it just break your heart?**

 **Also Garth do you like your revenge? Probably not**


	43. Chapter 37

**I want to find a game that has character create and make npcs where there's romance and you can try to romance the character and it be having at school theme. A kid like me could dream.**

* * *

 _Chapter 37_

"Angel?"

"Karl… What is it?" The two were in the far back as they all waited for Magna to show up but he didn't so the group decide to take a quick break waiting for Magna.

"I… I just want to know how you're doing... I'm worried about you and Mark is running a high fever, the morale is low after seeing piece of Michaelo and Adan's flash back and them dying and I'm just worried about you and everyone…" Karl muttered quietly as he watched Angel stare down at ground, he shuffled closer to Angel and wrapped an arm around her while he stare at the dark red sky. "Hey remember when we were younger that you forced me to play the princess? I'm still upset that you force me to wear that pink dress!" Angel giggled quietly as Karl grinned to see her smile before he turned away and crossed his arm as he pretend to be upset and annoyed. "Did you know how embarrassing it was for me?! Akuma wouldn't even stop laughing as he start calling me Pretty Princess!"

"But you were a very pretty princess…" Angel giggled slightly before Karl turned to her and smile down at her. "Thank you Karl… I-I just… Didn't want to burden anyone with my problems…" Angel said quietly as she watch Akuma and Auren arguing again while Ace and Kuro had to restrain the two and the others were worrying over Mark who fell asleep as he was breathing heavily.

"Angel you were never a burden to us… You're just experiencing heartbreak and grief but I know you can pull through." Karl spoke his arm found itself holding Angel close.

"Karl have you experienced heartbreak?" Angel questioned softly as she leaned on Karl.

"Yes… When Akuma lost his right arm and you sacrificing your right eye. It broke my heart to know I wasn't there to help you two, we made a pact that we stick with each other no matter what and then I broke that by not being there." Karl answered softly as he leaned on to Angel.

"It was never your fault Karl… It was no ones fault." Angel muttered as she felt her right white bang being moved as it revealed the golden pupil and the black sclera that stare back at him. "It's hideous I know-"

"It's beautiful Angel… No matter what you are beautiful and if someone says otherwise I'll destroy them." Karl's thumb rubbed circle on her right cheek as he stare lovingly at Angel. "Sadly… I'm not the only one that thinks that." He chuckled light as he stares at Ace glaring at him and Akuma narrowing his eyes.

"They sure are protective… I can understand my brother but I don't know why Ace acts like that…" Angel questioned as she stare at the fuming Ace while Karl just sighed and gently kiss Angel's cheek which caused Ace to start storming his way to them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KARL?!" All eyes turned to watch Ace and Karl while Angel watch the scene happen in front of her.

"Why are you screaming Ace?" Karl stood up as Angel got up only for Karl to push her behind him just in case if things get out of hand.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SCREAMING ABOUT!"

"Ace you need to calm down, you're just stress from what's happening-" Karl was socked in the face as he tumbled to the side as the group gasp and ran to stop the fight before anything gets too dangerous. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER AND YOU'RE PUTTING YOUR MOVE ON HER WHEN WE ARE IN DANGER-"

"Ace calm down! I was trying help her! This is how we act with each other!"

"NO YOU'RE TRYING TO GET TO HER! YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE HER AND YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE HER FROM ME!" Angel stared wide eyed, she opened her mouth to respond but Akuma knocked him out.

"... This place…. It's getting to you all, the child's death and his memories must have got to him… He needs to rest or things like this may happen again." Aceton answered until they saw the ground rumbled as Magna appeared, he smiled but it never reached his eyes.

"I see you destroy the brat!" Magna grinded his teeth angrily as he glare at everyone but he kept smiling. "Well the next area is where you face The General of Darkness"

"Magna can we leave a friend behind at the tower entrance so that they may rest." Cecelia asked as she gestured to Mark.

"... Fine but I want him, him, her, her, him, her, him and her" Magna pointed to Akuma, Karl, Tatsura, Aymeko, Crystina, Locus, Kuro and Shiro to stay behind as Angel began to freak out.

"K-Karl and my brother?!" Angel squeaked out in panic as Magna grinned at her distress.

"Yeah, they're going to stay behind and you're going to face him with your group!" Magna grinned before sending everyone to the entrance of the dark tower.

They stared up at the dark tower, that loomed over everyone, before anyone knew it Angel was already seen clinging to Akuma and Karl. Akuma was saying soothing things towards Angel as she clung tightly, it had to take Auren and Aceton to ripe Angel away from the two. Angel quickly clung to her father as he soothingly spoke to her before carrying her away.

"Karl! Akuma!" She tempted to wiggle out of her father grasp but she saw the serious look in both their eyes as she whimpered and held Aceton tight.

Ace had woken and was given a brief review of what happened as he looked over to Angel to see her ready to burst into tears while she was being separated from Karl and Akuma. He grumbled and walked over, the group stare at each other and nodded, Evelyne quickly pecked Mark's head before rushing over to Angel's group before heading into the tower.

"You can do this sis… Your stronger than this…"

* * *

"Hey Angel… I just want to say I'm sorry, for scaring you…" Ace said as he and Angel walk side by side, Angel glanced at Ace before looking ahead.

"Is it true?" Angel asked softly as Ace looked at Angel curiously.

"Is it true what?"

"That you love me…" she answered while Ace choked on his own spit while Evelyne and Cecelia silently cheered from the background.

"I um… Like a sister?" Ace lied as he looked away from Angel who just sighed annoyed.

"Ace don't lie to me as if I'm stupid. Just be honest." Angel huffed as Ace rubbed the back of his neck before looking at Angel who stare back.

"... I-I… Yes… I love you Angel… I love you with all my heart!" Ace stuttered as Angel looked away her face slightly pink.

"Thank you for loving me Ace but… I am not sure of my feelings yet, maybe after this is all over I can find out what my heart is trying to say." Angel said as Ace sighed before looking ahead of them.

"Angel… Do you… Love Karl?" Ace asked quietly as Angel glance at Ace before looking back at the back of her father.

"I asked myself that every time and every waking second. Do I love Karl as a man or do I love him as my best friend, I don't know what to do anymore or what to think…" Angel placed her hand on where her heart is as she frown. "Karl has a special place in my heart, he's been my knight ever since we were children... I don't want to hurt him, I don't want to lose him… I sometime think it's because he's my childhood friend but sometime I wonder that do I actually love him like a woman loves a man? Do I want to have him kiss me and hold me close? I wish I knew the answer…" She stopped in front of the giant door, her face filled with confusion and sadness before she felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to look at Auriel.

"Are you okay?" Auriel asked as Angel nodded.

"Yes I'm fine, we were talking about my love life… Auriel, do you have anyone that you love?" Angel asked as Auriel's face went slightly pink.

"Yes…" She looked away shyly as Aceton's squealing could be heard. "It's…. Kuro…"

"You like my brother?" Kuroi spoke up as he stared at a flushed Auriel. "Well… My brother actually like you too." Kuroi smiled as Auriel's face flared red.

"Auriel's face is red!" Cecelia chirped as Noelle and Cecelia began to tease her until the door was being force open as all eyes turned to stare at a giant dark throne.

* * *

A lone man sat on the dark throne, his dark cloak lay on the floor, his long silver rested on his shoulders but what was noticeable was how his entire eyes were plain white, no colour or anything but pure white, beside the silver haired is a giant chained scythe. He stares coldly at everyone before he stood up causing everyone to get their weapons as they glare at him.

"I am Kek, the General of Darkness. You who murder the General of Fire shall face my wrath." Kek stood and took his scythe as he walked down from his throne. "In the name of my Lord, you shall all die by my blade."

"Then come at us!" Aceton snapped as everybody charged at Kek.

* * *

Kek's scythe clashed with Auren's katana, Kek was beginning to overpower Auren as he grunted and tried to push back but it was no use as Kek began to push forward only for Auriel to kick Kek away before Auren could be in serious danger, Aceton snarl as he charged straight at Kek his black sword appear in his hand as the scythe and sword clashed. The intense pressure cause the floor below them to crack, before Ace came charging at Kek, he was only able to cut a bit of Kek's arm.

Ace was soon kicked away and crashed into Kuroi as the two stumbled and crashed to floor while Noelle went ahead as Kek and her scythe clashed but the chain at the end of Kek's wrap itself around Noelle's ankle before flinging her in the air. As she soar in the air, Kek was going to strike her down before he had to dodge incoming bullets that Kuroi shot at him and the arrows that Cecelia fired. Ignis quickly charged in and clashed his sword against Kek who swiftly dodge and tried to strike Ignis but only for Evelyne to blast Kek away with her dark magic.

Angel had position herself with her white sword floating around her, a giant magic circle was under her feet as her hands were connected, the entire group had plan to keep Kek at bay while Angel was focus on the target in front of her. As Kek had Auren corner, he felt a blade slashing down on his back as he whirled around and round house kick not only Auren but Ace, that one second of pause allow Ignis to cut off Kek's hand as an arrow pierced his shoulder while a bullet pierce his other shoulder, Noelle flung her scythe down as it struck Kek's stomach pinning him to one spot as Evelyne's dark magic wrap itself around Kek's ankle.

"ANGEL NOW!" The group quickly retreated behind Angel as not only one white sword but soon 100 of light sword formed as they were all aimed towards Kek.

"Heaven's Blade of Judgement!" The blade of lights start flying straight at Kek as it came crashing down on him, with quick turn Angel lifted her hand as a giant form of light sword appear in thin air as it floated in her hand before she flung it towards the dust that covered Kek before it explode into bright lights as sound of screeching male could be heard.

The dust cleared away as Kek stood bloody with many cuts in his body and Noelle's scythe stuck in his stomach, he lifted his head up and stared at everyone his entire white eyes start becoming dull but he seem to grin as blood trickle down his jaw.

"Ack… You may have won the battle but you have not won the war… I'm sorry that I fail you my Lord…. Humans… I feel the need… To thank you… somehow… I feel… Relieved…" Kek said quietly as he fell to the floor with a thud.

The tower began to crumbled as everyone start running out of the tower before they were trapped and crushed by the debris, Noelle had quickly grabbed her scythe before leaving as her hand reached for Kuroi while the two ran for their life, Kek turned himself over with a grunt as he stare at the ceiling, his white blank eyes stare at the ceiling as a small smile was on his face before chuckled weakly.

"... It looks like it's my time to go... Magna, you crazy asshole… Thanks for being a dick head… Nirjah you stupid idiot… Thanks for looking out for me…. Ramiel you prickly bitch…. You're still a bitch but thanks for keeping me in line… Ack… -yal… Thanks for standing up for me… My lord… Thank you for everything. Adan, Mikey… I'm coming for you two." A black light left Kek's body as it floated up to the sky causing the group to review Kek's flash back.

* * *

"Brother?"

"What is it Kek?"

"I'm sorry to bother you but father is requesting for you."

"Again? Seriously what is that old man's problem! I don't get why he doesn't pay attention to you, you're like the brightest kid!" Kek smiled as he listened to his older brother rant off how he was better.

"It's because I'm blind brother, because of my lack of sight that father and mother hates me… You have sight, you can see and they love you for that." Kek smile sadly as he turned and was about walk away before his older brother hugged him.

"I'm sorry Kek… I don't deserve to be your older brother…" Kek frowned before turning himself around and hugged his older brother tight. "I-I wish I could help you!"

"It's alright brother… It's not your fault that I was born blind, it's not your fault that God made me blind. So don't cry over me, I want you to smile and be happy brother." Kek said happily as he felt tears staining his shirt while his brother sobbed.

"I-I'll promise you that we will leave this hell hole together!" Kek nodded until they heard a loud shrill.

"ANKH! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kek could feel his older brother frown as he gently push his brother to go.

"Go Ankh, I'll be fine… Don't worry about me…"

"Kek… Be safe my brother."

* * *

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WEREN'T BORN THEN ANKH WOULDN'T HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR LAZY ASS!" The woman shrieked angrily as the Man was beating Kek with a whip, Ankh stood to the side his eyes filled with tears as he watched his baby brother be a abused but what made him cry was that soft smile that Kek would always do when Kek knew that he was here.

"See Ankh! This is how you punish those who are worthless!" The man shouted as he whipped at Kek even more, Ankh cringed and ran off and into his room. Ankh quickly grabbed a book filled with magics before drawing symbols down.

"O God of destruction, darkness and chaos. Hear my pleas and grant my wish and in return I'll grant my soul as a gift if only my wish were to be grant then our deal is done-"

"Say no more child…" A deep mellow voice spoke as a tall figured appear in the room. "What is your request?"

"... It's my baby brother… I want you to burn this village… I want you to make this village suffered by destroying their lives, I want them to suffer as they watch their loved one die in front of their eyes but most of all. I want my parents to die a slow and painful death, all for my brother." Ankh bowed before he felt himself being stand.

"If that is your wish, I want you to be there as I kill your parents, I want them to believe that you were here to save them only to be crushed to see that you were the one that summon me." The tall man spoke as Ankh agreed and followed the tall man towards the living room while the sound of his parents insulting Kek could be heard.

"Child stay here, I want you to come in when they start to scream." The tall man spoke as he enter in the living room causing the insults to be stopped.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" The man shouted.

"Why should I care? To me you are nothing but a lowly human… A human that I love to paint red." A gasp could be heard from the woman as she began screaming at the tall man.

"DEMON! YOU ARE A DEMON!" The tall man chuckled darkly but loud screech of pain could be heard.

"I am a God and you… Are nothing." Ankh took that as his cue and walked in to see his parents both with swords piercing their arms which were pinning them down, when their eyes land on him, he could see the happiness and relief washed over them to only for their horror was him walking over to Kek and helping him up. "Ah yes I forgot to mention, your perfect child had summoned me… Summoned me to kill the two of you and this entire village… Ankh would you like to kill your parents?"

"Yes…"

* * *

The three watched the village burned to the ground as the screams and burning flesh breeze through the air, Ankh soon collapsed and fell to the floor as his soul slowly disappeared from his body. Kek heard his brother fall to the floor with thud and he knew, that his brother was gone but he did not cry but only sat there until he felt a hand on his shoulder as he knew it was the God that saved him.

"Do you wish to join me? To become my General of Darkness, do you wish to see for the first time?"

"... Will there people like me?"

"There is always people like you and I, there will always be outcast but it's better to be together then being apart."

"I-I…. Accept…"

"I am God… Welcome… To our family…. Kek"

* * *

As the group made it out of the crumbling tower, they began to quickly searched for the other group but found no one, no sign of anyone as everyone began to panic at the lost of their friends but as for Angel, she began screaming for them. Calling for them but no answer, she ran to wear the group was at until her eyes widen before her hands shakily reached for a silver locket and opened it before anyone knew it she began to wail loud and clutched the locket to her chest as she sobbed and cried.

Aceton quickly rushed to his daughter side and held her as she cried and screamed, the group quickly swarmed around Angel trying to find out what's wrong until they notice the locket but they couldn't understand why she was crying until she start calming down slightly.

"A-Angel what's wrong?!" Evelyne said as she looked at her.

"T-This l-locket… Was Karl's!" Angel wailed out as she opened her palm to show a open locket of picture of Angel, Akuma and Karl. "K-Karl never leave this behind! Something happen to everyone!" Aceton hushed Angel as he rubbed her back comforting.

"... Aceton..." All eyes turned to look at two familiar eyes as Aceton stared shocked before he smiled sadly at them.

"Kain… Viktor… How did you all end up here?"

* * *

"Kek is dead… Magna, what are you trying to do?"

"... I… Wanted to bring our Lord back but…. Now… Everyone is dying…"

"... Bring them to me…"

"You will die."

"... I know…."

"I'm sorry…"

"What are family for?"

* * *

 **So Ace confessed but Angel is still confused what to feel and the half of the group is missing, Viktor and Kain had appear and join the battle! What would they react to seeing Aceton in the flesh!**


	44. Chapter 38

**So I got my mac setup and my sims 3 are being download so I thought, since I'm going to play sims I'm going to have everyone in a house! So until I find a mod for adding more people than 8 only 8 people shall exist. I guess I'm also going to take photos of them in their daily lives and post it on deviantart. The people that shall live in the household will be, I also already have traits for 3 of them! (I probably already found a mod since I use to play sims a lot)**

 **Akuma (hot-headed, Brave, mean spirited or grumpy, Athletic, Family-Oriented)**

 **Angel (Genius, Lucky, friendly, easily impressed, family-oriented or good) (We have to give her credit on the lucky part, she bloody survived from things that could of killed her)**

 **and**

 **Karl (Good, brave, friendly, athletic, hopeless romantic or neat) (He seem like person that neat but also wanting to fall in love)**

 **I don't know if everyone should live under the same roof or just live in their own houses anyways make sure you check the sims 3 trait to add your characters.**

* * *

 _Chapter 38_

"Dad?!" Evelyne and Ace shouted in unison as they stared at Viktor but it was blur when Viktor's fist collide with Aceton's jaw but he did not flinch but stare down at Viktor who retracted his fist before he scowled and as Kain went to punch Aceton.

"Aren't you dead?!" Kain shouted Aceton looked away. "Why are you solid-"

"I am dead… Can't you tell that I'm slightly transparent?" Aceton waved his slightly transparent arm.

"T-Then why are you still standing alive?" Viktor questioned as he moved Kain from Aceton.

"I've be imprisoned, used to feed the General's power but I have lost my flames and I only have my strength and my sword to my name. I can't pass knowing one of my child is in danger." Aceton spoke as he stare down at them with a serious look. "Kain, your child Mark has been taken and many more. Right now this all that is left with the group." He gesture the 9 that were left.

"My boy was taken?! What are we standing here for?!"

"We have to wait for Magna to return and send us to the next tower." Viktor frown at the name of Magna but he let it passed but all their attention were brought to Angel who wailed, as her father tried to calm her down.

"Shh it's alright baby girl, shh calm down… Papa is here." He hushed Angel as he petted her head, while Ace watched helplessly as his crushed look more broken. "We're getting the other backs and I swear that to you."

"... Mark…" Evelyne said concerned laced in her voice as she looked up to the sky, Viktor looked over at Evelyne with the concern look but only for Evelyne to look back at him and smile a smile that he could tell it was fake.

"Will Kuro be alright?" Auriel asked her brother who nodded.

"Kuro is a strong person and he isn't alone"

"We have to get them back-"

"Well… Well… Well~ More people show up for the fight! Brilliant, well good luck on your next fight!" Magna chirped quickly before sending everyone to the next tower.

* * *

The group had appeared inside a very light tower before they began to walk forward, the young group were up ahead leaving the older people to catch up with each other knowing how close the three use to be in the past as they stealthily listen into their conversation while Ace smacked himself against a pillar.

"Aceton… It's been awhile." Kain muttered as Aceton glanced at him before looking ahead.

"It sure has… The last time we saw each was at age 21?" Aceton questioned as Viktor nodded and Kain just smiled sadly.

"Well… Kain and I wanted to say… We're sorry… Sorry for hating you-"

"Don't be sorry, I left the two of you and the two of you have every right to be mad at me… Anyways I never expected Kain to get a wife not with his mean personality!" Aceton laughed as Kain fumed and Viktor grin slightly.

"I was not mean!"

"Say the one that kept punching me when we were younger! Every second of the day you punch me and I never done anything to you!" Aceton stated as he flailed his arms.

"You did! You kept annoying the shit out of me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID FUCKING TOO!"

"DID FUCKING NOT, YOU WANNA FIGHT ASSHOLE?!"

"YOU'RE JUST FUCKING JEALOUS THAT I'M HOTTER THEN YOU BITCH!"

"OH IT'S ON MOTHERFUCKER!"

"COME ON BRING IT! I CAN STILL KICK YOUR ASS OLD MAN!"

"WE'RE THE FUCKING SAME AGE DUMBASS!"

"SAY THE ONE THAT THOUGHT HE WAS DROWNING IN A LAKE!"

"VIKTOR TELL THIS ASSHOLE THAT HE'S FUCKING DUMB AS SHIT!" Aceton and Kain snapped at the same time as they turned to their blonde friend who glare at the two.

"You two are both dumbasses!"

"SAY THE ONE THAT DRANK FROM A SAKE THAT WAS IN THE RIVER!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO THE BOTH OF YOU DRANK IT TOO!"

"... I miss this…" Kain and Viktor shut up as they stare at Aceton who smile happily as they to grin until Aceton uppercutted them in the jaw. "THAT WAS FOR FUCKING PUNCHING ME BACK THEN YOU LITTLE SHITS!"

The group stopped and watched the adults duke it out as they start beating each other, Ace and Evelyne began to saw their dad in a new light as they watch him scream and try rip Kain's hair out while Aceton had Viktor in a choke hold and Kain's teeth sinking into Aceton's shoulder.

"... They are messed up…" Ignis commented as everyone nodded and agreed.

* * *

The group entered through the white door as it reveal a woman with light purple hair and bright hazel eyes as as she wore a white dress and in her hand was a staff with many gems that represent the elements as she glared at everyone a frown on her lips before her eyes slightly soften.

"I am Feryal, the General of Light, you who killed Kek, Adan and Michaelo shall suffered by dying in my hands! It is time to end your life!" Feryal screamed as the lights began shoot out towards them as everybody quickly dodge from the incoming bullets of light.

"Evelyne!" Evelyne quickly turned to Angel and saw her hand out stretched. "Grab on!" The two girls grabbed each other hands before they got into a start of dancing stance as a giant purple magic circle appear around them. (Just the first stage you know hold hands yadda yadda)

Everybody took hint of Evelyne and Angel's plan as they all charged straight at Feryal to keep her distracted her from the two girls, Aceton, Kain and Viktor charged in with fists and swords raised as they clashed into Feryal's barrier before being sent flying away as Auren took this chance and was able to cut Feryal before she could recover from the adult's attack but she soon summon a light golem as it began to attack Auren who swiftly dodge the golem before circling it around it before jumping on to it and stabbing the bright light purple gem causing the golem to go haywire and try to throw Auren off but he held on tight and kept stabbing the gem.

Auriel ran to her brother's aid and kicked the golem's back causing it to tumbled towards the floor before her brother got off as the two twins charged straight at Feryal who was deflecting Kuroi and Cecelia's rain of bullets and arrows that were being fired which left an opening for Auren, Auriel, Ace, Ignis and Noelle as the 5 charged straight in surrounding Feryal their blades high in the air before crashing down, they were able to cut off Feryal's foot as she jumped out of the way and blast the entire group away before imprisoning everyone but Evelyne and Angel in a light barrier. Until she notice Evelyne and Angel were in stance as more purple magic circle appear around them as their hair began to float, Feryal turned and raised her staff as white magic circle appeared around her, they glared at each other while everybody watch the fight from their cage.

Angel and Evelyne looked at each other before nodding and turn to glare fiercely at Feryal. "THE RAINS OF DESTRUCTION: ANNIHILATION!" The two screamed in unison as the purple magic circle around them began combine as it let out huge giant beam of dark magic straight at Feryal.

"LASTING IMMORTALS OF MADDENING!" Feryal screamed out as a giant beam of light magic clashed with the dark magic as it clashed and now it's the power of strength between them. "SURRENDER HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT WIN THIS BATTLE!"

"WE'LL NEVER SURRENDER-" Evelyne screamed out as she glare angrily at Feryal.

"TO THE LIKES OF YOU-" Angel screamed as her fear and sadness were wiped away and were replaced with determination.

"AS LONG WE ARE TOGETHER YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT US!" The two shouted together before they switch to position their back facing each other but both of their hands held together. "THE SEVENS SINS OF DARKNESS: WRATH OF THE BURNING SOULS!" A giant red and purple mixed magic circle appeared around Feryal as souls wrapped themselves around Feryal before above her as a giant magic circle appeared above her dead before a giant blast mix with darkness and fire magic rain down on Feryal who tried to move but that cut off her magic as the two magic trapped her and send her crashing.

Her body covered in flames as dark wisp like magic cover her body before her staff cracked and broke releasing everybody from the prison like barrier, before anyone could congratulate the two, the tower began to crumble but Angel and Evelyne suddenly collapsed as everybody had to ran up to them and pick them up before running off as the tower crumbled and caved in behind them.

"... I… Lost…. My Lord… Forgive me…. Herald, I-I get to see you again… I miss you so much Herald… I-I hope you're waiting for me…" She kissed the golden band around her finger before closing her eyes as a bright white light ascend to the sky before blasting the sky into white as the flashback of Feryal played.

* * *

"Feryal where are you?"

"Over here Herald!"

"Ah there you are love… I miss you~"

"Hehe Herald you can be so silly. I love you~"

"I love you more!"

"No! I love you the most!"

"Na uh! I love the mostest!"

"That's not even a word Herald!"

"Well when it's come to you my love, everything is a word, for example you are the most beautifulest person ever!"

"You're are so strange!"

"And you love me."

Feryal and her beloved share a sweet kiss before they entwined their hands together before walking back to their village, her engagement ring shine beautiful as the two laughed as they kept trying to out do with each other with their 'I love you'

* * *

"FERYAL RUN!" Herald screamed out as their entire village was being burned by the raiders, her beloved lay under the wreckage of the their house as she watch in horror. "GET OUT OF HERE FERYAL!"

"H-HERALD I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!"

"FERYAL NO YOU NEED TO LIVE, FOR ME PLEASE! I LOVE YOU FERYAL AND I WILL FOREVER WILL!"

"... I LOVE YOU HERALD AND I WILL AVENGE YOU!" Feryal turned as she ran into the words, her beloved fiance watched her run as tears streaked down his face but he turned his head and watch a raider raised his sword before cutting her beloved's head clean off before called three other raiders to go after Feryal as lust flash over their eyes causing them to run after her.

She ran and ran but she could still remember her beloved's face crying as tears fell from her eyes, her light purple being tangled by twigs but she didn't care not when she heard three footsteps running after her as she tried to speed up but with her frail body it became harder for her, fear flashed in her eyes but she didn't falter as the urge to survive and live for Herald fresh in her mind.

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" Feryal ran deep into the woods her once white dress became dirty and stained with blood but she kept running until she saw the sight of three hooded man before she ran and hid behind one of them.

"Help me! Please!" She begged as the raider stop in front of them.

"Give us the girl and no one dies!"

"... Kek and Ramiel, end them."

"Yes my Lord." They spoke in unison before attacking the three raiders as they scream and tried to run but it was no use as the forest was stained in red.

"Young miss… Do you wish for revenge?" The tall man spoke soothingly as the girl stared up at him as if he was an angel sent from heaven.

"Y-Yes! I want to kill those who destroyed my village!"

"Even if it means becoming a demon?"

"Just please! Help me avenge my family and friends and I shall serve you!" Feryal said as Kek and Ramiel return to their Lord's side.

"... Then you shall be my General of Light, come… Let us end these greedy human's lives"

* * *

"... I'm a alone now…. Adan, Mikey, Kek, Feryal and Nirjhar are dead… Ramiel is missing… Everybody I knew are dead and it's my fault… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Magna stood up and walked over to his throne and sat down his gauntlets laid to the side his eyes becoming serious as his usual grin wiped off clean. "I'll kill them all and free our Lord. Your death shall not be in vain my friends… May you rest in peace."

Many eyes awaken from their slumber but their pupil were turn into slits, only one set of eyes did not awaken as if it was waiting for something. Something big to happen.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's super short! Anyways I forgot to mention since I have sims 3 here are my expansion**

 **Anyways the expansion I have are**

 **Sims 3 (Of course)**

 **Sims Pets (Mini Kuro shall play in it)**

 **Sims University (I'll be horrified if my Angel and Karl becomes a rebel, I can see Akuma being one but not Angel or Karl)**

 **Sims SuperNatural (I'm just tempted… Tempted to make someone a pink fairy)**

 **Sims Season (Yeah I'm definitely going to have fun with those ufos and causing terror in people's lives)**

 **Sims Generations (WEDDING CAKES!)**

 **Sims Into the Future (Those robos duuuude)**

 **Sims World Adventures (Yeah we get to travel to China, France and fucking Egypt where fucking mummies live that can curse you… They also didn't add Japan….)**

 **Sims Showtime (Who wants to be drowned by their on job?!)**

 **So search up the sims traits and match them to my expansion and have your summoner ready. I will probably post these pics on my deviant art once I clean the mess up!**


	45. Chapter 39

**Hmm I have Ignis, Tatsura, Locus, Kuro, Kuroi Ace and maybe Evelyne, anyways few more chapters before the big one. My skin ony my left arm is red because it's itchy…. Fuck you itchiness. Also my deviantart account is**

 **AngelsPast (I wanted to change it but I was too lazy to change it and I didn't know how) The picture will posted as soon as I find a fucking model to use for the males and some hair… Unless you want them bald because that like be soooo totes be hot, just looking at the silky smooth creamy skin that I want to sink my teeth into. I also need find them jobs, shiiiiit (llı . _ .) I forgot sims need jobs to survive or they can't pay rent and everyone in one small shitty ass house is going to cause a lot of problems, like shit ton a lot…. Ehhh I'll just see how this goes, I'm going to force the boys to work in the military and maybe have the girls work at hmm… Eh I guess I let them do their own thing.**

 **I also found the mod to let more in! I'm also going to fucking regret this aren't I? Oh well more people, more fun -cough-destruction-cough-**

 **Anyways since I only got Crazy from Ace, I'm looking at you Garth don't you dare hide behind them.**

 **Here's his traits**

 **Ace- Insane (I'll probably find him in the shower in his underwear on), hot-headed, unstable, athletic, childish or handy**

 **I swear to god I know that I'm going to find Ace walking in his underwear outside, in town and he's not going to give a shit. Oh god. Ace please don't walk out in your underwear.**

* * *

 _Chapter 39_

"I love you!"

"Ace what are you doing?" Cecelia questioned as all eyes turned to Ace who was saying 'I love you' over and over while Angel just sat there staring at him.

"... I think he's trying to win me over by saying that…" Angel answered as she watch Ace kept spamming his love toward her while throwing flowers that somehow appeared in his hands toward her.

"Hey Vik is your son insane?"

"... Sadly yes he is."

"... I wonder where he got that personality."

"Are you trying to imply something Kain."

"Kain definitely is! He probably thinks you're a lulu head because like father like son!"

"Aceton, can you please not open your fucking big trap of yours next time- ACK!" The group found themselves staring at Viktor who seem to be choking the life out of Kain while Aceton was laughing like a total dumbass he is .

A bright green light draw their attention towards them as Viktor dropped Kain who crashed to the floor with a thud before the light got brighter and brighter swallowing everyone whole as they all grabbed on to each other hoping not to be separated.

* * *

The green light surround the room until they appear in a dark green throne room where Magna was sitting a scowl presented on his face as he glare at everyone before he smile a sickeningly sweet smile that matched his hidden intent to kill in his eyes as he glare at everyone.

"You killed, Kek the General of Dark, Feryal the General of Light, then Adan and Michaelo the General of Fire. I am Magna the General of Earth."

Angel got in stance for another magic circle as everybody got their weapons and got into stance but Magna's grin widen as if it could split his face open, it sent shiver down everyone at the sight and before they could charge straight at them Magna began to laugh crazily.

"Angel you shouldn't use your magic unless you want your brother and Karl to get hurt~" He sang as Angel paused and stare in shock, her stance falter as the magic circle disappear. "Aw what a good little girl always worrying about them!"

"You son of bitch! If you lay a hand on our kids we are going to make your life a living hell! Kids stay back and let us adults handle this." Kain snapped as the three adult walk in front their weapons in hand.

"Aw but Aceton you can't fight without magic~"

"Even without magic I can still kick your ass!" Aceton snapped as he lifted his great sword

"Then… It is, TIME TO END THIS FOOLISH GAME!" Magna growled out as he charged straight at Viktor their gauntlets clashed as green and yellow light sparked dangerously.

Aceton quickly ran over and brought his blade down quickly causing Magna to roll and block Kain's katana. Earth rumbled around him as stones floated in the air before aiming straight toward Kain as he backed off while Kain had to dodge the shooting stones, Aceton and Viktor quickly charge together as Aceton kept slashing causing Magna to solely focus on Aceton as he kept blocking Aceton's attack until Viktor's fist collide with Magna's jaw causing him to stumble back but he snarled before he roundhouse kicked both of them sending them crashing into the wall, Kain quickly charge in as his katana clashed with Magna's gauntlet as sparks fly.

Angel was in tears as she held the locket tightly before she sank to the floor her body shook as she sob, Evelyne rushed to her side faster than Ace could reach her and held Angel carefully as Auriel, Noelle and Cecelia surround Angel and held her tight as Angel sobbed loudly, Ace clenched his fist tightly as he looked away helplessly while Ignis and Kuroi stare sadly at them. Out of everyone Auren had took notice of a magic circle above them but he kept silent, as he watch the adults fight for their family.

"You can't win against me!" Magna laughed as he pushed Aceton to floor and lifted his gauntlets to smash Aceton's face in, until Kain and Viktor double uppercut Magna sending him flying as they help Aceton up. "Why do you keep fighting?! What do would you gain from all this!"

The three adults look at each other before glaring at Magna. "To protect our family! You threaten our family then you fucking deal with us! We are going to destroy you for threatening our family!" Viktor snapped as the three adults put their weapons pointed in the middle as giant magic circle from the ceiling glow mix with yellow, purple and red as Magna paled before he glare and charged wildly straight at them

"I REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO WIN!"

"STORM OF THE CHAOTIC FLAMES!" The three scream out as the magic circle above of them sent out a black flaming dragon as yellow lightning spark around it before crashing down on Magna.

He let out a piercing scream as they all cover their ears before the flames disappeared leaving Magna burned as his skin burned from the flames, he glare at them weakly before he grinned sadistically, he began to use his blood to write a circle on the floor before to glow darkly.

"If I'm going down, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" Magna screeched before the blood magic circle engulfed him and turned his body into giant hideous monster but the cost of that made the tower start to crumbled as the beast roared at everyone.

"EVERYONE GO GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL HANDLE THIS" Aceton shouted as he stood in front of the beast his sword ready as Angel paused and stare at her father's back while everybody stared shocked at his words.

 **(When love ends for the first time- Music box)**

"Papa?!" Angel cried out as she watch her father that she had not seen for so long sacrificing himself once again. "NO! PAPA COME WITH US!"

Aceton turn around and grinned as he did his cheesy peace at Angel but tears could be seen in his eyes. "Sorry baby girl, daddy love you so much… Daddy was glad to have a sweet princess like you and this time daddy wants to protect his little princess, daddy had been awful father leaving you and little man all by themselves… I'm not going to say goodbye because I won't be gone forever, I just won't be here for a bit so don't say goodbye to me later."

"PAPA! NO PLEASE-"

"... I love you my precious princess, forever and always." Auren quickly threw Angel over his shoulder and sprinted off with Auriel, Noelle, Kuroi and Ignis but Ace and Evelyne stay behind when they notice their father and Kain not moving.

"What are you two standing here?! Go! Leave this to us!" Viktor snapped at them but they could see tears already spilling.

"B-But-"

"No buts Ace! I raised you to protect people and I want you to protect your friends and Evelyne! I don't want you to die! You're still young and you have so much to live for!" Viktor glared at his kids as they watch helplessly as their father turned and walked beside Aceton. "YOU TWO BETTER LIVE FOR ME! AS A FATHER I'M PROUD TO CALL YOU MY CHILDREN, I LOVE YOU BOTH NOW GO!"

Evelyne looked away as she grasped Ace's hand and ran off. "WHEN YOU SEE MARK TELL HIM I LOVE HIM!" Kain's voice ranged through as they ran, the tower caved in blocking the entrance to throne room leaving the three adults trapped with the beast.

"... You two didn't have to stay here, you could've ran with your family."

"And leave your dumb fat ass behind? Fat chance." Kain snorted as Viktor grinned.

"We are friends… We are brothers in arms, we fight together and we die together." Viktor stated as Aceton closed his eyes as he let tears fell from his face.

"Thank you…. Thank you for everything." Aceton muttered quietly as Kain and Viktor grinned.

"Hey let's finish this asshole and meet up in the after life, just like you wanted maybe we can finally meet each other wives and get drinks. Just like we use too." Kain almost choke as he felt his throat tighten.

"Even after all these years, you guys are still idiots." Viktor smiled as the two grinned at him.

"Let's go fuck this guy up. Together." They turned to the snarling beast before they let out battle cry and charged straight at the beast as the tower began to crumbled, their eyes flashed through the memories of their children smilings face as a sad smile were on each of their faces.

' _Stay strong Evelyne and Ace, I know you can.'_

' _Mark you better not be dead or I'm going to kick your ass out of the afterlife'_

' _Angel… I know you can find your brother… I know you can do it… You are our child after all.'_

* * *

"PAPA! LET ME GO AUREN! LET ME GO! PAPA!" Angel whacked helpessly on Auren's back as everybody were still in the tower running for the exit.

"Angel calm down! You father is sacrificing his life for us!" Auren snapped until a huge gaping black hole appeared in front of them blocking their exit as the giant door to safety was open. "Shit! We're trap!" Auren grunted.

"Auren let me go… I'll go just let me go! I'll make a bridge for us!" Angel said as Auren dropped Angel carefully on to the floor before she start creating a bridge made out of ice.

"Alright let's get to safety!" Kuroi said as everybody began to run over the bridge, Angel was in the middle of the bridge before it started to crack as Noelle eyes widen.

"ANGEL GET OVER HERE QUICKLY!" Noelle screeched as they watch Angel held the side of bridge tightly while the floor shook dangerously, Angel pushed herself and ran to them her arm reached out as Ignis and Ace reached for her arm.

The bridge suddenly give itself away as Angel's hand brushed against Ignis and Ace before she fell into the black abyss as everybody cry out for her, Kuroi held Ace and Ignis back from jumping after her, as Noelle, Cecelia, Evelyne and Auriel watch Angel disappeared into the black void her scream was silent but her eyes show it all as they watch the sweet girl disappear from their eyes.

"ANGEL!" Ace screamed out as he struggle to get out of Kuroi's hold. "KUROI WE HAVE TO GO SAVE HER!"

Auren's fist collided with Ace's cheek, Ace glared at Auren but only to pause as he see tears already pooling down from Auren's face. The group were silent before they ran through the door they ran far before they turned, they watch the tower crumbled as the tower fell to the ground before a light green light shot up to the sky. While Magna flashback play.

* * *

"Magna… pfft don't make me laugh, your just a weak god!"

"I too can be a strong God! A God of destruction! I can take that title!"

"Yeah right, that titles been taken, taken from that demonic God that kicked the humans out of Ishgria."

"Then I'll defeat him and show you who's the fucking better God!"

"Ha you have no chance! He's way stronger then you will ever be! You will never stand a chance against him!"

"I'll prove it to you! Just watch me!"

Magna growled as the other Gods laugh at him, he walked away angrily. He stopped in front of a portal a frown etched on his face and before he could enter he was stopped by an angel that he knew from his olden time, his eyebrow raised in questioning but he saw the serious look in that angel's eyes.

"Magna what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill that demon God! What's it to you Ramiel?" Ramiel's eyes widen as he grasped Magna's shoulder.

"That's suicide! You will die Magna!"

"I'm strong Ramiel, I can handle this and beside I want to destroy those weak Gods for believing I can not be a true god!"

"It's still suicide!"

"Ramiel I thank you for watching my back and all but I need to do this. Farewell friend." Magna grin before walking through the portal.

* * *

"Ha… Ha… I'll kill you bastard!" He panted as he snapped, he glare at the man covered in a blue cloaked. "I'll become God of Destruction and prove everyone I can do it!"

"I refuse to allow you to kill my Lord, even if you are God. Fools like you will never understand my Lord." The man said as he raised his hand to deliver a finish blow until someone tall came over as the man bowed to the tall man. "My Lord."

"What's going on here Nirjhar?" The tall man questioned as Nirjhar stood up and pointed to Magna.

"This man wish to kill you and claim one of your titles." Nirjhar stated as Magna's bruised body looked up at the tall man and glare.

"I will kill you and claim your title as God of Destruction so that I can prove those pathetic weak Gods that I am better! That I am the strongest!" Magna snapped as he watch the tall man stare down at him.

"I've been in your shoes once, I was a outcast to the world, hated for how I look, hated for my power. The place you stand in is called Ishgria a home created for people like us, demons that can roam free without anyone trying to hurt us for us. Come, join us, become my General of Earth, take vengeance to those who wronged you, destroy those who made you feel this way." Magna was hesitated as he stare at the out stretched hand that the tall man offered. "You will never have to face anything alone, not anymore, when you grab my hand, you will be part of our family… Our family of demons." With that Magna grasped onto the tall man's hand as he was pulled up.

"T-Thank you…"

"We are family, we stick together"

* * *

" _Looks like I failed you my Lord, even when you thought so highly of us, we failed you by dying… Ugh… Being done in by a bunch of humans… At least… Our planned is already been completed… You are now free my Lord… Free to live again… I hope you find someone that not nearly as awesome as I am! Ha…. I hope one day when I'm reborn, that we'll all meet again…"_

 _... Magna thank you…._

 _"... No…. Thank you…. Lord E...re….vo….s"_

 _May you rest in peace with the others, good night my friend._

* * *

 **THE NAME OF THE VILLAIN HAS BEEN REVEALED.**

 **The group has lost not only Aceton, Kain and Viktor but Angel, how much can the group handle after losing 4 people that help them? How will they handle Erevos? Who is Erevos exactly? Is he truly the demonic God that everyone made him out to be?**

 **Find out next time on BattleField Domination!**


	46. Chapter 40

**Karl's nose in sims 3 pisses me off, I really wanna punch that nose but I think it's the hair. I also have to move everyone to future world because the small house they were living in only had one bathroom and everybody kept breaking the goddamn toilet and shower, while also pissing themselves in the fucking livingroom, someone pissed near someone's sleepingbag and that person had sleep next to it -cough-Kuro-cough-. One bathroom between 10 people is a terrible terrible idea.**

 **There are now some Sims picture of the 10 summoners on their first day before everything went to shit on their 2nd day with them pissing everywhere in the damn living room. 5 people piss themselves because there was only 1 goddamn bathroom**

 **Ignis**

 **Ace**

 **Akuma**

 **Locus**

 **Tatsura**

 **Now they are staying in the future until they get more money and move out of that little shit of home so they won't piss themselves again. Mein gott I nearly cried after 3 people tried kick Akuma out just for trying to fix the showers!**

 **Look for AngelsPasts on deviantart to find the pics**

* * *

 _Chapter 40_

"ANGEL WHY! WHY HER!" Ace sobbed loudly as Auren wiped away those tears that he somehow shed.

"We have to keep moving towards the castle, that is our only exit…" Auren said seriously as he moved forward causing everybody to follow in steps with him.

"H-How are we going to tell Akuma if we find him?" Noelle asked as all the group look down as they tried to rid the image of Akuma breaking.

"We'll tell him once we find him. Don't worry Noelle everything will be alright." Kuroi said soothingly as Noelle tighten her hand around his.

"Ace… I want to go home…" Evelyne whimpered as she held her brother who held her up.

"It's alright sis… W-We just have to be strong! For dad, Angel and everyone!" Ace tried to grin but it falter slightly as the group adventure there way to the castle.

* * *

Lights shined through as the sound of someone breathing could be heard, two sky blue eyes fluttered open as the only thing those eyes could see were a white ceiling before they shifted to the person as those lovely eyes widen at the sight before tears prickled those lovely eyes as sob escaped.

"Hmm... Angel? Why are you crying?" Angel quickly clung to Karl as she let out a sobbed, his hand found it's way to her waist as he kissed her forehead lovingly as he hushed her while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Y-Your alive! I thought you were dead!" She sobbed but she soon paused as her face flushed red when she saw Karl's bare chest, she quickly turned and covered herself with blanket while Karl let out a chuckle.

"You know… You have your sky blue eye back." He smiled when he saw those pretty little eyes peek out as her eyes widen before she began to quickly search for a mirror, when she did find one her eyes glisten with tears to see her right eye back to it's original colour.

"H-How did this happen and what happen to you?" She looked at Karl to see him sitting up as his arm slid around Angel waist before bringing her back down to soft comfy bed. "Karl?"

"Angel… I'm a demon or a long lost prince… My father is Nirjhar, shocking I know. You weren't the only one shocked, it also explain my powers and reasoning so I accepted my lineage, your eye was also apparently the last key to freeing Erevos and so they took that eye's power and here you are." Karl said as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.

"But that doesn't explain why you aren't wearing a shirt in bed Karl… People will assume things…" Angel muttered quietly until she heard Karl growled angrily.

"Let them assume all they want, you are mine and I'll be damn if I let someone take you. Not again I won't lose you, not to that jerk Ace." Karl snarled as he pulled back and stare down at Angel his eyes filled with lust, possessiveness and love before he dived in as he locked his lips with her.

Angel's eyes widen at the sight on the new Karl, her heart hammered as her mind began to question of the whereabouts of her real Karl because in her heart this Karl frighten her but yet he hold the same air as her Karl, her hands moved to Karl's shoulder as she tried to push him back but he would not budge. She felt Karl licked her lips asking for entrance as she refuse to give in until he slightly bit her lip causing small little gasp as he snuck his tongue in, battling hers for dominance as he clearly won before exploring her caverns. Until the sound of the knocking stopped them much to Karl's disappointment as he sat up and glare at the door wishing for the person to disturb him to leave but the knocking kept going as he groan in annoyance.

"What do you want?" Karl snarled as the door open to reveal Shiro wearing awfully little clothes as she scoffed at him.

"You can't even control yourself around can't you! Well I've come to tell you that the Lord wants to speak with Little Miss Goodie-two-shoes so hurry up! I want to spend some alone time with my Kuro~" Shiro sighed at the name of Kuro before skipping off happily.

"Tch, I hope she drowns." Karl muttered angrily before grabbing his shirt and putting it on before lifting Angel up as her clothes were now only a white dress that touches the floor. "I guess we finish this later." Karl smirk down at Angel before gently kissing her forehead as he walked out of the room and down the beautiful halls.

"... What happen to you…" She said softly as she stared up at Karl before looking away while she placed her ear where Karl's heart was and listened to the soothing beat of his heart.

* * *

Karl finally stopped at the huge door before pushing it open that revealed a throne mixed with many colour but only one person that sat on throne who was covered in a black cloak. Angel unconsciously gripped Karl's shirt causing the blue hair man to grin but it was wipe off quickly as he had to be serious in front of his lord.

"I brought Miss Angel, Lord Erevos" Karl said walking up and gently placing Angel down before bowing and walking out of the room leaving Angel and Erevos in the same room.

"So you are the younger twin of Akuma Kiyo… Hmm shame that you don't carry my genes as you have more of the Ackerman blood then the Kiyo blood." Erevos hummed as Angel looked at him in questioning.

"W-What do you mean, your genes?"

"Oh Angel, oh sweet little girl… I am your ancestor but you do not carry the dark blood like your brother and your father but I couldn't really ask for a better vessel as seeing that I lay dormant inside of him, I believe your group called me… Yokai was it?" Erevos took his cloak off revealing black sclera and bright red pupils staring back, he had Akuma's body but his hair grew past his shoulder as he a broken horn and non broken horn, he had human like arm on both side. His skin was light grey as his sharp dragon teeth were bare for her to see, 2 sets of wings lay on his back, a black fallen angel wings and demonic wing. He stare down at Angel with a smirk etched on his face.

"Through I must thank you and your friends for returning my memories and bringing Ramiel's vessel and Nirjhar's son back home. Sadly Ramiel's vessel is awfully being quite, let's say disobedient, I really don't wish to hurt his vessel but if he doesn't let Ramiel take over, then… We would have to use force on him." Erevos grinned cruelly as he saw panic flashed by Angel's eyes. "I'm certainly glad that Karl give in quite easy when I showed him his true heritage, he's a very good boy and I think he'll be better boy now that you're here."

"W-Why?" Angel stuttered out.

"Why what my dear?" Erevos hummed as he stared at his new hand a bit.

"W-Why do this to us?! Why turn my Karl into something he isn't!" Angel shouted as she glare angrily at Erevos who burst into fits of laughter.

"My, you are quite the funny one! I expected no less from my descendent! Well it's off you go now my dear, you need your rest if you wish to see your friend… Mark correct? Yes Mark, you'll see him later." Erevos grinned as Karl open the door and carried Angel out of the room.

"A-Auren and the others will come for us and defeat you Erevos!"

"We'll see my dear, we shall see…"

* * *

"How cute… You're just so adorable~" Karl muttered as he held Angel in his lap and nuzzled her into her hair as the door to his room was closed and locked.

"... Karl why did you change?" Angel said quietly as she stare down at her hands.

"Because I'm a demon, see~" Karl pointed to his slitted pupil and his darken blue eyes.

"... Why?"

"Hmm~"

"Why… Why must everyone I care for betray me? Why must the people that I hold close disappear and become someone I fear…" Angel muttered quietly as Karl stare at her, his eyes widen as flicker of light blue can be seen before it vanish as he smirked and peck her lips.

"Hmm maybe because you seem to love Ace more than me." Karl snarled at Ace's name but he shook it off and went to pepper Angel with kisses.

"I don't know who to love Karl… I-I can't pick not in this mess Karl, EEK!" Angel squeaked when she felt Karl sank his teeth into her neck as he officially marked her.

"You will have to pick soon, you can't lead us on or things… May get dangerous~" He purred as he licked away the blood that was on Angel's neck.

"Please stop!" Angel squirmed helplessly as Karl chuckled at her behaviour.

"You remind me of a bunny, an adorable bunny that just got corner by the big bad wolf~" Angel tried to push herself away and was able to get away before she was shoved toward the bed and a heavy weight was on her.

She looked up frightened as she stare at the man that wore her Karl's skin and aura while Karl chuckle darkly at her frighten expression before leaning towards her ear and giving a long lick causing her to squeal and squirm under him as he nibbled on her cause her to redden as she tried to move away.

"Remember Angel, you are mine, forever and I will kill those who stands in the way of our love. Understand me?" When Karl didn't get a reply he frown but biting down on Angel's shoulder causing her to squeal in pain. "Do you understand me?!" He snarled.

"Y-Yes!" She stuttered her eyes closed from the pain in her shoulder.

"Good… Very good because you are my princess, my bunny and my lover." Karl purred as he kissed Angel gently and stared at her with adoration and lust. "As for I am your knight, your wolf and your lover~" He was about to went in for another kiss until the door was knocked as he groan angrily before getting off of her and walking up to the door and opening it.

"Karl you are needed to achieve Ramiel."

"Tch seriously Tatsura? Can't you see I'm busy?" Karl snapped at the girl before he huffed in anger as he turned to Angel and smirked at her. "Stay here dear, don't want you running off now~" Karl chimed before closing the door and following Tatsura leaving Angel to huddle up into ball praying for her Karl, her true knight to save her from this demon Karl.

"K-Karl… B-Brother… Everyone... Where are you…" She whimpered before she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Make it easy for all us and let Ramiel take control boy!" Shiro snapped as she whipped at Mark.

"N-NEVER!" Mark screeched in pain as he was hit by more whips.

"You know Mark, you should join us~ Everything is perfect!" Locus chimed as his slitted eyes stare at Mark tempting him to join

"Give him up Locus, he isn't going to join, this boy is to stubborn." Aymeko flipped her hair as she glare at the stubborn boy.

"Aymeko is right, we need to beat it out of him~ It's not like he got anything left to live for now that we are all joined~" Kuro snickered.

"Maaan I should thank Lord Erevos later for giving me the knowledge-"

"Of speaking english? Of course who wouldn't understand your crappy chinese~" Locus teased as Crystina flipped him off before the sound of a door opens.

"I brought Karl!" Tatsura called out as they all got up and saluted him.

"... Hmm he's look stubborn but even stubborn people have a breaking point~" Karl grinned as Mark stare at everyone with horrified looks as their eyes glow bright look.

* * *

"Guys!"

"What is it Evelyne?" Everybody turned to stare at Evelyne who was quite pale as she stare at the castle with fearful expression.

"I have this bad feeling that something wrong will happen to us if we enter that castle!" She squeaked out as Cecelia walked up to her and hugged her while Auren thought for moment before staring at the castle.

"Fine… We shall rest and figure a way in instead of using the front door." Auren stated as everyone began to sit on the ground and relaxed before their thoughts shifted toward the disappearance of the group and the deaths that had happen.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short everyone but I had to write this down! Also Angel isn't dead! Yeaaaaaaaaah but sadly half of the group has fallen to the demon's hand and the Yokai was actually Erevos and he is ancestor to our Akuma and Angel!**

 **Also I will write a lemon story of Angel and Karl but it be like.**

 **What if no one had knocked on the door? Where will this lead to!**

 **Now it's war… War between friends, who will live and who will die? Tune out until BattleField Domination!**


	47. Chapter 41

**Since I don't really know what's going on in Ishgria because I'm waiting for the bloody update, I'm going to add this part in sooooo yeah. True is there anything I need to know about what's happening to Karl?**

 **Anyways Locus in sim is like really good friends with Tatsura. (he's probably going to flirt with her)**

 **Akuma being the ass is now in dislike relation with Ace**

 **Angel is now friends with Karl and Locus (On the first day Karl started making his move and they were strangers)**

 **Kuroi is now good friends with Tatsura**

* * *

 _Chapter 41_

Angel woke to the sound of sniffling as she turned around slightly to see Karl's arm covering his face, she looked at him sadly before she shuffled closer to Karl and wrap her arms around his waist spooking him a bit as Karl look swiftly down before he relax to see her white hair while he gently stroked her head.

"... Why are you crying?" Angel asked softly as she felt Karl's other arm placed over hers.

"... It's nothing…" Angel frowned even though she know that he isn't her old Karl, she still couldn't handle him being in tears.

"You are a terrible liar you know… You being this whole different person was an act right? Please tell me it's an act…" She pleaded as Karl sighed and looked away.

"... Just go to sleep… You'll need your sleep." Karl muttered as he shifted their position where her back was facing him as his arms wrap tightly around her waist.

"I won't go to sleep until you tell me Karl." Angel said as she turned her head to only see one open blue eye staring back at her.

"... Out of everyone, I am one of the normal of our friends. As seeing I'm already a demon I didn't fall in control to Erevos like everyone, if I do not act like them then things won't be easy for us, I'm sorry if I hurted you…" Karl said softly as Angel turned and looked up at Karl.

"You were acting, to protect yourself and possibly me. There was nothing wrong, you had to hurt me to let them think… Through I am the the one that suppose to apologies as I am the one that thought of you as a monster… I'm sorry." Angel spoke as she let her eyes closed and fall into blissful sleep.

"Don't we all make mistakes? I guess that what would make us… Human…" Karl looked around the dark room before allowing his eyes close as he clung to Angel tightly.

* * *

"Karl wake up." His eyes fluttered open as he looked around and sighed before sitting up and leaning on Angel. "Someone will come soon, you will have to put your mask on."

"... Right…" Karl glance at Angel sadly before they both heard a knock as Karl had frown on his face before marching to the door and opening it to see Kuro standing there. "What do you want?" He snarled as Kuro rolled his eyes and hand Karl a tray of food before leaving while Karl huffed before closing the door as he brought over the tray and setting it down next to Angel. "Wearing a mask is tiring…" He lay his head down on Angel's lap and looked up at her. "I wish I could've kept acting like that demonic guy so I can kiss you again."

Angel glance down at Karl before returning to the teacup in her hand as she sipped it carefully while listening to Karl about things as she nodded along while commenting thing out for herself, her gaze would linger to the window outside before glancing back down at Karl who frown slightly as he turned his head to her stomach.

"Angel… Do you love Ace?" Angel felt a sudden dejavu of the same question but different person.

"I don't know, do I love Ace like a woman loves a man? Do I want him to hold me and kiss me, I ask myself when we saw each other again at age 19 when he start showering me in his affections. I questioned myself do I care for him as a friend or something more. He is sweet and caring yet I don't know if it's because he believes I need to be protected or did he truly love me, in truth I don't know of my affections towards him and it is the same for you. Do I love you both truly or do I think the two of you are my friends." Angel finished as she stare down at Karl who sighed as his hand cupped her cheek.

"I don't want to let you go… You and I've been together for so long yet he comes and tries to take you away, I don't want to share you and I don't want you to leave me. I want you to be by my side, I want to be the first person you marry, I want to be the first person that exchange 'I love you' and I want to be the first person that was able to keep your heart." Karl said as he slowly got up and lifted Angel up before walking towards the door. "It's already past noon, Mark is down there waiting."

* * *

Mark woke up as he heard the door being open and closed as he cringed waiting for one of them to hit him only for a soft gasp and someone hugging the life out of him as he look down to see mop of white before familiar sky blue eyes stare back at him as he let out croak at the sight of his non demonic friend.

"A-Angel? H-How did you get here?" Mark questioned as Angel got up and looked at Karl as Mark began to trembled at the sight of him.

"Mark… Karl isn't like them well not fully… He's acting for his and my safety… How are you holding up?" Angel said softly as she stared at the scars and bruises covering his entire body.

"It hurts and it feels like… This demon will be free soon…" Mark muttered tiredly. "I don't think I can hold on any longer… Angel if you see… Evelyne, can you tell her…. I love her?"

"... W-We can get you-"

"No, Angel if Mark leave this area they will hunt us down and when they do find us, things might end up terrible for us. I'm sorry, we can't do much." Karl said quietly as he lifted Angel and walk out of the room leaving Mark to turn.

* * *

"Yoooooo Karl! There you are!" Karl frowned as he turn and glare at Locus. "I see you brought your mate, you're sooo lucky that you got mate! Tatsura keeps avoiding me!"

"Maybe because your forcing yourself onto her, being mate only requires biting the person's neck marking them as yours forever. Maybe because your so annoying that she doesn't even want to be your mate!" Karl snarled as Angel looked away from Locus and stare at the window.

 _KABOOM_

"Shit! Someone broke in!" Locus screeched as he ran off to the explosion leaving Angel and Karl as Karl began to growl uncontrollable and tightly grasped Angel who squeaked in pain as he loosen his grip.

"Sorry! Are you hurt?" Karl asked softly as he stare down at her with concern look as Angel looked up at him. "It's just that if… The others are here then Ace is here and I don't want to lose you." He buried himself into Angel's hair before he sprinted off to opposite direction from explosion.

"Karl where are we going?!" Angel squeaked as she wrapped her arms around Karl's neck while she watch everything blurred with him running.

"The group would inform that your alive and knowing Ace he would come after you… I'm sorry but I'm not going to give him to you!" Karl huffed as he did sharp turn and was running straight to a dark looking door before opening it and slam it close with his foot before running into what look like arena area.

"Well… What is Nirjhar's son doing in this little area especially with Lord Erevos's descendent" Karl froze as he turned to only see Mark as he relaxed.

"Ramiel…"

"Hehe… Surprise? Anyways you should keep going, I hear two of them running here. Why not run to Lord Erevos?" Ramiel chuckled as Karl huffed and ran to the door behind Ramiel.

* * *

"So how do we get in the castle?" Ignis asked everybody looked at eachother until Ace began to laugh like crazy as they stare him. "Uh Ace do you have an idea?"

"Yep! We go in! WITH A BANG!" Ace screeched before he charged straight at the wall castle crashing causing a huge crash and explosion into what seem to be a giant ballroom as the group entered through the big hole only to pause to see almost the other group standing there staring.

"Tatsura?" Auren called out only to dodge a blade as Tatsura moved back as the group held their weapons. "What are you doing?!"

"Those who try to take away the weapon that our Lord will use will die." Tatsura said as she held her sword before her blade clashed with Auren's sword.

"Weapon?!" Ignis said as he deflected a blow from Locus.

"Lord Erevos's Descendent, the one that was made to be a sacrifice for another Lord and harbor the blood of the Ackerman." Ace's eyes widen as he glare at Kuro.

"Where is she?! What did you do to her?!" Ace snapped as Shiro began to laugh insanely.

"Nothing but if you wish to get her back you'll need to fight her mate. As he already claimed her~" Shiro sang before she blindly rush to Noelle as their weapons clashed. "But it's going to be difficult since there will be two protecting her~"

"Ace, Evelyne go and find Angel! We'll handle them!" Auriel shouted as Ace and Evelyne looked at each other and nodded before running off.

"It's time to die humans!" Kuro's fist collided with Auriel's blade.

"Tch like we let you kill us!" Kuroi glare at them before he began to fire round of bullets at them as Cecelia fired her arrows.

* * *

"Ace where are we going?!" Evelyne cried out as she followed her brother.

"To find Angel and the bastard that marked her!" Ace snapped as they heard a door being slammed as they follow the sound and slammed the door open to only find nothing. "COME OUT BASTARD AND RETURN ANGEL TO US!" Ace growled angrily until they heard familiar laughter as they saw Mark appeared but darker.

"Mark!" Evelyne smiled until she heard him chuckle as her smile disappear.

"Sorry sweetheart but your little boyfriend is gone, he's in my control~" He chuckle darkly as Ace draw his sword. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself! I am Ramiel the General of Lightning and I welcome you to my Lord's castle~"

"Ace… Go…"

"What?" Ace turned to Evelyne and saw how her eyes looked narrow and serious.

"I'll handle Mark! He wouldn't dare hurt me!" Evelyne said as Ace looked at her seriously before running to the door leaving Evelyne alone.

"Hun I am not your boyfriend so don't go assuming that I won't hurt you~" Ramiel chimed as he charged straight at her his sword unsheathed.

* * *

Ace ran down the bright hall as he saw two figures running to a large door, his eyes narrowed at the familiar blue hair as his unsheathed his sword and push himself while his sword in the air before a halberd clashed with his swords. Angel quickly turned and stare shock at Ace as she smiled before it turn to horror of what's going on.

"Angel get away from him and come with me!" Ace snapped as Karl glare back.

"Don't listen to him! Angel I need you, stay with me!" Karl grunted in annoyance as they swung at each other with their weapons in hand.

Angel bit her lip as she felt tears prickling her eyes, her head turned to the door that leads to the throne room her hand clenched into tight fist as she watch Karl and Ace fight. Her heart beating fast as she watch the intensity happening before her eyes, she quickly turned to the door that led to throne room her eyes narrow into a glare before she dashed toward throne room and Ace calling out for her.

"I will not lose her to you! Not again!" Karl snarled as Ace glare back.

"Then let's dance pretty boy!"

* * *

"EREVOS!" Angel slammed the door open as it shut behind her while her eyes filled with anger as her once fear washed away.

"My what a scary face my dear~" Erevos stood up as he smile down at Angel.

"I WILL END YOU AND TAKE BACK MY BROTHER!" Angel's eyes turned a bright golden hues as white angelic wings sprouted from her back and her white sword in her hand as Erevos glare down his demonic wings sprout as he held his black sword. "I WILL BRING EVERYONE BACK HOME AND ALIVE! IF YOU DIE THEN THEY WILL BE FREE FROM YOUR PRISON."

"Are you challenging me?!" Erevos snapped as Angel glare intensely her once doe blue like eyes turned gold as she glare hatefully. "A weapon fighting against an god?!"

"I'm no longer an weapon when my mother married my father, I am Angel Kiyo the daughter of Aceton and Angela, in the name of my family I will end you for threatening everyone I love and care!" Angel pointed her sword at Erevos as magic circle appeared around her. "THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL LEAVE MY BROTHER FOR GOOD EREVOS!"

* * *

 **Next chapter is fighting which will be with Auren's group and Tatsura's group then next is Evelyne and Mark's fight then Karl and Ace's fight lastly Angel and Erevos/Akuma's fight.**

 **Tune out to find out more!**


	48. Chapter 42

**OMG SO CLOSE JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS!**

 **Anyways I want you to find any saddest songs you can find and play it.**

 **I'm listening**

 **Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts 2)**

 **For this one.**

* * *

 _Chapter 42_

"COME ON AND FACE ME BITCH!" Shiro screeched her eyes filled with insanity as she rapidly attacked Auriel with her sword but Auriel was able deflect each and every single swipe, her obsidian eyes narrowed before she quickly pushed Shiro back and moved around very elegantly before slashing down Shiro's arm as she barely dodge a fist from colliding with her cheek.

"Shiro you'll take Kuroi I will handle her" Shiro had hearts in her eyes as she nodded rapidly before charging straight at Kuroi a crazy glint in her eye as Kuroi had began to fire round of bullets at her.

"Kuro…" Auriel's eyes widen before it narrowed again as she glared at her crush. "Come back to us Kuro!" Kuro smirk as he laughed crazily before staring at Auriel with those same insane glint in his eyes before he charged straight at Auriel who swiftly dodge him. "This isn't you Kuro!"

"Oh this is definitely me, doll! You just haven't even gotten to know me, how about we change that with a dance~" Kuro smiled as the two circled around each other, the two were alone in the ballroom as everybody had dragged their opponents to different area of the room.

The two charged at each other, Auriel's blade raised as it clashed with Kuro's gauntlets, their face inches apart, they separated quickly before they charged at each other once again. Their movements fast and powerful as the area around them began to crack. Yet they did not care as pieces of the ceiling collapsed around them as they circle around each other, their face serious and calm. Kuro quickly charged in and deliver a left hook as Auriel quickly ducked and went to slash at Kuro's waist but he quickly brought his right leg up to kick her causing her to back flip away from him before he could of kicked her.

They kept circling around each other before lunging at one of another, the ceiling start to break apart blocking any means of exit for the two as they stood close to one of another. Blood trickle down Kuro's mouth as he stare at the katana that had sheathed itself into his stomach, he quickly collapsed but Auriel held him up before the two gently lay on the floor. The slitted pupil return to it's normal pupil as he heterochromatic eyes return to brightful colours as he stared to his right and looked at Auriel who stared back.

"Your back…" She whispered quietly as she shifted herself to lean on one side as her left hand held Kuro's cheek.

"I'm…. Back…" Kuro muttered weakly as his hands shakily grasped Auriel's and brought her hands to his lips. "I should… Say this… Now before it's too late… Auriel… I love you, I love you so much that it hurts." Tears prickled his eyes as he gently moved in and kissed Auriel gently before pecking her forehead. "You were the only thing I truly love with all my heart Auriel… I'm so sorry that you're in this mess." Auriel stared sadly at Kuro she pecked him.

"I love you… Kuro I love you a lot… At least… At least we'll be together." Auriel tried to smile before her own tears flooded. "Tch I'm crying…" She huffed as Kuro chuckled weakly.

"Crying doesn't make you weak, it only makes you stronger." Kuro said as he slowly close his eyes. "Auriel… Come sleep with me… I'm tired" He mumbled quietly as Auriel shifted herself and put her hands into Kuro's own hands as she to close her eyes.

The ceiling finally then gave out as it was sent crashing down as the ballroom was destroyed and nothing could be seen from the debris that cover the whole layout.

* * *

"Tatsura, Locus snapped out of this!" Ignis pleaded as he used his sword to deflect a blow from Locus who just grinned wildly and began attacking as much as he could while Tatsura went head to head with Auren, their blades clashed as spark flew.

"Ignis give up! The two won't listen to us for any reason! We have to fight them if we want to live!" Auren shouted as he brought his blade down toward Tatsura who swiftly blocked it with her own blade.

"You should listen to your friend boy!" Locus chuckled before trying to pierce Ignis who dodge quickly and went to strike as he was only able to skinned Locus but he was kicked in the face by Tatsura who snarled wildly.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Tatsura snapped as she brought her blade down and was able to cut Ignis's entire arm off as he cried out in pain and Auren having to jump in front of them and push them back as he quickly went to Ignis's side.

"SHIT! ARGH!" Ignis clutched his left shoulder where his missing arm was as he cringed and bled.

"Ignis?!" Auren kneel down as he watch Ignis's arm bled.

"I-I'm fine!" Ignis grunted in pain as his eyes widen when he saw Locus coming at them but was swiftly moved thanks to Auren.

"Ignis you need to get of here, you can't fight with a missing limb!" Auren said as he quickly stood in front of Ignis, his katana raised.

"No! I can still fight!" Ignis grunted as he stood up, the floor covered in his own blood as his right arm gripped tightly against his sword.

The 4 charged at each other as blade clashed, Ignis had difficulty with his missing left arm but he was able to hold his own against Locus the sound of blade crashing as Auren was attacking full force toward Tatsura who kept blocking and dodging his blade, Tatsura's eye narrowed before she blocked one of Auren's attack and went to kick him but he grabbed her foot. Locus quickly went to Tatsura's aid and kicked Auren behind his back causing him to stumbled and crash to floor as Tatsura was free and held her blade up in the air before bringing it down at Auren's face.

 _SPLAT_

Blood dripped down onto Auren as he stared in shock, Ignis's body fell with a thud as the sword was embedded in his eyes but his hand had tightly wrapped itself around Tatsura's ankle preventing her from moving as his once brown eyes filled with life faded but a grin was on his face as his blood poured around him. Tatsura swiftly tried to remove herself from Ignis's hand but as if his hand was iron steel clamped onto her ankle had refused to let go.

"He won't let go!" Tatsura screeched as she tried kicking away Ignis's corpse.

The ground began to rumble before it fell encasing everyone in this small spot blocking them in, Locus growled angrily as he swiftly crawled to Auren, his blade in hand before Auren kicked him in the face as Locus dropped the sword and hit Tatsura's leg. The three were breathing heavily as they glare at each other but cost of them in tight small area lower their oxygen supply as they felt themselves become dizzy. Tatsura slumped herself against the wall as Locus lay his head on her lap. Her slitted pupil faded as her eyes brighten again, Locus was the same his eyes brighten and his slitted pupil disappeared, the two turn to to stare at Auren who stared back.

"A-Auren?" Tatsura called out as Auren had small smile before he crawled himself over to her and sat by her side.

"The two of you are back…"

"Ha… Guess on the verge of death… We come back…" Locus snickered as he stare at Ignis's corpse. "... We killed him… Ignis is dead… Because of us..." He sobbed quietly/

"It wasn't both of yours fault, the two of you had no control." Auren said quietly as he watch Locus closed his eyes as tears fell from his face.

"Guys… I'm scared… I'm scared of dying…" Locus whimpered as Tatsura ran her fingers in his hair.

"We have to die someday Locus, we aren't immortals, we're only human." Tatsura spoke as she shushed Locus.

Locus used both of his hand to grab onto Tatsura and Auren's hand as he closed his eyes his breathing began to slow down as Tatsura and Auren stared sadly as they watch Locus stopped breathing but a small smile was on his face, Tatsura and Auren looked at each other sadly, they entwined their hands and made sure their other hands held Locus as the two close their eyes leaning on each other as they faded into darkness that beckon them.

* * *

Ayemko and Cecelia were running around each other as they fired their arrows left and right, the two danced around each other, frowns on their lips before Aymeko quickly charged straight in towards Cecelia with a hunting knife in her hand as she tried to stab Cecelia's shoulder but her arm was quickly caught.

"Aymeko snap out!" Cecelia pleaded but Aymeko quickly headed butted Cecelia before jumping out of the way.

"Don't make me laugh! Just shut up and die!" Aymeko screeched as she pull the string on her bow back and fired an arrow as it pierced Cecelia's shoulder causing Cecelia to latch onto the arrow and pulled it out with a cry.

"Aymeko what happen to us being best friends?!" Cecelia cried as she saw Aymeko pull back another arrow.

"IT DIED WHEN I BECAME BETTER THAN YOU!" Aymeko let go of the arrows as it soar in the air, Cecelia ducked quickly as the arrow missed her head by inch before she pushed herself off of one foot and start running straight at Aymeko with full force. Her arms open wide as she pushed both of them towards the window breaking as they fell toward their death.

Aymeko struggled and hit Cecelia to release her but it was pointless as Cecelia clutched tightly on to Aymeko, tears in her eyes as the two were falling. She let out a sob causing Aymeko to halt her attack and stare down at Cecelia, her slitted pupil disappeared and her eyes brighten again but tears appeared in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Cecelia.

"I'm sorry…."

"Don't apologises… We're friends forever…"

"Yes… Friends… Forever..."

The two held each other close as they cry before disappearing into the deep dark abyss with smile on their faces knowing that they won't be dying alone as they succumbed to the darkness that called out for them.

* * *

Crystina and Noelle were fighting head to head they were panting as they glare at one of another, Shiro shrieking and bullets being fired could be heard. With speed Crystina charged quickly and swung down her blade as Noelle didn't have time to react but close her eyes and held her scythe up.

 _Klang!_

Noelle's eyes open wide when she Kuroi's guns in front of Crystina but his body trembled from the force, with push he sent Crystina stumbling back before picking Noelle up and moving out of the way when Shiro came to strike them down with her blade. Kuroi was back up towards the balcony as he set Noelle down gently, Shiro came barrelling straight at Kuroi but with timing and perspective Kuroi quickly moved out of the way but that send Shiro tumbling over the edge as Kuroi ran over and grasped Shiro's wrist from falling to her death.

Crystina saw the opportunity and went diving straight at Kuroi but Noelle quickly tackled her to the side but the force that Noelle tackled her sent them falling to the edge, Kuroi quickly used his other arm and grabbed Noelle's hand as he grunted from the heavy weights. Shiro had her other hand clutching Kuroi's wrist afraid from falling to her death but she took notice of Crystina struggling to hold on with Noelle's hand, she let one hand go and grabbed Crystina's other hand as the girls struggle to hold each other from falling.

Noelle tightly grasped Crystina's wrist not daring to let go as she looked up to Kuroi's green eyes her blue eyes filled with sadness when she saw the pain Kuroi was in, she felt herself slipping slowly and Shiro's wrist being slipped slowly. Noelle give a painful sweet smile as Kuroi's eyes widen when he heard her speak.

"Let us go Kuroi… You'll can't keep us up forever." She said softly as Shiro and Crystina stared at her before staring at Kuroi, their eyes brighten and the slitted pupil gone before they stare at Kuroi with sadness and pain.

"Kuroi you need to let us go or you'll die!" Shiro snapped as Kuroi shook his head.

"NO! I refuse to let any of you die!" He whimpered as he tried to pull them up.

"It's no use… This is the end, for us. If you don't let go, you'll die." Crystina stated.

"I don't care! I'm not letting any of you go!" Kuroi shook his head as he tried to pull them up again.

"Kuroi… Look at me." Kuroi looked at Noelle, tears in his eyes as he watch his beloved crying. "I love you so much, you were so kind... I'm glad I met you Kuroi... Thank you for everything… Goodbye my beloved." Noelle said quietly as both Shiro's wrist and Noelle's hand slipped from his grasp as he stare horrified as the 3 girls fell, holding each other in a tight hug.

Kuroi fell back and burst into tears as he said sorry over and over. His hand grasped his gun tightly and stared up the sky, his eyes slowly closed before opening them, a sad smile was on his lips as he place the gun to his head before closing his eyes, the flash of memories of his life with Noelle and everyone appeared in his mind before he saw his beloved and two friends of his falling to their death.

"I'm sorry everyone… But… I can't do this… Not without her… Not without them… Goodbye everyone..."

' _Noelle I'm coming'_

 _BANG_

* * *

 **Almost everybody is dead ( TT^TT) Waaaaaaaaah I'm so cruel and heartless, but it has to be play for the story to go on. Next chapter is Evelyne and Mark's fight oh nooo**

 **R.I.P to those who died in this chapter and the other chapter**

 **Auriel**

 **Kuro**

 **Auren**

 **Ignis**

 **Tatsura**

 **Locus**

 **Shiro**

 **Crystina**

 **Noelle**

 **Kuroi**

 **Aymeko**

 **Aceton**

 **Kain**

 **Viktor**

 **Cecelia**


	49. Chapter 43

**I know everybody's death is really sad but this really plays a big and important part for this all! So bare with me! Also play some sad music.**

* * *

 _Chapter 43_

"You can run but you can't hide~"

 _KATHUNK_

"Chains of the Dark Embrace!"

Dark chains sprout itself from the ground before it wraps itself around Ramiel's ankle but he broke away with ease as he charged straight at Evelyne his sword raised as he brought it down but it clashed with the dark barrier causing him to frown as he moved away from Evelyne's fist.

"Why are you doing this?!" Evelyne cried out as Ramiel chuckle at the pain expression. "Why are you doing this to Mark?! Do you not have sense of humanity?!" Ramiel frown as he glare angrily at Evelyne.

"I once had sense of humanity until the Old Gods left me here to die." Ramiel spat out as he swiftly dodge Evelyne dark magic. "I was left here to die by the Old Gods because they fear me! They were afraid of me but not Lord Erevos! He accepted my powers, he accepted me for who I am! He understood all of us and we in return gladly will die for him!" Ramiel snapped as his body sparked with lightning as he went barreling straight at Evelyne, as he brought his sword to strike.

Evelyne quickly dodge in nick of time when she felt the sword slightly grazing her shoulder as she tumble out of the way before she give a swift kick toward back of his knee causing Ramiel to stumble slightly but he was able to catch himself as he swiftly backflip away from more dark blast being fired at him

"Mark if you can hear me! Come back! Come back to me! Come back to everyone!" Evelyne cried out as she tried to restrain Ramiel from moving anywhere but it proved useless as he dodged every attack that Evelyne sent at him.

* * *

' _Where am I?'_

 _'It's so cold... Dark...'_

" _-ack to everyone!"_

' _Evelyne?... Evelyne?!"_

"Mark! Mark! Come here!"

' _L-Lyra?'_

"Lyyyyyyyyra wait up!"

' _My memories...'_

"Hurry up slowpoke!"

The two small children ran around the village, their hands entwined as they swung their arms back and forth. They were no older than 5, the little brown hair boy known as Mark ran after the energetic girl until he bumped into a tall man who stare down with a kind smile as Mark began to fidget nervously. The little girl known as Lyra ran in front of Mark and brought her arms up blocking him from reaching toward Mark as she glare at the man.

"GO AWAY MEANIE!" Lyra snapped as the man chuckled and kneel down toward their height, the wind blew his hood off revealing bright sky blue eyes, pale skin and black messy hair.

"That was very rude to call someone a meanie, especially when I was going to offer this basket of candies. I guess I would have to eat it all by myself!" The man held the basket of candies as he looked away in distress while Lyra and Mark drool at the sight of the candies in the basket.

"I'm sorry I call you a meanie! I didn't mean it, now can we have the candies?!" Lyra looked up at the man with pleading eyes as the tall man chuckled and handed them the basket before walking over to the bench and sat down, the cloak flutter a bit as the two kids notice a small piece of fancy looking uniform. The two stare at each other before walking over to the man and sat near him. "So what's your name mister?" Lyra asked as the man glance down before looking up.

"Eh I guess you can call me Ace, so who are you two?" Ace questioned as he shifted his cloak to cover his entire body.

"I'm Lyra and this is my best friend Mark!" Lyra chirped as Mark flushed slightly and look away embarrassed. "So what brings you here Mister Ace?"

"Ah well I've just finish a mission with my squad and are just returning back home. I can't wait to see my little twins!" Ace sighed happily as Mark stare at him, his eyes sparkingly.

"Y-You're a demon slayer?! My dad was one and he was one of the famous demon slayer!" Mark puffed his chest in pride as Ace chuckled at his reaction. "You must have heard of him! My dad name is Kain!" Ace's smile turned to sad smile as he looked away from Mark.

"Haha I use to be one in my olden time but not anymore…" Ace said quietly until the three heard footstep walking towards them as a man dressed in a very fancy uniform and sword in his sheath.

"A Imperial Soldier?!" Lyra gasped as her eyes sparkle at the sight of one while Mark crossed his arms and glare at the soldier.

"What's so great about an Imperial soldier?! They're just greedy and stupid!" Lyra whacked Mark across the head and glare at him.

"They are not stupid! They're awesome! I want to be one when I grow up" Lyra huffed as the two kids turned to watch the Imperial Soldier saluted to Ace who just sigh and gesture for the man to speak.

"Commander Kiyo! We have finished gathering our supplies and are ready to move on your command, Sir!" The kids stare at Ace with shock look as they watch him took his cloak off to reveal the same fancy uniform but it was more advance then the soldier in front of them, Ace held his hat before looking at Lyra and placing it on her head as the little girl gripped the hat tightly and look at Ace with admiration as he turned to Mark who just glare at him.

"Mark somewhere in the future, you have to be careful of how you control yourself, something sleeps inside of you and that isn't a good thing so be careful how you move and think because that thing inside of you is not to be mess with." Ace quickly saluted to the kids before walking off with the soldier.

"He so cool! What the chances are to meet an Imperial Soldier but meeting the Commander as well!" Lyra squealed as she held the hat tightly to her chest while Mark rolled his eyes.

"Come on let's go!"

' _... I met him before…. He warned me, he warned me of my powers….'_

' _I didn't listen…. I didn't listen and this is how it happen….'_

"Mark this place is nice!" Lyra chirped as her 10 year old body lay next to Mark's own 10 year old body.

"I know right? Also why do you still bring that hat!" Mark glare at the hat from 5 years ago.

"It's my favourite hat and I told you, I want to be an Imperial Soldier when I grow up!" Lyra huffed as Mark rolled his eyes as the two began to bicker not knowing that few older man were watching them before they left their hiding spot and surround the two kids.

"Well look have the cat drag in! Two little kiddes ready to be sold!" The man chuckle darkly as Mark stood up and glare at them while Lyra hid behind him.

"Go away!" Mark snapped as he grab the stone and flung it at the man only to piss them off as the man kicked Mark away.

"Stupid brat who do you think you are?!" The man brought his sword up and down towards Mark before everything black out as something inside of him broke before the loud scream of the group of mans and Lyra piercing his ears before the smell of burnt flesh quickly woke him.

His eyes widen at the sight of black burnt area as everything was in ashes, the only colour he saw was the hat, Lyra's hat. His heart thumped wildly as he gently grasped the hat and saw the blood marks on it before he burst into tears, he began wailing for Lyra but he had got no response.

' _I killed her… I killed Lyra… If I had listen maybe-'_

" _MARK ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT, PLEASE ANSWER ME!"_

' _Evelyne… Evelyne?! I'm coming!'_

"Mark don't leave me!" Mark turned around to see a older version of Lyra in tears, her arm out stretch.

' _Lyra….'_

" _Mark- Ack…. Mark?"_

' _No… Evelyne… I'm sorry Lyra, but she needs me.' Mark turned away from Lyra and ran off with her screaming for him._

* * *

Mark blinked rapidly as he saw familiar blonde hair and smile before his eyes widen in horror when he saw his sword sticking out of Evelyne's chest, he moved back and stare at the fading light disappearing in Evelyne's eyes as he held her tight.

"N-No… Evey?" He said soft as Evelyne smiled weakly.

"Your back… My Mark is back…" She said weakly as her body start to become limp.

"Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" Mark cried as he lay her on her side while Evelyne stare up at him, the dark energy leaking out of her as her body became pale.

"I love you Mark… I love you so much… You were kind and a bit stupid…. But I couldn't… Ask for a better lover." Her eyes were fluttering trying to keep herself up. "Mark I thank you… I-I wish… That we could've start a family together…"

"We still can! Just hold on Evey!" Mark pleaded as he held Evelyne's hand tightly.

"No… This is my time Mark… I'm going to miss you… I-I'm going to miss you and everyone…" She whimpered as tears stream down her face. "I love you… Mark…" Her eyes fluttered closed as the dark energy vanished from her body ceasing her heart from beating.

"No… Evelyne! COME BACK PLEASE!" Mark cried out as he shook Evelyne's corpse hoping for this to be a prank or a dream but no matter how loud or how hard he shook her, her once bright red orbs will never open, he will never see those beautiful red eyes that shine brightly.

' _This is your fault… You let her down, you let her die.'_

"NO! I-It was Ramiel's fault! He caused this!" Mark wipe away the tears as he heard the voice chuckle darkly.

' _You and I are one Mark, you were the host, you had full control of everything. Don't say that this is my fault when we clearly know that you are to blame boy.'_

"Stop! Get out of my head!" Mark quickly pulled the sword out of Evelyne's body and pointed it to his stomach. "Only way for you to leave and the only way to see my Evelyne is if I die!"

' _What do you think you're doing?!'_

"I'm saving the trouble of having my friends cry to kill me!" With that Mark shoved the into his stomach as he bled and fell close to Evelyne, his hand reached for Evelyne's cheek as he stroke it lovingly a small smile was on his face as his body burn and the dark lightning slowly leaving his body. "Evelyne… I'm sorry but I can't risk this… The others will be fine without me… I hope your waiting for me…" Mark closed his eyes and held Evelyne tightly before he succumb to the darkness as Ramiel screams could be heard.

' _Angel I'm counting on you to bring everyone back, please for everyone's sake.'_

* * *

 **I don't know... I think my heart got stoned… Idk… Anyways next chapter is Ace and Karl. Stay tuned until next time!**

 **I feel like this was a Romeo and Juliet scene… Kind of...**

 **Anyways Mark Theran has join the sim! He is now our 13th member. Thank god I move them out of that small house because everybody kept pissing themselves with the last house….. Anyways I'm going to go play sims and force Kuro and Auriel to be together, if you have a request for the sims to do something. Let me know! Cause the cool thing that happened was Karl kicking Ace's ass and them becoming enemies and Ace having identity crisis and almost having his personality changed for good**


	50. Chapter 44

**Today chapter is Karl and Ace's fight. As much as I hate killing everybody, their death must happen for this plot to work! Don't worry I'll make it up to all of you! Just need to wait for a bit! Now for the song you must play**

 **Sakura Iro No Yume (Deemo)**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 44_

 _KLANG_

 _KATHUNK_

"Damn it Karl! Just give her back and come with us!" Ace snapped as he swung his blade clashing with Karl's halberd as the two swung at each other.

"You don't understand do you?!" Karl shouted as he swung his halberd while Ace ducked and swiftly went to knock Karl off of his feet but he was able to move out before that happen as the two fought in the giant hall. "I'm a demon, Ace! A prince of Ishgria, I can't go back now that I know of my heritage!"

Their weapons clashed as sparks fly around each other, determination in their eyes as they try to push each other with their strength but the two were evenly matched as they went head to head, walls had cracks in each of them but they did not care as the two tried to end one of another. Sparks flew as the two slowly lose their energy with each attack they try to do but image of what they truly wanted was fresh in their heads as their determination to fight became stronger.

"What about Angel?!" Ace swiftly roll out of the way while avoiding the halberd from beheading him as he swung his blade as it clashed with Karl.

"She'll be with me and I'll refuse to let you take her!" Karl snapped as he pushed Ace back and swung his halberd down almost cutting Ace's entire arm off if Ace hadn't dodge.

"So it's come to this?!" Ace growled as he glare at Karl who glare back.

"Yes it has… I won't lose Ace!"

"Bring it pretty boy! I will cut you down!"

* * *

"Evey! Where are you!" Ace cried out his short hair bounce with each step as he called for his older twin but he could not find her.

"Young man are you looking for someone?" Ace looked up to stare at the woman with long white hair, red eyes and pale skin, she wore all white as he stare at her until he heard movement, his eyes shifted down to stare at a beautiful sky blue eyes, his breath caught in his throat as the little girl stare nervously at him. "Young man?" His attention went to the woman as he shook his head and went to stare back at the little girl. "Ah well is it alright you watch my daughter? I need to go deliver this." Ace nod quickly happy he was going to be with a cute girl as he watch the mother bend down and give the girl a peck before getting up and leaving to finish her delivery.

"Hi! My name is Ace, your really pretty!" Ace grin as he turned his charm on, hoping to impress the girl.

"... Hello…" The girl shuffled her feet around and looked away from Ace. "and thank you…" She mumbled quietly as Ace grinned his cheeks flushed pink.

"Let's get marry!" The girl snapped her sky blue eyes at him and stare him in shock. "You should move in with me so we can get marry!" She looked away and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to leave my brother-"

"He can move in with us and your mom could move in with us too!" Ace bargained as he crossed his fingers behind his back hoping she would accept.

"I can't leave my best friend behind, I just met you and that nice of you to offer but my best friends come first. He is very important to me." Ace frown as he imagine using his weapons repeatedly stabbing the one that stood in his way. "He's been alone since I first met him and I rather stay with him."

"But you would think about it when he isn't alone right?!" Ace pleaded as the girl sighed and nodded causing Ace to cheer.

* * *

Ace growl angrily as he swung his blade wildly driving Karl into the corner as Karl deflected every attack before he swiftly kicked Ace's shin and driving his halberd down on Ace who was blinded by his anger cause him to lose his left elbow as he hissed in pain and struck at Karl only to pierce Karl's shoulder as the two stumble back.

"Give up Ace! You can't fight with one arm!" Karl snapped as his hand flew up to the bleeding wound on his shoulder.

"I should say the same thing to you Karl! You can't move your shoulder!" Ace growled as he lifted his sword as his missing left elbow bled, staining the floor bloody red.

"I can still fight! I won't let you win!" Karl snarled as he charged straight at Ace who went running at him as the two glare at each other with determination.

* * *

Karl was walking to find his best friend that he thought of as his own little sister, he saw the familiar white head of hair as he smile and rushed over his arm raised to wave happily toward the little girl hoping to get her attention as he began to call her out.

"Hey Angel-" Karl stopped and paused as he stare at Angel who sat under the tree her white hair blew gently in the wind as if there was a halo above her head, her soft sky blue eyes stare down at the flowers as she was making in a crown, her pale skin glow beautifully by the flowers surrounding her, as he was left speechless his arm fell to his dofr while he watch Angel fiddle with the flowers.

"Karl?" Karl quickly snapped out and walked over to Angel and sat beside her, he blushed lightly as he watch Angel return back to making her flower crown. He quickly notice how petite and tiny her hands were compared to his, he notice how fragile she was when she was alone. "Karl, what am I to do?" He didn't realize how soft Angel's voice was.

"Do what?" He questioned lightly as he watch Angel stopped working on the flower crown, her gaze went to stare at the river before she stare at Karl.

"Remember how mommy took me to another village?" Karl nodded as he listened to Angel who just look back at the river her hands form a tight fist clutching her dress. "There was this boy… He had white hair like me but darker blue eyes, mama left me in his care temporarily, he had the same name as papa but shorter, he said that he really like me just from first glance and asked if I wanted to live with him so that he could marry me when we were older. I don't know if I should accept his proposal." Karl's eyes narrowed as he felt his heart tighten, he quickly stood up as he could feel Angel's concern gaze on him. "Karl is there something wrong?" Angel asked softly as Karl shook his head and ran off while Angel called out for him.

Karl didn't stop running as he ran into his house and slam the door close and ran to to his room, he quickly fell to his bed and held his chest as he felt it tighten, his eyes closed as he tried to rid of this feeling but the image of Angel and another boy appear in his head made him cringed as he tried to erase the image but it wouldn't leave until he felt an extra weight on his bed as he snapped out and stare at Akuma who was staring at the wall with a bored expression.

"A-Akuma?" Akuma's eyes shifted to him and he grin lazily but a concern look could be see in his eyes.

"Hey Karl, Angel told me you ran off, she said that you were really upset and she was worry. I guess she wasn't wrong. You want to tell me what's got you upset, it'll be between us bro and I won't tell Angel about all of this." Karl sighed as he shifted himself and clutch the pillow tightly.

"Alright... It's about Angel… When she told me about this boy that likes her, I felt my heart tighten and how her thoughts were on him… It hurts a lot" Akuma began to burst into fits of laughter causing Karl to puff his cheeks out as they were red. "Akuma stop laughing! This isn't a funny matter, I could die-"

"You're in love stupid! Karl you're in love with my twin sister! I can't believe this, my best friend is in love with my sister!" Karl flushed as Akuma laugh louder.

"I-I don't know Akuma… Are you sure that I'm in love with her?" Karl questioned softly as he held the pillow tightly.

"Well does she make your heart beat really fast? Is she always constantly on your mind? Do you have butterflies when you're near her? Do you get upset when she hangs or talk about other boys? If it's yes to all of them, then you are in love with my sister" Akuma grinned as he leaned back on the wall a bit as Karl looked down his face became redder.

"Y-You aren't mad that I like- love her?" Akuma just chuckle before looking at Karl then at his wall.

"Out of everyone, you're the only person that I'm willing to allow to marry her. My sister isn't very bright when it comes to her love life so you have to work really hard to get her to notice your advances but I know you can make her love you. Anyways Angel is waiting for you, don't make her wait any longer Karl, the Goddess needs her Guardian." Karl grin and got off the bed before dashing outside while screaming his thanks.

"Go get her lover boy…" Akuma looked down at his hands before tears fell from his face. "Dad… Angel isn't going to be alone now… She has Karl…"

* * *

The two stumbled back and crashed the floor, Ace was bloody his left missing elbow kept bleeding as Karl's halberd was had found itself into his neck, as he bled, he felt himself fading fast as black dots covered his entire vision. The image of Evelyne and Angel fresh in his mind before the image of all his friends and memories he had disappear in a flash as a tear roll down his cheek before his eyes fluttered closed to never open again.

Karl was bloody and bruised as Ace's sword was embedded in his stomach, he coughed weakly as blood trickle down his mouth. Tears prickled his eyes as he leaned on the wall, the images of Angel flashing in his mind and that radiant smile, the memories of his childhood fresh, he felt himself slip until he felt a soft, warm, familiar touch. He looked up at sky blue eyes that stare at him with sadness, he smiled weakly as he saw tears falling from her eyes, he lifted his hand up weakly and wipe away the tears but he had blood smeared on Angel's cheek but he didn't know if it was his or Ace.

"Angel… I'm sorry… I was lousy friend… I was selfish, I-I killed Ace… I-I'm so sorry…" Karl spoke hoarsely as his throat tighten, the tears spill from his eyes as he cried. "A-Angel… I love you… I love you so much…" Karl felt more tears run down his face and the tears that landed on him from Angel's own tears as she cried. "P-Please… Before I leave… Before I leave you in this world… Please tell me you love me, I don't care if you don't mean it but I just want to hear you say it, please." He pleaded as he stare at those loving sky blue eyes that cried for him.

"... Karl… I... love you… I love you Karl..." Angel cried out softly as she watch Karl smiled brightly but weakly as the lights fade from his eyes, his hand fell to the floor with a thud as he died with a smile on his face. "I wish… Ace and you didn't fight… I love the both of you…"

"Now… I'm all alone…"

' _I'm so sorry Angel, I failed to stop Karl… I hope you survive and live… I love you…Evelyne forgive me for failing you'_

' _Angel even if you never love me, I will forever love you. You are my everything and I hope one day you'll love me in another life, goodbye my love'_

* * *

 **Next chapter Angel vs. Erevos. Ah poor Karl and Ace… But it must be done for this to happen, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **How much did it hurt when you were reading these sad chapters?**

 **Was it tear jerking?**

 **Did it make you want to scream and yell?**

 **Do you wish there was another way to solve this problem?**

 **Who was truly to blame for this?**

 **I have so many question on your thoughts but I will just ask these, but here is my answers for each of them.**

 **1\. It hurt me alot that I have to write this and edit this while reading this again and listening to the song.**

 **2\. For me it kinda was because it was play in my head a lot**

 **3\. I do a lot!**

 **4\. I wish but I had stick to my plan for this**

 **5\. No one was to blame, Magnas and others just want to bring their Master who save them back. It was just terrible luck for them to cross path.**


	51. Chapter 45

**Haha I know that Fluquor would be the best choice but I want to use Fluquor for this chapter this is the chapter Angel vs. Erevos, I hope you enjoy! Today's song is**

 **Fluquor (Deemo)**

 **Enjoy~**

 **P.S. I will be posting the next story pretty soon so finish reading this one and check the next one.**

* * *

 _CLANG_

"Why are you so stubborn?! Why do you still fight?!" Erevos snarled as the black and white blade clashed, sparks flew as the dark angel and the light angel fought. The wings flapped in the air as feathers fell gracefully down the floor, as Angel and Erevos flew around each other.

"You'll never understand what I fight for demon!" Angel growled as she flew swiftly towards Erevos their blade clashed while sparks flew. Her golden eyes glow brightly as her white wings took her away from Erevos avoiding his sword.

"You and I are the same! We fight for the people to protect!" Erevos snapped as he flew right at Angel his blade high in the air as dark purple magic appear behind him before it released blast of black flames while Angel used her sword to block Erevos's blow and white magic circle appear letting out white flames that collided with the black flames.

"No! We aren't the same! We were never the same!" Angel screeched as she flew straight at Erevos tackling him to the ground as the two crashed, their swords skid far from each other as they push off of one another and went running for their swords, they turned to each other as a giant magic circle appear behind them as their sword was pointed at each other. Their wings began to glow before burst of light and darkness clashed together.

Angel grasped tightly on to her sword as she glare angrily at Erevos who was grinning as the darkness began to overpower the blast of the light, her hands began to shake wildly at the amount of power but she held strong trying to put every single power into overpowering the darkness. Suddenly the light and the darkness created an explosion that sent both Erevos and Angel crashing into opposites walls from each other, the two looked up at each other and glare before reaching for their sword and pushing off the wall only to have their blades clashed against one of another.

The two flew at immense speed as if they were a blur to never be caught but the sound of their sword clashing and that struggle between them could be seen, their feathers fell as it mixed with each other but none pay attention to the feathers as their lives were on the line if they make one slip up they die. The two were determine to destroy one of another, as their eyes glow before dashing at each other once again, the memories flashed in Angel's mind as she scowl while their swords clashed.

* * *

"Akuma! Where are you?!" A little Angel called out as she ran around the house seeking for her older twin brother.

"BOO!"

"KYAAAA!" Angel squealed when she felt arms wrapping around her waist as she turned her head and glare at the grinning red eye boy. "Brother don't scare me like that baka!" The boy snickered before giving Angel's forehead a peck. "Don't do that! It's weird how you kiss my forehead!"

"So you let Karl and mommy kiss you on the forehead?" Akuma pouted as he lifted Angel up and held her while she squirmed helplessly.

"Because mommy always kiss us on the forehead and Karl is sweet while you're a big meanie pants!" Angel pouted and crossed her arms as she swiftly turned her head away from Akuma who whined and tightly held on to her.

"Annnnnnngel!" Akuma whined as he shook Angel around much to her dismay.

"Okay okay! I get it brother please stop shaking me!" Angel cried out as Akuma stopped shaking Angel back and forth before grinning and setting Angel down as he hugged her. "Your such a big baby!" Akuma frown and pull Angel's cheek, she cry out as her hands flew to Akuma's wrist as she tried to remove them.

"Says the one that always come crying to Karl or me!" Akuma had a grin as his eyes were closed but you could see a few veins popping from his head while Angel began to whine loudly.

"I get it wuther!" Angel said as she tried to stop Akuma from pulling her cheeks apart as Akuma finally let her go as she rubbed both her red cheeks and pouted at Akuma who return the pout back. "You didn't need to pull my cheeks!" She huffed angrily.

"Yeah well you were being mean…" Akuma wrapped his tiny arms around Angel and kissed her red cheeks before kissing her forehead. "Sometime I wonder why I love you sis." Angel just pouted before hugging her brother.

"I ask myself this all the time…" Angel huffed as she clung tightly to Akuma before they walk away to Akuma's bedroom and lay down on his bed, the two quickly snuggled up to each other as Akuma wrap his arm tightly around her as if guarding her from any unwanted people or nightmares.

"Brother?"

"What's up?"

"What if…. What if I disappear, what will you do?"

"That's a silly question! If you disappear in my life, I will do anything in my power to find you and bring you back. Even Karl will help me because you are very important to us! Since you ask such a silly question you owe me now!"

"Eeeeh no way!"

"Yes way! Now my favour is... In the future if things go terribly wrong between us… I want you… To end it."

"Huh?"

"Heheh you'll know when we're older… Now go sleep sis! Love you~"

"Brother!... Love you too…"

* * *

Tears stream down Angel's face as she ran her sword through Erevos's chest before she removed it, Angel's eyes return to it's natural bright sky blue color and Erevos's black sclera and red pupil disappear as it faded into it's beautiful bright red eyes that belong to her beloved brother. Their wings disappear in bright light as Akuma collapsed with Angel holding him tightly before laying him down, Akuma stare up at Angel as he smiled his eyes bright but it was slowly fading away as Angel grasped Akuma's hand and cried. Her once pure white dress stain in pink and purple as she weeped, Akuma used one of his hand and brought Angel to a hug as he stare at the ceiling.

"Shh it's alright… It's alright Angel…" Akuma whispered weakly as he felt tears prickled his eyes as he listen to Angel sobbed heavily but he continued to whisper soothing words to her.

"Brother… Please don't leave! Don't leave me!" Angel wailed as her hair was being stained by his purple blood.

"Angel… I love you a lot sis, after so many years of suffering… You saved me… You free me, from this curse, from this pain." Angel listened as she held on to Akuma tightly. "Even after everything you experience, you stay strong… You know, I was alway jealous of you… So bright, pure and beautiful but I grew to love the feeling having you as my sister. Each day we spend together I was happy…" Akuma smiled weakly as he remember everything from the day they first were born to the day that they dance together and stood side by side.

"Brother… You knew…" Angel listen to how his heart beat began to slow and the feeling of his magic that kept him alive for so long slipping away from him as she sobbed.

"Like you sis… I knew that I was going to die in the future but I knew that you can defeat your destiny that was bestow upon you but my fate was not too kind. I knew there was no escape for my death, when father awaken Yokai or Erevos's blood inside of me, I knew that there was no escape from my fate. So I did everything… I made sure to bestow all my love and affection for you so that in the future you would remember me and love me as me and not the demon." Akuma said hoarsely as he fell tears stream down from his eyes before it was wiped away, he stare at those sky blue eyes that he care deeply.

"Akuma… You are my brother… No matter what, I will never think of you as a monster... I love you brother… Thank you for everything… Thank you for loving me… Thank you for protecting me and thank you for being my brother… Good-" Akuma hushed Angel as he shook his head weakly before grinning at her.

"Don't say goodbye, remember what dad told us? If we don't say goodbye it just means we aren't here right now… So whatever you do… Never say goodbye because that means we are gone forever." Angel felt more tears run down her face as she nodded before gently kissing Akuma's forehead.

Akuma felt his vision fading before his eyes closed he sent one dazzling smile as tears stream down from his face before his eyes fluttered shut, his heart beat stopped beating as his breathing became to a stop. Colourful lights left Akuma's body like colourful fireflies as they dance towards the opening roof of the sky disappearing forever, Angel wept and cried but she slowly stood up and stare down at the peaceful look of her brother before walking away.

* * *

As Angel pushed open the door she saw blood everywhere, she saw how Ace breathing had stop but Karl was alive but barely. She quickly rushed toward Karl, her hands softly held Karl's cheeks as she felt more tears fell from her eyes when she saw the loving look that Karl stare at her, she felt his hands gently wiped away her tears but leaving blood on her face but she didn't care as she watch her treasure friend fade away before her eyes just like how her brother left.

"Angel… I'm sorry… I was lousy friend… I was selfish, I-I killed Ace… I-I'm so sorry…" Karl spoke hoarsely, her throat tighten as she tried to keep herself from sobbing "A-Angel… I love you… I love you so much…" More tears began to fell from her eyes as it landed on Karl, her heart cracked even more. "P-Please… Before I leave… Before I leave you in this world… Please tell me you love me, I don't care if you don't mean it but I just want to hear you say it, please." He pleaded as she tried to keep herself from breaking.

"... Karl… I... love you… I love you Karl..." She cried out softly as she watch Karl smiled happily before his own eyes fluttered close and his body lay limp, to never move as she gently kissed Karl's forehead before she moved away from him. "I wish… Ace and you didn't fight… I love the both of you…" Angel quietly said as she turned to Ace and kneel in front of him before gently kissing his forehead.

"Now… I'm all alone…" She said quietly, her body trembled as she made her way down the hall before opening the door as more tears spill from her eyes at the sight.

She slowly made her way to Mark and Evelyne's body before kneeling down in front of them, her eyes closed as she tried to stop the tears from flowing but they refuse to stop. Her hand shakily grab onto Mark's sword before pulling it out of Evelyne's body before throwing the sword away and moving the two where they can hold each other close, their arms were around each other as a small smile were on their faces. Angel let out a sob before she shakily stood up and walk away before she looked back again.

"... I hope you both found each other in the afterlife…" She said quietly before walking down the hall.

* * *

Angel stared at the sight as she look down sadly, her petite hands reached for the gun and placing it away before she lay Kuroi to lay on his back. She slowly walked over to the balcony and stare down as her heart kept cracking, she slowly used her magic and lifted three bodies from the floor below and lay them each side by side, she moved Noelle's hand to hold Kuroi's hand as she move the rest of the girls to lay next to them. Each with a smile on their faces as she wiped her eyes but more tears fell from her eyes, she slowly walked away from them.

"Why…." She said softly as her hands held the knob to next room tightly, her hand trembled as her eyes watered before she push the door open and stare at the two bows that lay untouched and the broken window, she quietly moved towards the bows before gently lifting them up. She quietly moved to the wall and gently place them right beside each other before she move herself to the window and stare down into dark abyss that stare back at her. Tears fell from her eyes and into the dark abyss, she quickly turned away and walk away to the next room as each step made the crack deepen in her heart.

"Why must everyone die… What fate did they deserve this?" Angel cried softly before pushing the door to next room open to only see rocks covering the entire room as she began to remove them with her powers only to cry at the sight in the middle of the bury rocks.

She walked over to them and stare down at them, she saw the peaceful look on Auren, Tatsura, Locus and even the mangle body of Ignis. Her lip quivered but she refuse to let out a peep, her body bend down and moved Ignis's bloody body closer to the group and placed him next to Locus. She tried to smile but she couldn't as she felt like she was going to collapse until she felt arms wrapping around her as her eyes stared at the same green eyes that held her up for so long.

"Quaid…" Angel said quietly as Quaid hugged her tightly before leading her away to a ballroom that was in ruins, Quaid quickly try to move her but she stopped when she saw Kuro's gauntlet and Auriel's katana sheath on the floor, her hands shakily grasp them as she finally let out a loud sob.

Quaid quickly grab them and place them together to the side before he lifted Angel up and walk out of the castle as he gently place her down, his eyes were filled with sorrow as he followed Angel, down the dirt path. Alyut, Colt, Aaron and Luther quickly appeared and began to follow Angel who stopped at the top of the cliff before letting out a loud wail as the boys quickly wrapped their arms around Angel who wail loudly.

"G-Guys... Will you do anything for me?" Angel sobbed as her units stare at each other before staring down at Angel.

"Yes… You are our summoner…" Alyut said quietly as Angel looked at each of them before she looked at the cliff.

"Then…. Please follow me down and never let go of me." Angel said quietly as Luther frown.

"Is this what you want?" Luther asked softly for the first time as Angel nodded her head.

"Then we shall follow you to the ends of the world." Colt answered as Angel looked up at them tears stream down her face as Aaron wipe away the tears.

"Shall we my lady?" Aaron asked as Angel nodded before she and the units fell from the cliff.

Memories flashed in her mind as she closed her eyes and let herself be embraced by her units she love dearly and the images of her friends and her brother appearing in her head before opened her eyes as it glow a bright gold as the units tighten their embrace.

"κόσμος επαναφορά" Angel spoke out loud before they fell into the dark abyss until a bright light covered them entirely whole.

* * *

A bright light shine through as the sound of AC could be heard and the sound of a monitor beeping. As the light shine in, bright sky blue eyes fluttered open and stare at the bright white ceiling before a crash and loud gasp could be heard as those sky blue eyes shifted over to a lady in white.

"DOCTOR, SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE! A MIRACLE HAS HAPPEN!"

Bright sky blue eyes stare around before it landed on the 5 plush doll that were size of her hand lay beside her as her mind was blank before one thought came into her mind.

' _Who am I?'_

* * *

 **This is the end of Battlefield Domination but this is only just the beginning of a whole another adventure! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have wrote about this! I will start the new sequel of the next story and it will be called.**

 **The Flightless Dove.**

 **Out all the chapters which chapter was your favourite?**

 **Which chapter was the most saddest?**

 **I hope you read the sequel to find out what truly happened to Angel or you can just stop and leave that part where Angel died but that would just be a bad ending or a normal ending.**


End file.
